Transformers Rescue Bots: Outsiders And Rescue Bots
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When Hope Macintosh and her friends end up in another universe they wonder how they are going to get back home. Chase also has to rise from an oblivion when his 'Father' comes back for him. Can the his friends help him? Hope is also confused when she discovers she has powers that she never knew she had! Inspired by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen's story "Outcasts And Autobots" R&R
1. Introductions

Hope Elena Macintosh- Hope isn't afraid to express herself and say who she is she wears tomboyish clothes mostly wears jeans usually wears her hair in a braid.

Brooke Elizabeth Cosby- Hope's best friend is always there for Hope and their friends and Brooke never backs down from a fight. Just like Hope a total tomboy.

Megan Claire Robinson- The glue that holds everybody together she never thinks of herself she's always the first to apologize in a fight and always tries to help her friends.

Kayleigh Beth Leah- Hope's second best friend. Whenever Kayleigh's friends are in trouble, she's the one who gets them out of it. She's a true fighter.

Lillian Marie Diaze- One of the few girly girls in the group. Lillian wasn't so sure at first now she's one of the best friends they've ever had. She is Rosie's twin sister.

Rosie McCarthy Diaze- Unlike her twin Rosie is outgoing secretive and she isn't afraid of anything (other people think she isn't). She is Lillian's twin sister.

Mayzez Peyton Silver- Hope's cousin, Mayzez is bubbly perky and stylish. She loves dressing up to express herself. She is also a terrific artist.

Bianca MayLece Harrison-Bianca Isn't afraid to say she is she's a kind of girly girl kind of tomboy. Never take her seriously unless you see tears.

Courtney Lizzy Wagner- Courtney is a total girly girl but can be a tomboy when she wants to. She is Bianca's best friend.

Zurich Shawn Thompson- Zurich is the oldest boy. He and Hope do have their problems but they'll do anything to help eachother.

Taylor Thompson Myer- Taylor is a good friend to hang onto he and Hope do fight a lot, But he'll do anything to protect her. He is Tyler's twin brother

Tyler Johnson Myer- Tyler and Ope are good friends he's the total opposite of his brother and a good friend. He is Taylor's twin brother


	2. The Beginning

_**Outsiders and rescue bots**_

 _Hope Elena Macintosh is an average 13 almost 14 year old girl. She has long thick dark brown hair, ever-changing eyes and a total tomboyish personality but, can be a girly girl only when she wants to. /Hope's prolog/ I walked out of Fairfield middle school I really hate school. Today I wore a shirt with cats on them jeans and blackish blueish shoes with bright pink shoelaces with my long wavy thick hair in a French braid. I rolled my ever-changing eyes that were ice-blue today at my science teacher, Mr. Neumann because he had assigned all of his classes extra homework for the 3rd time this week and its Wednesday._

 _"Hopelyn!" I heard my bestest friend Brooke Elizabeth Cosby or Brooklyn as I liked to call her run up to me she was five months younger than me and we didn't let each other forget it, her light brown hair was in a braid as I had done it during lunch, dark brown eyes and she was wearing a dark brown jacket. Jeanes and black shoes. Just like myself she was a total tomboy but can be a girly girl when she wants to. "Guess what I heard from Mr. Butts? Pftt Butts. Ok never mind the name! The drama club is doing lion king II Simba's pride!" we both then grabbed each other and screamed. "Lion king II Oh my god! I'm so going for the role of Kiara!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe they were actually doing lion king my favorite Disney movie next to into the woods. "You are so perfect for that role!" She exclaimed as we hugged._

 _"OMG guys did you hear?!" I heard one of my other friends Megan Claire Bryant asked totally psyched she has dark curly black hair in its everyday ponytail she wore a purple shirt that said "I don't care gotta a problem? And blue jeans. "Yeah Brooklyn just heard and she just told me. Who you going for?" I asked her. Hopefully we're not going up for the same role again. We had that happen once last year for the chance of Cinderella, we almost ruined our friendship so we both backed down I got Mrs. Pots and she got Chip we never let anything like that happen again. "I'm going for Vitani! Who you going for?" She asked skeptically. I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going for Kiara you are totally going to get that role" I told her full in confidence. She then gave me a full honest smile._

 _"'Yo what's up Dudes?" Taylor Thompson Myer asked as he approached with his twin brother Tyler Johnson Myer. Taylor had black hair green eyes. He wore a long sleeved black and grey shirt with stripes and tennis shoes. However his twin had blond hair brown eyes an orange short sleeved shirt that said "bite me" and slacks. "The sky is up Taylor" I replied coldly in response he stuck up his middle finger so I slapped him. "Dude." He said pausing to rub his cheek "Rude" I rolled my eyes me and Taylor really didn't get along. "You're a brat Taylor." I yelled mad at him for pouring soup in my backpack yesterday. Tyler, on the other hand he's like the protective older brother that I never had. "Taylor you know that she's still mad at you right?" he asked even though he knew the answer to his own question. "Shut up" Taylor growled teeth clenched tight. I really wish I had a sister. Well, the girls in our outsiders group are like my sisters they all agree with me. Outsiders? I answer to what they are. Outsides are people that don't fit in with the other people in school. It doesn't matter if you're a prissy girly girl, a tomboy or a little bit of both. We outsides will take anyone in if they can pass a certain test._

 _Then a heard a blasting of bring me to life. "Hey Kayleigh" I replied as if it was nothing. "Dang it! How did you know it was me?" She asked as if it was no big deal. Kayleigh Beth Leah has long medium brown hair that she usually wears in a braid. She's a kind of girly girl but she does have a tomboyish side that she lets express herself. She is wearing a purplish pinkish shirt with sparkles jeans and dark pink shoes with blackish bluish shoelaces. "Who else goes behind me a Brooklyn and blares bring me to life at the top of its volume?" I asked even though I knew the answer to the question. It's an easy question to answer._

 _"Good point. According to me Zurich will be here in…" She was interrupted when no other Zurich walked up to us. "Zero seconds. "Kayleigh finished "What's goes on my posse?" Zurich asked. "Their do a Lion king II for drama club" Megan stated flatly. "Yes! Going for Kovu!" Zurich exclaimed happily. Ok. EW! Now I'm grossed out. "Ok what's with that face?" Zurich asked. He's now going to be grossed out to. "I'm going for Kiara" I told him and he made a disgusted face as well. "If we both get the parts we want..." Zurich started "We have to act totally in love" I finished we looked at each other "EWWW!" We both screamed as the others laughed_

 _I then slapped Brooklyn on the back of the head "OW!" she squealed like a six year old. "You deserved that!" I yelled totally ticked off at her for laughing at me for me and Zurich being "In love" yeah no. Not going to happen. No thank you. I saw my other two best fellow outsiders. Bianca MayLece Harrison and Coutney Lizzy Wagner. Bianca wore her dirty blonde hair down as usual and had on a light pink top her favorite jeans and black shoes. Coutney wore her hair in a professional equestrian braid she had on a blue dress that reached just past her knees black tights and black dress shoes. "Whoah Courtney." Brooklyn and I walked over to them the others behind us. "Fancy Nancy" I finished walking in circles around Courtney._

 _"Thanks you know that I like to go fancy" She thanked us slightly blushing "'Sup" Bianca asked high fiving me. "Lion king II in drama club" I stated dully. I was tired of repeating it. Before they got a chance to respond a heard screaming. My cousin Mayzez jumped on my back pushing me to the ground. Why she looked into my eyes when I was on the ground I asked her one simple question "Why?" Then she started being her bubbly self "Oh you know me 'cuz I always have to jump on somebody it always Sooo tempting augh Hey Brooke, Megan,Kayleigh,Zurich,Tyler,Taylor Ohhhh a pretty butterfly. So how ya doing I'm great I'm super hyper today if you hadn't noticed. On the way to school today. How's your day been? Mine's way fantabulous with a touch of Bling-a-ding-ding! Yes I know that's your thing Hope, you don't care that I borrow it right? Great! You know that you always have to look on the brighter side on things you know what I mean right Courtney by the way you look beautiful today you always look beautiful but you look more beautiful than normal" Mayzez rambled I then got a clear view of her._

 _She wore a bright pink dress, too much pink for my liking with white tights and black shoes. "You give me a headache" I stated. She then gave me a frowny face in response I stuck out my tongue at her. "Hey Hopey!" I heard Lillian Marie Diaze and Rosie McCarthy Diaze yell at the same time. Lillian wore her naturally straight black hair with blue highlights down she had a dark purple dress with black tights and black shoes. Rosie wore a black dress with long sleeves black tights black shoes and black gloves. What can I say? It's her favorite color. "Hey guys Rosie love your outfit." Brooklyn stated. "I knew you'd say that" I stated._

 _In response Brooklyn punched me in the arm witch I ignored. "We going to the clubhouse?" Lillian asked. "Doy! Who do you think we are?" Megan asked. That got a response from Mayzez "Well, we are the outsiders and we're pretty awesome. I saw this beautiful rainbow this morning and it made me feel all happy because that means that a storm in gone and we're moving on from the past and facing the future. My mom said that when my brother got shot by a clown." Mayzez rambled. "Wait. Why did your brother get shot by a clown?" Lillian asked curiously. "Because he kept poking him asking "What are you gonna do about I clown huh?" she told us then kept laughing. "It happened on the street." She stated. "Ok… then To the clubhouse" I declared we then went to our clubhouse waiting for our next adventure to begin._


	3. Watching The Rescue Bots

**Ok let's give a shout out to** **HeartsGuardianSol** **McSuzyQ** **Shaddowridder221** **and** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen** **. I appreciate the constructive criticism from everybody and there will be songs in here thanks for reading!** /Hope's Prolog/ As Brooklyn, Megan, Kayleigh, Lillian, Rosie, Mayzez, Bianca, Courtney, Zurich, Taylor, Tyler and I were making our ways to the clubhouse I got a phone call from my overprotective father. I rolled my eyes at him as I answered the phone knowing that he would call the police if I didn't answer. "Hey dad" I answered "Hey Hopey where are you? Are you OK? Are the outsiders with you?" He stormed me with questions. "Hey relax daddy. I'm a block away from the school. I'm Ok. Yes I'm with the outsiders." I answered all his questions as if it was nothing. "Alright. Be home by 10:00 understood?" He asked uncertainty in his voice. "Yes I'll be home by 10:00. Bye!" I said and hung up.

/Brooke's prolog/ Seriously, Hope's dad needs to stop checking up on her every hour of the day. She's almost 14. She can take care of herself, she isn't made of glass. Finally what had seemed like forever we had finally reached the clubhouse. "So what's going on with everybody? I need the news!" Lillian exclaimed sitting next to me. The boys had nothing going on with them, as usual. So we girls told eachother what's going on. "Ok you ready?" Courtney asked. We all nodded can't handle waiting any longer. "Coty asked me out!" She exclaimed. We girls then screamed like six year olds. Then as we screamed with joy, I felt a huge wind, like stronger than normal. Then a whirlpool for the wind so a… windpool! The whirlpool is upon us as Lillian would say. "The windpool is upon us!" Lillian declared. It's like she can read my mind or something. The last thing I heard was Hope calling my name before everything went black.

/Mayzez's prolog./. How did this even happen? How did we get here? Where is everybody? Oh their right behind me. How silly of me! "Rosie? Rosie? Ros- Chicken fingers" I woke Rosie up. The one thing she loves is chicken fingers. "Wha- where are the chicken fingers?" she asked grabbing my shoulders. "There isn't any, but I don't have any idea of where we are." I stated. This is the first time in my life that I've been scarred. I then saw Hope, Brooke, Megan, Kayleigh, Lillian, Bianca, Courtney, Zurich, Taylor, Tyler approach us. "Is everybody Ok?" Hope asked. "I think so" Megan responded. "So, where are we?" Lillian asked. "Uh... Not in Fairfield." Brooke responded. Hope then started laughing. "Brooklyn I know you're crazy but this is beyond crazy for you" She said rolling her eyes. "No! Look Griffin Rock 1939. I've never heard of it! Have you?" She asked. "This is totally blowing my mind. I'm gonna…." I startled (head explodes leaving everybody speechless. "I'M FREAKING OUT!" I yelled because it's totally blowing my mind. "Ok. Ok. Ok. Here have a Sno-Ball" Hope said handing me my favorite treat. "So what are we gonna do about this?" I asked mouthful of Sno-Ball. "I don't know but I know that I see robots" Brooke told us. I stared at her wide eyed. "Seriously?" Hope asked looking out the window and she wasn't kidding. "Should we?" Brooke asked. "I think we should Hope responded with a devious smile. As we followed them we decided to sing a song.

 _Strange Sights. They stand in the light There're wrong, but there're right And our hearts are beating wildly Strange how we're scared but delighted Afraid, but excited too They have a different mind There're reckless and distant, But we'll be persistent we will get to know you Strange how we're drawn to the danger we reach out our hands to you Do they long to be left all alone? Set apart with a spark made of stone? Let us understand, let's begin Let me learn why won't you see us through? All the light, let it show they are strange sights some new kind of wonder with good hidden under We're sure that it's true Strange how their dark doesn't faze us No, we won't give up on them you Do they long to be left all alone? Set apart with a spark made of stone? Let us understand, let's begin Let me learn why won't you see us through? All the light, let it show. If They're caught in the darkness and turned all around Lost in the shadows  
They will be found If you hear our voices Follow the sounds and they just seem to roam  
you Do they long to be left all alone? Set apart with a spark made of stone? Let us understand, let's begin Let me learn why won't you see us through? All the light, let it show. Do they long to be left all alone? Set apart with a spark made of stone? There's a light that you shine  
There's a love, I see it in their optics. All the shadows, let it go they're not alone_

/Chase's prolog/ I have the strange feeling that we're being followed, but I'm not completely sure. I heard something in the bushes. Curiosity has taken over I signaled Boulder to follow because I can't go alone. Our moto is "No bot or human left behind" Boulder ran up behind me. "What is it?" he asked walking yonder. "I heard something in the bushes. Can't hurt to check can it?" I asked and Boulder agreed. We went over and peeled through the bush. I was shocked at what I saw. "Heatwave you might wanna get over here" Boulder yelled. What we saw was….


	4. Meeting The Team

**_The song that i used is 'Beautiful by China Anne McClain'_**

 ** _/Hope's prolog./._** _The big grumpy red bot said that we'd be going to talk to "The chief" whoever that is. "I think he's a police officer." Brooklyn whispered to me. I looked at her wondering how she would know that. "I mean, a chief is usually the boss of things, like a police department, I think that he may be head of the police station." Brooklyn clarified for me. "Good estimate, But what will happen with us? Our families. Oh god Dad! He's gotta be worried sick!" I exclaimed in a whisper. Brooklyn put her arm around me. "Don't worry Hopelyn. Wherever we are and what their thinking or doing about this. We will find them. I guarantee it." She swore with her I will not back down and nobody will make me voice. I smiled at her "You truly are the best friend ever." I whispered at we hugged._

 _Megan ran up to us. "So, what's gonna happen?" She asked, fearful eyes, which has never happened before in her life. "We're gonna tell the truth and see if they believe us." I confirmed bravely. "How are you not scarred? I'M TERRIFIED!" Mayzez Yelled at the top of her lungs "MAYZEZ!" Everybody yelled at her "I'M SORRY WHEN I'M TERRIFIED I YELL AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T STOP YELLING!" She screamed yet again I then took duct tape from my purse and put it over Mayzez mouth. She was trying to yell but it wasn't working because, well she had duct tape on her mouth._

 _"Well this is the place" The green bot said stepping out of the way so we could see, it was a plain old fire house nice, red and white. We all agreed that we liked it. "So, You gonna invite us in or what? Taylor asked very rudely. "TAYLOR!" Tyler and I yelled smacking him on the chest and he yelled out in pain. "I enjoy this" Brooklyn said getting on Taylor's back so she could get him onto the ground again. They kept fighting and yelling. "I enjoy them." The red bot stated. "Brooklyn, let go." I said picking her up and sitting her far away from Taylor. "How come you can pick everybody in our school up?" She asked sarcastically. "You know I can't pick everybody up" I told her "Just my friends" I then smiled at her teasingly. "Are we gonna go in or not?" Taylor asked and we all glared at him. "Yes, c'mon in." The green bot invited us in. "I'll go get chief." The red bot said and went ahead._

 _As we went inside we were welcomed with curious glares, which we ignored, that's what outsiders are all about, not caring what people think about us. "You are the people that the bots met?" A man in his early 40's asked "Yes sir we are" I told him being polite so we wouldn't get kicked out. "Alright. Are you going to keep this secret?" He asked everybody then had their eyes on us. "Yeah why wouldn't we keep this secret? Who would we tell everybody you see that's new to you here is all that we count on." I told him full of confidence. He nodded at us "Well, I guess you should know us my name in Chief Charlie Burns. This is Kade, Dani, Graham and Cody my kids" He addressed them as he said their names. "And these are the bots "Heatwave, Blades, Boulder and Chase; Rescue force sigma 17, friends, partners whatever you want to call them but mostly friends." Chief told us. Kade then looked at me "So. Tell us who you are and where you're from" He said meanly "Not a problem" I said sweetly "My name is Hope Elena Macintosh, This is my Best friend Brook Elizabeth Cosby, Megan Claire Robinson, and Kayleigh Beth Leah they are the ones that I knew first therefore I'm closer to them. The twins, Lillian Marie Diaz and Rosie McCarthy Diaz. My cousin, Mayzez Peyton Silver and yes the duct tape is necessary. Bianca MayLece Harrison and Courtney Lizzy Wagner their friendship is close but not as close as Brooklyn and I. Zurich Shawn Thompson we have our problems but have each other's backs finally the twin boys Taylor Thompson Myer and Tyler Johnson Myer exact opposites why do you think Tyler and I get along and Taylor and I don't? Anyways we are the outsiders, not afraid to stick up for eachother and don't care what other people say about it. We are from Fairfield Ohio, and we don't know how to get back." I introduced ourselves and told them our problem. "Never heard of this so called Fairfield Ohio" Kade growled meanly "Your serious?" Brooklyn asked "Sorry guys I've never heard of it myself" Dani said nicely with soft eyes. "Keia, ia, 'oia nei'A'ole hiki Pehea, pehea la hikiKeia, ia, 'oia neiHana, lo'ohia?!" (This isn't possible how can this happen?) I yelled in Hawaiian. Brooklyn grabbed me by the shoulders "Hoffen, dass Sie sich zu beruhigen, ich kann sehen, Ihr veign knallen direkt von Ihrem Hals Sie realyy Sie nach Ihrem Vater brauchen" (Hope you need to calm down i can see your veign popping right from your neck you realyy do take after your dad) Brooklyn said in germen to calm me down with no avail. "Calm down? CALM DOWN!? How can I calm down when our home doesn't even exist?!" I yelled Brooklyn walked up to me "Maybe some singing will calm you down" She suggested and I nodded that was a good idea let me sing off some steam. I decided this song because of the boys treating girls like we are._

 **"Everyday is so wonderful**

 **And suddenly, it's hard to breathe**  
 **Now and then, I get insecure**  
 **From all the pain,**  
 **I'm so ashamed**

 **I am beautiful, no matter what they say**  
 **Words can't bring me down**  
 **I am beautiful in every single way**  
 **Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no**  
 **So don't you bring me down today**

 **To all your friends you're delirious**  
 **So consumed in all your doom**  
 **Trying hard to fill the emptiness,**  
 **The pieces gone,**  
 **Left the puzzle undone,**  
 **Is that the way it is?**

 **You are beautiful, no matter what they say**  
 **Words can't bring you down, oh no**  
 **You are beautiful in every single way**  
 **Yes words can't bring you down, oh no**  
 **So don't you bring me down today**

 **No matter what we do**  
 **(No matter what we do)**  
 **No matter what we say**  
 **(No matter what we say)**  
 **We're the song inside the tune**  
 **(Ooh, oh yeah)**  
 **Full of beautiful mistakes**  
 **And everywhere we go**  
 **(Everywhere we go)**  
 **The sun will always shine**  
 **(The sun will always shine)**  
 **But tomorrow we might wake**  
 **On the other side**

 **We are beautiful, no matter what they say**  
 **Words can't bring us down, oh oh**  
 **We are beautiful in every single way**  
 **Words can't bring us down, oh oh**  
 **So don't you bring me down today**

 **So don't you bring me down today** _ **"** __I sang with feeling and confidence more than ever before._

 _"I've never heard you sing with that much confidence before 'cuz it's so awesome that you could sing like that it amazing!" Mayzez exclaimed I face palmed_

 _"Alright, who took the duct tape off Mayzez?" I asked with my "you better tell me or I'll hurt you eyes." Everybody pointed to Taylor. I growled at him_

 _"You better start running." I warned and he obeyed and I started chasing him_

 _"Hey no running in the house!" Chief yelled but it was too late as we broke a lamp it landed with a loud **CRASH** "He did it!" I blamed Taylor pointing at him. "She did it" He said pointing at me. _

_"Don't you just love meeting new people?" Blades asked with a sigh I couldn't wait for the next adventure to follow us._


	5. With The Decepticons

**/ Knockout's prolog/ Chase, Chase, Chase. That's all Galvertron talks about. When Chase was younger he's do this- When Chase was younger he'd do that. Seriously he needs to do something else. Not stalk a son he can't go 80 feet of, for obvious reasons. Galvertron scares me more than Meagtron. I once insulted Chase. It didn't go well…. Let's just say that Soundwave had to take over as medic for a while. We have to find Chase where he's located at, and bring him back here. I don't want to do that. It's not like I'm not loyal… I will not harm a youngling. My father taught me that and the father before him. I wish that his carrier was online so she could do something about this. Icecrystal. His carrier was wonderful, for an Autobot. So yes, Chase is part Decepticon. Chase will never know. Drift, Soundwave and I agreed that we should not tell him or anybody that knows him. You see when Chase was sparked, his sire wasn't Galvertron but we never found out, because he left and Icecrystal refused to tell who he was. So we vowed** _ **never**_ **to let Chase know about this. We will make sure of it. Honestly autobots aren't so bad. Well, most of them. They just need a little push that's all.**

 **And all this talk "Doom and despair yada, yada, yada." I whispered to myself grumpily. "Seriously Galvertron needs to find something a hobby there's no reason to punish all of us." I growled rolling my optics. "Glad ya feel that way." I heard a voice say. I jumped so high in the air "OH SWEET PRIMUS!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I landed on my back to an upside down Drift. "Drift! You glitch! Scarred me to offlining!" I yelled grumpily. "Well, somebots on their heat-cycle" He stated walking into my lavatory. I rolled my optic in annoyance "Oh, like you don't feel the same way" I added smugly. Drift held out a servo "That is so! - True." He stated knowing defeat. "Why, do we have to look for this so called Chase? I've got better things to do." I adding grumpily working on an invention. "We've already agreed that we won't tell him and I intend to keep that promise" Drift replied quietly. I nodded my head in agreement. "I know it's not fair to the youngling, he shouldn't have to hold this burden." I stated looking down at the floor.**

" **If I ever find the youngling I'm hiding him. I expect you and Soundwave to do the same" Drift told me with a serious voice "Deal." I agreed and we shook servos. "Random question. If you had the chance to join the autobots… would you?" Drift asked hesitantly. I looked at him he gave me a look of grief. I gave him kind optics, which was rare for me. "Slag. I'd join them in a sparkbeat, way better than this dump anyway." I replied truthfully. "Besides I was an actor back on Cybertron they don't know when I'm acting and when I'm not." I told him with a real smile that no Decepticon could pull off. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." Drift stated. I looked at him again. "You know soundwave feels this way to, right?" I asked and Drift scoffed. "Of course I know that I have two best friends that can count on each other to do what's right and ditch bots when they do what's wrong." Drift stated /Decepticons report to quarters./ Decepticons report to quarters. We both shrugged as in "Whatever" and went to the main quarters. I was shocked when we got there what or who it was we saw it was Chase's older brother, Blurr.**


	6. Exile

_**Songs used not one of us lion king II simba's prides.**_

I CANT BELIEVE THAT THIER ADDING BLURR TO RESCUE BOTS THEY SHOULD DO A ROBOTS IN DISGUISE AND RESCUE BOTS CROSSOVER

Ok ok I'm cool I'm cool

 __ **/Knockout's prolog/. You have got to be kidding me. "Galvertron!? Have you lost your processor? You can't bring an Autobot youngling in here!" I told him off with determination in my voice. "I will do as I please Blackout-"He started but I interrupted him. "First of all its Knockout! K-N-O-C-K-O-U-T! Second of all you can't bring Blurr in here. What are you going to do with him!?" I yelled totally not happy with him I've finally lost my temper with him, Drift and Soundwave stood beside me all of us having our arms crossed. Galvertron just laughed at us as if we were scrap. "Oh, Knockout, Knockout, Knockout. If I'm going to get Chase back, I must capture my oldest son. When he finds out about it… Which he will! I will make sure that he and his adoptive family will have justice! One way or another, he will be mine." He explained to us.** "Not in any way Galvertron. You will never hurt my brother. Not in any way" **Blurr growled getting over protective of his younger brother. I wouldn't blame him. If my younger brother was Chase I'd do anything to protect him.**

 **"Oh, really. Blurr, you belong to me everybot of you belong to me. I AM GALVERTRON!" He yelled I was really starting to get fed up with this. He has no reason to do this. He's now a kidnapper. I can't take it anymore its time that I stood up for everybot here. "You know Galvertron, Doesn't fighting for survival also justify swindle and theft? In self-defense, anything goes." I stated bravely he was being such a bootleg. "I'm sorry what? You dare question your leader?" he asked smugly. "What do you think half-clock?" Drift asked and Blurr, Soundwave and I laughed. That was funny. "He then hit Blurr so hard he fell to the ground. When he tried to get up Galvertron yelled "STAY DOWN!" I backed up a little I may be the medic, but I am still a youngling. "Knockout. When you three came here you asked for judgment. AND I PASS IT NOW!" He declared. I knew what was happening I just didn't want to accept it. "EXILE!" Galvertron yelled and pushed Blurr forward. "Take him with you and give Chase this message: I will find you. And I will kill you." He told us. I nodded my head as I helped Blurr up he possibly has broke his arm and head trama, I won't be able to tell for sure until I exam him. "Leave. And never ruturen" He told us. I scoffed "Why would we come back to this pit?" I asked. H glared at me "LEAVE!" He yelled. "Gone." Drift whimpered carrying Blurr.**

 **_/_** **_Deceptions. Disgraces Goodness as plain as the color on their paintjob. Deceptions. Disgraces. They asked for trouble the moment they came. Deceptions. Disgraces Goodness as plain as the color on their paintjob. Deceptions. Disgraces. They asked for trouble the moment they came. Spaked in goodness Raised in disbelief. Helpless to defy their fate. Let them run. Let them live. But do not forget what we cannot forgive. And they are not one of us. They have never been one of us. They are not part of us. Not our kind Somebots who have lied to us. Now we're not so blind. For we knew he would do what they've done. And we know that they'll never be one of us. They are not one of us._ Deceptions.** _Disgraces._ **Deceptions.** _Disgraces._ Deceptions ** _/_**

 **"Why in primus core would he exile us?" Soundwave asked me asked I checked on Blurr. "Simple. He saw us as a threat. He wanted us outta the way. That's the only reason he captured Blurr. As an excuse to exile us. He knew I'd step up, that's the only reason he captured Blurr." I explained to him. Soundwave nodded showing he understood. Blurr was asleep so there's no trouble there. "I'M A WICKED WARRIOR ROBOT!" I heard somebots yell. I noticed that Blurr was yelling in his sleep. "Ok then, Knockout you're the oldest. What's the plan?" Drift asked "We find Chase and his team and we go into hiding"**


	7. Deceptions meet the Rescue bots

**ChaseIsMyRescueBot here and They are adding Blurr, Salvage, Medix and Hoist to the new rescue bots cartoon on the 25th and I'M SO RANDOM! I'm cool (put's feet on desk but falls outta chair) laughs nervously "That didn't happen." Song used Who better than me Tarzan Broadway normal is Blurr talking**

 _/Chase's prolog/ "Can we do karaoke?!" Blades Screeched Boulder pulled me up there giving me him pleading optics. "Fine I'll do it." I told him in defeat._ _ **/ Italics is Chase Bold is Boulder bold italics is both/**_

 _You're one of a kind, I can't explain it. You're kind of cool, in a wonderful way._ _Though you're weird, you can make it. And who better than me to teach you._ _Who better than me to set you on your way. This could take some hanging' in there._ _Though with persuasion I can take you on up. Make you change upon, besides the others. And who better than me to lead you. Who better than me to take you all the way?_ ** _Struggling along for years and years._** _Until I came along for you. Now it's all coming' together_ _ **.**_ ** _And together will see this through you for me and me for you._** _**I can learn, I can listen. I know there's something. Deep inside but. I need assistance to go the distance.**_ _And who better than me_ **.** _**To teach me**_ _._ _Who better than me._ _**To tell me all you know.**_ _Who better than me_ _ **.**_ _**You reach me**_ _._ _Who better than me._ **_To show them all we know! Oh!/_**

" _That song so fits you two, you guys being best friends and so." Dani stated I just wish that I knew that I'd be safe. I've known for a long time that my sire will come back. I just wish that I could keep that from happening. "Ahhhhhhh!" Blades screamed his high pitched scream. "What?! Do you want us to go deaf?!" Hope yelled covering her ears. "No, he has a reason." Heatwave stated servo on his weapon and my servo on mine. I then saw three decepticons and a Autobot that I recognized but I'm not sure who it is. "What the slag do you want?" Heatwave growled with fiery optics. They put their arms up. "Please." The darker blue one said "We mean you no harm. We were exiled for our good spark." I thought for a moment. I have never met a Decepticon that was exiled before._

" _State your business" I ordered relaxing my servo. "My name is Knockout the ex-Decepticon medic. We mean you no harm. We'll help you, we'll help you all" The one called Knockout said I was confused. What did we need help with? "Why do we need your help?" Heatwave growled at him. The light blue and white Autobot stepped in_ "My name is Blurr, now listen to me. Galvertron just wants his son, my brother. This is going to take some explaining. 14 years ago IceCrystal, my carrier was sparked with a mech. He was in danger and still is, he has a major target on him, being Galvertron's son and all. Anyway that's not the point! The point is that we are all targets now. We need to hide and we need to hide **now"** _Blurr told us, for some reason I understood that._

" _Galvertron as in you sire Galvertron?" Boulder whispered. I nodded my head. "Uh, Oh" Boulder whisper scarred. I didn't blame him. "So, which one of you is Chase?" Knockout asked. "That would be me" I told them stepping slightly in front of Boulder. Blurr than ran up to me and squeezed me practically to offlining. "Blurr! Please I'm not Starscream who you want to kill!" I yelled that earned a laugh out of Knockout and the other two. "I'm soundwave. Nickname me if you want but if you call me Soundz" He threatened he made a cutting noise putting him finger across with his neck. I understood his terms. I have a same thing with the name Chaser, my full name I don't care what you call me as long as it's not Chaser. "I'm Drift, You can call me Drifter if you want but that's it." He told us. "So what? We go into hiding?" Brooke asked Knockout went to her opti- Eye level. "That is exactly what we do"_


	8. The Decepticon Plan Is Reveled

**Wow! Chapter 10 already. Thanks for the reviews** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen, HeartsGuardianSol, Coolgal02 and Guest.**

 **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen for me** **Galvertron and** **Megatron** **are two totally different bots there are no decepticons in rescue bots (which I think is stupid) and yes Megatron will come in this story I just don't know when or what he'll do yet. And I said Chase and his team because they only know Chase because Galvertron talks about him all the time that's the only reason why I said that. Normal is Blurr talking. Enjoy! (BTW I have the humans cussing in Cybertronian.) Songs used be prepared by Jim cummings**

 **/BEEP. BEEP. BEEP./Hope's prolog/** _"Well, there's a fire at the bakery. We'll take care of this, then we'll be off" Chief Burns told us._ "What about us newbies?" _Blurr asked raising his arm. "Uh, good point. Ok you guys can go get the essentials food, water clothes stuff like that." He told us. "None of us can drive" Lillian stated mater-o-fact_. "Good point. We can use our holograms!" Blurr exclaimed. _"Holo-what?" Brooklyn asked confused reading my mind as well I don't even know what that is. "Go we'll explain it to them" Knockout said just as Boulder was just about to tell them what it was. "Cody, command center!" Chief ordered. "Got it dad" Cody yelled already getting up to the command center. The rescue bots then all transformed /********/ "Rescue bots, Roll to the rescue!" Heatwave said his slogan. "Ok we get to hit the mall yay!" Rosie yelled "No new shoes" I stated flatly and she growled in disappointment. After we got the stuff, a lot of bread, an ice cooler, salami, grapes bananas, pop tarts, balani, water, lemonade and Sunkist. We also got some comfy clothes for at least a month, which will do us for a while. "You ready?" Soundwave asked as he wasn't sure himself "Ready as we'll ever be" Kayleigh said not so sure, I know my friends and she is scarred._ "Then let's go." _Blurr said after we got in and drove up to meet the others._

 _ **/Galvertron's prolog/**_ _"Chase my son, I know I will offline you in order to do that I have to get somebots close to him" I said to myself. "Why not get Heatwave?" Starscream my idiotic 2_ _nd_ _in command offered. "Pfft. Why not get Heatwave" I mocked him "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard- Hey! Wait a cycle. Why not get Heatwave? That's a great idea" I stated to myself. "What are you going to do with him once you get him?" Makeshift asked "Offline him? Dreadwing asked stupidly "Precisely" I said adding confusion. Galvertron (Bold) Starscream (Italics) Makeshift (Bold Italics) Dreadwing (Normal) All decepticons (Underlined_ _ **)**_

 _ **I never thought deception essential. They're annoying and unspeakably boring. But maybe they've a glimmer of capability. If allied to my optics and processer. I know that your powers of control. Are as slow as Ratchet's vehicle mode. But as thick- processed are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your clear expressions. The lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking my son and his adoptive sire! Even you can't be caught unawares. So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer.**_ _And where do we feature?!_ _ **Just listen to your leader. I know it sounds seamy but don't let me be greedy When I can tell you what I mean! When the past is set finally right. Be prepared!**_ _ **Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?**_ _ **For the offlining of Heatwave!**_ _Is he sick?_ _ **No, you idiot! We're going to offline and Chase as well.**_ _Great idea! Who needs a leader?_ _No leader, no leader! La, la, la, la_ _ **.**_ _ **Fools! There will be a Leader!**_ _But you said-_ _ **I will be their leader! Stick with me and you'll never be hurt again**_ _!_ _Yay, all right! Never see the leader! Never see the leader! It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a leader who'll be all-time adored._ _ **Of course, something for something, yes you're all expected. To take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is; YOU WILL ALL GO OFFLINE WITHOUT ME! So prepare for the day of the century. Be prepared for the tenebrous hustle. Dangerous planning tenacity spanning. Decades of denial is simply why I'll. Be king undisputed respected, saluted. And seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my denta and desires are bared- Be prepared**_ _Yes, our denta and desires are bared- Be prepared!_


	9. The Fighting

_**(Forgot to tell you this Mayzez its pronounced (May) (ahz.) And she has red hair like Cat from Victorious I probably should have mentioned that in the beginning… Oops. Enjoy!**_

 _/Kayleigh's prolog/ I can't believe that we're going into hiding. For god's sake we just met them! "Seriously? We can't go into hiding!" Kade yelled Hope then twisted his hand into an odd angle. "Ah! Loosing feeling! Loosing feeling!" He whined like a baby._ "We have no choice Kade with Galvertron having us as targets we have no choice we have to keep moving." _Blurr said I can understand what he's saying it's just like talking to Mayzez on a sugar rush. "Anybody get that?" Kade asked not understanding him. "Keep walking or so help me I will disable you here and now!" I threatened him "Girl with claws huh?" he asked Hope. "You have no idea" She grumbled. I rolled my eyes, we just meet these guys. Why do we now have to go into hiding? "You're probably confused why you have to do this." Knockout said standing to my eye level. "Yeah pretty much." I bluntly said. "If Galvertron finds us; it could mean the end of all human, Autobot, and ex-Decepticon kind. Immortality will be his, I guarantee it." Drift explained to us._

" _So, if we don't go into hiding, Galvertron could kill us?" Brooke asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Soundwave said like nothing mattered. "UGH!" I yelled Hope then put her hand over my mouth "Shhh" she shushed me "You can't shush me!" I said aggravated. Her hand was over my mouth so it sounded like "Yov cansz tysh mu." You know what she did? She freaking ignored me! If it's one thing I hate it's being ignored. "MAYZEZ?!" I yelled as loud as I could with Hope's hand over my mouth. "Yea what is it? You want me to talk? Ok! So even though we're in a tough situation look on the brighter side of things! One time, I ate a cheeseburger and then like an hour later I started sneezing, but I don't think it had anything to do with the cheeseburger." Mayzez rambled like crazy even in crazy and tough situations she can be optimistic. "Maybe, your red hair dye seeps through your scalp and into your brain." Megan teased with an 'I'm so happy that Mayzez is with us so I can torture her' smile "Can that happen!?" Mayzez asked in a panic. We all exchanged glances and came rambling with answers._

" _Maybe."_

" _It could happen."_

" _It's a possibility."_

" _Not likely."_

" _I'm not even sure"_

" _Pfft. Hair dye seeping into her scalp. Please! That's impossible." Lillian told her resting an arm on her shoulder. "Why can't everybody just shut up?" Taylor asked quite rudely. "Why can't you be nice once in a while?" I asked but there is no way I would sink to his level, I'm no bully, never have been and never will be. (I'm not implying that Taylor's a bully BTW) "I don't like Hope, Brooke is too loud, Megan is annoying, Lillian is too perky, Rosie is too goth, Courtney is too much of a girly-girl, Bianca is too shy around other people, nobody likes you, Zurich is stupid, I only tolerate Tyler and Mayzez is basically a pet." Taylor rambled listing our difficulties "Are you going to let him say that nobody likes me?" I asked with offence on my face._

"You know what?" _Blurr asked stepping in-between us._ "You are now my personal friend" _He stated. "Oh, no" Chase whispered "I'm sorry. What?" Taylor asked stupidly "You heard him. For now on, like it or not Blurr is going to be partners." Heatwave ordered pushing Taylor forward with his finger soft enough not to hurt him but hard enough to keep him in line. "Shoes him right." Hope whispered to me and we both laughed. "That's it! Name-calling contest go!" Taylor ordered. I know Hope had no problem with that._

" _Ratface!"_

" _Chickenhead!"_

" _Dogbreath!"_

" _Do they do this all the time?" Chase asked me kneeling down to my level. I let out a sigh. "You have no idea. Better take control before it goes outta hand. Hope Elena Macintosh! Taylor Thompson Myer! We are on a mission and we need to get along like it or not! Taylor you stay with Blurr and Hope you stay with Chase and I. Far away from each other. Understand?" I asked using my 'I'll take charge and you better listen to me' voice. "Yea" Hope said walking behind Chase. "Yes ma'am" Taylor whispered walking beside Blurr. "Well, we're going to one place where it's safe for now." Chief stated "Jasper, Nevada."_


	10. I Do Not Know What To Call This Chapter

**Italics is Blurr talking and Bold is Bumblebee talking. I don't own strange sights reprise by KT Tunstall. Enjoy!**

 **/Hope's prolog/** "Where exactly is Jasper, Nevada?" I asked, confused. _"It's where Optimus Prime leads his team Bumblebee, a young scout, Bulkhead, a wrecker, Arcee, a reliable soldier, Ratchet, an old cranky medic, they also have three human_ _children, Jackson Darby, the responsible one, Miko_ _Nakadai, she's a human Blurr and finally_ _Rafael Esquivel he's the smart 12 year old going to high school and one of the only ones who can understand Bumblebee."_ Blurr told us. Everybody except Chase, Boulder, Kayleigh and I stood there with blank expressions on our faces/faceplates. "Uh, can you repeat that last part?" Blades asked confused on what Blurr was saying. _"Which last part?"_ he asked "Oh, everything after Optimus prime" Blades said sheepishly. Blurr than rolled his optics. "Song time?" Lillian asked after she did I nearly jumped in the air. I love singing more than anything in the world! "Not now." Chief instructed gesturing towards some caves that looked pretty dark… I liked that. (I live the dark BTW) "We'll sleep here tonight" he told us. Rosie then looked disfigures. "Wait! Sleep? On the ground? No thank you." She said stubbornly. "Would you like going back so Galvertron can kidnap you?" Graham asked as he sat on the cold hard ground, which I also liked about the cave. "Ugh, point taken." She sighed in defeat as she skeptically sat on the floor. "Oh my god! The floor is so cold!" she exclaimed loudly. "Ok first off, it's a ground, not a floor, second off, would you rather it be hot? Third off do you have to yell so loudly?!" Kade asked the prissy one of the group. "Why don't we all go to sleep? We'll make the rest of the journey in the morning." Kayleigh said half-asleep. The bots were kind enough to sing to us. Chase, Boulder (Bold) Heatwave and Blades (Italics) all of the rescue bots (Bold Italics)

 **Do we long to be left all alone?** **  
** **Set apart with our sparks made of stone.**

 _There's a light that we shine._ _  
_ _There's love, they see it in our optics._ _  
_ _Every day, every night_

 ** _We know time may divide._** _ **  
**_ ** _But fate is something that we refuse to hide._** _ **  
**_ ** _And it's real, and it's right._** _ **  
**_ **Something strange out of sight.** **  
** **We all say goodnight.**

 **/Ratchet's prolog/** "New bots?! Seriously we've got enough of them already!" I yelled angrily. We've got enough on our palate as it is. Prime just sighed heavily. "You know Chase is Galvertron's sire what is he also?" He asked. Great where is this going to go? I asked myself. **"Megatron's brother"** Bumblebee beeped his answer every time I hear him do that….. I wish I could fix his voice box if only I could have done that back when I was a field medic. Right well, Megatron is my brother as well so..." he then left us to guess the rest. "So you're saying that CHASE IS YOUR NWEPHEW? I yelled outraged Prime nodded his head. **"And my cousin?!"** Bumblebee chirped happily Prime then smiled "Yes, my youngling you will finally get to meet your cousin" Prime told his youngling. I was happy for the kid, really I was, I just don't see how prime could keep a secret like this. "Optimus. I mean no disrespect, but why didn't you tell us about this before?" Arcee asked curious, trust me we all were. "You have a right to question Arcee. Galvertron wants revenge on Chase, I couldn't just leave him and his friends to offline. Blurr is also joining us, along with some humans." "Oh, joy." I muttered quietly. He announced in his booming voice. I rolled my optics. "What are the humans like?" Raphael asked. "There is one you age Cody-14, Graham-15, Dani,-16 and Kade -17. I am not aware of the other teens ages" Optimus told him and he nodded in understanding "I can't wait to meet them." Jack said he was the least annoying of the humans, therefore I disliked him the least. Miko must have caught me not being excited about this. "C'mon doc-bot this could be exciting!" Miko exclaimed. "Pfft for you maybe, I have better things to do then sparkling sit a youngling and take care of teenagers." I told her stubbornly walking into my lavatory I honestly don't see the point in what this species has to have. There's enough of them to count for. Why do we need more in the base? Well, if any of them mess with _my_ tools, I'll hit them with a wrench. I guess I feel sorry for Chase. I met him once when he was a sparkling, I wonder how he progressed in his life. I won't tell anyone, of course, but I'm glad I get to see him again. I offlined my optics and went into recharge waiting to see my primus-nephew (God- Nephew ;-) tomorrow.


	11. Crazyness

**Song used; Bring me o life by evanescence. Italics is Blurr talking. Just so you know I intend on making Chase more fun, he'll still have most of his personality but he'll act a bit childish don't like that don't read well Enjoy! Remember YOLO. Suggestions are open so after you read comment or PM me for suggestions and YOLO, YOLO, YOLO.**

 **/Brooke's prolog/** "Hopelyn?" I asked trying to wake my best friend up. I swear she's more stubborn than my brother. "HOPELYN!" I yelled right in her ear and she just turned over so I tickled her feet and she kicked so I stepped back. When Hope kicks, it's harder than being hit by a football. I've learned that the hard way. "There's no need to shout you know" I heard somebody say scaring me. "Chase! Geez! How do you sneak up one people like that?!" I exclaimed he scared me to death. "I'm a cop. You do the math." He replied sliding down the wall next to me. "Did I wake you?" I asked quietly. "No. you didn't wake me. Why would you say that?" he asked curious. "I was screaming in Hope's ear. That usually wakes anybody up." I stated looking up at him. "Ah. Well, I'm not anybody am I?" Chase asked looking at me. "That's true. So are you nervous?" I asked him and I regretted saying that as soon as it came out of my mouth. That's why my motto is 'Warning; mouth operates faster than brain' "A bit. I haven't seen them in a while." He told me. "Wait! Heatwave told me before we went to sleep that nobody has met the bots aside from Optimus and Bumblebee." I smiled a devious smile as I faced him with my arms crossed. "Um….. Chase can't come to his com right now, please leave a message at the beep, BEEP." He said acting like a voice operator. (I've always thought that it would be funny if Chase said this. Don't judge me.) "Seriously?" I asked. Heatwave said that Chase didn't kid around with serious things and was mostly by-the-book. "What? I don't want to tell you and you should respect that." He said with clenched denta. "OK. Fine. I'll leave it be, but that doesn't mean I won't ask later." I stated leaving him speechless as I went to wake up Hope again. "C'mon Hope. Don't you wanna meet Optimus and his team?" I asked as soon as those words left my mouth, Hope shout straight up. "IT WASN'T A DREAM?!" She screamed I was sure that her grandpa heard it. "Yes, now get dressed, it's almost time to go, so let's go!" I exclaimed throwing her a T-Shirt and jeans. "Finally got her up huh?" Kayleigh asked putting her arm on my shoulder. "Yeah, why is she so hard to wake up in the morning?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I don't know. When you went out of town, we had a sleepover, we slept in to like 1:00 in the afternoon." She said and I gawked. "Yeah, her dad wasn't happy. Until she gave him her puppy dog look and her gave us cake." She laughed at that. I joined in on the laughter. "That puppy dog look is powerful!" I stated still laughing. "It sure is." I heard Hope say behind us. "Geez! What's up with everybody scarring me today?!" I yelled annoyed at people and bots. "Calm down child." Hope told me putting a hand on my shoulder. "I AM CALM!" I yelled making Kayleigh and Chase back up but Hope didn't, she knows how to calm me down. "MEGAN! EVANESCENCE TIME!" She yelled getting Megan's attention. She whispered something in her ear and Hope played a karaoke song on her iPhone.

Hope (Italics) Megan (Bold) Brooke (Normal) All (Bold italics)

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home._

 **(Wake me up)** _Wake me up inside  
_ **(I can't wake up)** _Wake me up inside_ _ **  
**_ **(Save me)** _Call my name and save me from the dark_ **  
(Wake me up** _) Bid my blood to run_ **  
(I can't wake up)** _Before I come undone_ **  
(Save me)** _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

 **(Wake me up)** _Wake me up inside  
_ **(I can't wake up)** _Wake me up inside_ _ **  
**_ **(Save me)** _Call my name and save me from the dark_ **  
(Wake me up** _) Bid my blood to run_ **  
(I can't wake up)** _Before I come undone_ **  
(Save me)** _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _ **Bring me to life**_  
 **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
 _ **Bring me to life**_  
 _  
Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead!_

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything._ Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more! _**Bring me to life**_  
 _ **  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_  
 _Bring me to life_ **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
 _ **Bring me to life**_

"Are you calm now?" Hope asked me I gave her a reassuring look. "Yes I am. Now let's go we have a long journey." I stated Chief burns then walked in . "No, we don't." He told us. "Huh?" Everybody but the ex-decepticons said in usion. Chief laughed "There is something called the ground-bridge it can transport something or someone somewhere in a matter of seconds." He stated. I was amazed. Never heard of something like that. Then a swirl of blue/green and silver was in-front of us. "Now, Let's go to Jasper."


	12. Picking Guardians And The Kidnapping

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprouse**

 **Songs used;** **The great divide By the McClain sisters. Alright I didn't put this is the previous because I just used my documents from it because I save everything! And by everything I mean everything. I haven't been on FanFiction much because I had state testing which I finished! Two. More. Weeks. No more bullies. No more teaches that I hate besides three teachers. And no more homework! BAM! WHAT?! So, yes I am re-writing this story because I wasn't really feeling it and I wanted to do something to get it off my chest and I felt this story was the only place I could really do it. If you're looking forward to scrap heap let me know and I might do a story on that. I do not own transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them in the comments. OK? OK. Enjoy! BAM! WHAT?!**

 **/Chase's Prolog/** "So, this is gonna be our home away from home?" Blades asked shrugging. "Quit it!" I told him elbowing him and he gave me a glare. "Doesn't hurt to ask does it?" He asked and I rolled my optics in response, I don't really know what to do with him. He's my step-brother I can't really complain. My real brother wasn't there for me. I'm gonna ask him why later. I'm deaf. I then remembered why…

 _/Flashback/_

" _Can't catch me Bwurr!" Young me had said. A younger Blurr about 6 was chasing Chase._

" _You wanna bet Chaser?" What are you mechs doing?" I heard my carrier say I looked up at her and smiled. "We're playing Chase the Chase, carrier." Blurr told her and she laughed. "Alright young mechs. H=just keep it down, your sire's recharging." She informed us and we understood. "CHASE! BLURR! WHERE THE SLAG ARE YOU?!" I heard the demon voice yell making us jump. "Galvertron, please! They haven't done anything!" Carrier yelled at him protecting us. It scarred me. I started to cry energon tears. "Oh, Yeah?" He asked picking me up by the leg, much like a monkey. "Galvertron please! He's only a sparkling! Don't hurt him!" Carrier pleaded. I didn't know what was happening. I continued to cry. "Sire. Please don't do this." I heard Blurr plead almost at tears. "You know what?! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FRAG WHAT YOU DO! I DO MY THING, YOU DO YOURS! AND THIS. IS. MY. THING!" He yelled throwing me across the room into the wall. I cried harder. I felt Blurr pick me up. He soothed me. I was so scarred. I didn't know what to do. Then Galvertron came over, took me from Blurr and threw me again. I heard my Carrier's cries. "GALVERTRON! HE'S ONLY A SPARKLING! DON'T HURT HIM!" I cried my spark out. I was putrefied. Honestly, that was the downside. He went downstairs got dark energon. Dark energon of all things. And threw it at my audio receptors. You know what happened after that? I became half-deaf. I hear most things and I wear hearing aids. If I don't have the hearing aids, I can't hear. That's how I became deaf._

I will never forgive Galvertron. I loved my carrier. She was the best I ever had. Then she went offline. I don't like to talk or think about it. It's hard for me. Then I realized that Blurr left for that reason. He wanted to stay away from him. He left me. He left us. I will never forgive him for this. I'm not the one to hold grudges. I'm gonna do it this time. I will not forget this.

 **/After introductions/** "So. What do like to do? Race? Dance? Watch TV? Sing?" Miko asked us and everybody looked at her. "All of us sing I believe" Kayleigh told her and Miko screamed. "Chase, Boulder, Heatwave, Blades! Sing something! PLEEEEEAAASEEE?!" She begged. "No. I'm not gonna-"Heatwave started but Blades and Boulder made him.

Chase, Boulder (Bold) Heatwave and Blades (Italics) all of the rescue bots (Bold Italics)

 **We never knew we lost you till we found you. And we never guessed how close you were to us. And now I wanna throw my servos around you. Tell a thousand tales that will astound you. Everything about you tells me this was meant to be, don't you see?**

 _ **We're on your side! Let's take this ride. And together we're facing the world. Doing things nobody's done before. And the great divide. Doesn't seem so wide anymore.  
**_  
 _We can't recall what life was like without you. Now it feels as though we've never been apart. Tell me every tiny thing about you. Anything you'll say I'll never doubt you. We're meant to be together we can feel it in our sparks. It's just the start._

 _ **We're on your side! Let's take this ride. And together we're facing the world. Doing things nobody's done before. And the great divide. Doesn't seem so wide.**_  
 **And if you'll be there beside me when we falter.  
** _(You'll be there beside me when we falter)_  
 **Then whatever comes we know we'll take it all in stride**. _(Take it all in stride)_ _**we're on your side. The great divide. Doesn't seem so wide We're on your side! Let's take this ride. And together we're facing the world. Doing things nobody's done before. And the great divide. Doesn't seem so wide anymore.**_

I actually had fun with that. Blades showed me the song and I actually liked it. Which is weird because I like rock music like skillet, Evanescence, Seventh day slumber and Family force 5.

I know that things will get better when the future comes. "Hey Chief! You guys all have guardians. Do you think that we could as well?" Brooklyn asked Chief Burns. He looked in thought for a moment. "Hmm. What do you think Optimus?" Chief asked and the kids looked at him. "Well…." He said getting a "Please?!" From them. "It's alright with me." He told them. "Yeah! Can we pick our own guardians?" Brooklyn asked looking up at Optimus with a smile. "I guess. I don't see a problem." He said motioning for them to go ahead. I swear, it was like a stampede of teenagers. "I PICK CHASE!" Hope yelled getting weird looks from the boys which they rolled their eyes. After all that commotion, It looks like Brooklyn picked Optimus, Megan picked Blades, Kayleigh picked Boulder, Lillian picked Arcee, Rosie picked Bumblebee, Mayzez picked Blurr, Bianca picked Soundwave, Courtney picked Drift, Zurich picked Knockout, Tyler picked Bulkhead and Taylor picked Ratchet. I can see their personalities with the bots that they chose. "Why don't you get to know your new guardians by going for a drive?" Heatwave suggested and we were out in a flash.

"So what music do you listen too?" I asked and her face lit up. "Mostly rock, but I enjoy Disney songs as well." I told him "I listen to rock and heavy medal." I told her and she nodded. We conversed on what we like and dis-like. Etc. Etc. Etc. When I felt something pick me up. I tried to get out of their hold when I transformed but the bot just pinned me down. I tried o get him off of me, but to no avail. "Ah, ah, ah. You don't wanna make Galvertron unhappy, do we?" He asked I then recognized that voice. The scary, creepy, stupid voice of no other than Starscream. "Now let's get you to Galvertron. I'm sure he wants to have great _fun" He_ told me carrying me by his helicopter hinge. I knew what was gonna happen and I didn't want it. Then I realized Hope was still with me. I sent a silent message to her phone _'Don't make a sound.'_ She nodded in understanding and kept her mouth shut. We arrived at the Decepticon war-ship and Starscream put me in-front of Galvertron. He smiled evilly. "Finally" He looked down at me putting a servo on my helm. "Let's have some _fun_."


	13. Believe In Yourself

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Songs used; I've Got To Find A Way By** **Rebecca Shoichet, S-O-S From Alvin & The Chipmunks; Chipwrecked **

**I do not own transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics and Bumblebee is Bold Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them in the comments. OK? OK. Enjoy! BAM! WHAT?!**

 **/Hope Prolog/** I didn't know what was happening. One minute Chase and I were driving down the road talking about this and that, next thing I know, we're kidnapped. So that's fun. Not. What am I going to do? Galvertron took Chase to who knows where, I trapped in a cell with handcuffs, and I'm biting my tongue, something I do when I'm really scarred, nervous or excited. In this case scarred. I'm thinking of what to do. I can't break free, these handcuffs must have electricity or something 'cause I got a major shock when I tried to break free and I passed out for like an hour. It wasn't fun. It must be nighttime. I saw the stars were coming out. I decided to make a wish. Nothing wrong with that, right?

"Star light, star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that everything will be alright, I wish that Chase will be alive and well, and hopefully somebody will come find us thank you god. Please be with me through this nightmare." I whispered to God. Hopefully he'll help me through this. Just this. Just this once. I don't want anything to happen to my friends. There is nothing I won't do to stop them.

/Smokescreen's Prolog/ Yes I was new and yes I didn't introduce myself. But I'll make up for that by what I've heard Chase and Hope were kidnapped and need to be saved. I'll make sure that happens. _"Oh no you don't!"_ I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I turned around it was Blurr. Now I don't get to save them and prove myself. _"If you're going then I'm going to! It's my little brother out there and I'm going rather you like it or not!"_ He declared I sighed I really didn't need someone younger than me on this, but he is his brother and he knows Galvertron. "Fine. You can come, But! The second you feel Galvertron is close you run away as fast as you can. Understood?" I asked and he nodded excitedly and we went to fin Chase and Hope.

 **/Chase's Prolog/** He hurt me so hard.He still is and I don't know what to do. I'd fight back if I could, but he had me tied down by these chains that if I move by myself, I'd get electrocuted. It's not fun. I just want off of here so I can beat Galvertron's sorry aft some other time. I'm just so sorry for him and I don't want him in my life anymore.

" _I have to find a way. To make this all okay._

 _I can't believe m distant past._

 _Could've caused so much sparkache_

 _Oh why, oh why? Something is wrong, it's plain to see._

 _This isn't how it's meant to be. And you can't see it like I do_

 _It's not the life that's meant for you_

 _Oh why, oh why? Losing promise I don't know what to do Seeking answers, I fear I won't get through to you_

 _I'll try. And I'll try. I'll try. And I'll try"_ I sang trying to believe in something.

Nevertheless I couldn't help but feel scarred. Me, Chase Charles McCain, that's the name that I chose for my hologram. In case anybody asked. I kept my first name because Cody told me it's a common name. Blurr chose Beck, Boulder chose Blake, Blades chose Ben, Heatwave chose Henry, Knockout chose Kevin, Soundwave chose Steven, and Drift chose Dan or Daniel. I like those names all starting with the first letter on their name, I find that cool and creative. If worst comes to worst I'll use my hologram and get outta of this dump. Then I heard the door open and I saw Makeshift with some leftover energon. I just kept looking down not paying any attention to him. "You know there is a way out." He said spookily I looked up at him wondering if this is a trap or if he's trying to help me. "Through the walls. In this room, there's a secret door. If I told you where I could go offline, but if I just told you there just was a secret door I won't go offline." He told me un-cuffing me. "I'll say that you got free from your Stasis-cuffs and you found a secret passage. Then we can go through our lives thinking that this ever happened. I put Hope in the secret passage. You'll find her fairly easy, don't worry I make sure that he won't find you. Take my advice; Go back to griffin rock." He told me than he left. I was left there speechless. Was what makeshift said true? Or was he trying to trick me? Either way I will still try to find the secret passage. I kept feeling around the room. "Secret passage, secret passage, secret passage." I whispered to myself and believe it or not I actually found one and it opened. "Yay!" I whispered/ exclaimed to myself. I walked into the door and t shut behind me. I kept walking until I found her softly singing and hanging from the ceiling.

"S-O-S please someone help me. It's not healthy for me to feel this way. Y-O-U are making this hard. You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night. This time please someone come and rescue me!" I believe that's the one that Jeanette sang from Alvin and the chipmunks; Chipwrecked that Blades makes Boulder and I watch. "Nice singing" I told her scaring her to offline- uh death. I've got to catch up with the human phrases. "GOD! SCARE ME TO DEATH WHILE SAVING ME WHY DONTCA?!" She screamed very, very, very loud. "WELL, I'M SORRY FOR SAVING YOU! YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?" I yelled back and she rolled her eyes. "No, I only yell when I'm scarred, mad, or upset. Sorry 'bout that. So. You gonna get me down?" She asked looking at me. I helped her down. I then noticed that her eyes were literally midnight black. "Why are your eyes midnight black?" I asked her I was just curious and she let out a growl. "Why so inquisitive? Okay, fine. When I was twelve years old, I was in this car accident. It was pretty bad. Doctors didn't think I would make it. Well, I did. A few weeks after that Brooklyn and Kayleigh noticed that my eyes would change from blue to black to red to brown to green, basically all of the eye colors that you could imagine, eyen purple! I didn't even think it was logically possible. Daddy took me back there to visit Dr. Beatrice Cinnamon, weird name I know, but that's aside the point! She said that my eyes will change color for the rest of my life depending or my mood or not. She always checks in on me every six to eight weeks or if my eyes are severely bothering me. I trust that you have that as well. Last week, when I arrived here your optics were lemon yellow. Now I noticed your optics have altered dramatically to a sky blue. I'm not going to question that unless you want to tell me. So… do you wanna tell me?" She asked now that her eyes have now changed to a lime green.

I let out a sigh. "My optics are now permanently sky blue. I couldn't let Galvertron see my optics lemon yellow. He would know that Heatwave took me in, that would be bad and he would offline him. I couldn't do that. I care about them, every. One. Of. Them. When we get back we must return of griffin rock. We have no other choice." I told her and we continued on. "C'mon I see a light!" she exclaimed and she ran ahead. I ran to catch up with her and I ran into something. Or Somebot! "Blurr?" I asked surprised that my brother was here. "Chase! Hope!" He exclaimed hugging me which I tried to get him off of me. I am not a hugger. "SMOKESCREEN!" I heard the other bot yell. We all looked at him. "What? Everybody else was saying each other's name, so I decided to say mine. Anyway, we're here to bring you back. Everybody's worried sick. So Blurr and I came to save you!" He declared servos on his hips and I laughed. I think Smokescreen, Blurr, Boulder, Blades and I are going to be great friends. Then we finally reached the end of the cave, and we drove on until we got to the Autobot base. Everybody was worried storming us with questions and we told them everything that happened. "Yes, we're fine, but we need to go back to griffin rock, sorry Optimus but Makeshift gave me advice and he was so supportive when I was younger in Galvertron's servos. I think we should take his advice. We are all targets now."


	14. Little White Lies

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Hey. I'm doing the episode "Little white lies" one of my personal favorites.**

 **BTW Galvertron is voiced by Jeremy Irons and Makeshift is voiced by Ned Beatty, Just the way I like it if you don't please keep it to yourself I've been bullied enough as it is and my boyfriend just broke up with me so I'm in no mood. HE FREAKING NOTE DUMPED ME! I was crying in my room for like three hours thinking of ways to get back at him. My two best friends and I are going to tell him off Monday If somebody wants to give me crap about stuff If somebody wants to do that; PM me and we'll talk. OK? OK. Just enjoy the story. Blurr is italics and Bumblebee is bold. And I can't even bam what right now. It is what it is. Sorry, I almost forgot; thanks for the reviews** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen and guest you guys are really awesome, making me continue this. I really, really, really, really appreciate it when people read my story and actually** _ **review**_ **that makes me want to write my stories more. If I don't, I usually just quit for a while and try different things. Sorry if I rambled enjoy the story.**

 **This is funny; /wiki/File:LittleWhiteLies_Chase_breaks_**

 **It actually made me feel a little bit better.**

 **/Brooklyn's prolog/** I was actually kind of happy that we're going back. I wasn't really feeling this place. I liked griffin rock more. Optimus said he'd be checking in on us. I'm glad for that so Lillian, Rosie, Taylor, Tyler and I have to pick new guardians. I picked Chase, Taylor picked Heatwave, Tyler picked Boulder, Rosie picked Blurr and Lillian picked Blades. I find that Taylor and Heatwave will get along with each other because of their personalities. They're both heard strong, that's for sure, but both of them care for one another.

We arrived back and it was raining. The mayor called and said that they needed help with packing in some sandbags from the heavy rain. So we all went to the scene and the rescue workers started helping. "HELP! RESCUE TEAM! MISTER PETTYPAWS IS STUCK!" I heard I believe her name is Mrs. Neederlander as Cody told me that her cat is always getting stuck in a tree or elsewhere, in this case stuck on Horace Burnses Shoulder. Chief, Chase, Cody, Hope and I went over there to help the old lady. Chief was trying to reach the white hairy cat, but to no avail. "Come here Mister Pettypaws. Uh of all places to get stuck." He told Hope and I reaching for the cat. "Where are your robots? Why aren't they helping me!?" She asked Cody I rolled my eyes that were not a strange purple color that means that I'm irritated. "The bots are finishing up an important job Mrs. Neederlander." He told her and she raised an eyebrow. "Uh, not that this isn't important." He told her and laughed nervously. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Chief continued to call for the cat. Finally he came down running into the street, which Heatwave was heading straight for. "LOOK OUT!" I heard Kade yell and he turned the wheel heading straight for Graham and Boulder "AHHHHHHH!" Kade, Graham, Boulder and Heatwave screamed in agony and Cody, Hopelyn and I gasped.

 _ **Rescue bots roll to the rescue. Rescue bots roll to the rescue. Rescue bots roll to the rescue. Robots in armor Rescue power! Here we go, It's the amazing armored rescue Team, On the Scene, Cool bots Doin' awesome Things! So Extreme, Outta the firehouse like Laser Beams! Get Rocked, with the energon Shocked armored Kings! Can't Stop These Radical Bots! The Secret of the aliens made the Chosen Few! Emerge From the dark to Make Their Move! The Good Guys Win and the Bad Guys LOSE Chase is the scout in blue he does anything to get his team through, Boulder is the mech he's the way with science, Heatwave's got the most attitude on the team Blades! He's one of a kind you know just where to find him when it's party time!. Optimus Prime taught them everything they need to be the greatest rescue bots on this team. Rescue bots roll to the rescue. Rescue bots roll to the rescue. Rescue bots roll to the rescue. Robots in armor Rescue power!**_

 **/Kayleigh's prolog/** Quickly Heatwave and Boulder turned in different directions, Boulder accidently knocked Hoarse Burns down, chief jumping out of the way in the process and Heatwave running into a fire hydrant and breaking the window. Cody ran up to Chief. "Dad are you alright?" He asked and Mister Pettypaws running in-between the two. Mrs. Neederlander scoffed "Thanks for nothing." She told us and walked away. I rolled my eyes at that. Graham and Kade came up behind us and Chief sighed, irritated.

All of us helped in fixing the mess that they caused and Chief gave them a lecture. "Your rescue vehicles are not intended for street racing! And just so you remember that, there going to be extra community service. For all those involved." He told them looking up at Heatwave and Boulder. Heatwave let out a sigh. "I take all the blame. Well, most of it." He said with a growl. Kade turned to look at his Dad. "We were all boneheads. Sorry dad didn't mean to upset ya." He told his dad and he just sighed and Chief, Hope and Brooklyn went to where Chase was waiting. "Especially today!" Graham called out just to be hit in the shoulder by Kade. Realizing his mistake Graham corrected himself. "Uh. Not that today's special or anything!" He called out laughing nervously. Dani and Cody walked up to him. "You almost blew it." She told him rolling her brown eyes. "Dad has to think that we've totally forgotten his birthday, otherwise the dinner won't be a surprise." Cody told him. So today's his birthday? I'll get him something before I go back to the firehouse. Chase, Chief, Brooklyn and Hope drove up to us. "We're going to go to the docks to check for damage the rain might've caused. I'll see everybody back home tonight?" He asked hopefully I could see the sadness he carried but I didn't say anything.

"Probably" Graham told him

"Nothing else to do." Dani said

"See ya there!" Cody exclaimed

"Not me dad. Big date with Hayley. Not gonna be home. 'Till late." Kade informed him and I rolled my eyes at him Chief, Hope and Brooklyn waved and drove off. "Kade?" Dani asked with a 'seriously' voice "What? That was acting." He informed her and she rolled her eyes. "Birthday? Is that the human celebration with the lit up tree?" Boulder asked and I chuckled at that. "Birthday is when you set the dessert on fire and reassemble a donkey. The lit up tree is harbor day." Blades informed him and I laughed

"No, no, no. the lit up tree is for Christmas. Ok so The legend of Santa Claus can be traced back hundreds of years to a monk named St. Nicholas. It is believed that Nicholas was born sometime around 280 A.D **.** in Patara, near Myra in modern-day Turkey. Much admired for his piety and kindness, St. Nicholas became the subject of many legends." I told them and they had blank looks on their faces like me in math class. "You know what? I'll explain it later." I told them and we went on to the firehouse.

 **/Chase's Prolog/ "** To the river Chief?" I asked because we were headed the wrong direction. He stopped as what humans refer to as a "Bakery" and got something that I didn't recognize. "It may not be my place to inquire Chief. But I am quite confused." I told him he let out a sigh. "Just stopped to pick up a cake that's all. My favorite coconut chocolate **(That's my favorite two!)** you see, today's my birthday Chase. Nobody has seemed to remember, but that's ok they have a lot on their minds right now. The cake will be a nice treat for everybody tonight" Chief told me and I was still a little perplexed. "But you told everybody that we were headed to the docks." I informed him. "You told them you were going to the docks didn't you, didn't you?!" Hope exclaimed pointing finger. "You did, you did." Brooklyn echoed. I didn't know what that was about but Chief seemed to ignore them. "Well, if I told them that I went to the bakery they would've felt bad for forgetting my birthday. I didn't want to do that to them." He said not taking his eyes off the drove. "So, you told a lie?" I asked shocked that Chief would lie to his family and the new kids. "Not a lie, exactly, just not the whole truth. Sometimes if you've got a good reason and it doesn't do any harm, it's OK. It's called a white lie." He informed me and the girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "Forgive me, Chief, but I cannot condone such a thing. Either lying is acceptable or it is not, no matter what the color is." I told him **(I DIED LAUGHING!)** "Well it's not really- the point is" Chief tried to explain before he could his com beeped. "Oh, thank goodness. Hello?" He asked through his com and it was Cody.

"Chase? A white lie is a lie that is told in order to be polite or to stop someone from being upset by the truth" Hope told me and I think I understood a little bit better.

"Hey dad. You gonna be home soon? Not that you need to hurry or anything. Just uh- Checking in." I heard Cody say "Just coming back from the river now, son." He told Cody and I noticed that he lied again. "Another white lie?" I asked him. He put Cody on mute. "No, same one." He told me and yet, I was still confused. "This subject continues to allude my understanding." I told the girls and they nodded. "You and me both." Brooklyn and Hope said in usion. The com started to go all statically and Chief said that it always happens driving past the led mine. I heard something suspicious Chief noticed it and asked me to pull over, which I obliged. "The sound appears to be coming from that structure." I informed him it looked like an old building, hadn't been visited in years. "That's the old mine office. Let's take a look." He told me and we went in extra cautious, just in case. It was just an old wooden window against an old pipe. "Well, nothing serious." He told us before we could exit the floor gave out the girls hugging each other hanging onto my servo and I caught Chief before he could hit the ground. "You know the ground would be softer than your metal hand." Brooklyn told me but I ignored her. The slope was too steep to climb and nobody was answering their com because of the led mime walls. Chief said that there was another entrance to the mime deeper through.

We've been walking for a least an hour now. I find it weird that I'm the only one with lights on my servos and the others have them in their optics. "The team must be looking for us by now." Chief told us. "Hopefully." Hope said carrying Brooklyn. "Probably." Brooklyn said "Question; why am I carrying you?" Hope asked her and Brooklyn sighed. "Payback. If we ever get stuck in a led mime again I'm gonna carry you." She replied and at that Hope dropped her and Brooklyn made Hope fall to the ground and they kept fighting. "Yes, but the team finding us, speaking optimistically, quite slim. Especially when the others were deliberately mislead knowing our location" I told him and at that Hope and Brooklyn stopped fighting. "Chase, it is no different than you acting as a robot in front of the townsfolk." He told me and I was surprised. "So that means _I_ am a white liar?" I asked and they shrugged "I should feel guilty, but I do not." I informed them and Chief chuckled. "Exactly. That's a _good_ white lie. But the one I told got us stuck in a cave. I'm sorry Chase. Next time I'll tell the whole truth. Now let's keep looking. He told me and we continued on.

We came upon a control panel. Chief told me to find a light switch, which it was not. So, I had to perform a last minute rescue and we continued on. "I don't think we're going in the right direction anymore." Brooklyn told me and she fell on Hope and they slept on the ground. I picked them up putting them in my backseat and Chief got in my front seat and fell asleep as well.

 **/Kayleigh's prolog/**

They looked all night. They didn't find them. I honestly felt like crying. My two best friends are missing. I didn't know what t do.

"KAYLEIGH! I THINK WE'VE FOUND THEM!" I heard Zurich yell and I jumped up and ran downstairs. "You found them?" I asked and we headed twords the led mimes. I've been somewhere like this. I looked down the hole and I saw Chase's footprints and Cody and I alerted the team. We split up. Blurr, Knockout, Soundwave, Drift, Boulder, Blades, Graham, Dani, Mayzez, Zurich, Megan and I. and the others Heatwave, Cody, Taylor, Tyler, Courtney, Lillian, Rosie and Kade. We continued into the cave for a good fifteen minutes. I didn't know what we were gonna find.

/Hope's prolog/ I was in a good sleep when Chase woke us up telling us that our wheels have become quite soggy as he had put it. We came upon a cave. Chief, Brooklyn and I went above and Chase attempted to break through, but things went downhill, the boulders smashed through and hit me on my arm. I hurt like heck. I noticed the opening and we got up there by the rising water. We were swimming for like five minutes when I noticed the others before we could reach them a whirlpool came sucking us down. Don't get me wrong I'm a good swimmer, but when it comes to being pulled down, I almost drown. I blocked out the world for a minute then I was at the Hospital. They said I had a minor break doesn't need to be set thank god! I got a blue cast and we went home for Chief's late birthday dinner. "Thanks for the birthday everybody." Chief thanked them. "What kind of family do you think we are?" Kade asked

"The best. And that includes all of you." He said pointing at Chase with his fork. He took a bite of Dani's cake and had a look of disgust. "So, how does everybody like my cake?" Dani asked and everybody said it was delicious. "This, I have learned, is what humans call a white lie. Experience tells me it may not end well." Chase told Heatwave and I chuckled lightly "It's good right?" Dani asked

"It's delicious." Chief said

"Good. Job" Kade told her

"Even better than last year." Graham said

"Never tasted anything like it." I told her and it was very true


	15. The new member the new plan

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Songs used: The great divide by the McClain sisters and my lullaby from lion king II Simba's pride**

 **Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them in the comments.** **AND! I have a surprise….. A. New. OC. You'll see who** _ **she**_ **is** **OK? OK. Enjoy! BAM! WHAT?!**

 *****ChaseIsMyRescueBot*****

 **/Chase's prolog/** Even though we were safe, I couldn't help but feel a little bit pessimistic. I fear that Galvertron, my sire that I've never had nor never will wanted will take me back and tell the truth of Boulder's creators. Boulder was really little when they died. I don't want him to know that his sire was a murder and his carrier was a prostitute. Heatwave and I will not tell him and Blades doesn't even know. I'm not sure about my brother and the newly found Autobots. I pretty sure that Knockout knows. I'll talk to him when he gets back from a test mission with Soundwave, Drift and Blurr while being mentored by Heatwave.

 **(In the voice of the SpongeBob narrator) 30 minutes later**

"That was awesome! I totally let you have it Drift!" Blurr exclaimed putting his servo up in the air while doing a little dance. I rolled my optics at that. Older brothers can be so annoying. After everybody went their own ways I asked Knockout if I could talk to him. Hope went with us. I didn't mind. I was rather fond of the girl

"So, I was just thinking and my mind drifted to Boulder's creators. Which led to Galvertron. Do you know what he's planning to do or what is going to happen?" I asked and he paused for a minute. "No." He said in a high pitched voice. "You hesitated." Hope told him pointing a finger at him. "N-No I didn't!" he defended himself and I crossed my arms but he was avoiding optic-contact. "KNOCKOUT KNOWS SOMETHING THAT WE DON'T!" I heard Hope yell. She couldn't have done that a different way? Now my audio receptors hurt.

We were in the bunker waiting for Knockout and the others to spill. "Blurr?" I asked glaring at him. "I don't know anything! I swear!" He told me servos held up in defense and I nodded. I could feel that he wasn't lying to me. We're brothers, we have this special bond that allows us to know if one of us is lying or not.

"Knockout. They would've found out eventually." Soundwave told him and Knockout let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine. But you are going to be petrified. 14 years ago is when your carrier had you. Icecrystal was so happy. But Galvertron wasn't. He told her he didn't want a burden of a son that he was a mistake. I wasn't happy with those words, I may have been only three, but I knew things that nobody could explain. Blurr, you were told that Galvertron was an Autobot when IceCrystal had you and Chase. Well, that's partly it. Blurr when you were born 16 years ago he was still good and an Autobot. But Chase when you were born 14 years ago he was a Decepticon. Decepticons knew for obvious reasons. We didn't want you to find out because you would probably do something stupid and Blurr wouldn't be able to talk you out of it. I didn't want to keep this from you Chase, but I had to or Galvertron and his followers would find you here and abduct you. You understand, right?" Knockout asked Blurr and myself. Of course I understand, but why would they keep something like this?

" _No! I don't understand! Why would you keep this from me and Chase?! I would've protected him from Galvertron! I guess you don't trust me at all!"_ Blurr growled and zoomed out of there faster than ever before. Why wasn't Blurr accepting this? They kept this from us to keep Blurr and myself safe. "Should we go after him?" Boulder asked me and I thought for a moment. "Yeah, we should." I told him not taking my optics off of the door where Blurr had drove out of.

"Ok. We'll split up. Chase, Boulder, Blades, Drift, Chief, Graham, Kade, Hope, Brooklyn and I will look for Blurr. The rest of you stay here in case he comes back. We'll call you with more news." Heatwave told them and we drove off to look for my older but childish brother. Why was he acting this way? It's not like it's a big deal. But that's Blurr for you. Stubborn, hot headed and headstrong, like our sire. However, I am calm, cool, collected and don't lose my temper easily unless you insult my family excluding Galvertron. That's why we have to find him. Quickly!

 **/New OC's prolog/** I didn't know where I was. I wanted to know where the rest of the outsiders are. But I plan to find out. I don't know how, but somehow I ended up in a tree with no way to get down. So that's a problem. When situations like this I wished I was Hawkeye or Blackwidow or let's be realistic Hulk. Wait! I can't be Hulk, Hope is Hulk. And she makes sure of that… I still have the emotional and physical scars that I'd rather not think about. I put that in the back of my mind to think how I'm gonna get down from here and find the other, mainly Brooklyn and Hope. Zurich and Taylor eh not so much. Ok let's face it they hate me! BUT! I have to at least find one of them. Hopefully Brooklyn, Hope, Kayleigh, Megan, Lillian, Rosie, Bianca, Courtney, or Tyler.

Mayzez is too perky, basically a human Pinkie Pie which annoys me and Taylor, Annoying one and Zurich, annoying two and both the boys are mean to me. Tyler, he's an honest sweetheart and everybody knows that. He wouldn't hurt anybody on purpose and if he did, he'd make it up **MAJORLY** you have no idea what he would do if he got somebody hurt. At that thought, the tree I was in shook and knocked me out of the tree. Before I could hit the ground I landed on something hard and strong. Like a metal of some sort. I looked up and gasped. I thought these aliens were just on the news! It was a light blue and white robot with even lighter blue eyes or do they call them optics?

" _Are you ok?"_ the robot asked me and I nodded still in shock. "W-Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" I asked him and he looked a little surprised at me. _"My name is Blurr I'm a Autobot. A good bot believe me. You're in Griffin Rock, Maine and all I want is to keep my little brother safe. So who are you?"_ He told me and I could actually understand him. "My name is Destiny Lea Valdez, I'm 14 I live in Cincinnati, Ohio and have no idea how to get home. Hey! Do you know some people referring to themselves as the outsiders?" I asked and he looked surprised at me.

" _So. You know the outsiders? You're one of them?"_ He asked me. I nodded in approvalxx and he transformed into a blue and white race car. And told me to get in and I obeyed and he drove for a while and he pulled into a firehouse and I was really curious, my hands and face were on Blurr's window, but he didn't seem to mind. I saw a bot that has a similar resemblance to him. Dark blue and white with dark blue optics. He had a resemblance to Blurr, which I can see. That must be Blurr's brother that he told me about.

"So. You brought a human while running away?" A red bot asked with his arms crossed. He look kina mean…. I like him already. I got out and Blurr transformed back into a robot. _"I'm…..I'm….. I'm sorry! Ok?! There I said it! I'm sorry for running away!"_ He yelled and got on his knees _"Just kill me now! Just kill me now!"_ I gave him a weird look as did the others, but the red bot had an amused look.

"Do we need to get Ratchet?" The dark blue bot asked and everybody laughed and Blurr gave him a look that wasn't funny nor pleasant. _"I swear, Chase you can be so annoying at times!"_ He exclaimed and Blurr, Hope, Brooklyn and I laughed and Chase had a look of execution.

"DESTINY!" I heard the other outsiders yell and they all ran over and tackled me. Though I didn't really like hugs, I allowed it because I haven't seen them in forever! Well, my definition of forever, which is a long time. A very long time.

"I missed you guys' omigod!" I exclaimed I even hugged Taylor and Zurich. I felt like it was necessary because we haven't seen each other in _forever!_ That would be the only reason that I would allow hugs.

"What happened? How'd you get here?" Hope asked me she was just bombing me with questions.

"I don't know. Your dad and I went to look for you we split up to cover more ground, I saw a greenish blueish light naturally I wanted to go towards it. Then **BOOM!** I got sucked here and into a tree, I met Blurr and he brought me here." I told them and Hope, Megan and Kayleigh hugged me again.

"Hey! Wanna do our song?" Hope asked me and my eyes lit up.

"Uh, when don't I want to do our song?" I asked her and she shrugged

The great divide By the McClain sisters sung by Hope (Bold) Destiny (Italics) Both (Bold Italics)

 **We never knew we lost you till we found you. And we never guessed how close you were to us. And now I wanna throw my servos around you. Tell a thousand tales that will astound you. Everything about you tells me this was meant to be, don't you see?  
** _ **  
We're on your side! Let's take this ride. And together we're facing the world. Doing things nobody's done before. And the great divide. Doesn't seem so wide anymore.  
**_  
 _We can't recall what life was like without you. Now it feels as though we've never been apart. Tell me every tiny thing about you. Anything you'll say I'll never doubt you. We're meant to be together we can feel it in our sparks. It's just the start._

 _ **We're on your side! Let's take this ride. And together we're facing the world. Doing things nobody's done before. And the great divide. Doesn't seem so wide.**_  
 **And if you'll be there beside me when we falter.  
** _(You'll be there beside me when we falter)_  
 **Then whatever comes we know we'll take it all in stride**. _(Take it all in stride)_ _**we're on your side. The great divide Doesn't seem so wide We're on your side! Let's take this ride. And together we're facing the world. Doing things nobody's done before. And the great divide. Doesn't seem so wide anymore.**_

We literally sang our hearts out and everybody was cheering. I couldn't believe the praise that we were getting! This was the life that I'm gonna live now…..

 **/Galvertron's prolog/** "So. Chase and Blurr have a new human friend. I'll make sure that they are dead. And by that I'll turn in with my own youngling. "SPARKBEAT!" I yelled out for Megatron's youngest daughter.

"Yes, Galvertron. What is your command?" The young femene asked me. "I need you to put your acting skills to the test. You are going to act as a turned Decepticon. You are going to fool everyone. Even Chase. This has everything to do with him and Heatwave. I'll explain." I told her and picked her up, putting her in her berth that is in the lair.

(My lullaby by Lion king II Simba's pride sang by Galvertron (Bold) Makeshift (Italics) and Starscream (Bold Italics)

"I now see the past to our glorious return to power!" I declared signaling everybot to come into the lair. "But I don't know wha-" Sparkbeat started to say. "HUSH! Hush now little sparkling. You must be exhausted.

 **Sleep, my little Sparkbeat. Let your dreams take wing**

 **When you learn everything that you know. You will be a leader. I've been exiled, persecuted. I was left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense. But I dream a dream so amazing. That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner evil. And it helps me get some rest. The sound of Heatwave's dying gasp. His adoptive son that is mine defending himself from me. His family's mournful cry. That's my lullaby. Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive… Trouble is I knows it's trivial, but I hate to let them live!**

 _So you found yourself somebody who'd make the rescue bots go offline?_

 **Oh, the battle may be vicious, but that totally works for me. The tune of angry decepticons. A counterpoint of painful sirens. A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby.**

 **Megatron is gone... but Galvertron's still around.**

 **To love this little femene.**

 **Till she learns to be a murder.**

 **With a reason for being bad!**

 _Sleep, ya little rat!_

 _Uh- I mean, precious little thing!_

 _ **Just when you learn everything that you know.**_

 **You will be the leader! The pounding of the drums of war**

 **The thrill of Sparkbeat's mighty siren!** _The joy of vengeance_

 _ **Testify!**_ **I can hear the cheering.**

 _ **Sparkbeat! What a femene!**_ **Payback time is nearing. And then our flag will fly. Against a blood-red sky. That's my lullaby!**


	16. School, fight and bullies Oh my!

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky-** **Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them in the comments OK? OK. Enjoy! BAM! WHAT?!**

 *****ChaseIsMyRescueBot*****

 **/Hope's prolog/** Mayzez and I had went to the mall to get my hair highlighted and to fix Mayzez's hair because she needed it re-colored. I was sick of looking at my dull, thick dark brown hair. So, I got mine highlighted blue and Mayzez got her hair dyed an ash brown color with green highlights. I got a call on my phone, it was Chief. We talked for a couple minutes while Mayzez got us some candy from candy r' us. I waited for Mayzez and she handed me my huge candy bar that was hugely huge. Did I mention huge. I stared at her. "What?" She asked flipping her hair back behind her shoulders.

"I asked for a small bag of M&M's" I told her and she looked lost and confused.

"Not a large Hershey bar?" She asked me looking dumb.

"No." I told her rolling my eyes while grabbing my bag from lion king Broadway which was awesome!

"Who was I talking to?" She asked herself handing me a Fanta orange. We split the candy bar and begun to walk back to the firehouse.

We walked in and Chief said that we needed to have a talk. I wonder what this is about. I hope Mayzez doesn't say anything.

"In-front of everybody?!" Mayzez asked and exclaimed and the girls went wide eyed the boys looked flushed and the bots looked weirded out. Too late she said something

" _What does that mean?"_ Blurr asked and raising his servo everybody went wide-eyed.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Everybody shouted and Brooklyn, Megan, Kayleigh, Mayzez and I almost died of laughter.

 **(20 MINUTES LATER IN THE SPONGEBOB NARRATOR VOICE)**

"Ok. Now that everybody is calm. We need to have a _discussion_ of school." Chief told us glaring at Blurr when he said discussion.

"Ick School I hate school the home of bullies and in most cases whores and prostitutes." Brooklyn stated and we all stared at her.

"BROOKLYN!" Megan, Kayleigh and I yelled and she just looked at us.

"Ok I'm pretty sure most of us in this room knows that's true! Especially Kayleigh, and Hope!" She yelled at us and I know Kayleigh felt a rage of depression and looked down at the floor. Suddenly I got a field of rage inside of me.

"OK BROOKLYN! YOU MAY BE MY BEST FRIEND AND ALL, BUT THAT IS UNFAIR! YOU KNOW THAT KAYLEIGH AND I ARE BIPOLAR AND NOW THAT EVERYONE KNOWS THAT AND YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH!" I yelled at her and everyone was shocked with terror except Kayleigh, Megan and I. Kayleigh because she and I know what bipolar does to someone and Megan because she's seen the effects of it and her uncle's bipolar.

"Ok, Now that you're in a pissy mood, I'm not going to say anything to you until you apologize." Brooklyn stated. I couldn't believe her.

"Fine." I said

"Fine" She responded turning around

"FINE!" We yelled at each other. She going behind Heatwave and I going behind Chase.

Everybody looked concerned mainly Megan, Chase and Kayleigh. "Alright, lets get to bed everybody has school tomorrow and Dani, don't you dare miss your bus again." Chief said as we went up the elevator

"It wasn't my fault last time!" Dani defended herself. I know one thing that's gonna happen. Payback is gonna be a pain in the ass.

 **(THE NEXT DAY IN THE SPONGEBOB NARRATOR VOICE)**

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning, which is odd because it usually Brooke, Megan AND Kayleigh to drag me outta bed. I got up put on a black shirt that said "Truth is, I don't know where I'm going with my life. I'm just taking it day by day." Bipolar expression. That's my life story. Freaky changing eyes that are jet black because I'm still pissed at Brooke, a person with this wired disorder and I rely on my Dad for everything but I can't because he's on dialyses treatment, had a stroke right before my 10th birthday it's not really fun. **(That's really my life. The stuff about my dad I mean, I may be bipolar but I'm not sure yet and yes my eyes do change colors.)** My life is just crappy. Brooke and I just had our first fight, I don't know anything about my dad and I haven't ate a real meal in days. I can't worry about that now it's time to go to school ick.

We arrived at the school and what was even more awesome is that we all had the same classes together! Even with Cody it was awesome! BAM! WHAT?! Basically we introduced ourselves told them what we like, dislike and that we went all from Hawaii.

"How do you all know each othew?" A green-eyed brunette girl named Mallory asked I could tell she was given glares because of her speech impairment but I already liked her.

"Our parents are travelers. They travel together for work and study and we sometimes go with them to help and make new friends." Taylor answered and they exchanged glances. It was like that for mostly every class. I hated math as usual and then it was time for C-H-O-R-U-S! My favorite thing to do it was a mix of chorus and drama club so that's kinda fun. Two teachers welcomed us.

"Good afternoon kids, I'm Mr. Matthews your Drama teacher and this is Ms. Witwicky your Chorus teacher. Today is a free day because we have to discuss a play, feel free to listen to music or talk. The play will be announced on Friday." Mr. Jones told us escorting us in the room. A play? YAY! That's awesome!

"We can do this now that we missed Lion king II back home." Kayleigh said quietly. I could see that she was still feeling the effects of her bipolar….. I put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Then I saw three blondes walk up to us they looked like the mean girls of the school.

"I don't know who you guys think you are but stay the hell away from the stage. It's MY chorus and drama club and I won't let you ugly bitches ruin it." The tall blonde blue-eyed girl named Veronica told us. Her sidekicks were Jessica and Raven.

"Why should we leave? Last time I checked this was a public school." I fought back standing up with Mayzez, Kayleigh, Megan and Brooke. They just glared.

Veronica scoffed. "I can tell you and the ugly curly haired brunette are bipolar. You're just looking for attention, why can't you two be normal?" She asked us and Kayleigh and I were pissed at her. How does she know and why would she say that to us?!

"If anyone can't act nowmal, it's you Vewonica. You're so wude and mean that nobody likes you! Now, go cwawl to daddy before worse comes to worse!" Mallory yelled at her that seemed to work and she and her two goons walked away. I looked at her thankfully.

"Hi. I'm Mallowy. I'm sowwy if you think me as weiwd for my speech impaiwment." She said shaking my hand.

"Pfft don't be silly! We all have our downsides. You already know Kayleigh and I are bipolar and if I told you the others they'd…. well they'd proboly kill me! It's nice too meet you!" I said motioning her too sit down.

After a few minutes of talking a guy about seventeen walked up to us. "Hey you guys are cool. Wanna come to a party tonight? I'm Marty by the way and here's the info I hope to see you there." Marty told us handing me a card that said the party started at 10:30.

"Sounds cool. Wanna go guys?" I asked everyone.

"YEAH!" Everyone but Brooklyn yelled we all looked at her.

"Sorry, but unlike everybody else here I care about my grade and my life. I'm not going sorry." She said grabbing Megan but the arm going across the room probably to talk her out of it. It's no use she's too stubborn and her mind is already made up. I couldn't wait for the party tonight!


	17. Unexpected Happenings Part 1

**WARNING: TONIGHT'S EPISODE CONTAINS DRUG USE VIWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED**

 **Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky-** **Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel-** **Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry-** **Casey Boersma**

 **Ok last chapter when Mr. Matthews said "The play will be decided Friday." I meant Monday because it is Friday during that time I made a mistake it wasn't my day please forgive me for that and I said that Marty LOOKED seventeen I didn't say he was seventeen he is fifteen so he's a year older.**

 **Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them in the comments OK? OK. Enjoy! BAM! WHAT?!**

 **EPISODE UPDATE!**

 **E23 More Than Meets the Eye - An injured Chase uncovers many mysteries while Doc's magician sister visits Griffin Rock. 5/30.15**

 **E24 I Have Heard the Robots Singing - Tensions arise on the team after Doc's new invention causes everyone to sing instead of talk. 6/6/15**

 **E25 Now and Then - The Island of Griffin Rock vanishes from the ocean 6/13/15**

 **E26 Today and Forever - In order to save Griffin Rock, the Rescue Bots must make the ultimate sacrifice. (I'VE GOT A BAD FEELING!) 6/20/15**

 **/Chase's prolog/** When the kids came home they were talking about going to a party. I don't know about the others but they can't go if they don't have anybody they know over 16 with them.

"Sorry to break it to you kids but if you don't have someone over 16 you can't go." Chief had told them and he was right. They did seem really upset about it. I thought for a moment then I realized that Blades was seventeen and he could go with them and if that doesn't work, I'll talk to my brother or Knockout because they are teenagers qualified for the party.

"Alright. What are you thinking?" Boulder asked me as her put his arm on my shoulder.

"What makes you think that I'm thinking about anything, Boulder?" I asked him and he rolled his optics.

"You optics are dark, you have you're thinking face on and I've known you for fourteen years." He explained and I nodded.

"Fair enough. Ok I'll tell you. The kids wanna go to that party tonight and I was thinking that we could talk Blades into going with them and if that doesn't work I'll talk to Blurr or Knockout. What do you think?" I asked him and he was thinking for a moment.

"That's a great idea Chase! Just one question though; we'll be staying for the party right?" He asked me a rolled my optics.

"Yeah, we'll be staying for the party what do you take me for?" I asked him. He laughed and we went to asked Blades.

"No, No, No and NO!" Blades yelled at us

"Quit being childish! It's a party Blades. C'mon we don't have to stay long! Stay for an hour or two." Hope pleaded with her puppy dog eyes that were now ice blue.

"Ok maybe we can rephrase this… PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!?" Mayzez begged and Blades rolled his optics

"Ugh fine but if I go down your going down with me and Knockout is coming with us." Blades told us but didn't have time to finish before the others took off running to prepare for the party.

"We're not telling Heatwave and your brother about this." Blades told me and I agreed my brother can be…. Protective at times.

"C'mon let's get our holograms ready." Boulder told me and I followed him. I couldn't wait to go to the party! Unusual for me, I know but the last time I went to a party was back on Cybertron and that was the day Blurr left and Galvertron started A-B-U-S-I-N-G me.

 **(LATER AT THE PARTY IN THE SPONGEBOB VOICE)**

 **/Hope's prolog/**

We arrived at Griffin rock middle school and it was awesome. It looked like we were having a party at hot topic. There was blood red, black and dark blue and green streamers and something that looks like punch and cookies, cakes and pies. Oh, my! It was awesome!

"So. This is a party?" Knockout asked me and I nodded and looked at him slowly.

"Oh yeah. Daddy's home!" Taylor yelled running off with Tyler and Zurich and I rolled my eyes. Boys can be such a pain in the ass.  
"This. Is. Awesome!" Megan exclaimed I was glad she came. A party isn't a party without Megan around. Brooke stayed back you can tell I'm still pissed at her because I'm not talking to her and if I do I call her Brooke not Brooklyn. Well I'm not gonna think about that I'm gonna party! WHOO!

"This party is awesome they have everything! Food, drink, and karaoke! If only they wernt on a break. But anyways, this place has nothing wrong!" Megan exclaimed and then two twin blondes with creepy green eyes walked up to us.

"Hello pretty ladies. You wanna come to our house for some _fun_?" The one called Michal asked us and I began to feel a bit scarred.

"Uh, how about I kick your sorry ass or did somebody already do it for me?" Megan asked they guy and I laughed at that. The terror twins got closer. **(I'm not referring to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on this.)**

"Hope. What do we do?" Megan asked me and I got an idea

" **CCCCHHHHAAAASSSSEEEE!"** I yelled while Megan yelled Boulder's human name. **"BBBBLLLLAAAAKKKKEEEE!"**

In seconds the two were in-front of us. Chase had this glare that truthfully scarred me.

"I suggest you back off before I call my step-brother and cousin to back us up." Chase threatened a hand on his hip other hand by his side. The two boys looked scared. Chase laughed. "Maybe we should rephrase that, Blake." He told Boulder they got in the twins faces.

" **GET OUTTA HERE!"** They both yelled causing laughter from me and Megan.

"Gone." Michal said grabbing his brother going to get a drink. Now that was too close. I got an idea. I whispered something in Megan's ear and her eyes lit up we went up to the karaoke stand.

"Hey, DJ." Megan told the DJ and it was Mr. Matthews.

"Your breaks over." I told him and Megan rolled her eyes at me.

"Alright girls what song do you want?" He asked us I went through the list.

"This song is for two lucky boys enjoy." I said sweetly I winked at Megan. This was gonna be fun!

 **Take a hint by Shahnaz Sung by Hope (Italics) and Megan (Bold) Both (Bold Italics)**

 _ **La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la.**_

 **Why are we always hit on by the boys we never like? We can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right.**

 _I don't mean to be a bitch, I'm just trying to be polite But it always seems to bite me in the-._

 **Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot.**

 _You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not._

 _ **You had us at hello, then you opened up your mouth. We can tell you think you're pretty hot Get your hands off our hips, 'fore we'll punch you in the lips Stop you're staring at our—**_ _Hey!_ _ **Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy us some drinks, let us tell you what we think we think you could use some mints. Take a hint, take a hint.**_

 **We guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top.**

 _You asked us what our signs are, and I told you it was, Stop!_

 _ **If you don't leave us alone, well we're gonna call the cops. Can't you tell we think that we've had enough? Get your hands off our hips, or we'll punch you in the lips. Stop you're staring at our—**_ _Hey!_ _ **Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy us some drinks, let us tell you what we think we think you could use some mints. Take a hint, take a hint.**_

 _What about "no" don't you get-_

 **So go and tell your friends-**

 _ **We're not really interested. It's about time that you're leavin.' We're gonna count to three and Open our eyes and you'll be gone.**_

 _One._

 **Get your hands off my—**

 _Two._

 **Or I'll punch you in the—**

 _Three._

 **Stop you're staring at my—** _Hey!_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint. We am not your missing links Let us tell you what we think we think you could use some mints. Take a hint, take a hint. La, La, La Take a hint, Take a hint La, la, la.**_

When we sang the last verse Taylor and Tyler handed us some punch and red velvet cake and we shoved the cake in their face and poured the punch on their disgusting heads.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Megan yelled doing the wobble from family force five.

"BAM! WHAT?!" I yelled following Megan doing Topanga's dance from girl meets world. When we got to the others we exchanged high five's yelling random stuff.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Zurich yelled high fiving me.

"True stuff." I told him sipping my drink that tasted peculiar. I thought nothing of it and handed it to Megan because she told me her throat hurt from singing even though it was awesome!

Later during the party I started to feel dizzy and Megan said she did too. I didn't really think anything of it. Then I saw Marty with two other girls. I waved to him and he and the other girls came over.

"Yo! Hope, Megan how ya doin girls?" He asked us shaking Megan's hand.

"Good Marty. Are who your friends are?" Megan asked sitting in the stool beside me.

"Hope, Megan these are my sisters Kerry and Marry. Kerry, Marry these are the girls I told you about." Marty introduced his sisters to us.

"Hi, I'm Kerry I'm older than Marry." Kerry told us and Marry rolled her eyes

"By two minutes." Marry said turning her around to face her.

"I learned a lot in those two minutes." Kerry defended herself pushing Marry out of the way shaking Megan and mine's hand. Suddenly the room started spinning and I couldn't control what I was doing… I started dancing to songs I hated, dancing like a freak and not paying attention to Mayzez and Kayleigh. A few minutes later Megan joined in. It was great!

 **/Lillian's prolog/**

"Rosie! Rosie! We've got a situation!" I yelled to my twin sister almost knocking her down.

"Ok, Ok who is it and what police code is it?" She asked me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"It's Megan and Hope and code 390." I told her and Rosie's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" She screamed getting the other outsiders, Knockout, Chase, Boulder and Blades's attention and them asking what's going on.

"Ok what was the screaming about?" Taylor asked Rosie. Everyone looked concerned.

"Megan and Hope are on code 390." I told them and everyone gasped.

"But, they wouldn't be that stupid!" Blades yelled at us and I stepped back a bit.

"My guess is that someone put something in their drink. They did say that it tasted weird. Now we need to find them and go somewhere until it wears off and give them some gum and go home." Tyler said as we went to find Hope and Megan.

"Chief is gonna have my aft." I heard Blades mumble which was true and we're probably going to have a talk about it on Monday at school.

When we found them they were dancing like idiots.

" **HEY! TAYLOR YOU WANNA DANCE!?"** Megan screamed at Taylor and he covered his ears.

"Megan, it's a party you don't have to scream. I think this party's getting outta hand, I think that we should leave, let's go get some candy and gum I think you and Hope will enjoy that." Bianca said grabbing Megan by the arm leading her out of the party room. Now we just have to find Hope.

" **HHHHOOOOPPPPEEEE!"** We all yelled together people were staring at us, but we didn't care. We had to get our friend back!

 **/Chase's prolog/**

We all split up to find Hope also having our, what humans call 'Phones' on. I couldn't find her. I tried texting and face timing her. She won't answer. I'm starting to get worried. This hasn't happened to me before, not even on Cybertron. I can't even concentrate with the loudness of the party. I then realized what I could do to concentrate. I reached behind my ears and turned off my hearing aids. I heard nothing but silence. No music, no screaming, no nothing. Now I can really search for Hope.

After seventeen minutes and twenty-seven seconds I found the girl. She was having punch poured on her by Michal. I approached them.

"Have you have no hospitality?" I asked them and they laughed at me for some reason. "What?" I asked and they laughed even more. I can read lips so I know what they can say.  
"Your voice sounds ridiculous! What happened to you?" Murry asked me quite rudely.

"I'll have you know _Murry_ that I am deaf and I appreciate you not offending me like that." I told him. I didn't know how I sounded, by the looks of it not good. A few other people walked up to us in curiousness

"Is deafness contagious?" Michal asked backing away from me and I groaned in agony.

"I don't know come over here and I'll cough on you and you can tell me tomorrow." I told him and they still laughed at me.

"You'we too cute to be deaf." A girl named Mallory told me and I face palmed and growled at her.

"Ok. Nobody say that. For any reason that's not fair to me or any deaf people. So please never say that again." I told them literally picking up Hope calling the others and getting out of there.

Later we were in an ally while Megan and Hope were chewing gum.

"We're sorry guys. We didn't mean to scare you." Megan told us and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not your fault Megan. Your drink was poisoned. If Chief finds out, we'll tell him that. Ok?" I asked them.

"Ok." Megan and Hope said in usion. Hope then got a call on her cell phone. She answered it.  
"Hello?" She asked whoever was on the phone.

 **"HOPE ELENA MACINTOSH YOU COME BACK THIS MINUTE!** " I heard Brooklyn's voice.

"We're in trouble now." Megan and Hope said in usion.


	18. Unexpected Happenings Part 2

**WARNING: TONIGHT'S EPISODE CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTANT VIWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED. MechXMech because it was necessary and you'll see what I have in store for the next chapter.**

 **Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky-** **Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel-** **Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry-** **Casey Boersma**

 **Ok last chapter when Mr. Matthews said "The play will be decided Friday." I meant Monday because it is Friday during that time I made a mistake it wasn't my day please forgive me for that and I said that Marty LOOKED seventeen I didn't say he was seventeen he is fifteen so he's a year older.**

 **Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them in the comments OK? OK. Enjoy! BAM! WHAT?!**

 **EPISODE UPDATE!**

 **E23 More Than Meets the Eye - An injured Chase uncovers many mysteries while Doc's magician sister visits Griffin Rock. 5/30.15**

 **E24 I Have Heard the Robots Singing - Tensions arise on the team after Doc's new invention causes everyone to sing instead of talk. 6/6/15**

 **E25 Now and Then - The Island of Griffin Rock vanishes from the ocean 6/13/15**

 **E26 Today and Forever - In order to save Griffin Rock, the Rescue Bots must make the ultimate sacrifice. (I'VE GOT A BAD FEELING!) 6/20/15**

 **/Brooklyn's prolog/**

I couldn't believe what they were doing! GETTING DRUNK?! What will their parents think? I'm very disappointed in them. Especially Hope. She knows what to do and not to do. I'm highly disappointed and upset but I'm glad that she's still alive. But I will be having a talk with her and Megan when they get back.

"Brooklyn?" I heard Hope say and it literally warmed my heart because she hasn't called me that if forever. I ran to her giving her and Megan a huge hug.

"Please, don't scare me like that again?" I asked her actually pleading for once in my life.

"But, how did you know?" Hopelyn asked me in a shaky voice. I could tell she was frightened.

"You're my honorary sister, of course I knew. Now do you mind telling me how you and Megan got drunk?" I asked her calmly I was putting all my anger aside, not yelling at her because she'd yell back which would make Megan yell and we'd all be yelling for no apparent reason. Hopelyn let out a sigh and told me everything and I got majorly pissed off at whoever put a drug in my two best friend's drink!

"ChaseDidYouSeeWhoPutItInTheDrinks?" I asked him super-fast but he didn't seem to understand me.

"Wait a second Brooklyn." He told me reaching behind his ears to adjust his hearing aids and I repeated myself.

"No, but I did notice Michal and Murry being around Megan and Hope when they told them to back off, they even sang a song about it." He told me and I nodded. I looked at the clock and gasped. It was freakin 3:30 in the morning!

"OK guys this is a police investigation I'm telling chief in the morning. Sleep as long as you want I'll explain everything to them. Now get some sleep, please." I told them as we went to our room and they nodded not saying a word. How could I blame them? They had one hell of a night. And it's gonna follow up into next week, I just know it.

 **(THE NEXT MORNING IN THE SPONGEBOB VOICE)**

"I'm sorry. Megan and Hope got drunk?" Chief asked me everybody looked pissed.

"It wasn't their fault! They got something slipped into their drink and we need to find out who!" I declared slamming my fists down on the table making everybody jump.

"Brooklyn, thank you for telling me about this. Do you know something that Megan and Hope told you that might be helpful?" Chief asked me and Cody looked worried for them.

"Michal and Murry. They were harassing them and bullying Chase about his hearing." I told them and Blurr looked pissed about that.

" _They did what?!"_ he yelled at me he glared at me in a very mean manner.

"Yeah, I think they asked if deafness was contagious and that he was-"I dint get to finish before he left

"- And you're gone." I finished looking down at the floor. Then Blurr went fleeing back in here.

"Where is he-"Blurr asked but was interrupted by Kayleigh.

'Walk with Boulder, Megan and Hope."

"Thank you!" he yelled before zooming out of the room.

 **/Chase's prolog/**

"They made fun of you 'cause you're deaf?!" Hope asked me in disbelief and I confirmed it. Then Megan got really mad.

"MICHAL AND MURRY YOU TWO ARE TWO LAZY ASS BITCHES THAT HAVE NO DIGNITY AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU HATE ME AND MY FRINEDS!" She yelled and Hope and I laughed.

"Feel better?" Boulder asked me and she let out a sigh.

"No." She said glumly kicking a rock.

"These past few months have been hell for us you know? We got kidnapped, we encountered with bullies, Megan and I got drunk and you got made fun of for being deaf! What could be worse than that?" Hope asked me and then the Decepticon ship was over our heads. I glared at her.

"You had to ask?" I asked the girl and she shrugged backing away from the ship a bit scarred.

"Hope? Is it time to run like Dee Gordan?" Megan asked me and I noticed how fast they were coming.

"No. let's run likeUsain Bolt!" I exclaimed and everyone started running. We just kept running and running and didn't look back. After twenty-five minutes I noticed not everybody was here.

"Boulder? Where are Chase and Megan?" I asked him with slight anger.

"I thought they were right behind me!" He defended himself as he looked back.

I got on my phone to track their signal but it said SIGNAL NOT FOUND. I shoved the phone into my purse and we left to tell the others.

 **/Chase's prolog/**

"I swear to primus and god and everything! If you hurt Megan or any of my family you will never hear the end of it!" I yelled at my s called 'Sire'

"Oh, Chase. Why should I get mad at you, when I'm going to bond with you?" He sked me and I began to feel scarred.

"Ok. I usually don't do this, but STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at him and he looked surprised as me.

"Oh, but why Chase? The fun hasn't begun yet and it will last for as long as I want it to." He told me rubbing his servos on my legs. I wanted to kick him. I wanted to kick him, hurt him and scream at him, but I know that he will always win no matter what I do.

He pinned me down, hard. I had no way out. He got on top of me without a care in the world.

"Please." I begged trying not to cry. But he didn't listen he was doing things that I didn't want. Galvertron was _rapeing_ me! I hated it. Lock me in a cell. Don't give me any energon, I don't care! Anything is better than this. It lasted for another minute then he released me. I felt soft and gentle servos pick me up and carry me to my cell. Then my spark started to ache like hell. I'm not the one to cuss, but this is serious stuff happening that I didn't want to happen. I was put in my cell gently so I wasn't hurt.

"Chase? Are you OK?" I heard a voice ask I looked up and it was Makeshift. "If it helps, nobody on this ship wanted that to happen to you. Not even Starscream. That is rape, Chase and it's not fun for anybody. I'll help you get through this hell. But, I want to join your team." I heard him say and I looked up at him.

"That's Heatwave's decision not mine. But, if you find Megan and bring her here, I'll talk him into it." I told him and he understood and left.

I then just sat there not moving. I hated my life then and there. I didn't want to go on, so I started to sing.

 **Because of you By Kelly Clarkson sung by Chase**

Yooou, Yooou I will never make the same mistakes that you did. I will never let myself Cause my spark so much misery. I will never break the way you did, you hurt me so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far. Because of you I never had strayed too far from Cybertron. Because of you I had learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid.

I lose my way. And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your optics. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life. My spark cannot possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with! Because of you I never had strayed too far from Cybertron. Because of you I had learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid.

I felt you hurt me you had heard me cry every night in your sleep. I was so young. You should have known better than to hurt me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw my pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same slagged thing! Because of you I never stray too far from Cybertron. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I just try my hardest just to forget everything you had caused. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you I am afraid. Because of you. Because of you. Yooou, Yooou.

I sang that because Boulder showed me that song and it describes my life. If I do manage to get out of here, I need to see Ratchet for…. Things and I don't think that I can even keep down middle-grade. The last time I had low-grade was when I was a sparkling. Oh, I hope the others come for me soon. Or are they even looking….?


	19. Life Changes & It's Not The Same

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky-** **Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel-** **Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry-** **Casey Boersma**

 **Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them in the comments OK? OK. Enjoy! BAM! WHAT?!**

 **EPISODE UPDATE!**

 **E23 More Than Meets the Eye - An injured Chase uncovers many mysteries while Doc's magician sister visits Griffin Rock. 5/30.15**

 **E24 I Have Heard the Robots Singing - Tensions arise on the team after Doc's new invention causes everyone to sing instead of talk. 6/6/15**

 **E25 Now and Then - The Island of Griffin Rock vanishes from the ocean 6/13/15**

 **E26 Today and Forever - In order to save Griffin Rock, the Rescue Bots must make the ultimate sacrifice. (I'VE GOT A BAD FEELING!) 6/20/15**

 **/Kayleigh prolog/**

" **THAT SON OF A BITCH!"** Brooklyn yelled really, really loud that Chase with his hearing aids without reading her lips would be able to hear her. Everybody was **MAJORLY** pissed. You should see the look on Heatwave's face. **(Even madder during a new hero, rescue bots academy, the new recruits. Ok all of the episodes where he's pissed off combined all together times 100)** "That mech. I will rip out his optics, make him _swallow_ them so he can see me rip out his insides!" Heatwave yelled punching the bookshelf making some of the books fall.

"But, why would they take Megan? Or Chase? What did they ever do to him or is Galvertron just being an ass?" Destiny questioned. Shit. I forgot that she didn't know about Chase's past.

"To make this long story short; When Chase was younger, he was abused by Galvertron. His carrier died and he was devastated. At that current time Boulder was his only friend. It wasn't fair what he did to him. We despise him. There is **NO** excuse for the way he acted. Chase was put in a foster home for _two years._ He was a slave and a toy to them. That's one of the reasons of why he's here. When we find him we'll give you the full story." Heatwave explained and we went to find our frie- no. Family.

 **/Chase's prolog/**

I hate him. I haven't realized until now that he could really kill someone. He's killed my spark, my confidence. My hearing… I can't take it anymore. I have never wanted my carrier any more than now. She'd know what to do. She would say something like 'He can beat you, curse at you and break you. But the choice is yours; will you give up?' I realize that I could give up, but that means that he would win and I can't let that happen. Or can I? I never know what to do anymore for anything, for anyone…

 **Sound the bugle by Bryan Adams sung by Chase**

 _Sound the bugle now. Play it just for me. As the seasons change remember how I used to be. Now I can't go on. I can't even start. I've got nothing left. Just an empty spark I'm a rescuer, wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me. Pull me away. Or leave me lying here._

 _Sound the bugle now. Tell them I don't care. There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere. Without a lighter I feel that I will stumble in the dark. Lay right down. Decide not to go on._

 _Then from on high. Somewhere in the distance. There's a voice that calls remember who you are. If you lose yourself. Your courage soon will follow_

 _So be strong tonight. Remember who you are. Yeah you're a rescuer now. Fighting in a battle. To be free once more. Yeah, that's worth fighting for!_

I then realized that he wouldn't give up until I was dead! Or worse! Wait, what' worse than dead? Great! Now I'm starting to think like Blades! This isn't me…. Another thing is that Knockout thinks that I'm depressed. I'm not depressed, I'm terrified that he'll kill me and my family. I wish… I wish that he never existed.

"Chase?" I heard Makeshift say I looked up and saw that he had Megan. But she wasn't ok….. She had blood on her head, arms, legs and stomach. Makeshift had this look. 'What am going to do' look on his face and I was as scarred as him. I made up my mind. We're going to Ratchet and we're going there now.

"So where exactly are we under?" I asked him as he set Megan down and I noted that she was unconscious.

"Over Jasper, Nevada. Nobody to be reported at the time. Why you ask?" Makeshift replied and asked me and I thought for a moment.

"If we get off of this ship we can go to Ratchet, while calling my team in the process and get me and Megan some medical help." I explained to him and he agreed. Galvertron and the others were in the lair so if we don't leave now we'll never leave and Megan needs help. She's loosing blood fast!

We got off of the ship. It was easy. They left the door open. Dumb-afts. I contacted Ratchet and he gave us a groundbridge and we were at Optimus's base with shocked stares. I couldn't blame them. I was covered in energon, my hearing was going bad again and I was worried about Megan.

"Chase! What happened!?" Ratchet commanded to be answered. I could barely function.

"Galvertron…. Abuse." That's the last things I said before everything went black.

 **/Graham's prolog/**

"We've looked everywhere, Blurr. He's not on Griffin Rock." I told a disappointed Blurr. "It's getting late. We'll have better search in the morning." Everyone was reluctant but they agreed with me. Then I got a call. "Hello?"

"Graham, this is Smokescreen. I'm calling because we have Chase and Megan here with us. Chase is being taken care of by Ratchet and Megan is at the hospital. Optimus needs you here because Megan can't check out of the hospital without a parent signature and Chase needs his older brother. Can you come over here?" I heard Smokescreen say and I told everybody and I confirmed it so Ratchet opened a Groundbridge.

" _Is Chase ok? Is he alive?!_ _ **PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT HE'S DEAD! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM BE DEAD!"**_ Blurr yelled and Knockout calmed him down.

"Is Chase OK?" Heatwave asked and Optimus said that Fixit had to come and help Ratchet and everybody was surprised at that.

"Fixit? Why?" Kade asked and he was clearly pissed off.

"OK. What happened to my brother?" Blurr asked not at all happy with the world.

"Alright, Alright. Optimus, do you have any information? Anything at all?" Boulder asked calm and cool tempered as always.

"No, guys his status is unclear." Arcee told us and that made everybody even more on edge. "Just calm down and Ratchet or Fixit will be with you shortly." Optimus told us and we understood. I couldn't believe this was happening. Chase? But why Chase? What did he do to deserve this?

"What about Megan?" Hope asked and I somehow knew that she would asked that.

"My mom's taking care of her and she told me that she was in the ICU." Jack told us. The ICU? OK that's bad.

"Can we see her?" Kayleigh asked and I noticed that her eyes looked like she was sad and depressed.

"I believe so. Smokescreen can you drive them?" Optimus asked and Smokescreen said that he would. So Hope, Kayleigh Mayzez, Smokescreen and I went to the hospital.

When we arrived we were given information about Megan.

"Megan Claire Robinson has received several stitches to her stomach, she's fractured her ankle and we're still working on her. You can see her but only two at a time." Nurse June told us and Hope and Kayleigh went back to see her.

 **/Hope's prolog/**

"Hi Meg." I said once we walked in. I only called her Meg when she was hurt and she's obviously hurt.

"Hey. Hopey, Kat I'm scared." She told us. Ok now I know that she's terrorized. She called us our 'pet names.' And she admitted that she's scared.

"It'll be ok Megan I promise you. Who's the one who is strong and confident?" I asked her

"I am." She told us weakly

"And when we were lost in the woods two years ago, who's the one who never gave up?" I asked her.

"I am" she said a bit more confidently. 

" **AND!** When we fought in the play, who is the one who dropped the play?" I asked getting really excited.

"I am!" she exclaimed the best that she could

 **"EXACTLY!** You are the role modal to us when we don't believe in something and we stop doing the things that we do best?" I asked her jumping getting really pumped up.

" **I AM!"** She yelled sitting up her eyes glowing with happiness.

"You are our best friend and the glue that holds us together! We will never be oblivious or careless because you are our friend and **NOTHING** will ever change that! Now what do you have to say?" I asked her after giving her my big 'You are our best friend speech'

" **BOOYAKASHA!"** Megan yelled as loud as she could in a hospital and Kayleigh, Megan and I high-fived. Then Nurse June walked in.

"Hi Megan. We found out that you have a broken arm. How we could've missed that, I don't know. You weren't crying or anything." June told us and Megan rolled her eyes.

"Unless I'm acting, I don't cry." She responded and we laughed

"Ok, you had a simple fracture to the ulmar and your radius what color do you want your cast after we set the bone?" She asked Megan

"Do you have black?" She asked and somehow I knew that was what she was going to ask.

Nurse June laughed and said she did and left to prepare the setting of the bone.

 **/Chase's prolog/ (Bold is just signing and Bold italics is signing while talking)**

I woke up and I hurt really badly. But more than ever my ears hurt. I saw Ratchet and Heatwave having a discussion but I had no idea what they were saying. It was like I couldn't read their lips and I couldn't hear them at all! I felt behind my ear and my hearing aid wasn't there at all. Ok. What the slag did I miss here?! Fixit noticed that I was awake because he waved his servo in front of my face.

" **How are you feeling, Chase?"** Fixit asked me.

" **Ok…. I guess, but what happened? Is Megan OK?"** I asked and Fixit signaled for Ratchet.

" _ **Hello, Chase. I'm afraid that I've got bad news."**_ Ratchet told me and I was totally lost.

" _ **Ok. What is it? Is it about my hearing?"**_ I asked and I noticed that I couldn't hear myself talk and they must have taken notice as well.

" _ **Chase, your hearing. It's gone Galvertron ruined it. I don't know if I can make another hearing aid or not. Basically….. You'll never be able to be in a conversation without somebody interoperating for you."**_ Ratchet told me and my whole world came crashing down. I won't be able to hear music, Brooklyn, Hope or anybody ever again. Galvertron. Has. Won.


	20. Just Like Him

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Left everybody on a real cliffhanger didn't I? My friend says I'm evil for making Chase deaf, but that's not all I have in store for him…. You'll see what I've got planed for him.**

 **Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them in the comments OK? OK. Enjoy! BAM! WHAT?!**

 **EPISODE UPDATE!**

 **E23 More Than Meets the Eye - An injured Chase uncovers many mysteries while Doc's magician sister visits Griffin Rock. 5/30.15**

 **E24 I Have Heard the Robots Singing - Tensions arise on the team after Doc's new invention causes everyone to sing instead of talk. 6/6/15**

 **E25 Now and Then - The Island of Griffin Rock vanishes from the ocean 6/13/15**

 **E26 Today and Forever - In order to save Griffin Rock, the Rescue Bots must make the ultimate sacrifice. (I'VE GOT A BAD FEELING!) 6/20/15**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. I'm on a sugar rush! WHOOOO! I'M VERY HYPER AND BRING ME TO LIFE! (WAKE ME UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE! I'M GOING UNDER! MY GOD MY TOURNIQUENT RETURN TO ME SALVATION! HUNTING YOU I CAN SMELL YOU SO- ALIVE HEART POUNDING IN MY HEAD! - All Evanescence fallen album.**

 **I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN IT'S JUST BENEATH THE SKINI MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME THIS NIGHTMARES JUST BEGUN. I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER. I-I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! I-I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! – Skillet**

 **/Hope's prolog/**

" **THAT SON OF A BITCH!** **WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT?!** " I yelled getting madder by the second. I swear that smoke was coming outta my ears.

"Give me five minutes with that bastard and I'll make sure he'll regret everything of his mother fuc-" Brooklyn started to say but was stopped by Chief.

"I'm OK with the other cussing words, but that I'm **not** OK with. We do not say the f word. Ok?" He asked her and she understood.

"So what exactly happened?" Megan asked and Makeshift took a deep breath.

"I tried to keep Galvertron away from him. He wouldn't have it. He abused him basically to death! I wanted no part of that anymore! Galvertron can go die in a hole and come back to life so I can stab him!" makeshift yelled and I chucked at that.

"But he went deaf? He was deaf before and he could still hear. What you're saying is that Chase won't be able to hear anymore?" Zurich asked in disbelief and Blurr shook his head yes.

" _That's if Ratchet can't build a new hearing aid but that's a big if! I know Chase. He's a fighter. He won't back down. He's never backed down. He'll survive this, that's a promise."_ Blurr told us and we believed him and I know that Chase is depressed. I know depression and Chase has depression. The reason I know depression is because I have depression and I know that Chase has the depression of my depression. Ok now I need to talk to him and I need to talk to him _now!_

"Hope." Brooklyn started before I did something I'd regret but I didn't listen to her I was going to talk to Chase like it or not. Just because he's deaf doesn't mean that he's useless and I'm here to prove it to him. I found him outside on top on the base. **(Where Miko and Arcee talked)**

"Chase are you OK?" I asked him and he didn't pay attention but I knew that he knows that I'm here. I touched him on his leg to make him look at me and he did I knew that he'd be forced to. He glared at me but I wasn't fazed by it.

"I know that you're upset, you're showing signs of depression. I know because I have depression. Don't let this be the reason that Galvertron won. He won't ever win." I signed to him. I knew sign language because I took an interest in it two years ago. He stood up. I could tell he was still accepting the news.

"I _never_ wanted this to happen. I hate Galvertron. He'll _never_ be my sire. I had _nobody_ who understood. Bots say that I am just like _him_." He told me and walked away leaving me speechless. Chase just like Galvertron? Not in a million years. Not ever. I know that Blades, Boulder and Heatwave are always there for chase. They are always there.

 **(Song time)**

 **Always there from Lady and the tramp II; Scamp's adventure sung by Chase (Italics) Boulder (Bold) Chase & Boulder (Bold underlined) Heatwave (Bold Italics) Blades (Normal) Heatwave & Blades (Italics underlined) everybody (Bold Italics Underlined)** **  
**

 _ **Always there. To warm you in the winter.  
Always there, with shelter from the rain.  
Always there, to catch you when you're falling.  
Always there, to stand you up again.  
Family...**_

 **By your side in seconds if you ask it.  
Arms out wide, to welcome you to stay.  
Near enough, to listen to your spark's song.  
Always there, to help you on your way.  
Family**

 _ **Family.**_

 **Family.**

 _ **What is a family?  
Caring and devoted sparks.**_

 **With endless love to share.**

 _ **Love that will follow you everywhere.**_

 _ **Always there, to welcome you in winter.**_

 **What is a family?**

 _ **Servos out wide to welcome you to stay.**_

 _ **Right by your side.**_

 **Near enough.**

 **To listen to your spark's song.**

 _ **Always there to help you on your way.  
Family.**_

 **Always there.**

 _ **Family.**_

 **Family.**

 _ **Family.**_

 **/Chase's prolog/**

I am just like him. I will always be just like him. I want to be my carrier but I can't. I'm Galvertron with IceCrystal's paintjob. I never wanted a life like this. I wish….. I wish I could start over. Help Galvertron fix his mistakes and stop him from making me lose my hearing, making my carrier die and Blurr leaving.

I am just like him. You have no idea how much it hurts when others say that. It makes me block everybody out for a while. Except certain bots and people. I'm told to have her optics, do I also inherit his shame? I'm oblivious to everyone around me…. Because of him. I am afraid and I can't do anything. I'm just glad that Mikey isn't here. He's not mean to me or anything like that. He's just loud, annoying, doesn't think before speaking and doesn't follow the rules… He's the opposite of me!

"Hey, Chase. Bad news. Mickey's coming to see you." Heatwave signed to me. I growled. And now my life is going to be a living hell.


	21. Meet Mickey and Laughter And Sadness

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky-** **Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel-** **Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry-** **Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downey Jr.**

 **Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them in the comments OK? OK. Enjoy!**

 **EPISODE UPDATE!**

 **E23 More Than Meets the Eye - An injured Chase uncovers many mysteries while Doc's magician sister visits Griffin Rock. 5/30.15**

 **E24 I Have Heard the Robots Singing - Tensions arise on the team after Doc's new invention causes everyone to sing instead of talk. 6/6/15**

 **E25 Now and Then - The Island of Griffin Rock vanishes from the ocean 6/13/15**

 **E26 Today and Forever - In order to save Griffin Rock, the Rescue Bots must make the ultimate sacrifice. (I'VE GOT A BAD FEELING!) 6/20/15**

 **/Chase's prolog/**

Mickey. Is. Annoying. I _can_ wait until he gets here. But the sooner he gets here, the sooner he can leave. Leets just say that his welcoming will be _unforgettable._ But he is the future general of Cybertron so I can't hate him. The only bot that I truly hate is Galvertron. He knows everything, Makeshift or someone else must have told him what happened to me and that's why he's coming here to see us.

An hour later Blurr came and told me that Mikey was coming in ten minutes. _Yay_. I wasn't happy when Mickey drove in. He then transformed and reveled bright green and bright blue paintjob that made my optics burn.

" **CHASEY! CH-CH-CH-CH-CHASEY! CHASEWY~! OH, THAT WAS A NEW ONE!"** Mickey exclaimed and I read his lips I rolled my optics.

"YOU ARE NOT CALLING A DUCK!" I exclaimed and he rolled my optics.

"ADMIT YOU LOVE THE CHASEY CALL I HAVE A FEELING THAT WE WON'T KNOW EACHOTHER MUCH LONGER, JUST ADMIT IT, CHASEY" he explained and I just rolled my optics again in annoyance. I thought back to when I was younger and he used the call.

 **/Flashback time/**

"CHASEY! CH-CH-CH CHASEY!" Mickey yelled outside of my house.

"Mr. Smith?" I asked him and he was holding a book in his hand.

"CHASEY! CH-CH-CH CHASEY! RESCUER!" He yelled at me again the following week.

"What is it Mr. Smith?" I asked him

"CHASEY! CH-CH-CH-CH-CHASEY! CHASEY! CH-CH-CHASEY! YEAH! HEY, HEY, WHAT? WHATCHA-WHAT-WHAT! HEY-EY! YEAH! HEY-EY-WOW-YEAH! YOW!" Mickey yelled making up the song that is called "The Chasey Call Song."

"WHAT?!" I yelled at him getting really upset at the Chasey call.

"Ho, ho, ho. Chasey! CH-CH-CH- CHASEY! CHASEY! CHASEY! CHASEY! CH-AS-EY! Ok, let's go" He said to Blades after the glare I'd given him

 **/End of flashback/**

"I love the Chasey call." I told him and he got a smile that warmed my spark.

" **I KNEW YOU WOULD! WHOO! I KNEW YOU WOULD**!" Mickey yelled patting my back and going to Blades to give him a hug and gave Blurr and everyone else a servo~ bump.

"OK. I HEARD YOU WENT DEAF! I'M SORRY CHASEY!" He yelled at me and I rolled my optics.

"No matter how loud you yell, I will never be able to hear you." I told him and he felt stupid and I just laughed.

"I know you missed me Chasey. ADMIT that you missed me!" he yelled and I knew that I would regret this.

"Fine… I….. Missed… you." I said slowly and he went and grabbed me and started hugging me.

"Not a hugger. Not a hugger. NOT A HUGGER!" I yelled and he backed off and everyone laughed at that.

"You know Chase is a good friend to hang onto, but if you hang onto him he gets aggressive." Blades said putting his arm around me.

"Never touch me." I said in a warning tone and he put his arm down and everyone laughed and Ratchet rolled his optics at me, I ignored thinking it was nothing and because he was stressed with fixing my hearing aids.

"Hey Doc bot. How ya doin?" Mickey asked him and he growled in annoyance.

"Everything was fine until you got here." He replied and I Boulder and I about died from laughter! Megan, Kayleigh, Brooklyn and Hope too, but Megan hurt her broken arm in the process. That was funny! Thank you Doc bot for making my week! That's why he's my honorary uncle.

"Oh, Hatchet. Always having a comeback to say." Blades said doing a headstand while walking. **(Like Shawn did in Boy Meets World; 'If you can't be with the one you love')** I rolled my optics at that while Hope and Megan laughed.

"Chase. I'm very close to fixing your hearing aid, probably be able to fix in tomorrow or the next few hours." Ratchet told me and I secretly cheered and Boulder and I high-servoed in slow motion.

"You. Are. Awesome! Can I hug you?" Mickey asked walking up to him and trying to hug him. 

"Lord of touch me and your dead." Ratchet warned him and he gasped and I rolled my optics and slightly laughed at him.

"Why must you do that to everyone?" Knockout asked

"We don't care what you think! Especially because you're a Decepticon!" Arcee yelled at him. He wasn't fazed by that, but I was.

"I'm a half-Decepticon, Arcee. So thank you for saying that." I growled at her and went back on top of the base. I knew that someone would come up to check on me and I knew that would probably be my brother, Boulder, Hope, Megan or Brooklyn. Just couldn't believe this was my life. What Arcee said really hurt. I am part Decepticon and I regret it. I wish that I was all Autobot. My spark may be Autobot, but I do have Decepticon in me and I wish that I didn't. Someone just keep Galvertron away from me and keep it that way! I don't want him in my life today, tomorrow, next year or any-time. NEVER. IN. MY LIFE. AGAIN. I hate Galvertron….


	22. I Have Heard The Robots Singing

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky-** **Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel-** **Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry-** **Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downey Jr.**

 **Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them in the comments OK? OK. Enjoy!**

 **EPISODE UPDATE!**

 **E23 More Than Meets the Eye - An injured Chase uncovers many mysteries while Doc's magician sister visits Griffin Rock. 5/30.15**

 **E24 I Have Heard the Robots Singing - Tensions arise on the team after Doc's new invention causes everyone to sing instead of talk. 6/6/15**

 **E25 Now and Then - The Island of Griffin Rock vanishes from the ocean 6/13/15**

 **E26 Today and Forever - In order to save Griffin Rock, the Rescue Bots must make the ultimate sacrifice. (I'VE GOT A BAD FEELING!) 6/6/15**

 **ANYTHING IN ITALICS IS SINGING!**

' **Bout last chapter and Chase about his hearing; I know that deaf people can speak and Chase has spoken before and he was hard of hearing before Galvertron hurt him recently and Chase can read lips and Heatwave, Boulder or Hope sign to him if I don't say that he's reading lips. ALSO! Mickey is based off if Eric from boy meets world because he's awesome! Not as awesome as Shawn though! Enjoy!**

 **RATCHET ALREADY FIXED CHASE'S HEARING AIDS AND MICKEY WENT BACK WITH HIM BACK TO GRIFFIN ROCK.**

 **/Cody's Prolog/**

We're glad that Chase got his hearing back, thank you Ratchet! Now that Chase can hear…. Well sounds. Mickey came back with us. Mickey needed a partner and nobody was going to let him off on his own so Mayzez volunteered to be his partner. Everybody can see that those two will get along great. Anyway, Chase was directing traffic because it was…. Ok I'm just going to say it was complicated.

"Patience citizens. You must take turns to make turns." Chase said in his robotic voice as he directed traffic with his police lights on.

"Is the mayor handing out money or something?" Boulder asked Chief.

"Something even better. A chance to be famous." He responded and Hope, Kayleigh, Megan and Brooklyn were doing a dance behind us.

"That. And a recording contract. Todays the auditions for Griffin Rock Idol." I told him and Hope and Brooklyn screamed and Kayleigh and Megan rolled their eyes at them.

"All of these people are waiting in line to sing. How long it will last? I don't know. Will we get a chance to sing? I have no idea." Hope told us and that made no sense at all.

"Pfft real idols don't sing. Well I don't. It's silly. Rescue work is no place for singing. What we do is serious." Kade responded in his normal way.

"Hey! I like singing. I want to audition." Blades told us and he didn't think of his cover at all.

"Hey, I thought preforming in front of people made you nervous." Kayleigh put in and Dani seconded that.

"True. Scratch the audition. I'll take the famous part though." Blades said as Mickey and Blurr rolled their optics. Mickey was twitching from not moving in two hours.

"If you're that jittery, help Chase direct traffic." Hope recommended motioning to Chase and he turned that offer down immediately. A few moments later, Doc and Frankie showed up.

"Hey, Frankie. Are you here to audition?" I asked her as she approached us.

"Later when the line goes down. Daddy and I are here to test a new invention in the auditorium." She told me as Doc came behind her.

"We're just going to sneak around the back. Bye for now." Doc told me as he and Frankie left.

"This is Huxley Prescott signing on up high above city hall. Alright I just need to move a little so I can—WOAH!" Huxley was saying before he fell off of the platform plummeting to his death!

 _ **A routine patrol with four Bots in stasis. Years later awoke in the strangest of places.  
Earth was their home now and in addition, Optimus Prime gave them this mission:**_

 _ **Learn from the humans, serve and protect, Live in their world, earn their respect.  
A family of heroes will be your allies. To others remain robots in disguise.**_

Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, humans in need, heroes indeed,  
Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Rescue Bots. With Cody to guide them and show them the way,  
Rescue Bots will be saving the day! Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Rescue Bots.

 **/Chase's prolog/**

Just before Huxley could hit the ground;

"Power up, and energize!" Boulder exclaimed saving him with his foam cannon. Blades and Heatwave stopped the platform from falling and I protected the humans.

"Mayor Luskey, you may want to postpone the auditions while we clean up this mess." Chief told the Mayor.

"But Chief! Hmmm that would give the Mainland news crew more time to get here…. FOLKS! Sorry to say, we have to postpone the auditions for another uh... let's say call it two hours." The Mayor told everybody who were upset about that.

"Thanks for the quick cleanup team." Chief thanked as we continued driving down the street.

"I am grateful as well. We now have enough time to plan our order to Optimus." I put in.

"That's today?! I'm not ready! And I already told you I don't like being in front of large groups!" Blades complained and I'm pretty sure that Blurr rolled his optics.

"It's not large, Blades. Optimus, High Tide, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee a few others. You'll be fine." Heatwave reassured him

"But it's on camera!" Blades exclaimed quite loudly.

"Well, we can help if you want, Blades. What's the presentation about?" Megan asked playing with her French braid with her good arm.

"Optimus asked us to go over the basics with the new guys." Heatwave responded to her.

While we were driving Don's hat flew off and he looked backwards and he didn't see Huxley headed straight for him. Huxley avoided him but hitting a fire hydrant and crashing into a tree in the process. We pulled over to help them.

"Heatwave! Help me fix the-"Kade started but was interrupted by Heatwave.

"Hydrant! Got it!" Heatwave said transforming.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked Huxley.

"I- I'm not sure." He responded shutting the van door.

" _I think I'll be OK."_ Huxley answered...

" _Heatwave, you and Boulder move the van. Did I just sing that?!"_ Kade asked very surprised.

" _OK, Don step out of your sedan."_ Chief ordered while singing who seemed surprised as the rest of us.

" _Kade why are you singing? Wow! Me to!"_ Heatwave exclaimed with a very shocked expression.

" _I thought I've seen everything in Griffin Rock, but."_ Dani begun to say.

" _This is new. This is new! We're singing."_ Blades said very happy.

" _Something's not right."_ Dani stated.

" _I'll give Doc a call."_ Chief told us.

" _Lalalalalala."_ Blades hummed

" _If there's an answer he can find it."_ Graham stated.

" _Do Re Mi Re Do."_ Boulder was testing his singing voice.

" _This cannot be right."_ I specified

" _Someone tell me what is wrong."_ Heatwave growled.

" _Lalalalalala. I like this!"_ Blades exclaimed.

" _Blades you're the only one."_ Megan stated with an edge to her singing voice as well.

" _It must be a sinus vibration."_ Graham sang.

" _This will make rescuing tough."_ Hope sang

" _Will this last long?"_ Cody asked

" _Just an elaboration."_ Graham reassured him _._

" _What an odd plight"_ I stated

" _Wouldn't be surprised at all"_ Kayleigh told nobody in paticular

" _Tell me something else new."_ Kade said

" _On the upside Kade, you can serenade Hayley. Girls just love a guy who sings."_ Dani teased

" _Good one, Dani. You get more funny daily."_ Kade growled.

" _Hey, I laughed."_ Heatwave stated.

" _You're not helping things."_ I told him.

" _Stop singing!"_ Kade yelled.

" _I wish that I could."_ Heatwave told him.

" _This cannot be happening!"_ Hope said

" _Hope, stop quoting Repo! The genetic opera."_ Brooklyn told her

" _Everyone relax. Remember we're a team here."_ Chief tried to reason with everybody.

" _Does someone have a plan?"_ Dani asked

" _Listen up team. We need to focus and do our jobs the best way that we ~can_ ~" Chief ordered.

" _Hello, Chief I am glad to get your call. This strange phenomenon seems to affect us all!"_ Doc Greene answered.

" _Daddy doesn't it seem kinda strange that on the very same day. You invent a singing gizmo and the town becomes a Calvary?"_ I heard Frankie ask Doc.

" _Oh dear, I haven't thought of it that way. The tuner's somehow making us sing everything we say. Chief! Frankie has a theory, so please just sit tight. I'm looking into something, and I fear she may be right"_ Doc told him looking in his van.

" _It's gone!"_ Frankie exclaimed joining her father.

" _It's out there somewhere somehow forcing everyone to sing intriguing scientifically-"Doc began but was interrupted by Frankie._

" _Daddy! We have to find that thing!" She exclaimed_

 **(BACK AT THE FIREHOUSE IN THE SPONGEBOB VOICE)**

 **/Boulder's Prolog/**

We were waiting for the others to log on with the TV screen. We saw familiar bots and some strange one that I didn't recognize as well.

" **Is this on? Hey! So change of plans. Optimus can't join us, so we're going to record the whole thing! You have that set up Salvage?"** Bumblebee asked the green and yellow bot.

"Yep all ready to go. We're gonna put this in the archives as well. Just think, everything you say will be recorded for posterity." Salvage told us and just as he said that everyone stayed silent.

"Guys? Why aren't you saying anything? Hello?" Bulkhead asked tapping the screen.

" _Hello."_ Chase greeted

" _Hello."_ Blades greeted

" _Hello."_ I greeted

" _Hello."_ Mikey greeted

" _Hello."_ Soundwave greeted

" _Hello."_ Drift greeted

" _We told you we're not singing."_ Heatwave and Knockout said together. The bots all looked at eachother. Blades pushed me forward and Chase patted me on the shoulder.

" _A funny thing happened on the way to the station; every conversation's now a song." I started._

" _Which just seems wrong." Chase put in and I disagreed._

" _Not necessarily. The world is so full of things that thrill and amaze us. I could sing its praises all day long." I told them_

"Please. Go on." Salvage told me.

" _There's so much to love and there's so much to see. From the tiniest any to the mightiest tree. Wonders about from all around. That's what planet earth means to me. Humans are strange made of head and of heart. They might not make sense. But that's the best part. Just enjoy what you see. Take it in simply please. That's what planet earth means to me. This small human place, in the middle of space that's what this great earth means to me._

 _Everybody was just standing there wide-opticed. A silver bot was clapping when everyone looked at him he stopped._ **(Are they going to add new bots or are they just cameo appearances?)**

" **Ok. Wait! Hang on a second. You guys can't not sing? I know that town was weird but-**

 **Heatwave. How about you tell us about this teamwork you're so famous for."** Bumblebee asked with a pleased look.

" _Not funny"_ Heatwave growled.

" _Ain't ~happening~"_ Kade said and realized he was singing so he face palmed.

"Chase? You were going to speak on the topic of criminal codes and procedure?" Salvage asked him.

"Wake me when he's finished." Bulkhead whispered to him.

 _ **(Everyone aside from Chief, Cody, Graham, Kade, Heatwave and Knockout is singing)**_

" _I have learned that local police codes traditionally start with 10. Which means please pay attention and another number follows them. Like 42 A dog complaint. Three-one a perp who needs restraint. Ten-90 Prowler on the loose. Six-three Night hunting of a moose._ _ **It's illegal to be out at nighttime hunting moose.**_ _If you find a car Parked in the road, you then report. 10-52 or 10-6-6 if you should find a snowmobile has gone askew. Two-six if there's a hooligan trespassing where they shouldn't have been. Five-seven if by any chance someone requires an ambulance._ _ **If by some misfortune you should need an ambulance.**_ _Seven-four Send extra police. Five-oh Disturbance of the peace. One-three Bad weather coming in Four-nine. Inform the next of kin Seven-six. A prison break Sixty-two big trouble at the lake. I know you'd like to hear some more but I'll sign off now. With a big 10-4._ _ **He's signing off now with 10-4**_ _. I'm signing off now with 10-4. Over and out" We sang all together._

 _Educational. And bouncy. Blades, you were gonna tell us something about air rescues." Salvage said and Blades gently elbowed Dani.  
"He's a little shy." Dani explained to them._

" **Is this the same Blades I met?"** Bumblebee asked

" _He's asked me to fill in. What do I say?" Dani asked Blades._

" _Whatever's in your heads, say it your own way." Blades replied._

" _First response Needs air support And I'm the one they call Rescue or reconnaissance I'm ready for it all So I latch my helmet on Throttle back With engines loud The rotors whir The ground's a blur I melt into the clouds And I fly, I fly Sail above the rooftops And I fly, I fly Like a bird I soar Yes, I fly, I fly Rainbow chasing Racing through the sky The rest of life's Just waiting For the next time I can fly." Dani told them feeling the experience of flying. "Excuse me_ _ **(Yes, I fly, I fly)**_ _I think you mean me I'm the one who does_ _ **(Rainbow chasing**_ _) All the actual flying (_ _ **Racing through the sky)**_ _Which I don't like much You see_ _ **(The rest of life's Just waiting)**_ _While you're waiting Do you mind if step in to say A word or two You may have heard I don't prefer Being up that high at all So many things That could go wrong So long a way to fall But pushing on I'm lifting off There's a job That must be done Though I may groan I'm not alone Dani makes it fun and_ **BOTH: We fly, we fly Sail above the rooftops And we fly, we fly Like a bird we soar A bird that's Kind of frightened And we fly, we fly Dani and me Rainbow chasing Racing through the sky The rest of life's Just waiting for Couldn't disagree more But I'm here if you need me BOTH: The next time we can fly." Blades and Dani visualized together.**

"Well. We were hoping for something a little more specific, but thanks. Now what do you girls do?" Salvage asked.

 **/Hope's prolog/**

"Now, what do you girls do?" Salvage asked us and we smiled deviously.

" _My name is Hope as you already know. We are outcasts and we are going to show you something that we do~o! We are the friends here and we live up to that rule. No matter what we do, we will make it through! Even though we can be a pain in the, well I'm not going to say anything bad even though I wish I had. You will see now that this is our usual singing voices. Let's face it, some people and bots can't even sing. We're not bragging or anything but that's what others say to us now we will save this problem and we. Will. Rep~re~sent!"_ I sang and I swear I've never, never ever felt so happy to sing in my life. Kayleigh was next.

" _Hi. I'm a little shy. But once you get to know me. I can be a big problem. One thing is that everyone in this group hates Justin Bieber and if one of us start to like him even a little bit, we will make sure that they won't see the light of day (D-D-day) I let you know that we will fight for eachother because we the outsiders, outsiders. We care for eachother for life and we cannot back down because if we do we will regret it for life. We're o-o-o-o-ut outsiders! Yeah we're o-o-o-o-ut outsiders! We won't hurt anyone so there is really no reason why they should hurt us. Cause we're the o-o-o-o-ut outsiders! O-o-o-o-ut outsiders! O-o-o-o-ut outsiders. o-o-o-o-ut outsiders! O-o-o-o-ut outsiders! O-o-o-o-ut ~outsiders~!" Kayleigh sang and she was amazing! I've never heard her sing like that because she prefers back-up and not a solo. Now it was Brooklyn._

" _If you ever met me, you can tell I'm super protective of my friends. Mainly Hope, Kayleigh and Megan. Mainly because their the youngest in the group, but that is not the point of this. I am the protector, the defender, the guardian. But that's not the point when you can be the best you can. Now I can be obnoxious, crazy, a dork (Megan: Are you really just realizing that now?)_ _ **SHUT UP! THIS IS MY SONG!**_ _This is why I am the best friend that these guys have ever had." Brooklyn danced and did a crazy pose and I rolled my eyes at her and Megan._

" **Ok then… Megan! You're next!"** Bumblebee said really fast.

" _I can be a real pain in the ass but it's better than my brother passing gas. But it doesn't matter now because he's at home in the house. I really hate my older brother. He annoys the hell outta me. But it doesn't really matter. Because I feel like I'm in the air._ _ **BOOYAKASHA!"**_ Megan told them and we all stared at her.

"Uhhhhhh Mayzez!" Salvage said clearly frightened.

" _Hi! I'm Mayzez and I'm extremely hyper and I love red velvet cupcakes! But that doesn't matter because I'm the second oldest. So everybody except Brooklyn has to listen to me!_ _ **(Everybody else: NOT TRUE!)**_ _Ignore them their annoying but I love them and we love Disney and Nickelodeon mainly lion king, which we have to show you. And that's me just plainly random!" Mayzez rambled and I rolled my eyes at my older cousin. Rosie and Lillian are doing a duet._

" _We are the younger twins here._ _ **(Oh, yes we are.)**_ _Lillian is younger than me!_ _ **(Nobody cares!)**_ _Shut up!_ _ **(NO YOU SHUT UP!)**_ _NO YOU SHUT UP_ _ **(NO YOU SHUT UP!) NO YO-"The**_ war was about to start but something began so shake. The glass was coming in through the walls!

" _Look out!"_ Boulder warned.

" _Stand back!"_ Chase alerted.

" _Heads up!"_ Blurr Informed.

" _Watch out!"_ Mikey exclaimed.

" _AHHHHHH!" Destiny screamed._

" _Whoa!" Heatwave growled._

" _Oh, ~boy~" Destiny said._

Blurr protected Destiny before the glass could hit her and she walked over to Hope and Megan.

" _What happened, Lily?"_ Graham asked as they drove in.

" _What's going on?"_ Chief asked getting out of the old car.

" _The glass just started Shattering. The windows all came down"_ Lillian told them motioning to the windows.

" _Calls are coming in the same thing's happening All over town!"_ Cody exclaimed showing them his monitor.

" _The waves produced By Doc's device that make us sing this way Cause vibrations Sub-atomically Putting molecules in play. Which makes surrounding the neutrons all expand."_ Graham explained to everybody.

" _Bro, even when you sing this stuff I still don't understand."_ Kade said stupidly

"Could the damage get much worse?" Chief asked him.

"If the frequency advances." Graham answered.

"Then let's get out and warn the town. It's best we don't take chances" Chief explained to everybody. "Looks like this lesson's over, Guys…." Boulder told them

" **Hate to miss the ending of "The Kade and Heatwave Show!"** Bumblebee teased.

"You're rescue workers. Just get out there and do what you do best." Salvage told them.

" _So Wanna try or what?"_ Kade asked Heatwave _"I'll try"_ Heatwave responded. _"Let's try."_ They both sang together. _"What do you say? Ready to rock this?"_ Brooklyn asked jumping in the air. _"Ready to rock and roll to the rescue"_

" _Roll to, roll to the rescue Bots! Roll to, roll to the rescue" Everybody sang together "To serve and protect" Chase added._

" _What else would you expect?" Blades asked "We're bots Roll to, roll to the rescue" Everybody sang together again._

" _This map shows the emergencies in the order that they called. They seem to form a trail That leads Straight to city hall." Cody told them looking at his monitor._

" _Thanks, Cody! Roll to, roll to the rescue._ _ **Bots!**_ _Roll to, roll to the rescue._ _ **Bots"**_ Everybody sang

We finally arrived at city hall and the windows were clashing down just like the firehouse!

" _When you have friends Like Rescue Bots You can depend On Rescue Bots When you have friends Like Rescue Bots Rescue Bots Roll to the rescue." The outcasts and rescuers sang._

" _Saving lives Priority, that's number one. Saving lives, first to respond and last to run." The bots sang looking so awesome!_

 _ **Rescue Bots**_ _  
"Chase, Mickey shore up the building" Chief ordered as the building begun to fall._

 **Rescue Bots**

" _Heatwave, Knockout lend a hand here" Kade said noticing that Mickey and Chase needed help._

 _ **Rescue Bots**_

" _Blades, Soundwave protect the humans" Dani said as the people ran out of there._

 _ **Rescue Bots**_ _._

" _Boulder, Drift Make that path clear." Graham said as the wall begun to fall._

 _ **Rescue Bots**_

" _Hear the call Griffin Rock emergency Heroes all, this is how it's meant to be!" We outcasts sang holding each other's hands and putting them up in the air.  
_

" _Power up_ _ **Power up and energize**_ _" Boulder and Heatwave said foaming the walls on the building._

" _Shaking keeps on coming." I mentioned backing up._

" _Seems like nothing can make it stop" Graham said and I noticed Huxley's van._

" _Huxley's van!" I shouted  
"Go clear it, quick!" Chief ordered the civilians _

" _His van! The dish on top!" I yelled pointing to Huxley's van._

" _Could that be the cause?" Lillian asked_

" _My tuner's been here all this time." Doc said getting in the van._

" _Then somebody turn it off, so we don't have to_ talk in rhyme." Kade said talking that last part.  
"Hey. It stopped! It stopped. I'm not singing! Not that I was ever singing." Kade said denying that he was ever singing in the first place.  
"Yeah. Ha. Me either." Heatwave agreed.  
"Now we can get back to business." Dani said happily.  
"So glad that's over with." Graham agreed.

"But I don't want to stop singing. Oh, that was fun. I mean _I don't want to stop singing. That was fun La, la, la, la, la."_ Blades sang the last part and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Great rescue. Uh, still not sold on the singing."Bulkhead said rolling his optics.

"Like to hear you do better, Mr. Sit-Back-And-Watch." Heatwave told him  
"Yeah. You ever sung your own theme song on a mission?" Kade asked him

"No, but-"Bulkhead started to say.

"Well, all right then. Guess we know who's coolest." Kade told him and Megan and I laughed at that.

"Ohhhh! BURN!" Brooklyn yelled and everybody laughed.

"I still don't understand how Huxley got a hold of my device." Doc said talking to himself just as Huxley came behind us.

"You mean I did this? But I had no idea it was back there!" Huxley defended himself.

"Dad, look what I found. This is from the city hall's security camera. Cody said showing his dad the monitor.

"Priscilla Pynch." Chief said to himself.

"Attention, please! Our city engineer has declared the building to be stable.  
So we'll pick up auditions right where we left off." The Mayor told everybody

"Something tells me Priscilla just might get her comeuppance." Kayleigh told me and I knew what she meant.  
"It's all about me, me." Priscilla screeched that we had to cover our ears.

"Anyone willing to pay for her singing lessons?" Brooklyn asked and everybody raised their hand, "Um, eh, thank you, Miss Pynch. We'll, uh, be in touch. Next, Francine Greene." The Mayor said rather quickly.  
" _Everyone has a song to sing It comes from deep inside It's how you feel Who you are for real It's not something You can hide Don't be afraid Of what they say Own up, be proud Stand strong Sing out loud Above the crowd Raise your voice Sing your song. This is who I am. Who I'm glad to be. This is who I am One hundred percent me Completely, sweetly, Get up on your featly Me, I'm gonna be me." Frankie sang as she was AMAZING! i think that she's outcast worthy. She and Cody most definitely_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have found our Griffin Rock Idol!" The Mayor announced and everybody clapped for Frankie. She deserves it.

"Wow! What a finish! I mean Ahem . _Keep on singing" Blades sang in his robotic voice and I laughed at that._

I than saw Marty run in.

"Hope! Megan! I found out who put something in your drink!" Marty told us

"Really?!" Megan extremely shocked that he'd be able to do that.

"Who?" I asked him.

"My sisters, Kerry and Mary."


	23. The Search

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen and Beast Prime (Sorry I didn't thank you earlier.) I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **OK. Who saw the season 3 finale of rescue bots? I'm not gonna spoil it because I don't like spoilers. But I will tell you that I cried almost at the end when they showed Chase.**

 **/Hope's Prolog/**

"So your saying that it was Kerry and Mary?!" Brooklyn yelled at Megan and I AMAZINGLY pissed off I was amazed that her head was still attached.

"Yeah! But how do you know them?" Megan asked Brooklyn and she let out a sigh as she pulled at strand of hair outta her face.

"They met me the first day at school and they were really nice to me and I told them about our 'Fight' and they were trying to help me make up with you and they told me that their were drinks at that party and that's when I called you guys." Brooklyn told us and we were beyond shocked.

"B-B-B But you freaking knew them!" Taylor yelled mad at her and Mayzez pulled him back.

"Taylor, please. It's time for the adults to talk." Rosie said pushing him back along with Mayzez. I didn't even have time to laugh at that.

"Wait! Why would they call you to tell that?!" Kayleigh asked her and we got the same idea.

" **THEY WERE SET UP**!" Megan, Brooklyn, Kayleigh, Taylor and Mayzez all said together in shock.

"I'll call Marty!" I said grabbing my phone and Brooklyn gave me a look.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Who's Marty?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Marty, that guy who invited us to the party." I told her and she smirked.

"You got his phone number?" She asked holding her phone, waving it in the air with a wink.

"Yeeeahh. I do. Are you feeling OK?" I asked her very slowly.

"Yeah just fine." She said walking away, flipping her hair back and I just shrugged and took a sip of my water.

"Tell your boyfriend I said hello!" Brooklyn yelled from the other room making me choke and spit out my water on Taylor by "accident" and Mayzez tried to hold back her laughter, but to no avail.

" **OMIGOD! HOPE! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"** Taylor yelled and he begun to chase me around the firehouse.

" **LEAVE HER ALONE!"** Megan yelled and begun to chase Taylor. So it was Taylor chasing me and Megan chasing Taylor and me getting the hell away from Taylor!

" **HHHEEEYYY!"** Heatwave yelled the loudest that he could.

Taylor fell down trying to chase me and he begun to get up.

" **YOU SIT DOWN!"** Heatwave yelled and he sat down immediately.

"What. The. Frag. Happened?" Heatwave asked, clenched teet- ah denta.

"Hope was gonna call Marty to tell him that his sisters, Kerry and Mary, were set up by the drink and Brooklyn was teasing her about Marty being her 'Boyfriend' and Hope accidently spit her water at Taylor and he started to chase her and Megan tried to help Hope and then you yelled at Taylor to stay down, which he obliged, then you asked us what the frag happened." Mayzez replied coolly and sweetly. I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"OK then….. Brooklyn, I need to talk to you. Hope, call Marty and tell him that his sisters were set up." Heatwave said grabbing Brooklyn to go talk to her.

I called Marty's number and he answered at about the forth ring.

" _Hopester. What upster?"_ Marty asked me and I rolled my eyes at his craziness. I explained what Brooklyn said and that they might've been set up.

" _I wish that you would've told me this earlier."_ Marty said depressingly

" _Why? What happened?"_ I asked him in curiousness.

" _I just yelled at Kerry and Mary and I don't know where they are."_ He told me and my eyes became wide.

" _Say no more I'll be right there!"_ I declared then I realized something before I hung up.

" _Wait! Marty?"_ I asked him and luckily he hadn't hung up yet.

" _Yeah?"_ he asked me.

" _Where do you live?"_ I asked him and that earned a laugh out of him.

" _Do you know where Mrs. Neederlander lives?"_ he asked me and I said that I did.

" _OK. Go three houses down, go across the street. That's my house."_ He told me.

" _OK. Thanks!"_ I said and hung up. I walked over to Kayleigh and Megan.

"Hey! We need to help Marty. Come with?" I asked and they agreed immediately.

"So, who's willing to drive us?" Megan asked us and we all had the same thought.

"Chase." We all said in usion and went to find the police-bot.

 **/Chase's prolog/**

"So, this _Marty_ kid. He was at the party, right?" I asked Hope as I drove down the street.

"Yes. He didn't do anything bad. Yes, he invited us to this party and yes, that's part of the reason the incident happened, but he's a good guy." Megan told me and I understood.

"Chief would be mad if you didn't go in, so can you use your hologram?" Kayleigh asked me and I agreed to use my hologram.

We arrived at Marty's driveway, I activated my hologram and I looked about 14, I had blue/green eyes, jet black hair with blue streaks, was dressed in this blue and white shirt, slacks and running shoes.

We went up the stairs at his house and Hope knocked on the door. After 17.5 seconds Marty answered the door.

"Hey! C'mon in! Kayleigh, Hope, Brooklyn. And who are you?" He asked me with a confused look.

"Marty this is Chase. Chief's partner and Henry's adopted son." Brooklyn told him and he got it.

"Ah, yeah! Chase Charles McCain, sibling of Baily right?!" He asked me and I laughed.

"Blake, sibling of Blake." I told him thinking of how he would mess that up.

"Blake! Blake! Right, I'm sorry. Why don't we eat some lunch, and then find my sisters?" Marty suggested and we all agreed.

Marty turns out to be a very good cook. He made what Brooklyn called 'Grilled Cheese and Tomato Soup.' It turned out to be pretty good. We then begun to search around for Kerry and Mary. It was me, Hope and Brooklyn searching downtown and Kayleigh, Megan and Marty searching uptown.

" **KERRY!"** Brooklyn yelled

" **MARY!"** Hope yelled

" **WHY ARE WE YELLING?!"** I yelled confused why that we were yelling so loud that I could hear them with my hearing aid off.

Hope walked up to me.

" **YYYYEEEESSSS!"** She yelled and I covered her mouth with my hand

" **OOOOOKKKKK!"** I yelled hushing her up.

"So if I were a blonde green-eyed presumed bitch, where would I be?" Brooklyn asked herself.

"Hey! Language!" Megan said over the com unit.

"Do you know why they ran away, Marty?" Hope asked the boy over the com unit.

"Well, I just got mad at them because I thought they did it next thing I know, their gone." He told us and I was just shocked to the spark!

"Is no one going to comment that the Megan just said language?" I asked everybody and Brooklyn and Hope laughed,

" **I KNOW!"** She yelled and we met eachother in-front of the great Griffin.

She took a deep breath. "It just slipped out." She told us and I rolled my eyes.

"We could really use Thor's hammer by now." Hope said and I laughed.

"None of us would be worthy." Marty stated.

"But, if you put the hammer in an elevator." Kayleigh thought out loud.

"It would still go up." I answered

"Elevator's not worthy." Megan stated and we all laughed.

"Ah, Thor. One of the best movies ever made." Hope sighed very dramatically. She is OBSESSED with Thor.

"Wait." Megan said making all of us stop. "Something's wrong."

We all listened, watched, and felt with our feet all at the same time. I felt something was wrong as well.

I heard something like a spaceship go off.

" **WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"** Marty yelled looking up at the sky seeing a _Decepticon_ spaceship. Frag it Marty.

"Hope! What the hell is going on here!?" Marty yelled at Hope clearly not understanding anything. We began to run because the spaceship was chasing us!

"Well, here's the thing, Marty. I'm actually an alien artifact from the planet Cybertron and Blake? He's an alien as well and so is Henry, but Blake's real name is Blurr and Henry's real name is Heatwave and we're here to protect your planet from the evil and greedy Decepticons and my 'Father' Galvertron." I responded while running.

"So? What do we do?" Kayleigh asked me and I comed Heatwave and told him the situation and we all got comed through eachother.

"It's gonna be a tough battle, But we're all in this together. If you get hurt, hurt 'em back. If you get killed… walk it off." Heatwave commanded and I had to laugh at that.

" **TAKE THAT YOU BITCH**!" Hope yelled helping me through boulders at the spaceship.

"For God's sake, watch your language!" Brooklyn teased mimicking Megan.

"Really? Now? Now is the time that you wanna mock me?" she asked over the com unit.

" **KILL THAT DECEPTICON!"** Mikey yelled doing a flip in the air and kicked the spaceship right out of the sky!

"Wow!" Boulder and I said together. That was impressive for him.

I believe the mech's name was Breakdown and he had an alien gun! He was about to shoot me with it.

" **BREAKDOWN!"** I heard someone yell and a young femene pushed him outta the way and locked him in the spaceship

"What are you doing here 'con?" Knockout asked the Decepticon on the ground.

"Please! I'm Sparkbeat. Daughter to Megatron. But I don't want to be! I ask to join." The one called Sparkbeat told us.

" **NO!** You were banished along with the other Decepticons!" Heatwave yelled at her.

"I don't want to be with them anymore. Will you judge me for who I am? Or to be blamed for something that I didn't commit?" she asked him and everybody looked shocked at her.

"Heatwave, we do own her Chase's life." Megan put in and she had a point.

"True, we are in her debt and all debts should be paid. In her case we must make an exception" Drift told him and Heatwave looked over at her.

"IceCrystal's law, will prove wrong or right. For now we reserve judgment. We'll so who _you_ really are." Heatwave said transforming so Kade and Brooklyn could get in.

Boulder and I smiled because she would be staying for a while. Once we got back, we headed to our berths.

"Sparkbeat!" I called out forcing her to wait for me. "Thanks, for saving me earlier." I told her and she had a smug look on her face.

"What kind of fighter are you anyway, _cop-bot._ You could've gotten killed out there." She told me and I was shocked by her.

"What?!" I asked now understanding what she was getting at.

"You and Boulder wouldn't last three days on your own." She told me as Boulder approached and he looked just as shocked.

"Oh, and we suppose that _you_ would teach us?" he asked her and she said that she could.

"Ok. _Impress_ us. We start at dawn." I told her walking into Boulder and mine's room.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said before I shut the door and went into recharge.

 **/Hope's Prolog/**

"Your just gonna let a strange Decepticon in here?" I asked Chief and Brooklyn was just as pissed off as me.

"I already told you, it isn't my choice to make." He told us and I groaned.

"I wanna kill that bitch." Lillian mumbled.

"Hey! Megan, Lily said a bad language word!" Tyler said pointing at her and Megan glared at me.

"You told them?" She asked me and I laughed.

"Duh! Why wouldn't I?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"OK. Here's what I'm gonna say about Sparkbeat." Chief began and got everybody's attention.

"Be on your toes, and she goes nowhere without somebody! So, Hope and Megan. Boulder comed me and told me that Sparkbeat is gonna teach Chase and Boulder how to 'Fight.' I want you two going with them and no ifs, ands or buts about it! She cannot be trusted."


	24. Bed Crisis and Singing Auditions

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen and Beast Prime (Sorry I didn't thank you earlier.) I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **OK is nobody going to comment on the fact that Kade's voice is the same as Kovu's from lion king? I find that really shocking!**

 **QUESTION TIME! I'm now working on pairings. I've decided ChaseXHope for later. Everyone besides Hope and Chase are available, give me your thoughts.**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

I was excited about today! Except that Boulder woke me up at 3:17 AM and I shoved him off my bed. He told me he didn't feel like getting up, so he slept on the floor. When I got out of bed this morning I tripped over Boulder and fell on my face.

"Get up!" I growled yanking him by the shoulder and pushing him out the room. He glared at me.

"Must you pick me up and push me out the door?!" He asked me motioning to our room and I laughed.

"Yes, I must." I responded and he rolled his optics at me.

We turned our holograms on and went outside. I got an idea.

"Hey! Wanna surprise her?" I asked him and he agreed with me.

We noticed Sparkbeat around the corner, drinking some middle-grade disguised as water and I climbed up one of the ladders, onto one of the buildings. I stayed still until she was staying perfectly still, and I jumped right in front of her.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed and she jumped, so not expecting me and Boulder laughed and she looked behind her.

"We're ready for our first lesson! He surprised you, huh?" Boulder asked and she looked over by 'The sell and buy when your ready store', but there was nothing there.

"Hey! We're going to have to wait for Megan and Hope because they have school, but after that we can go, so let's just hang out at the firehouse." Boulder exclaimed as she followed back to the firehouse.

 **/Hope's Prolog/**

"Hey, bipolar Hope. Hey bipolar Kayleigh. Did you have fun at the party?" Veronica asked us and I wanted to shove pie up her face. Wait! Pie doesn't deserve that kind of punishment.

"Fuck off Veronica! Before I shove my fists up your ass and make sure that you never show your face near anyone again!" Tyler yelled and I was shocked. Tyler never cussed and he said the f word!

"Why? It's not like Hope ever mattered. I web searched you. Apparently you were not meant to be here, a mistake, never met you dad, mom didn't give a shit and I feel sorry for the people who adopted you. Having to deal with you as a problem. And your poor, poor dad. Having a stroke the day before you turned 10 and he just got back in the hospital. I feel sorry for him .An-" Veronica began to say more but was pushed down by Brooklyn because tears began to form in my eyes.

" **DON'T YOU EVER TALK SHIT ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND!"** She yelled at her as Veronica looked scarred of her, I would be to. I mean…. It's Brooklyn! Besides me, she's the most terrifying.

 **/Attention students, who have just started here, please report to the choir room for a tryout, the choir room for a tryout/**

So we all went down to the choir room to sing. Basically it was the outcasts, minis Bianca, Lillian, Rosie, and Courtney.

"It will go Mayzez, Hope, Brooklyn, Kayleigh and Tyler, Taylor, Megan, Zurich, and Destiny. So, let's get started!" Ms. Witwicky said as she started the track that Mayzez gave her. A strange new world.

 _I've never seen a place, that's quite like this. Everything is turned around. This crazy world is upside-down. Getting on my feet. It's the hand that I was dealt, but I don't have much time with them. Got to learn all that I can._

 _They don't use any iPhones or stand up with bullies. I don't get these big robots, improved tech or mean girls. Everything's confusing when it seems so new, but I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too What a strange new world (what a strange new world)_

 _I'm trying to make heads or processers of this strange new world (what a strange new world) Sorting through the small details of this strange new world. What a strange new world._

 _Mayzez did great as always!_ I was next, and I knew exactly what I was going to sing. Reflection.

 _Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect child. Or a perfect daughter. Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see. That if I were truly to be myself.  
It would break my family's heart. _

_Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me.  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

 _Somehow I cannot hide. Though I have oh I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am inside... When will my reflection show, who I am inside..._

That somehow refers to my life. Kayleigh and Tyler were doing a duet together because she was too scared to do it by herself. They were doing let the monster rise from my favorite movie, Repo! The genetic opera. (Bold) Tyler (Italics) Kayleigh.

 **Didn't I tell you not to go out? Didn't I?**

 _You did, you did_

 **Didn't I say the world was cruel? Didn't I?**

 _You did, you did_

 **Then tell me how this happened. What I did wrong, tell me why. Can't we just go home, Kat and forget this awful night?**

 _Didn't you say that you were different? Didn't you?_

 **I am, I am**

 _Say you aren't that person, Say it_

 **I am, I am**

 _Then tell me how to act, dad. What to say, dad, tell me why. All you've ever told me, every word is a lie!_

 _Didn't you say that you'd protect me? Didn't you?_

 **I tried, I tried**

 _Is that how you'd help me? Is it?_

 **I tried, I tried**

 _Don't help me anymore, dad. You are dead, dad, in my eyes. Someone has replaced you. Dad, I hate you, go and die!_

 **Didn't I build a house, I home? Didn't I? (You did, you did) Didn't I raise her all alone? Didn't I? (You did, you did.) Then Rotti took her from me, Stole my Kayleigh, he's to blame. Have I failed my daughter? Then let the father die! And let the monster RISE!**

"Yes….." I said mysteriously and Brooklyn looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You have issues." She stated.

"You're just realizing that now?" I asked her and she laughed. Taylor was next and he was singing a song from one of my favorite Disney movies, big hero 6.

 **They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.**

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals.

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again every day.  
I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures.

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,

Immortals,  
And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
(Immortals)

"Oh, yeah. Go Taylor. Go Taylor. Go Taylor. Go Taylor. Go-"I started but was pulled down by Zurich.

"You're embarrassing me." He whispered/ growled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

Zurick, Destiny and Megan were doing the morning report from lion king on broadway.

 _ **Megan- Bold Zurich- Italics- Destiny normal everyone- bold italics.**_

 **It's an honor and a privilege, a duty I perform. With due sense of decorum and with pride**

 **With deference and great respect very much the norm. Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side. To lay before my ruler all the facts about his realm. To fill his in on all the daily news.**

 _Yes, yes, Megan, get on with it!_

 **In order that my lady stands sturdy at the helm, aware of all the confidant's latest news.**

 _Megan! The morning report!_

 **Uh- yes, Madam…. The morning report**

 **Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all, Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall. Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks. Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said "No thanks!" We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch. Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch.**

 **This is the morning report. Gives you the long and the short. Every grunt, roar, and snort. Not a tale I distort. On the morning report.**

 _What are you doing, kid?_

Pouncing

 **Let and old pro show you how it's done.**

 **The buffalo have got a buff about this season's grass.**

 _Stay low to the ground_

 **Warthogs have been thwarted in attempts to save their gas Flamingoes in the pink and-**

Yeah, stay low!

 _Shhh, not a sound._

 **Chasing secretary birds. Saffron is this season's color seen in all the the birds. Moving down the rank and file**

 _Take it slow._

 **To near the bottom rung.**

 _One more step_

 **Far too many beetles are quite frankly in the dung-**

 _Then pounce!_

 _ **AHHHHHH!**_

This is the morning report!

Gives you the long and the short!

Every grunt, roar, and snort!

Not a tale I distort!

On the morning report!

 _ **This is the morning report!**_

 _ **Gives you the long and the short!**_

 _ **Every grunt, roar, and snort!**_

 _ **Not a tale I distort!**_

 _ **On the morning report!**_

 _After everyone was done, the teachers were clapping. Clapping._

" _I want you all in my play. All of you. Meet us after school tomorrow." Mr. Matthews said walking out as we all laughed and continued to our next class. After school, Chase told us too meet him, Boulder, SparkBeat and maybe Knockout at the park. In their holograms of coarse! It'd be bad if they revealed their identity._


	25. I'm Not Naming This Chapter

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen and Beast Prime (Sorry I didn't thank you earlier.) I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **QUESTION TIME! I'm now working on pairings. I've decided ChaseXHope for later. Everyone besides Hope and Chase are available, give me your thoughts, who should be with who?** **\**

 **Ok I updated the last paragraph of my last chapter, because I got a new idea on what to do. OK? OK. Enjoy the story!**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

Sparkbeat, Knockout, Blurr, Boulder and I were waiting for the kids to hey home from school when Sparkbeat broke the silence.

"Is it much longer, Chase?" Sparkbeat asked as we could tell that she was impatient.

"Not much longer now..." I told her and Knockout laughed. Then Graham walked in.

"Hey, Graham! Entertain her, please!" Blurr begged and I rolled my optics. Brothers are so annoying.

"OK, then. My friend, Lexi gave me this box of stuff she wanted me to fix. Do you wanna help?" He asked him and Blurr shrugged.

"Beats sitting around doing nothing." He said as Blurr, Knockout and I activated our holograms.

"Ain't that the truth" Sparkbeat said kneeling down, because she didn't have a hologram yet.

"So what's in the box?" Knockout asked Graham and he gave him a glare.

"Well, let's see. I don't know until I open the box!" Graham exclaimed and I slapped him.

"Then open the box!" Knockout yelled and Graham held up his hands.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your wires in a twist." Graham said opening the box with a pair of scissors. Knockout glared at him when he said that. Blurr was actually excited to see was in there, Sparkbeat looked bored, but I could see interest in her optics.

When Graham opened the box, I heard six small gasps. Graham looked in the box and screamed! There were little…. Blue men inside of the box. Then the little blue men screamed, Knockout screamed, Blurr screamed, Sparkbeat screamed, and Boulder and I looked at eachother not knowing what to think. Then the little blue men jumped out of the box, knocking Graham down, one of them kicking him in the face and started searching throughout the base. **(Hey! That rhymed!)** Then they started shouting out for someone named 'Clumsy.'

"Are we being ambushed?" Boulder asked me and I gave him a look and he laughed. And we stared at the little blue people roaming around that Heatwave would probably kill later.

" **Clumsy, where are you?"**

" **Make yourself known!"**

" **Smurf us a sign!"**

" **Come out, Clumsy!"**

" **Smurf out, smurf out, wherever you are."**

" **Are you there?"**

" **Come to my voice, laddie!"**

" **Where are you?"**

" **Can you hear us?"**

"Get out of here!" Blurr yelled trying to hit him with a baseball bat that we were going to use later.

" **Ahhh. Too much aggression!"**

" **Kiss my smurf!"  
"You all find Clumsy! The giant in mine!" **

At what one of the little blur men said I had to laugh at. My brother is ANYTHING but I giant. I giant pain in the ass maybe, but not a real giant. I saw that the kids walk up as Blurr was being tied against his will.

"Guys! Run!" Blurr yelled at the outsiders.

"Stop bleating like a sheep and let me hog-tie you, you wriggly numptie."  
"Hope! Megan! Cody! DO NOT BE FOOLED BY THEIR CUTENESS!" He yelled as they walked up.

"Blurr its okay….." Kayleigh began as they walked up with one of the little blue men in her hands as she looked concerned at Blurr.

"Their friendly." Kayleigh said rocking the one in her hands back and forth.

" **You're lucky your lassie stepped in. I was about to make haggis with your innards."**

After the little Scottish blue man said that Knockout laughed and I rolled my eyes and he slammed his head on the floor.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I heard a familiar, gruff voice say.

"Hey, Heatwave." Knockout said chuckling nervously as Sparkbeat and I untied my brother.

"What the frag happened?" he asked as Boulder, Knockout, Blurr and I converted to our bot forms.

"Little blue men stormed out of a box!" Blurr said pointing at Graham.

"Ok. Ok. I'm gonna get Lexi tomorrow, and see if she meant to send us some little blue men from the planet Cerberus." Graham said and Heatwave looked at him.

"Who's Lexi?" Heatwave asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"She's my best friend as of six years and my only human friend that will listen to me." Graham said

"So, who. What are you?" Boulder asked them.

"We're Smurfs. My name is Papa Smurf. These are my little smurfs; Gutsy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Nat Smurfling, Grouchy Smurf, Slouchy Smurfling and Clumsy Smurf." Papa told us pointing to each one as he introduced them.

"Cool. I'm Blurr. The one that the Scottish smurf hogtied thank you very much. This is my younger brother, Chase, his best friend, Boulder, our leader Heatwave, ex-decepticons; Knockout, Soundwave, Drift and Makeshift, scaredy cat Blades and new recruit, Sparkbeat. Now what are you doing here?" Blurr asked him after he told us who we were.

"Well, were being chased by an evil wizard, Gargamel, who wants to extract our essence and in escaping him that transferred us to here, Clumsy got shot into that young girls backpack and we need to find our way home. And that would be when the next blue moon rises." Handy told us and we all looked confused.

"Who's Garbage Smell?" Hope asked and we all laughed.

"You have no idea how many times we've heard that." Slouchy told us calmly.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/Hope's Prolog** /

When I woke up this morning. {Though no one could really sleep.} We found that the smurfs weren't a dream. And I found Gutsy spinning on a lemon juicer as he and Slouchy were making lemonade.

"Good morning! Brooklyn said as Nat helped her wash some strawberries. Grouchy and Handy were working on the toaster, and Papa Smurf and Clumsy were…. Nowhere to be found.

"Where ae Papa and Clumsy?" I asked as Nat handed me a Strawberry.

"Their waking up the others. Graham went to pick up Lexi and I have not the slightest idea were Kade and Dani are." Brooklyn told me and I laughed and watched Gutsy spin around, making him dizzy.

"This is great!" He exclaimed for he was enjoying himself.  
"La, la, la, la, la, la.  
Sing a happy song. La, la, la, la, la, la. Smurf the whole day long.  
Next time you're feeling blue  
Just let a smile begin. Happy things will come to you  
So Smurf yourself a grin." The smurfs sang, Grouchy being negative about it.

"So how long will it take for-" I started to say.

"AHHHHHH!" I heard Taylor scream.

"Never mind." I said looking amused.

"HOPE! THIS ACCIDENT-PRONE SMURF JUST WOKE ME UP!" He yelled walking in, holding Clumsy by his ears.

"Hey! Leave him alone jerk-face. And you deserved that. You are a total ass." I told him and he looked offended.

"You smell like garbage." He told me and I glared at him.

"Your butt's shaped like a ham." I growled and he was about to fire back when Gutsy went flying into Taylor's face.

"Get out of the way ye pasty giant!" He yelled kicking him in the face and I laughed, picking him up.

"Thank you, now I won't have to do it later." I whispered to him and he jumped back on the lemon juicer.

"Morning guys! Yes! This wasn't a dream!" Zurich yelled, doing a cartwheel and I smiled.

"Yeah! I'm so happy I was ALMOST nice to Taylor." I told him.

"No you weren't." Taylor told me and I agreed.

"He's right, I wasn't." At that being said, Graham walked in.

"Hey! Was Lexi home?" Kayleigh asked him.

"No. Her dad chose today to go to Hawaii to visit her family.

"Aww. So when will they be back?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I dunno. When they leave, their gone for days, weeks sometimes months. They could be back by Christmas." He told us and the Smurfs groaned in disappointment.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Clumsy asked nobody in particular as they others, minus Dani, Kade and the Autobots came in.

"OK, I'll do some research." Taylor said using Graham's laptop.

"Okay. It says here Smurfs are mythical creatures from Belgium, also known as Schtroumpfs... Documented by Peyo."

"Also says that they bring good luck. Like leprechauns to the Irish." Brooklyn put in, eating a strawberry.

"It says they're mythical, Brooke." Taylor told her and Gutsy went flying onto the computer.

"That was great!" He exclaimed doing a fist bump in the air as Taylor cleaned off the computer that I hoped was lemon juice.

"They look pretty real to me." I told him, laughing.

"Alright, to review. You guys come from a magic forest where you live in oversized mushrooms. You're being chased by an evil wizard. And you're trapped in Griffin Rock, Maine until there's a blue moon... And you like to use the extremely imprecise term "smurf" for just about everything." Taylor said making sure that he was on track.  
"Smurfxactly." Nat told him, which earned a glare from Taylor. "And you're all named after your personalities? Do you get your names when you're born,  
or after you've exhibited certain traits?" Taylor asked them.  
"Yeah." Gutsy said  
"Yep." Clumsy agreed,

"Yeah, whatever." Grouchy growled.

"Mister Myer, there must be something about the blue moon on your magic window machine." Papa Smurf hinted. I couldn't blame them, just like us, they wanna get home.

"Just what is this magic searching device?" Nat asked him

"Right now, I'm using Google." Taylor answered.

"Ohhhh Goooogle." They all said earning a worried glace from Kayleigh.

"OK. Blue moon. A full moon that occurs twice in one month. A figurative construct... Much like yourselves." Taylor said looking at them  
"Hey!" Grouchy shouted earning an eye-roll from Nat and Slouchy,  
"But the moon itself doesn't appear to be blue." Taylor said turning to prepare a cup of coffee, that only he and Destiny can stand.  
"What?" Slouchy asked  
"Not blue?" Nat asked shocked and a little disappointed  
"Perfect!" Gutsy said sarcastically  
"Now we'll never get home!" Clumsy said sadly.

"That's a disappointment." Grouchy grumbled.

"No cause for alarm, my little Smurfs. If we're to open the portal home,

I'll just have to smurf us a potion to invoke the blue moon." Papa stated

"You hear that, Guys? They're only staying till an actual blue moon rises. Which could happen if the little blue Santa man makes a magic potion, which, at this point, seems completely plausible." Taylor said grabbing his coffee and jumping out of surprise when he found Grouchy in in with a strawberry in his hand.

"Want a bite?" Grouchy offered.

"No, thank you." Taylor said, setting the mug down.

"Of course, the stars will need to be perfectly aligned and when that might be is hard to determine without the proper instrument… Mister Myer. Might I borrow your stargazer?" Papa asked and Taylor looked at him

"My what-whatzer?" He asked the little Santa man.

"Oh, great. He doesn't have a Stargazer. Do you?" Gutsy asked looking upset.

"This is all my fault." Clumsy said sadly.

"No it isn't!" Nat yelled at him.

"We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die!" Handy yelled.

"Smurf out of it, scaredy-brains! One Panicky Smurf is enough!" Gutsy said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Hey! Papa had a vision, and everything turns out smurfy. Right, Papa?" Slouchy said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Yes, yes. It all turns out just fine." Papa told everyone, but I'm not so sure…


	26. Something Feels Wrong

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **QUESTION TIME! I'm now working on pairings. I've decided ChaseXHope and HeatwaveXBrooklyn for later. Everyone besides Hope, Chase, Brooklyn and Heatwave are available, give me your thoughts, who should be with who?**

 **OK. I am literally running out of ideas! I need some help, so please, please, please leave suggestions or comments or ANYTHING on what I should do.**

 _ **/Blurr's Prolog/**_

I know that we should trust them, but I'm not so sure. Especially the little Scottish smurf, and not just because he hogtied me. I just… I got a feeling that something is wrong.

"What's on your mind?" A familiar voice asked me. I turned around and Kayleigh was behind me.

"What makes you think that something's on my mind?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Your sevos are behind your back, your optics are like Chase's when he's thinking about something and you're pacing rapidly." She told me and I then realized that I was doing those things.

"How are you so observant?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Not like I have anything better to do. Now spill." She told me leaning against the firehouse wall. I let out a sigh.

"Ok. So, I know that we should trust the smurfs, I really do. I don't know if this feeling has anything to do with them at all or if it's something else, but I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Something BIG. Like…. I don't know exactly what. I just don't know, but I know that's it's something. Do you know what I mean?" I asked her and she looked deep in thought.

"I don't think we should worry about that yet. We just met them last night. It could be nothing or an effect of you being hogtied. Either way, I say we cross that bridge when it comes to it." She told me, glaring at her at the hogtied part. I'd say she's got a point.

"Ok. Thanks Kayleigh." I told her and she nodded.

"Anytime." She said walking off to Hope, Brooklyn, Chase and Boulder. Maybe there's something that I could do to fix the future. No! That's stupid. The future can't be changed and the past can't be fixed. It's a known fact, even on Cybertron. I just wish that I knew what is upon us. And that I can keep my brother _safe_.

 _ **/Chase's Prolog/**_

"You feel like something's wrong?" Boulder asked me.

"Yes, I feel like something bad is going to happen" I told him.

"Huh." Kayleigh said to nobody in particular.

"What?" Hope asked her, curious on what she had to say.

"Well, I was just talking to Blurr, and he was feeling the exact same way. I thought it was nothing, but now that you are feeling it, I think that it may be _something._ But what?" She told and asked us and we didn't know.

"Ok, to be clear here. First we get attacked by Smurfs, then they need to get home before the blue moon, and NOW Blurr and Chase get a feeling that something may be wrong. What's next? The teen titans attack?!" Brooklyn asked everybody, Kayleigh and Hope rolled their eyes, Boulder looked at her as if she was possessed and I was thinking of checking her into a mental hospital. It's an option.

"OK are you on a new type of medication that we should know about?" Hope asked her and Boulder and I laughed at that.

"No!" she said, pausing for a moment. "Yeah, no." She said running to the other room for who knows what.

"Yeah, I can't explain her." Hope told me as Kayleigh, Hope and I went to question Blurr on what he was feeling.

"I don't think anybody can." Kayleigh put in and I agreed with her.

"Yo! Blurr! My guardian's brother! We got some Q & A for ya!" Hope said and Blurr and I looked concerned and Kayleigh took a giant step backwards.

"Ok then…. Blurr, have you been feeling like-"I began to say, but was interrupted by Blurr.

"Like something is wrong and going to happen?" He asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, I've been noticing that. I don't know what it is, but I hope that it isn't serious. I don't want ANYBODY to get hurt." Blurr told us and I understood. If only we could see into the future.

"Hang on…." Kaleigh said walking up to Blurr in a death-threatening matter. Blurr looked at her and she turned to us.

"He's still not telling us something!" She exclaimed, but not to loud that the others could hear us.

"I'm not keeping anything from anybody." Blurr told us arms crossed.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked him and he started to look guilty. He looked around the base.

"Look! The entire series of Bones!" he said holding up the season box set. I started to look interested, but I stopped myself.

"My bro-stincts are tingling." I told him and he gave a 'I'm lying and I don't want you to know anything smile'

"Hey! I know that look! I invented that look!" Hope exclaimed and we all looked at him.

"OK. OK. OK. Chase. You're gonna hate me after this." He told me and I looked at him.

"Ok. Just tell us." I told him and he let out a long sigh. What he said next let out all kinds of emotions.

"Chase. You have a sister."


	27. The Truth, Gutsy and Galvertron

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez-** **Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny** **Kennedy**

 **Mallory-** **Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven-** **Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review** **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **QUESTION TIME! I'm now working on pairings. I've decided ChaseXHope and HeatwaveXBrooklyn for later. Everyone besides Hope, Chase, Brooklyn and Heatwave are available, give me your thoughts, who should be with who?**

 **The song i used was infect from Repo! The genetic opera, but it's a parody.**

 **Ok here's how it's gonna play out, until school starts on the 20** **th** **I'm gonna do my best do update every day- (If I update twice in one day I most likely won't update the following day) -then I'll update once during the week and twice on the weekends. If I don't have a boatload of homework since I'm going into 9** **th** **grade, I'll TRY to update more during the week, we'll see how it goes, OK? OK.**

 _ **/Chase's Prolog/**_

"What?" I asked so softly that I could barely hear it. A sister? Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't BLURR tell me about this?

"I know that I should've told you but-" Blurr started to tell me, but for once, my anger took control and it wasn't Galvertron who I was speaking to.

"Yeah! You should have! Why did you keep this from me?" I asked him, outraged.

"I- I don't know I thought that Knockout-" He started to say, but that got me even more upset.

"Knockout?! Knockout knew?!" I yelled at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe, sorta, kinda, yeah." Blurr said as he drove off to who knows where.

"Ohhhh, I'm gonna squish an ex-con!" I declared, going to find Knockout, Hope and Kayleigh behind me.

"Knockout?!" I yelled and I found him talking to Boulder and Blades.

"Ohhhh, he looks mad. You better step carefully." Blades told him and I gave him a death glare and he backed off.

"What is it?" He asked me and I glared even harder. "What'd I do?"

"You know EXACTLY what you did!" I growled, pushing him up against the bookshelf.

"Uh, I really don't." He told me, chuckling nervously, so I pushed him harder against the bookshelf.

"OK. OK. Alright. Alright. Tell me what I did." Knockout said and he looked at my rage-filled optics.

"Blurr told you something." I tightened my grip. "What is it?" I growled louder and he looked scarred. Knockout. Scarred. Not a good commination.

"OK! OK! Blurr told me that you had an older sister. Her name is Allison, but she goes by Allie and she's stationed in Japan!" He blurted out and I let go of him and he brushed himself off.

"You better not have scratched my paintjob." He mumbled so he thought that I couldn't hear him. I glared at him boldly and he drove off, probably to find Blurr. I couldn't believe he kept something like that!

"So. You have a sister?" Blades asked me teasingly.

"Don't start with me!" I yelled at him as I got a cube of energon.

"Whoa, someone's EXTRA feisty today." Megan said as she and Brooklyn walked in.

"Tell me about it." I said rolling my optics.

"So what happened?" Brooklyn asked me and I let out and agitated sigh.

"OK. So Blurr and I had the feeling that something was wrong and we took notice of that and Kayleigh said that he was still hiding something and he told me that I had a sister, I yelled at him and he told me that Knockout knew, Knockout told me her name was Allison, but goes by Allie and she's stationed in Japan, then he took off and that's what happened." I told her and Brooklyn and Megan looked shocked.

"Wait! He didn't tell you that you had a SISTER?!" Brooklyn yelled and I nodded my head and she growled.

" **THAT'S SO** _ **NOT**_ **OK!"** She yelled and I agreed. " **I'M GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF!** " She yelled and I looked at her.

"Blurr is 20 ft. tall, I doubt that you could rip his head off." I told her and she looked at me with a killer look, at that point Kayleigh picked her up and carried her to another room. Hope and I shrugged, I activated my Hologram and we went to search for Knockout and Blurr.

"Blurr? Knockout? Her Knockout, Knockout. I'll give you an energon cookie." Hope called out and I looked at her weirdly.

"They aren't dogs." I pointed out and she rolled her eyes. Where could they gone to?

"True. I don't have any better ideas, do you?" She asked me and I laughed and pulled out my phone.

"We track them." I told her and she grumbled something unpleasant.

"Yeah! Let's track th' laddies!" I heard a voice say and Hope looked as surprised as me.

"Gutsy?" Hope asked as she looked in her backpack to find a familiar Scottish smurf.

"What are you doin' here?" I asked him as he jumped out of the bag and he put his hands on his hips.

"I've come tae join ye an' Th' lassie on th' trip that will change Th' world!" He declared as Hope and I exchanged glances.

"Finding our friends." Hope said dully.

"Smurfxactly! And let's not take the tall, blonde, annoying pasty giant." He responded climbing onto my shoulder.

"Pasty giant..? Oh, you meant Taylor. Yeah, guys' a jerk most of the time." Hope responded and I agreed to that.

"Never mind that, let's get a move on!" He declared pointing forward.

"Yo, Chase! Put on disc 4!" Hope yelled and I looked at her and she had her puppy eyes on. I sighed and put on disc 4. Repo! Thee genetic opera.

"Which song?" I asked her and she smiled devilishly. "Infected?"

"You know it. And put on the karaoke version" She responded and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm visionary impaired. I'm visionary impaired by the stupid car crash. Hopey I'm the doctor. _Hopey I'm your father. Oh, Hopey that was close! Put your eye-drops in!_ _I'm visionary impaired by the stupid car crash. I'm visionary impaired (I'm visionary impaired.) by the stupid car crash. And I don't think that I can be fixed, no I don't think that I can be fixed! Than tell why, oh why are my eyes such a bitch?!"_ Hope sang. It's actually pretty good music _._

" _It's my stupid eyes. DAMN! I hate my eyes! Bio-parents can you hear me? Thanks for the car crash! Now I am so sequenced. Part of the collection. That's what is expected when you are visionary impaired._

 _That's what is expected when you are visionary impaired._

 _That's what is expected when you are visionary impaired._

 _How much of it is physical? How much of it is pain? How much of it depends on the choices that we make? I'm told to have his stubbornness, did I also inherit her shame? Are my eyes the culprit? Can I stop it, or am I useless?! I'm visionary impaired by the stupid car crash. I'm visionary impaired by the stupid car crash. What hope has a teen who is different? My dream of lightness is past his rules. It really makes no difference. 'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed. Tell me why, oh why, are my eyes such a… Bitch?_

 _Oh, I want to be not overlooked._

 _Overlooked….._

 _Oh, I want to be not overlooked._

 _Overlooked….._

I then spotted Blurr and Knockout by the park.

"Kevin! Beck!" I called out, remembering to use their human names. Then they looked at me, started to run, but Marty came and held them down.

"Not this time." He said mysteriously, holding them by their arms. "Hey, Chase, Hi Hope! I think these belong to you." He told us and I gave them a very hard glare.

"I don't think anybody's around so Marty, this is Knockout, Blurr and you've already met Chase." Hope told him motioning to us.

"Hey! What about ma lady?!" Gutsy shouted earning a stern glance from Hope.

"My Lady. Anyways ahm Gutsy. The bravest smurf of all!" He shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Get back in my bag!" Hope growled shoving him back in.

"Ok….. He's cool! Wanna hang out?" Marty asked us and before I could answer Hope said something.

"Sure!"

"Hope. We need to figure _this_ situation out." Gutsy growled from inside her bag, causing her to shove him back in. "We'd love some time to not be abducted." She told him and I chuckled at that.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"So Knockout is an ex Decepticon and your mom was friends with his mom?" Marty asked some time later.

"Yeah." Blurr said as I continued to glare at him. I then got a wave of fear go through me, but I don't know why.

" **WHAT THE HELL?!"** Marty yelled pointing at the sky, I turned around and gasped. It was Galvertron's warship!

"Shit!" Hope yelled as we all ran as fast as we could.

"I probably should have mentioned this but, Galvertron the current leader of the deceptions is my father." I quickly told him and he glared at me.

"Yeah. That would've been NICE TO KNOW!" He yelled hitting me on the shoulder.

" **WHAT DO WE DO?"** Hope asked nobody is particular.

"Hope. Put your bag down and run faster." I told her. She looked confused at first, but then she got it. We ran like five blocks, before something pulled us up. **(Like that metal detecting machine in Age of extinction, but it pulls up people close to Chase instead.)**

"Now what?" Blurr signed to me after we deactivated our holograms.

"Gutsy will save us. That's why I had Hope drop the bag." I signed back.

"Well, Chase. It seems Blurr told you about Allie. It's a family reunion. Too bad IceCrystal can't be here." He told us as he got in my face.

"You have yourself to blame for that!" I growled and Blurr pushed him away from me.

"No, no, no. Chase I didn't kill your mother. You did." He told me and my energon boiled.

"THAT'S A LIE!" I yelled and nobody was surprised by it. "I saw you. You hit her, less than you hit me though. You lured her to a shaft beneath the earth, stabbed her, taking her energon, killing her. I was 3 years old. You couldn't expect a 3 year old to kill somebody, could you?"

At that he was speechless. He turned to Breakdown, Starscream and Airachnid.  
"Take them to their cells! And put Chase, Knockout and Blurr in my _special_ room." He told them. I shuttered at that. What is he going to do this time?

/Gutsy's Prolog/

I landed pretty hard. I think I sprained my wrist. Smurfit. The others! They need help! I'll just run to the firehouse and-. I don't know where the fire house is. Smurfty smurf, smurf!

"This is gonna take a while." I grumbled walking around until I saw some pigeons.

"I know! I'll fly! They don't look friendly, but then again nether am I!" I declared taking off on one of the pigeons.

"Let's save our friends! I will honor to the end!"


	28. Terrifying Galvertron And The Decision

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **QUESTION TIME! I'm now working on pairings. I've decided ChaseXHope and HeatwaveXBrooklyn for later. Everyone besides Hope, Chase, Brooklyn and Heatwave are available, give me your thoughts, who should be with who?**

 **Ok here's how it's gonna play out, until school starts on the 20th I'm gonna do my best do update every day- (If I update twice in one day I most likely won't update the following day) -then I'll update once during the week and twice on the weekends. If I don't have a boatload of homework since I'm going into 9th grade, I'll TRY to update more during the week, we'll see how it goes, OK? OK.**

 **/Brooklyn's Prolog/**

Where the hell are they?! They've been gone for hours! If Hope, Chase and Blurr don't come in the next seventeen minutes, I'm gonna scream.

"Hey! Have you seen Chase?" Sparkbeat came and asked me.

"No, Hope and Blurr are gone to….. What could've happened to them?" I asked her and she didn't know.

"Damnit Hope. Where are you?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Have you guys' smurfed Gutsy? He seems to be smurfing?" Papa asked as he, Kayleigh and Megan walked in.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked and Kayleigh glared at me

" **Have you seen Gutsy?" She interpreted for me**

" **INCOMIN'!"** I head a familiar Scottish smurf say. We all ducked, and Gutsy came flying in on a pigeon.

"What the hell?! Gutsy where have you been?!" Megan yelled and Gutsy got off the pigeon and ran towards me. "Chase, Hope, Marty, Knockout and Blurr have been captured by Galvertron and Hope dropped her bag on purpose, which I happened to be in so I could get help!" The Scottish smurf blurted out.

" **WHAT?!"** Kayleigh, Megan and I yelled at the smurf.

"I said that Chase, Hope, Marty, Knockout and Blurr have been captured by Galvertron and-" Gutsy started to say again, but I interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah we heard you! What do we do?!" Kayleigh looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should tell Heatwave?" Megan suggested.

"Let's tell Heatwave!" I yelled

"Great idea!" Kayleigh yelled and we ran to find my Guardian.

/Chase's Prolog/

Well. This isn't the WORST day I've ever had.

"I'm sorry." I heard Blurr say.

"What?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I said I'm sorry. If I'd told you about Allie and hadn't ran off, we wouldn't be here." He told me and my optics softened for the first time today.

"Blurr. It is not your fault. You should have told me about Allie, yes. But at the same time, you thought of me. If you had told me sooner, I would have probably took off to find her. You were just helping us out. And I'm sorry that I acted like a total bitch." I told him and he looked at me.

"Yeah, I totally deserved what you gave me, but when we get back I have to deal with Heatwave." He told me and I chuckled at that.

"Yeah, that is going to be terrifying." I told him and he rolled his optics at me.

"Forgive me for interrupting a moment but HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?!" Marty yelled contacting us on the com links.

"I don't know, Marty. We'll think of something." Blurr told him slightly growling.

 **/It's going to get a little dark here, just to let you guys know/**

"Hello everyone." Galvertron growled scarily as he walked in.

"You better lay off before I kick your fucking ass to the moon." Blurr growled so terrifying that it scared me.

"Now, now Blurr. Unless you want Chase to stay alive, I'd watch yourself." He told him as he slapped a whip against the wall that made me flinch.

"Pfft, you don't scare me." Blurr told him and Galvertron glared at him.

"Bullshit. Now, watch your little brother _suffer_." He growled shoving me against the wall. Hard. He took the whip from off of the ground and hit my right leg with it, making me cry out in excruciating pain…..

" **FUCK OFF! LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!"** Blurr yelled loudly.

" **NO!** Now, you are my son, Chaser. And you belong to me, not Heatwave. Boulder and Blades aren't your brothers. Heatwave is NOT your father." He begun to tell me and he got in my face. **"I AM!"**

"Damnit. I hate you. I do not particularly hate anybody, but I make an exception for you. I NEVER wanted this to happen." I told him and whimpered as he hit me with the whip against my left arm.

"You don't ask for things, but you still get them, Chaser. You are my son and you are part Decepticon. Like it or not you will BELONG to me." He said and grabbed a sword from the side and stabbed it in my stomach and I yelled out in agony as energon spilled out.

" **DON'T TOUCH HIM AGAIN! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS**!" Blurr yelled out as Starscream, who just came in held him back. At that Galvertron threw a syringe to Starscream and he injected it into Blurr and he went into unconsciousness.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"** I yelled as I held my stomach, that still hurt like hell.

"Don't worry, it'll keep him asleep for a few hours." He told me and he twisted my leg back as I begged him to stop. He continued to do it until it snapped. At that I knew that it was broken.

"You've satisfied my needs." He told me and let me up.

"Where…. Is…. Hope…?" I asked as I struggled not to cry in front of them.

"Do you want her here? With the horror of hell?" he asked me and I stared at him.

"I just…. Want….. To know….. If she's….. O-OK." I told him, digging my servos into the ground.

"Don't worry. She's safe." He told me motioning for Starscream to follow him. "For now."

At that I shuttered. I can't help but think what may be happening to her. That thought was erased from my processer when more energon started to spill out of my stomach and my leg felt like it was shattered. I felt like that I couldn't get up. But I knew that I had to at least sit up. Ok. My side is against the wall. I just got to turn around, trying NOT to kill my leg. Turning. I. Just turned WAYYY to fast and slammed my leg against the wall damnit! I wish that Heatwave and the others get here soon.

 **/Dark scene ended, Boulder's Prolog/**

"What are we gonna do?" Brooklyn asked with tears in her eyes. In all the time that I've known her she has NEVER cried. Blades picked her up and she cried onto his hand.

"We WILL find them. After that remind me to tear Blurr apart." Heatwave told us as we drove off to find my best friend, his idiotic brother, his cousin and a crazy girl.

"Where do we start looking?" Graham asked as he tried to locate them on his phone.

"I don't know…. Why not Japan?" Kayleigh suggested and we all looked at her.

"Knockout said that Allie, Chase and Blurr's brother, was in Japan. Maybe he's planning to capture her to." She explained to us. It did make sense.

"Good thinking, Kayleigh. Rescue bots, Roll to Japan!" Heatwave said and we went to find our friends.


	29. Operation: Rescue Our Friends!

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **QUESTION TIME! I'm now working on pairings. I've decided ChaseXHope and HeatwaveXBrooklyn for later. Everyone besides Hope, Chase, Brooklyn and Heatwave are available, give me your thoughts, who should be with who?**

 **Ok here's how it's gonna play out, until school starts on the 20th I'm gonna do my best do update every day- (If I update twice in one day I most likely won't update the following day) -then I'll update once during the week and twice on the weekends. If I don't have a boatload of homework since I'm going into 9th grade, I'll TRY to update more during the week, we'll see how it goes, OK? OK.**

 **/Blurr's Prolog/**

The last thing I remembered was Galvertron hurting Chase and me screaming at him to leave him alone. Then nothing. When I woke up, everything was blurry. When my vision finally cleared, I saw Chase close to me and it scared me!  
"AHHHHHH!" I screamed and Chase's optics went wide.

"AHHHHHHH!" Chase screamed back at me.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed and I put my back against the wall.

"Chase! You scared the hell out of me! Damn you!" I yelled at him and he rolled his optics.

"That's not the situation! How will we get out of here?!" He asked me and I looked at him.  
"How the hell would I know?! Who's the brains of this outfit?" I asked him and he stayed silent because he's the smartest out of all of us excluding Graham. "Where's Hope and Marty?"  
"Galvertron said if he brought them in here, he'd do the same thing to them." He told me and I looked far off. I then noticed his leg. It was twisted at an odd angle.

"Don't worry." He told me, pausing for a moment. "It's not as bad as it looks."

My optics softened at his voice. It wasn't the voice of Chase that I knew. The voice was scared, petrified even.

"It's ok to be scared." I told him and he laughed.

"Pfft. Wha-What?! Scared? Me? No. come on! Me? Scared?" He asked and I could see fear in his optics.

"Chase. You. Are, scared." I told him slowly and he fell down on his back, wincing at the pain in his leg. I sighed and copied him.

"Do you remember the song that Hope showed us on the Wii? With the dogs?" I asked him and he said that he did.

 **Chase (Italics) Blurr (Bold) Both (Bold Italics)**

 **I'll always think of you as I'll try to cross the endless ocean. As long as the stars are guiding me I don't know how much time I need.**

 _My dreams sometimes look so far away. And I feel like I am lost. There are angels all around me._ **They give me things like faith and hope with wings to fly. And I have to fly right now. To the sky to find tomorrow.**

 _I_ _ **keep calling you but there's no answer from you. I'm drifting all by myself. So many tears are falling down.**_

 **I'll always think of you as I'll try to cross the endless ocean.** **As long as the stars are guiding me I don't know how much time I need.**

 _Don't know how far it is to get there. But we know we're always happy as we're trying to look for our dreams._

 _ **Together.**_

"I love that song." Chase told me, sitting up wincing once again.

"When we get out of here, we should have Knockout take a look at that leg." I told him and he agreed. Suddenly the door unlocked. I stood up, preparing to fight him if I have to. But it was Starscream and threw two femenes, one had a very light blue and white paintjob with blue optics and the other had a light green and light blue paintjob, also with blue optics. I ran over to see if they were OK.

"Hey. Can I get your names please?" I asked them. They were probably scared and frightened.

"I-I-I'm G-G-Glacier. A-a-a-and t-t-this i-is my-my-my fri-fri-friend Al-Al-Allie." Glacier told us and I looked shocked at her.

"Allie?" I asked and I kneeled down to the green and blue paintjobed femene. She looked up at me.

"Blurr?" She asked standing up. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's me. I think it's time you _officially_ met our younger brother." I told her as I helped Glacier up. "Chase. This is your sister, Allison." At Chase's face I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"No way that this is Chase. His paintjob's too dark." Allie told me and we laughed.

"Yeah. This is me. Now tell me about you." He told her as we sat down.

"Well, I just turned sixteen, I'm stationed in Japan. Back on Cybertron I go to a performing arts school, and I LOVE the movie inside out." She told us and I didn't even know she was a preforming arts student.

"Inside out? It's a good movie." Chase told her and I agreed with them.

"Glacier? You want to tell us about yourself?" Chase asked her quietly.

"N-No thank you. I'm fine." She told him and I suspicioned something about her. But what?

 **/Mayzez's Prolog/**

"Are we there yet?" I asked Graham.

"Not yet. And keep asking eight thousand times if we're there yet isn't going to make us get there faster!" He told me and I backed off. Who could blame me? My only cousin, who I swore to her father that I would protect with my like is in serious danger!

"Raise your hand if you want to kill Galvertron." Brooklyn said and everybody's hand went up.

"Why did Galvertron do that to them?" Destiny asked us and Knockout sighed.

"Nobody really knows. I do know that I want to make sure that Galvertron NEVER hurts Chase again." He told us and I looked at him.

"But how do we know that you can live up to that?" Kayleigh asked him and he looked torn between two things, wanting to protect Chase and not letting himself get killed.

"We're here." Drift told us and we arrived.

"That was a short 13 hours!" I exclaimed as we got off the boat.

"Says you! You wouldn't shut up!" Taylor yelled and I flipped him off.

"So, now what?" Kayleigh asked and I thought in my creative, wild mind.

"I don't know. Look around for a giant decepticon warship?" I guessed and Lillian and Rosie rolled their eyes at me.

"Is Galvertron's ship very black and grey and have a decepticon symbol on it?" Bianca asked and Megan said that it did.

"Well, it's up there." She said pointing at the sky.

"Wow. Uh, that was kinda easy." Soundwave said as we ran behind some trees that hid us from them.

"OK. Brooklyn, Tyler, Megan, Boulder, Knockout and I will go get them. The rest of you be on your coms in case there's trouble." Heatwave told us.

"Why don't I get to go?" Kade whined and Heatwave glared at him.

"Because you might draw attention to us. Same goes for Taylor and Mayzez." He told him and I was offended by that last part. I was about to say something but they already went through the groundbridge that Knockout stole from Starscream.

 **/Brooklyn's Prolog/**

"Now what?" I whispered.

"We find them. I know a secret room that he was planning to use." Knockout whispered back and we followed him. "Let's hope that we don't run into any cons." As soon as he said that, Breakdown and Starscream came around the corner.

"Scrap! / Shit!" Knockout and I said at the same time.

"So. You think because that you were a decepticon that you can just come back here?" Starscream asked Knockout and he just stared at him and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'll tell you wha- AHHHHH!" Starscream said and he and Breakdown fell to the ground.

"What the hell happened?" I asked them.

"Chase always gives me an extra Taser." Boulder told me and I laughed at him.

"Nice! Speaking of Chase….. LET'S FIND HIM!" I yelled but got shushed by Tyler and Megan shushed me.

"I think one of you spit on meeeeeeee!" I said as Tyler grabbed me and we went to find that 'Secret room'

"We found it!" Knockout said as he looked at one of the doors.

"How do you know?" Heatwave asked him.

"The door says 'Save room for Chase and his bot friends' I'm pretty sure that he's in here." He told him and I laughed at that.

Knockout unlocked the door and we saw Chase, Blurr and two bots that I didn't recognize. The icy colored bot backed up and touched Chase's leg and it began to glow… like it was healing or something.

"Whoa….." Blurr and Chase said and the icy bot looked scared.

"Don't judge me. Yes, I have healing powers. Don't laugh at me." She told us and I was shocked that ANYBODY could judge her because of that.

"What?" Chase asked getting up. "Your powers are cool. Do not let anybody tell you different."

At what Chase said, she smiled and hugged him and we went to find Hope and Marty.

"Seriously?! This door is labeled 'For Hope and her human friends!' that makes it so easy to find!" Knockout said, unlocking the door and getting Marty and Hope out.

"Let's go before Galvertron finds out!" Blurr said as we ran.

"Too late." A voice said and we looked up at a dark grey and black scary mech.

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"Let's go before Galvertron finds out!" Blurr said as we ran.

"Too late." A voice said and we looked up at a dark grey and black scary mech. We all took at step back. He started to blast us with a wand and before he could reach us, magic came out of my servos…. Like I was protecting my friends?!

"You think that you could escape me, Chaser? You only survive because I allow it. I created you. I am your creator! What hope does a child have against your **ALL POWERFULL** **FATHER?!** " He asked me and my friends, except Bouldrr all went to the sides.

"You may have created me but you were never my father." I told him and blasted him with my newfound magic, stunning him. "Fathers are kind, fathers protect you, and fathers raise you." I said as I blasted him 3 more times, leaving him down on the floor. "I was protected by Optimus Prime. I was raised by my friends. They are my family, this is my home and **YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! PERTINACIA JUVAT NOS! (Determination helps us)** I yelled out and blasted him the final time, as he fell to the ground underneath the ship as we got down there, his chest did not rise again. During that battle, I noticed that some white had streaked through my legs and arms.

"Uh, AWESOME!" Hope yelled and I laughed at her.

"Are you still you?" Taylor asked me after we found him.

"Don't worry blue is still my favorite color." I told him and his face brightened. "And you're still not funny." After I said that last part, everybody laughed and we finally went home.

 **/Sparkbeat's Prolog/**

After we got home, I got a call from Megatron.

"SPARKBEAT! You were supposed to trick them!" He yelled at me and I let out a sigh. "I know, daddy. And I still am. I'm gonna take Chase, Boulder, Hope, Megan, Blurr and Allie to 'Fight' and I'll trick them by making sure that they NEVER return." I told him and we both laughed evilly.


	30. Song Time and Chase Realizes Who He Is

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **QUESTION TIME! I'm now working on pairings. I've decided ChaseXHope and HeatwaveXBrooklyn for later. Everyone besides Hope, Chase, Brooklyn and Heatwave are available, give me your thoughts, who should be with who?**

 **Ok here's how it's gonna play out, until school starts on the 20th I'm gonna do my best do update every day- (If I update twice in one day I most likely won't update the following day) -then I'll update once during the week and twice on the weekends. If I don't have a boatload of homework since I'm going into 9th grade, I'll TRY to update more during the week, we'll see how it goes, OK? OK.**

 **This chapter is a week after the previous chapter and they were kidnapped two school days before spring break happened.**

 **/Hope's Prolog/**

"Seriously, that day couldn't have been any worse! Kidnapped by Chase's evil decepticreep father, being held against our will, and I didn't know what to have for dinner!" Marty told me at school the next day. I laughed at that last part.

"Yeah, when you have no idea what to have for dinner, it's very tragic." I told him and we both laughed.

"Yeah, but watching Chase beating that fat Transformers ass was pretty cool!" He said and I rolled my eyes. "But where did Galvertron get the wand?"

"Chase told me that it was one of the many tools that he used to abuse Chase with. He used to strike him and hit him with it." I told him and he then understood. Chase told me that it was fine if I told Marty about the abuse since he didn't want to.

"Hi, Hope." I head a familiar, bitchy voice say and I groaned.

"What do you want Veronica?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I guess you haven't checked your Facebook recently. You, Marty and the other 'outsiders' were out for a few days. I hope that you had _fun_." She told us and left.

"What did sloppy bitch girl do this time?" He asked me and I shrugged as I pulled out my iPhone and opened up my Facebook app. And I was close to tears on what I saw.

"What it is?" Marty asked and I couldn't speak so I handed him my phone and he was outraged.

"Hope Macintosh. What a little whore. She was abandoned by her birth parents and was never cared about. It's no wonder her Dad had that stroke. Her mom hasn't been seen in six months, she is an absolute slut and useless to everybody and not even the other outsiders cared about her." Marty read to the other outsiders once we found them.

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kick her fat ass and make sure that she never shows her face around us again!" Brooklyn yelled and I didn't say anything.

"Didn't you say that there's a talent show this afternoon?" Mayzez asked Marty and he nodded, then everybody smiled and looked at me.  
"What?" I asked them.

"You're gonna sing a song just for Veronica. And then one with us." Tyler told me and I smiled devilishly. I opened my Facebook and this is what I put: Sometimes it kind to forgive others; other times, REVENGE ROCKS! - Hope Macintosh, feeling feisty.

 _ **LATER THAT DAY**_

 **/Still Hope's Prolog/**

"And now we have Hope Elena Macintosh singing Hey Bully by Morgan Frazier." Mr. Matthews announced as I went on the 'stage.'

 **You say I'm too fat, you say I'm too skinny, you say I'm not cool, you say I'm not pretty. Then you spread it all around and post it online for the whole world to see. Why, why you wanna make me cry? And laugh at me like that? Does it make you feel good making me feel so bad?**

 **Hey, bully did someone hurt you, make you feel small? You take it out on me, 'Cause it makes you feel tall. I bet you're scared and alone. If you looked in my eyes, you'd see Hey, bully, you're a lot like me.**

 **In the back of the bus, you're a big star, but you took a little joke a little too far. And the headline news says the kids aren't always playing so nice out in the schoolyard. Why, why you wanna make me cry? You don't even know who I am. If you gave me half a chance, we just might have been friends.**

 **Hey, bully did someone hurt you, make you feel small? You take it out on me, 'Cause it makes you feel tall. I bet you're scared and alone. If you looked in my eyes, you'd see Hey, bully, you're a lot like me.**

 **It would be so easy to hit back at you. Use my pain to hurt you too. Oh, but if I do, nothing would change. I won't be a link in your chain.**

 **Did someone hurt you, make you feel small? You take it out on me, 'Cause it makes you feel tall. I bet you're scared and alone. If you looked in my eyes, you'd see Hey, bully, you're a lot like me.**

 **Yeah, bully, you're a lot like me.**

 **Ooh, you're a lot like me.**

 **Hey, bully, you're a lot like me.**

When I was singing the song, I looked at all the bullies that picked on me and my friends and who I've seen pick on other kids.

"Hope Elena Macintosh everyone." Mr. Matthews and the classroom clapped…. Even Veronica. "Next we have all the outsiders singing 'leave it all to shine' from Victorious!"

 **Hope (Bold) Brooklyn (Italics) Megan (Bold Italics) Kayleigh (Normal) Boys (Underlined) Girls (Bold Underlined) Everybody (Bold Italics Underlined)**

 _ **I know, you see, somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful.**_

Here I am. Once again. Feeling lost, but now and then.

 **Live life, breathe air.**

 _I know somehow we're going to get there and feel so wonderful._

 **When you figure out how.**

 _You're lost in the moment, you disappear_

 _It's all for real_

 **I'm telling you just how I feel**

 **You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

 **You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction**

 _ **Wake up the members of my nation. It's your time to be.**_

 **Not a fantasy.**

Not a fantasy.

 **Just remember me**

Just remember me

 **When it turns out right**

When it turns out right

 _ **'Cause there's no chance unless you take one and the time see.**_

 **Now if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination.**

 _You see the brighter side of every situation._

In my victory.

 **In my victory.**

 _ **Just remember me.**_

When I make it shine.

 **Leave it all to me.**

Leave it all to me.

 **When I make it shine.**

Just leave it all to me.

 **When you live in your imagination** **.**

Leave it all to me.

 **When I make it shine.**

Leave it.

 **Make it.**

Leave it.

 **Make it.**

Leave it.

 **Make it.**

Leave it.

 **When I make it shine!**

Just leave it all to me!

" **That's the outsiders everybody!" Mr. Matthews said as we took our final bows…. I wonder what the bots are doin'.**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"Watch out!" I yelled and Allie ducked just in time. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. Your still getting used to your powers" She told me and I didn't really know what to think. "You've been hiding them for a few weeks. Just… Just let it go."

Chase (Italics) Allie (Bold) Both (Bold Italics)

 _My power is dark as the moonlight, tonight._

 _No one there to be seen._

 _A darkness of my powers._

 _And it looks like I'm the king._

 _The darkness is blowing like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, primus knows I tried!_

 **Just let them in and let them see.**

 **Be the good boy you always have to be.**

 **Don't hide, just feel. Just let them know**

 **Just let it show!**

 _ **Let it go, let it go.**_

 _ **Can't hold it back anymore.**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go.**_

 _ **Don't ever hide again!**_

 _I don't care. What they're going to say._

 _Let the darkness rage on._

 _The night never bothered me anyway!_

 **It's funny how some distance. Makes everything seem small.**

 _And the fears that once controlled me. Can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and breakthrough_

 _No wrong, no right, no rules for me. How can it be?!_

 **Let it go, let it go.**

 **You are one with the wind and sky!**

 **Let it go, let it go.**

 **No one will see you cry!**

 _Here I stand. And here I'll stay._

 _Let the darkness rage on!_

 _My power goes through the air and into the ground!_

 _My spark is spiraling in the darkness night all around._

 _And one thought darkness like I was born to be!_

 _I'm never going back, the future's all I have!_

 **Let it go, let it go**

 _When I'll rise like the dark on night!_

 **Let it go, let it go**

 _That perfect boy is gone!_

 _ **Here I/you stand in the dark on night**_

 _ **Let the darkness rage OOOONNNN!**_

 _The night never bothered me anyway!_

After I sang that song, I realized that my powers are with me to stay! It doesn't matter where I come from…. It's who I chose to be. And I am Chase Charles McCain. Heatwave is my father. Boulder, Blades, Blurr, Drift and Soundwave are my brothers. Knockout and Mikey are my cousins and Allie and Glacier are my sisters, and Sparkbeat is like this fun-loving aunt who changed and wants to be better. Yeah. This is the perfect life.


	31. Galvertron's New Plan

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **QUESTION TIME! I'm now working on pairings. I've decided ChaseXHope and HeatwaveXBrooklyn for later. Everyone besides Hope, Chase, Brooklyn and Heatwave are available, give me your thoughts, who should be with who?**

 **Ok here's how it's gonna play out, until school starts on the 20th I'm gonna do my best do update every day- (If I update twice in one day I most likely won't update the following day) -then I'll update once during the week and twice on the weekends. If I don't have a boatload of homework since I'm going into 9th grade, I'll TRY to update more during the week, we'll see how it goes, OK? OK.**

 **/Starscream's Prolog/**

" **Galvertron?" I called out, I had seen him fall earlier and Lockdown told me to go look for him. "Are you dead?"**

" **NO YOU IDIOT! NOW GET DOEN HERE!" He yelled and I rushed down there as fast as I could.**

" **What do we do now?" I asked him and he was making a call on his com link.**

" **Shut up." He told me and I scowled at him. "Gargamel. The wand didn't work. No! I didn't kill them. I just said that the wand didn't work! No, the smurfs didn't show up, but Chase and Glacier have some secret powers that could be of use to us…. I TOLD YOU I'D FIND THE SMURFS!" He yelled as he talked to Gargamel, I couldn't hear what he was saying. There's probably gonna be a new plan or something.**

" **Yes, I do have a new plan Starscream. The previous times of capturing Chase has failed. This time I'm aiming higher. We'll capture Knockout and Kayleigh. And when they come to look for them, I'll do something to Chase that not even Megatron can imagine!" He told me and I sighed.**

" **Do we need a plan Z10" I asked him. We've been through this several times.**

" **No! FIND KNOCKOUT AND KAYLEIGH!" He yelled and I ran to the locater room.**

" **OK! OK!"**

 **/Kayleigh's Prolog/**

"I'M DYING OF BOARDOM!" Brooklyn yelled and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Go take a ride with Chase." I told her and she got up.

"OK!" When she walked out I just slid down the wall, grabbing my favorite book 'The Lovely Bones' and reading it WITHOUT interruptions, because I had on my 'I can't hear anybody so leave me the hell alone headphones'

I need a hobby.

"I need to sing!" Mayzez yelled, taking my headphones off of me.

"Let me guess, I have to sing with you?" I asked her and she nodded, using her puppy eyes and I got up and she gave me some songs to choses from. I already kknew what song I wanted to do.

 **Mayzez (Italics) Kayleigh (Bold) Both (Bold Italics)**

 **Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night**

 **It's gettin' kinda crazy under the lights**

 **But we don't care we're passing our time**

 **Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by**

 _In their droptops, Harleys, Escalades too_

 _A hundred different flavors to vary your view_

 _There's one for me, and there's one for you_

 _Watchin' them L.A. Boyz roll through_

 _ **Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**_

 _ **You know they got, got the goods**_

 _ **So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

 _ **Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**_

 _ **They really get, get to you**_

 _ **So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

 _ **Give it up, give it up**_

 _ **You don't have no choice**_

 _ **Give it up, give it up**_

 _ **For the L.A. Boyz**_

 **West side, East side, everywhere between**

 **Rockstars jammin' the promenade for free**

 **Flippin' their skateboards on Venice beach**

 **L.A. Boyz come play with me**

 **Turn it up**

 **Turn it up**

 **And come play with me**

 _ **Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**_

 _ **You know they got, got the goods**_

 _ **So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

 _ **Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**_

 _ **They really get, get to you**_

 _ **So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

 _Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not_

 _What you doin' all alone?_

 _Come show me what you got, boy_

 _Show me what you got, got boy_

 _What you got boy show me what you... GOT!_

 _ **Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**_

 _ **You know they got, got the goods**_

 _ **So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

 _ **Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**_

 _ **They really get, get to you**_

 _ **So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

 _ **Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ!**_

 _ **Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ**_

 _ **Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ!**_

 _ **Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ**_

 _ **Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ!**_

 _ **Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ**_

 _ **Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ!**_

 _ **Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ**_

 _ **Let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

"Will you leave me alone now?" I asked her, grabbing my book, going outside to read.

"Hey, Knockout." I said sitting next to him. "Not with Drift or Soundwave?" I asked him.

"No. Drift and Soundwave are fighting, I don't like Mikey, Heatwave would yell at me, Chase is with Brooklyn, I don't trust Sparkbeat, I don't know Glacier or Allie yet and Blades is basically a pet." He told me and I laughed at that last part.

"THAT, we can agree on." I told him and he rolled his optics.

"Hello Guys, how's it smurfing?" Gutsy asked me.

"Ah, it's smurfing." I told them, because I could understand their language.

"We haven't run into Gargamel lately. That's both good and bad." Slouchy told us and I laughed.

"So. What's going on- AND WHAT THE FUCK? AGAIN?! JUST LEAVE US ALONE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I yelled as I saw Galvertron's ship.

"He isn't targeting Chase…. He's targeting us!" Knockout said as we ran to wherever it was safe. Which failed. Gutsy, Handy and Slouchy got captured with us.

"Well, lookie here. I've got some bonus points." Galvertron said looking at the smurfs.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him, glaring super hard at him.

"Easy. Knockout is the son of Chase's mother's best friend. Naturally their close. Chase and a few others, I'm presuming one of them will be Boulder, to come rescue you guys. When he does, I'll use this force field, and this wand to extract his powers, and then the smurfs essence for Gargamel. That's right. I know him. Say hello to planet hell." He explained to us and I shuttered at that, but that didn't keep me from being brave.

"That's funny. I thought we were looking at it." I told him and he growled and ordered Starscream and Lockdown to take us to the locked, dark rooms. Now we can only Chase and the others get here. WITHOUT them getting killed.


	32. Songs, Yelling And More Singing

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **QUESTION TIME! I'm now working on pairings. I've decided ChaseXHope and HeatwaveXBrooklyn for later. Everyone besides Hope, Chase, Brooklyn and Heatwave are available, give me your thoughts, who should be with who?**

 **Ok here's how it's gonna play out, until school starts on the 20th I'm gonna do my best do update every day- (If I update twice in one day I most likely won't update the following day) -then I'll update once during the week and twice on the weekends. If I don't have a boatload of homework since I'm going into 9th grade, I'll TRY to update more during the week, we'll see how it goes, OK? OK.**

 **Sorry I didn't update! I had MAJOR writers block in the middle of a chapter of my other obsessions that were filling my mind, so I wrote those to get it out of my mind so I'm now back and more ready than ever!**

 **/Brooklyn's Prolog/**

" _Well I'm just Outta School_

 _Like I'm real, real cool_

 _Gotta dance like a fool_

 _Got the message that I gotta be a wild one_

 _Oh yeah I'm a wild one_

 _Gotta break it loose_

 _Gonna keep 'em movin' wild_

 _Gonna keep a swingin' baby_

 _I'm a real wild child_

 _I'm a real wild child_

 _Like to wreak a lot of havoc_

 _I'm the life of the party_

 _Having fun is my habit_

 _Ke-ke-ke-ke-keep it rowdy_

 _Make it sunny when it's cloudy_

 _Put the Rock in Rock and Roll_

 _Out of control, I'm all about it_

 _Like it loud, a little crazy_

 _Hear my blood inside me_

 _Maybe the Hall of Fame of being "the wild one"_

 _I am the greatest_

 _Gonna met all my friends_

 _Gonna have ourselves a ball_

 _Gonna tell my friends_

 _Gonna te-te-tell 'em all_

 _That I'm a wild one_

 _Oh yeah I'm a wild one_

 _Gotta break it loose_

 _Gonna keep 'em movin' wild_

 _Gonna keep a swingin' baby_

 _I'm a real wild child_

 _I'm a real wild child_

 _I'm the leader of the crowd_

 _A lot of fun by the river_

 _We about to let it out_

 _Run and tell 'em that the wild one_

 _Is loose and on the crowd_

 _If you're lookin' for some fun_

 _So we can come and turn it out_

 _Have a ball keep it jolly_

 _Good to know where everybody_

 _If you're rollin' with the wild one_

 _You know you had a party_

 _Yeah, I'm a wild, boy (she's a wild one)_

 _Yeah, I'm a wild, boy (she's a wild one)_

 _I'm a wild, boy (she's a wild one)_

 _Yes, I'm wild, boy (she's a wild one)_

 _Yeah, I'm a wild one (she's a wild one)_

 _Yeah, I'm a wild one (she's a wild one)_

 _A wild one (she's a wild one)_

 _A wild one (she's a wild one)_

 _I'm a wild one_

 _Oh, I'm a wild one_

 _Said, I'm a wild one_

 _Said, I'm a wild one_

 _I'm wild_

 _Child_

 _Wild one"_ I was singing as we drove around and Chase looked at me strangely.

"Seriously?" He asked me and I laughed.

"Hope and I are HUGE fans of the chipmunks! Don't judge me." I told him and he let it go.

" **CHASE?!"** Mikey yelled on the comlink making my ears fuzz.

" **MIKEY!** I'm. Not. Having. Any. More. Hearing. Problems. So….. **STOP YELLING!"** Chase yelled at him and I laughed at what he said.

" **CHASE!** Kayleigh and Knockout have been **KIDNAPPED!"** He yelled and at that, Chase skied to a halt, turning around to go back to the firehouse.

"What?! Why was he captured?" I asked Mikey.

"Well, I dunno maybe **THAT'S WHY I CALLED CHASE!"** He yelled and me and hung up.

"Well….." I said flipping my hair back.

 **/**

 **/ /**

 **/Knockout's Prolog/**

"I thought you said that they would come." Kayleigh told me and I rolled my optics as I paced around the dark room.

"It's been two hours, Heatwave probably has everybody looking for us by now." I replied and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I dunno I wish we could survive this." She replied and the smurfs started humming a song that Kayleigh had showed them yesterday.

 **Kayleigh (Bold) Knockout (Italics) Smurfs (Normal) Everybody (Bold Italics)**

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh **(You know I never felt like this before)**

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh **(This feeling's like so real)**

 **I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up**

 **And I'm aggressive just one thought ain't close enough**

 **You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue**

' **Cause every moment gone you know I miss you**

 **I'm the question and you're of course the answer**

 **hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer**

 **You make me shaken now, I'm never mistaken**

 **But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help**

 _ **S-O-S please someone help me**_

 _ **It's not healthy for me to feel this way**_

 _ **Y-O-U are making this hard**_

 _ **You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night**_

 _ **This time please someone come and rescue me**_

' _ **Cause you on my mind has got me losing it**_

 _ **I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me**_

 _ **Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**_

 _Just your presence and I second guess my sanity_

 _Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity_

 _My tummy's up in knots, and when I see ya it gets so hot_

 _My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock_

 _Take on me you know inside you feel it right_

 _Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight_

 _I melt with you, you got me head over heels,_

 _Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

 _ **S-O-S, please someone help me (someone help me)**_

 _ **It's not healthy for me to feel this way**_

 _ **Y-O-U are making this hard (Y-O-U)**_

 _ **You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night**_

 _ **This time please someone come and rescue me**_

' _ **Cause you on my mind has got me losing it**_

 _ **('Cause you on my mind)**_

 _ **I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me**_

 _ **Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**_

 _Girl you know you got me feeling open and_

 _Girl your love's enough with words unspoken_

 _I said girl, I'm telling you, you got me open_

 _I don't know what to do it's true, I'm going crazy over you_

 _I'm begging_

 _ **S-O-S, please someone help me (Somebody help me, yeah)**_

 _ **It's not healthy for me to feel this way**_

 _ **Y-O-U are making this hard (Why you making this hard for me baby?)**_

 _ **You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night (Ohh)**_

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh,

Oh. Oh

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh,

Oh. Oh

"What do we do while we wait?" Slouchy asked as he tried to avoid Gutsy who was pounding against the door as if he was expecting it to knock down.

"How would the hell would I know?!" Kayleigh yelled as she slid down the wall.

"This is part of Galvertron's plan. To capture us. Chase WILL eventually get here and Galvertron WILL make sure that he won't get away with it. He WILL have his revenge. No matter what." I told them and everyone stared at me, even Gutsy, who had stopped beating the door.

"So. What do we do if Galvertron comes in?" Handy asked me.

" **WE BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM!"** I shouted and everybody laughed at my outburst. I wonder if our friends will find us…


	33. Salvage, The Rescue & Something Diffrent

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **QUESTION TIME! I'm now working on pairings. I've decided ChaseXHope and HeatwaveXBrooklyn for later. Everyone besides Hope, Chase, Brooklyn and Heatwave are available, give me your thoughts, who should be with who?**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"Calling all rescue bots, Calling all rescue bots." Heatwave called over the com links.

"Hello? Heatwave is that you?" A voice said that I didn't recognize.

"Salvage?" Heatwave AND Blurr said at the same time.

"You know him?" I asked my older brother.

"Yeah, while I was away from you and Allie, Salvage helped me prepare for survival." He told me and I then understood what Blurr was getting at. Salvage saved Blurr's life and Salvage was a rescue bot well.

"OK. Salvage. I'll have Ratchet send a groundbridge here, and you can help us save Knockout, Kayleigh and the Smurfs." Heatwave told him and the groundbridge came him and moments later, a light yellow, green and very light blue bot came from the groundbridge.

"Hello. I am Salvage. Blurr! What's up, little buddy?" Salvage asked my older brother and he rolled his eyes at the little buddy comment.

"Decepticons. I hate Decepticons. So what's the plan for getting past those guys?" Blades asked Heatwave as he stood by Boulder and I.

"I've got an idea! Live bait." Mikey said mysteriously.

"Good idea!" I said then realized something. "Hey!"

"C'mon, you and Boulder need to do something to distract the cons while we sneak past them." He told me and I rolled my optics.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" I asked and when I said that Mikey and Blades smiled evilly.

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

/Soundwave's Prolog/

I cannot believe that I got talked into this. I'm in a hula costume and Drift is dressed like a roast bot.

 **Soundwave is Italics and Drift is Bold**

 _Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat. Eat my buddy Drift here because he is a treat. Come on down and dine on this tasty swine. All you have to do is get in line._

 _Are you aching?'_

 **Yup, yup, yup.**

 _For some energon?_

 **Yup, yup, yup.**

 _He's a big bot._

 **Yup, yup, yep.**

 _You could be a big bot too._

 _Oy!_

After that we ran off screaming because most of the decepticon army chasing us, including Starscream.

"NOW WHAT?!" I asked one of my best friends.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST KEEP RUNNING!" He yelled at me. No need to tell me twice!

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"Chase, Blades and I will look for Knockout and the others, you and Boulder look for Galvertron. I made sure that the others stayed outside." Heatwave told me and Boulder and I went to look for my so called father.

" **SPARKBEAT!"** Galvertron yelled and I gasped as Boulder and I hid behind the wall.

"Yes, father?" Our turned decepticon that isn't a turned decepticon asked him.

"Where are Chase and Boulder? Why aren't they here?" He asked her.

"It's a work in progress. I still don't know when they'll be here, but it will be very soon." She told him and walked over to where we were and grabbed both of us. "In fact, here they are now."

"Ah, perfect. Put Boulder with the others. I got my own plan for Chase." He told her as he touched my face.

"If you don't get your hands off me in five seconds you won't have hands." I warned him and he backed off.

"Lockdown! Starscream! Pin him down!" He ordered his second and third in command. As they did, I tried to use my powers, but Lockdown had my hands behind my back. I looked at Galvertron. He was planning something. He had this syringe.

"You know I got this from a cyber-phoneutria bahiensis. You know its bite contains a neuro toxin." Galvertron told me and I knew about what the cyber-phoneutria bahiensis. It can mess with your brain. "Now. Stay still." He told me and I attempted to struggle, but they had hold of me too tight. I was trapped…

 **LATER**

 **/Boulder's Prolog/**

We're lucky that Sparkbeat left BEFORE Heatwave and Blades came, so we got Knockout, Kayleigh and the smurfs and went to find Chase.

"Chase? Are you here? Chase?" Knockout called out.

"Who is this Chase that you speak of?" Chase clearly asked from on the decepticon warship ceiling.

"Uh…. You?" I reminded him, but he looked confused.

"No, my name is not Chase it is… Chasse!" He told me as he turned around and we all looked at him.

"That's pretty close to Chase." Kayleigh told him as she walked beside me.

"And yet completely different. Would you like to join me on an adventure?" He asked me.

"What adventure?" I asked him, slightly confused.

"The adventure…. Called LIFE!" He told me and I looked at him strangely.

"OK! But as long as we get off of this Decepticon warship." I told him and he agreed. What did Galvertron do to him and now he suddenly speaks French?! We got a lot of work to do…..


	34. A Talk, A Song And Knockout Did What!

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **Got a little surprise for you guys in this chapter. :-D**

 **OK. It's been two years in the story and Allie is about to turn 18, OK? OK.**

 **/Mikey's Prolog/**

"How long have they been gone?" Allie asked me and I sighed.

"Three hours. Where the hell are they?!" I asked nobody in particular.

"Nothing is going to happen to Chase. He has these new powers, Boulder, Heatwave and Blurr will **NEVER** let him get hurt and we got left behind." Allie said very cheerfully. "So how long have they been here?"

"Two years. Long time and **NOTHING** from their family." I told her and she looked down.

"That's sad… I wonder why..." Allie thought and I smiled at her… she's kinda cute when she's in thought. Whoa! What the hell?! She's Chase's sister, you can't go crushing on her!

"I know. It worries me to….. **I LIKE BOTS LIKE ME!"** I called out randomly and she laughed.

"You're funny." She told me and I looked at her.

"Nobody has ever called me that before. Stupid, annoying and other things, but **NEVER** funny." I told her and she looked at me.

"You're right. You're not funny." She told em and I looked at her sadly. "You're **HILARIOUS**." She told me and I grinned.

"You know, you're cool. For Chase's sister." I told her and she rolled her optics.

"Speaking of Chase, where is he?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Qui arrive!" A voice said and we exchanged looks. That sounded a lot like Chase with a French accent.

Chase came in his human form doing cartwheels and other stuff and the others looked irritated.

"What's with him?" I asked Boulder and he shrugged.

"I have no idea. When we about to get out of the decepticon warship, Chase started acting weird. Now he thinks his name is Chasse and 'The most amazing bot in the world'" He told me saying the last part in a French accent.

"What. The. Fuck?" I asked very slowly, not caring if I cussed or not.

"Yeah. I'm suspecting Galvertron, but I'm not sure." Graham told me and I thought for a moment.

"He could have done that… But how?" Allie asked nobody in Particular.

"I don't know, Allie. I just don't know." Heatwave told her and Chase was now hanging off of the ceiling. How I don't know and I don't **WANT** to know.

"So now what do we do?" Glacier asked when she saw Chase when she walked in.

"How the hell should I know?!" Hope yelled and I rolled my eyes. She sure is strange.

"OK. So Chase is now a braver, smarter cooler opposite of himself?" Blurr asked and we all confirmed it. "Now this I could get used to!" At that comment, Allie and Boulder smacked him on the arms and he whined like a baby.

"Mikey. Come here." Allie said pulling me to her room by my arm.

"What is it?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I can't stand it out there, I need to be distracted. Can you help me on a song that I wrote?" She asked me and I'd tell her that I would help her.

 **Mikey (Bold) Allie (Italics) and (Bold Italics)**

 **If I could do it all over**

 **Maybe I'd do it different**

 **Maybe I wouldn't be here**

 **In this position**

 _I found you then I lost you_

 _Looking back its torture,_

 _And it hurts to know I let you go_

 _You live right around the corner_

 _ **And I could've had it all, could've had it all**_

 _ **True love, I knew I had it**_

 _ **True Love, was so hard to find**_

 _ **True love, if I could get it back I'd never let it go this time**_

 **True Love**

 _Is an inspiration_

 **True Love**

 _It was mine oh mine_

 **True Love**

 _Yeah_

 **I'd never let it go**

 _I'd never let it go_

 _ **I'd never let it go this time**_

At 'never let it go this time' we looked at eachother and I'm just gonna say it, she's beautiful. I think that I'M actually in love. I can't believe it. I've never been in love before, so it might be love it might not, I don't actually know, but I might be. I mean, she is beautiful. Her optics. Her paintjob. Her compassion. Her sense of humor. I think that I am in love.

 **/Allie's Prolog/**

Oh. My. Primus. I think that I actually **LOVE** Mikey. I don't know. Maybe I do. Yes, I most definitely do. At the same time Mikey and I leaned in and we kissed! Score! After a few seconds we ended the kiss and we looked at each other.

"Uh… M-Maybe we should check on how Chase is doin'?" I asked Mikey, avoiding the kiss completely. **WHY DID I DO THAT?!**

"Yeah. Sounds good." He said sounding a little hurt. We both walked into the main room without looking at each other. I think that I may have hurt his feelings. I put the last few minutes behind me and went to check on my younger brother.

When we got to the main base, I saw Chase doing something that he would **NEVER** do. Dancing. Chase was dancing to shut up and dance by walk the moon. OK then… I'm going to pretend that I never saw that. I then saw Knockout grab a large piece of metal.

"Knockout... Don't. You. Dare." I warned him but he was getting closer to Chase.

"Knockout." Blurr told him, but he ignored him again.

"Knockout." Mikey warned him, but he **STILL** ignored him.

" **KNOCKOOOUUUTTT!"** Heatwave yelled that we all had to cover our audio receptors and ears except Chase, who got hit with a large piece of metal.

"I did. I dared. And now I'm here." Knockout told me walking to his and Drift's room. I then stared at my unconscious younger brother on the floor. Knockout is so damn busted when I get to him! I kneeled down to him as Blurr and Boulder did the same.

"Why would Knockout do that? **HE A GOD DAMNED MEDIC FOR CHRISTS SAKE!"** Brooklyn yelled and I had to laugh at that.

"That's true. He likes Chase, so he probably knew what he was doing or he suffered brain damage from the abduction." I told her and everybody laughed at that. "He's not going to wake up for a while." I decided and stood up.

"So… what do we do with him in the meantime?" Boulder asked me and I looked at him.

"Leave him there, he's fine." I told him and I went to my room because Heatwave is helping Glacier with her fighting abilities, so I could be alone to think. Me. And. Mikey. Kissed. What the hell? How is that possible? I have a **LOT** to think about…..


	35. Ratings And Love

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or post them**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **OK. I'm going to explain something from the last chapter. It was been two years since the outsiders arrived on griffin rock. Like in the rescue bots TV show, it goes fast so it might seem really close together except when it's a two part or when someone is captured or something big like that, it's like weeks apart. I didn't know if that was clear or not, but now it is! :-)**

 **/Allie's Prolog/**

Damnit… I couldn't have done that! I didn't just kiss him…. I avoided it all together. I may have hurt his feelings, but I freaking avoided it! I need to talk to somebody who understands it. Glacier? No, she can't keep a secret. Mayzez? NO! Hope? Yeah, I'll talk to her when she gets home from school… I kissed Mikey. I fell on the floor and stayed there.

 **/Hope's Prolog/**

Brooklyn and I were walking down the hallway, minding our own business when Michal and Murry came up to us.

"Hey! How's it going numbers 4 and 3?" Michal asked us and I looked at my shirt and Brooklyn looked at us. Brooklyn's had a 6 and I had a 7.

"Uh… These are 7 and 6's 7 and 6." I defined and they laughed.

"Hmm… are you sure about that?" Murry asked and high-fived his twin and walked away. Brooklyn and I looked at eachother and walked to our friends.

"OK. Those guys are juniors and they can't tell the differences of 4 and 3's from 6 and 7's." told them as Brooklyn and I got stuff from our lockers. We had to repeat freshmen year because we started a little after mid-year, so we have to repeat the grade. So does Graham. Some jerk switched his grade with his own so he has to repeat the grade as well.

"They're not talking about your shirt number, Hope. They're talking about you're rating." Graham told me and I was confused by what he meant.

"Rating? What rating?" Brooklyn asked him.

"There's a list going around that rates the hotness of griffin rock girls on a scale of one to ten." Lexi told us and I was pissed on what the guys were doing.

"Rating us? That is so beyond not okay. Who started that list?" I asked them.

"Michal Serafino and his jerk-tourage." Graham said as Lexi began to punch his backpack, without hitting him.

"They don't get to rate us." Lexi growled hitting Graham's backpack even harder.

"But they did." Kayleigh grumbled with her arms crossed.

Megan got a 6, Lillian and Rosie got 3's, Kayleigh got a 4, Mayzez got a 7, Bianca and Courtney got 4's, Destiny got a 5, Jessica, Veronica, and Raven got 10's naturally and Mallory got a 1. Why would they give Mallory a 1?! I think I know why. Not just her looks. It's only because she has a slight speech impediment where she can't pronounce her r's correctly. Totally not her fault!

"Are we gonna just let them do this? I mean boys don't get to just rate us like some object, do they?" I asked and everybody said no.

"You know what? We're gonna fight back. We're gonna teach that Michal Serafino a lesson." I declared and be all high-fived.

 **/Allie's Prolog/**

Ever since I kissed Mikey, I need something to do. So I decided to write a new song that isn't about finding your true love.

"New Allison McCain song, coming up. Chairs without arms they freak me out. Where do I put my elbows? I get so hunchy, hunchy H-h-h-hunchy No. I'm just so not feeling this." I mumbled as I shut off my musical device.

"Hey, Allie. We need your help." Hope said, walking into my room with the other outsiders, Graham, Chase, Boulder and Dani.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked them.

"Well, Michal Serafino and his jerk-tourage are rating all of the girls at school based on their looks." Lillian told me and I was totally surprised by this.

"What?! That's so horrible!" I exclaimed and they agreed. "OK. Who came up with jerk-tourage? Because that's really good!" I asked them and Graham said that he and Lexi did.

"Megan's a 6, Lillian and Rosie got 3's, Kayleigh's a 4, Mayzez's 7, Bianca and Courtney got 4's, Destiny's a 5, Hope's a 3and I'm a 4." Brooklyn told me and I couldn't believe what I was hearing! When Brooklyn began to talk, Lillian sat in one of the chairs that I had in my room.

"I can't believe that they're doing that! I haven't even calculated their average score!" Chase exclaimed and I smiled at him.

"And we are not going to stand for it." Hope declared, clutching her writing notebook that she duck taped blue, purple, yellow, orange and red.

I then scoffed in anger. "That is so completely outrageous! I mean, you can't just go around rating girls like you're objects." I told them.

"That's what I said!" Hope exclaimed and we all looked at her.

"I feel like everywhere I turn these days, someone's telling girls who we're supposed to be." Megan told us and we agreed.

"Yeah, anytime I pick up a magazine I feel like I'm no good if I don't look like those girls. And I don't look like those girls." Brooklyn said and she looked sad. I hate to see my friends sad. Especially for something like this!

"Since I was little, boys would tease me for liking science instead of girl stuff, but science is girl stuff. I mean, what girl doesn't like a good robotics class?" Kayleigh asked. She LOVES science as much as her friends.

"You know what I hate? When some guy comes up to me and is like, hey, you're really good at baseball. You know, for a girl. Like, what? That's supposed to be some kind of compliment? We have to get back at Michal Serafino." Hope told us and we all agreed.

"You know what, Hope? You're right, and we can take his rating system down. I mean, it only has power if we buy into it, right?" I asked everybody/

"YEAH!" Everybody exclaimed.

"I just wish this chair had arms. I don't know where to put my elbows." Lillian said moving around a bit.

"Lillian, do I have a song for you." I told her and played the video back that I did before they came in.

 **/Marty's Prolog/**

"Sorry, dude. If Mary's a one, she's a one. Tell her to smile less until the braces come off." Michal told me and he and his twin laughed and I couldn't believe it. What Hope told me was true after all. Speaking of Hope, her and the outsiders and some other girls, including Veronica, Raven and Jessica, came in wearing trash bags for clothes, with paper bags on their heads.

"Hey! What do you think about this Michal Serafino?!" Hope yelled and I was surprised that she was doing this kinda thing. **IT'S FUCKING AWESOME!**

"Whoa. I'd call this a hot mess, but there's nothing hot about this at all." Murry said and high-fived his older twin.

"This is just a statement from every girl in the school to you and your jerk-tourage. We don't care about your _stupid_ rating system. We are all tens, but if you can't see that we'll all be ones." Lillian told him and her and Rosie bro-fisted.

"Yeah, it seems like you're trying to send us a message. I'm gonna have to take two points off for that, ladies." Michal said and I rolled my eyes. I wish Heatwave and Boulder would come a beat their fat asses!

"All right, well, none of us care what stupid number you give us." Hope told them and I walked beside them, showing that I was on their side.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked her and pointed behind us to show Brooklyn in a blue dress, high heels and her hair was curled as well. "Well, our work here is done. Later, ladies. Marty."

"Brooklyn, what are you doing? Since when do you wear dresses? And high heels." I asked her and she sighed.

"Yeah, and did- did you Go out and buy a curling iron?" Hope asked her, touching her hair.

"I'm sorry. I know that we all agreed to wear trash bags today, but I just couldn't. I want guys to _like_ me. I don't want a four. Brooklyn wants a eight." She told us and I was surprised by her. Usually Brooklyn wouldn't care. She would do what Hope, Megan and her friends were doing and stand up for herself, not dress up like a Barbie doll.

"Okay, but, Brooklyn you don't have to do this. You don't have to buy in to Todd's awful rating system. You're already so amazing." Megan tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen.

"Guys, this is the world that we live in." Brooklyn told us and she was right. We can't change what they do to them, me or anybody for that matter.

"I- Brooklyn! Wait!" Megan called out, going to follow her friend.

"Okay. So, Brooklyn's right. This is the world that we live in, but why can't we change the world?" Hope asked her friends.

"Changing the world seems highly improbable." Courtney told her.

"It does seem like a lot of wowk. I don't even like changing the cedaw chips in my hamstew's cage." Mallory told her and I sighed. Those guys are jerks. Giving Mary, Kerry and Mallory 1's and rating everybody else for that matter. Why would they do that? I would **NEVER** do that to Hope, Kayleigh, Megan or **ANYBODY** for that matter it's just stupid.

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"So how did it go?" I asked the outsiders minus Brooklyn and Megan. Marty came home with them as well because he needed help with his French and I promised to help him with it.

"Terrible. Disastrous. Brooklyn wore a dress and high heels and Michal Serafino is going to win with his rating system!" Hope whined and she threw her backpack across the room in anger.

"Oh, no he isn't." Allie said from the other room and walked in dramatically. "Isn't a fantasilosius dramatic entrance?!" Allie asked and I rolled my optics at her. "OK. So I wrote a new song that you guys should sing on Hope's YouTube account since **EVERYBODY** watches it because she makes **AMAZING** Disney videos. Anyways, here it is!" Allie then gave them the song that she already showed me that she named 'What a girl is.' **(I already used it in chapter 4, but I changed the song.)**

 **Hope (Bold) Megan (Bold Italics) Kayleigh (Normal) Brooklyn (Italics) Everybody (In parenthesis)**

 **On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am.**

 **I don't need your number, we don't need your number.**

 **And the stupid magazines, want me to change my everything.**

 **It don't even matter, they're not taking my power.**

 **I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough it's my turn let's get loud.**

 **(I'll show you what a girl is, 'cause all of me is perfect.**

 **Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside.**

 **I'll stand up now, and won't back down.**

 **Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.)**

 _ **We are flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything.**_

 _ **I'm done wasting my time, I can make up my own mind.**_

 _ **I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough it's my turn let's get loud.**_

 **(I'll show you what a girl is, 'cause all of me is perfect.**

 **Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside.**

 **I'll stand up now, and won't back down.**

 **We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.)**

 _You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear._

 _Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there._

It's pretty clear that you won't see us on the sidelines.

Were gonna take it over standing like a high-rise.

And if you ever doubt what a girl can do, sit back and let us show you, it's been really nice to know you.

No doubt, were a force that's undeniable.

Get together we'll work this house right down on you.

I've got a feeling that were gonna be there for you.

Sit back and let us show you cause the girls are taking over.

 _On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am._

 _I don't need your number, we don't need your number._

 **(I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside. I'll stand up now, and won't back down. We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.)**

 **/Hope's Prolog/**

When we all got to school that morning all the girls went to Michal Serafino and all held up our own pictures that all said 10. I believe that we have won. Michal Serafino and his jerk- tourage have lost. We are all 10's and now NOTHING can change that!

When we all got home after school, Allie said that she wanted to talk to me.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked once were in her room where nobody could hear us.

"I kissed Mikey." She told me and I was shocked.

" **WHAT?!"** I yelled and she panicked

"Hey! Could you say that a little louder, Hope? I don't think the rest of Griffin rock heard ya." She told me and got up to shut her door.

"But. You. And. Mikey? Wow." I said very slowly.

"I know! I was showing him this song about love and we kissed each other and I hurt his feelings by avoiding it all together!" She told me. Now I see the problem.

"OK. Go apologize to him." I told her and she rolled her optics and sighed.

"It's not that simple. It's my pride and his pride. I can't just do that in a few seconds! I would've done that yesterday!" She exclaimed and I tried to think of something.

"Why not tell him that you like him?" I suggested.

"No. I don't like him, Hope." She told me and I looked down. "I love him!" Then there was a knock at her door. "Come in, Mikey."

Mikey came in after a few seconds she said that. "How'd you know that it was me?" He asked her and she smiled.

"The others don't know, they're pigs." She told him and I laughed at that.

"Umm. I just- I- wanna tell you tha- that I like you. Like a lot. How much? At nigh- at nighttime look at the stars an-and count them… That- that's how much tha-that I love you." He told Allie and I looked at them. They are the perfect couple.

"Uh…. Wow… Thank you, Mikey. I love you. You're the love of my life..." She told him and I gasped and they looked at each other for like fifteen minutes.

" **OH JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"** I yelled and they looked at me and I left. I hope that they get together. They are absolutely perfect for eachother.

 **OK. Can you give me any ideas on where to go to next? I have literally NOTHING. Can you guys help me please? R &R**


	36. Rehearsing & Phone Calls

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or review. OK? OK.**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **OK. I'm going to explain something from the last chapter. Again. OK, so yes they have been there two years. They were in 7** **th** **grade because I was in 7** **th** **grade when I started this story and it was like two weeks before summer started so really they just went into 8** **th** **grade and passed that grade so that's one year. And they went to 9** **th** **grade and you have the whole kidnapping and all that stuff, so they had to repeat that grade. They had just turned 13 when they arrived of Griffin rock. I just wanted to make sure that was clear. And ideas are always welcome and any suggestions whatsoever. Thank you!**

 **OH! I almost forgot. The smurfs went back to their world. If you want me to make a chapter on that of them telling Lexi when she finds out about the bots, which will be fairly soon. OK? OK.**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"Seriously?" I asked Hope when she told me that my sister and childhood friend have kissed and were boyfriend/ girlfriend.

"Uh-huh. And she asked him!" She squealed jumping up and down.

"No way! My sister and Mikey. I _never_ saw this coming. My sister and Mikey. Whoa." I said still shocked on what Hope had told me.

"I know! Allie said that I could tell you and Blurr, but nobody else! She wants to tell them herself so act surprised!" She ordered me and I laughed.

"OK. OK. I get it." I told her as we went to find my older brother.

"Hey, Boulder. Have you seen Blurr?" I asked him.

"No. Nobody's seen him or Brooklyn for hours." He told me and I wondered why he hasn't been around.

"Oh yeah! Brooklyn told me that she and Blurr were going to rehearse lines for _Lion king II Simba's Pride_ , it's cool that we're doing the same play from our world. I forgot that auditions are Friday." She told me and I understood. "Brooklyn's going for Zira, Megan's going for Vitani and I'm going for Kiara so Megan and I **WON'T** fight for the roll." At that last part I smiled at her. She told me that she and Megan had a fight in a play a year before they met us.

"Do you want to rehearse lines?" I asked her and she looked up.

"Yeah, sure. OK. So I'm going to do the scene where Kiara and Kovu reunite." I told her and I agreed.

"Hey!" Knockout said and joined us. "Can I do whatever you're doing?" I looked at him and said that Hope and I were rehearsing lines.

"Can I have the fewest lines?" He asked us, so he's Rafiki and Zazu.

 **Chase (Bold) as Kovu and Simba. Hope (Italics) as Kiara and Nala. Knockout (Bold Italics) as Zazu and Rafiki (Simba for one line)**

" _Where am I?"_

" **You're safe... in the Pride Lands."**

" _The Pride Lands... No! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?!"_

" **Uh, I think I'm the one who just saved your life!"**

" _Look! I had everything under control!"_

" **Not from where I'm standing."**

" _Then move downwind."_

 ***/***

 ***/***

 ***/***

" **What are you doing?"**

" _Kovu?"_

" **Kiara!"**

" _Kiara! You're all right."_

" _Father... how could you break your promise?"_

" **It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!"**

" _But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu—"_

" _ **Kovu?"**_

" _Simba?"_

" _ **Hey! How dare you save the King's daughter?!"**_

" **You saved her? Why?"**

" **I humbly ask to join your pride."**

" **No! You were banished with the other Outsiders."**

" **I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"**

" _Simba... you owe him your daughter's life."_

" _ **Mhm... Yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception."**_

" **Hmmm…. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are."**

" _ **Humph! Riffraff."**_

 ***/***

 ***/***

 ***/*** _ ***/***_

 _ ***/***_

 _ ***/***_

" _Hey... Uh, thanks for saving me today."_

" **What kind of hunter are you, anyway?** **Princess.** **You almost got yourself killed out there."**

" _What?!"_

" **You wouldn't last three days on your own."**

" _Oh... and I suppose_ _you_ _could teach me?"_

" **Pfft... Yeah."**

" _ **KIARA!?"**_

" _Coming! All right. Impress me. We start at dawn_."

" **I'm looking forward to it."**

"OK! What do you think?" Hope asked me and Knockout and I looked at eachother and her face dropped.

"You got this roll in the bag!" Knockout exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Really?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Hell yeah!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes at his craziness.

 _Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,_

 _Wake me up inside, save me!_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up._

 _Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up._

 _Before I come undone, save me._

 _Save me from the nothing I've become._

My phone rang and I answered it. It was Marty.

" _Hopester! Can you come over? Oh! Bring Chase and Knockout. There's something that I need help with."_ He told me and I sighed.

" _We're on our way!"_ I told him like Ironman would and Knockout, Chase and I went to Marty's house.

I knocked on Marty's door with Knockout and Chase I their holograms.

"Come in, come in! New glasses, right Hope?" He asked after shoving us in his house.

"Yea. Zurich stepped on my old ones by accident." I told him while rolling my eyes.

"Aw, that sucks. Anyways, my mom ran away. Again. Can you look after my little sister, Quinn while Kerry, Mary and I go look for her?" He asked me and I looked at Knockout.

"Fine by me." He told me and I smiled.

"Great! She's 9 and shy, but she'll warm up to you. I'll be gone for the weekend. She won't be any trouble I PROMISE. If she starts crying, just put in lion king 2 and she'll calm down. Here is her medication, make sure she takes it morning, afternoon and bedtime. I'll go get her." Marty told us and gave me some things.

"Do you think Heatwave will care?" I asked them.

"I doubt it." Chase replied.

 **AT THE FIREHOUSE**

"You have got to be kidding." Heatwave told us and I smiled.

"Don't worry. She won't cause ANY trouble and she's super quiet and IF she cries we put in lion king 2; Simba's pride. Brooklyn and I will take care of her." I told him.

"We will?" Brooklyn asked me.

"We will." I growled at her while glaring.

"Hey! Allie told us that she and Mikey are together." Blades said and Brooklyn looked surprised.

"Allie and Mikey. That's a surprise." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, but they love eachother." I said romantically, Meagan and Brooklyn stared at me strangely.

"You need to stop watching Austin & Ally." Megan said and I glared at her.

"Not my fault that Ross Lynch is super-hot WITHOUT his shirt!" I yelled and everybody stared at me.

"I'm gonna watch lion king 2; Simba's pride." I told them and Quinn followed me. I can't believe that I said that in front of everybody! This is going to haunt me forever.


	37. Cussing, Weirdness and New Character

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or review. OK? OK.**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anyone I should add? What I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a comment. Enjoy!**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **/Hope's Prolog/**

"Still think Ross is hot without his shirt?" Megan asked me as she walked in the room when we were at the scene where Kiara meets Kovu.  
"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted at her, forgetting that Quinn was beside me.

"What does fuck mean?" She asked me and my eyes went wide.

"Don't repeat after me, Quinn." I told her and she shrugged and continued watching lion king 2; Simba's pride. Suddenly, the power went off.

"Awwwww." Quinn, Megan and I said in usion.

"What happened?" Megan asked as she went behind the TV, now noticing all the power went out.

"Megan. You do know that all the power went out, right?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Yeeeeeesssss… No." She said, looking down.

"What the hell happened?" Brooklyn asked us as she walked in.

"Dunno the power just went out." I told her, picking up Quinn.

"That's the story of, that's the glory of love." Somebody said. That sounded a lot like Sparkbeat.

"Brooklyn. Find Heatwave. Have him take Quinn." I told her as she put Quinn in her arms.

"On it!" She told me.

"Why? What's going on?" Quinn asked us.

"Don't question it, Quinn. Just do what I tell you!" Brooklyn exclaimed, running out of the room with her.

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"** Megan yelled.

" **I DON'T KNOW!"** I yelled back as the voice kept repeating the same line over and over again.

"Hello? Graham? Are you here?" I heard a familiar voice yell out.

"Shit! Lexi's here!" I yelled out and went to go find her.

"Hey Hope! Is Graham here?" She asked me and I panicked.

"Uh. I-I-I Uh….." I stuttered a bit.

" **HOPE?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! IS SPA- OH SHIT!** Heatwave yelled when he walked in and Lexi looked up at him.

" **BOTS. PERSONALITIES. WHAT. THE. FUCK?!"** Lexi yelled and Graham ran in.

"OK! Lex. Calm down. Yes, they are robots with personalities and no they are not bad. They're good and they'll protect us. I promise you." He told her as she put his hand on her shoulders.

"O-O-OK…. So what's going on right now?" She asked as she calmed down a bit.

" _We don't know. We think that's Sparkbeat; a decepticon who convinced us that she changed, but she was working for Galvertron and the father of Megatron who are decepticons, who are the bad guys."_ Graham said, sounding a lot like Blurr for a second.

"OK. We need to get of here. NOW!" Knockout yelled, coming in the room.

 **/CALLING ALL AUTOBOTS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! CEASE ALL CONTACT WITH HUMANS/** Optimus's voice came through the base.

"We have no choice! You head the big OP, let's go!" BLurr yelled as they all transformed and Graham pulled Lexi so she would go with him and they drove off as fast as they could, even Chase was TOTALLY over the speed limit.

'Galvertron is coming. Megatron is coming. We are all coming. You cannot hide.'

" **OK. THAT VOICE IS FUCKING CREEPY!"** Mikey yelled out and everybody agreed with him.

 **"NOW WHAT DO WE DO?!"** I yelled out to nobody.

" **RATCHET? ARE YOU THERE?! RATCHET?!"** Knockout yelled into his com.

" **KNOCKOUT! I'LL SEND YOU A GROUNDBRIDGE TO TEXAS!"** Ratchet yelled as a groundbridge came in front of us and they drove in and my stomach turn a bit. Texas, huh? Never been there. I'm glad that we're here.

"Graham. We need to go you know where to find you know who." Kade said through the com link.

"Yeah. I know." He said and muted the com link for Kade.

We arrived at a small house, fitting a few people. Graham got out of Boulder with Lexi and knocked on the door as I followed. A girl answered, around Graham's age, dirty blonde hair, green eyes and she was wearing glasses.

"Hey, Saige." He said quietly.

"Graham?! **OMIGOD**! It's been forever!" The girl known as Saige said and hugged Graham witch he reluctantly returned. OK. What's going on?  
"Hope, this is Saige." He told me and I stared at him basically saying 'There's more to it, isn't there.' He let out a sigh. "She's my sister. My twin. Older than me. She's the one I look up to."

I looked at her for a minute before I decided to speak.

"So you're Graham's twin?" I asked her and she nodded. "OK. So we're in-"

"An alien war and we need to get the hell outta here and to safety?" She finished for me and I stared at her.

"She knows." Graham told me and motioned for her to follow. She got in with me and Chase and she looked at him for a awhile.

"So. Let me guess…. Your name is Chase and your father is Galvertron, your brother left and never told you about your sister?" She asked him and we looked at her.

"How- How did you know that?" He asked her and she put her hair up.

"Lucky guess." She said and Chase and I exchanged glances. Maybe there's more to Saige that meets the eye…..


	38. Plan, Autobots Reunite And OP's Plan

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **BTW Sparkbeat's optics are purple. Italics is Blurr talking sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. BTW In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Blurr is italics. Well, that's that and I will be open to suggestions, just PM me or review. OK? OK.**

 **So what are your thoughts? Any requests on anything? Anything that I should add? Something that I should do? Let me know by PMing me or leaving a review. Enjoy!**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **/Graham's Prolog/**

"Ok. Just to confirm all of this. They are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, Optimus's team fights the bad guys and we're stuck in the middle of an alien war?!" Lexi asked me, clearly pissed off.

"Yeah, pretty much." I told her.

"Wow. Your life is awesome!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes at her randomness.

"So. Now what do we do?" Hope asked nobody in particular.

"We go to Hole n' the rock. I've got an idea." Saige told her and I actually had NO idea what she was talking about.

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked as we drove up to Hole n' the rock.

"OK. I 'Borrowed' the tech from KSI; Kinetic Solutions Incorporated. We're going to send them a little message…." Saige told us, a little devious as she pulled out a sky drone from her bag.

"You know, you don't suck at everything, Saige." Kade told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She said, very sarcastically, not taking her attention away from the sky drone. "Great. Invalid ID." I then noticed what the card said. 'I WILL FIND U' Message to KSI. Smart.

A minutes later we heard some sirens. Some people from I guessing the KSI. Saige stood up and sighed in aggravation.

 **/Nobody's Prolog/ (Never done one like this before, forgive me if it sucks)**

 **/VNXor2pZ25c**

' **CALLING ALL AUTOBOTS, CALLING ALL AUTOBOTS'**

 **Optimus's voice boomed through every autobot's com link.**

 **Chase saw a SUV that looked like a police car and he scanned it, making Hope and Chief's stomach's turn; even more bad than the groundbridge.**

" **THAT WAS INSANE, IT WAS AWESOME BUT IT WAS INSANE RIGHT?!" Hope yelled for no reason.**

 _ ***/***_

 _ ***/***_

 _ ***/***_

" **Oh, yeah. HELL YEAH! OPTIMUS HE'S ALIVE! OPTIMUS IS HERE!" Hound yelled as he fired his gun into the air.**

 ***/***

 ***/***

 ***/***

" **At last. There is hope. After all." Drift said before doing a flip and transformed into jet.**

 **/Chase's Prolog/ (Couldn't do much with the nobody's prolog, but it was necessary)**

" **Oh yeah! Mister leader of the free galaxy's back! I knew you'd make it! I never doubted!" Crosshairs shouted once everybody got together.**

" **We got your warning. We've been waiting." Drift said, before slighting hitting Knockout on the arm.**

" **Oh yeah. Hooya! We got the gang back together!" Hound shouted, totally pumped.**

" **Humans have asked us to play by their rules, well. The rules have JUST changed." Optimus told us after he transformed.**

" **Human beings. Bunch of back-stabbing weasels."  
"Hound. Find your inner compass. Loyalty is about to flower in the winds of fear and temptation." Drift told him and I rolled by eyes as they had their little mini-fight.**

" **Raise your hand if you're discouraged by our little** _ **pleasan**_ **t earth vacation. SO WHO'S THE STOAWAYS?!" Crosshairs yelled as he and Hound pointed a gun at them.**

" **STOP HOUND! BOTH OF YOU! They've risked their lives for ours… we owe them." I told them and they backed off.**

 ***/***

 ***/***

 ***/***

" **So there's been no sign of any others?" Optimus asked us.**

" **No. we're all that's left." Crosshairs told him.**

" **We're the pathetic thirteen-some. And you make fourteen." Hound told him and I rolled my optics.**

" **Sensei' with your fate unknown. Bumblebee has held command. Nothing displaying warrior disappoints. He's like a child." Drift stated as Bumblebee walked over to him.**

" **This child is about to kick your ass!"  
**

" **What's the matter with them?" Graham asked me and I didn't really have the answer.**

" **Yes! I've been waiting for them to all dispatch eachother so I could take charge with no trouble at all! Just me reporting to me." Crosshairs told Graham and I as I rolled my optics.**

" **Sure looks like you've been missed." Hope commented and I sighed.**

" **Autobots. We are being hunted. And humans are HELPING. We need to know** _ **why**_ **." Optimus told us.**

" **Listen I'm not sure why, but I have an idea about who." Saige said as she pulled up a video from her bag. "They just tear them apart. And look what happens here." As I watched, I noticed that I big metal decetor takes them to what I'm guessing is the KSI building.**

" **So these guys hunt you down and pass you off to this KSI?" Kayleigh asked and I'm guessing that's what happens.**

 **"Autobots. I have sworn to never kill humans." Optimus told us and Hound just had to say something.**

" **Big mistake."**

" **But. When I find out who is doing this…. Is going to die." At that, Hope told me that it sent a shiver down her spine. I know that something is going to go wrong…. I can feel it.**


	39. OverProtective Heatwave And Crazy Chase!

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **There was no time skip, they are still in 9** **th** **grade and are still with the others. They were just in shock of what had just happened. Even Mayzez. Age of extinction is my favorite movie and I've been planning on doing this for a while, so yeah. Leave a review! :-)**

 **/Hope's Prolog/**

" **I'M SO EXCITED! I'M SO EXCITED! I'M SO EX—"**

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** I yelled at Mayzez who wouldn't shut her piehole.

" _Touché"_ Mayzez told me and I rolled my eyes. Some days I just don't know about my cousin.

" **There are full armed men after us. So we have some new rules. Anyone besides us who has a badge is not our friend. We divide and concur. Chase. You Hope, Brooklyn and Mikey are in charge of stealing food and the essentials and nothing else. Make sure to use your holograms."** Chief told us and we went to this random store that I didn't even catch the name of.

We got some food, drink, clothes. Plus Brooklyn and I dyed our hair while Mikey and Chase went to the office supplies and sporting goods. I got mine re- highlighted blue and Brooklyn got hers highlighted black. After that, we went to the candy store. We got like 4 bags of candy. Mayzez will _never_ know.

" **Texas headquarters is like a fortress. We** _ **have**_ **to find a way into their top secret military wing and find a way to blackmail the company** _ **and**_ **the government. We're going to get our freedom back."** Chief explained to us and I was with him all of the way.

"Hey! I got five whole boxes of clothes. So Hope, you can get some jeans, some long lose fitting ones so you can lose the short shorts." Chief told me once we got back.

"What did you guys get?" Kade asked us as we dumped all our stolen goods on the floor.

"What? Why'd you steal mouthwash?" Heatwave asked Mikey.

"I like to be fresh when I'm making out with your daughter." He responded and I stared at him and rolled my eyes.

"That's funny." Allie told him and Heatwave grabbed the mouthwash and threw it across the room.

"Yeah. That not happening. Ever." Heatwave told them and Allie looked disappointed.

"Ever?" She asked him and he looked at her and she backed off. What happens if she's ever pregnant?

"Saige. Do you still have that drone?" I asked her and she looked suspicious.

"Yeah…. Why...?" She asked me very slowly and a smiled creeped on my face.

"'Cause I've got a plan….." I said deviously. "OK. We use the drone to find some lucky lunatic with a badge. We use the drone to scan the badge and one of us can use it to sneak into KSI." I explained to her and she smiled.

"You think ahead and you have devious plans… I like that." She told me and we went to tell the others the plan.

" **Once every day they take vehicles back for something called 'Scanning.' There's major security everywhere. Our best chance of getting in is a back classified research entrance. I'm gonna drive in with Chase tomorrow morning."** Chief told us as he mixed some water with lemonade mix. Heatwave looked over and saw Mikey and Allie kissing on the couch in their holograms.

"Ah-hem. Excuse me! There's no smooching in front of me, OK." He told them, not asking it as a question. Mikey held up his hands in defense and they separated.  
"You are so square! Who even says smooching?!" Allie asked, full of anger.

"No respect. This is impossible sometimes." Heatwave told Optimus. I don't blame him. He has to raise Chase, Boulder, Blades, Mikey, Allie, Blurr, Knockout, Drift and Soundwave who are all teenagers. I would drive myself insane!

"Yeah… I went through that with Bumblebee." Optimus told him and my eyes lit up.

"I knew it!" I shouted as I stood up and everybody stared at me weirdly. I sat down after that.

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

This is going to be quite interesting. Zurich, Chief and I drove into KSI after being checked in with the badge that Bumblebee made.

Once we were inside, we drove past a police SUV.

"Whoa. That is a bad-ass robot. Kinda look like you, Chase." Zurich told me and I ignored that comment.

"Their trying to make their own versions." Chief said once he got out.

"Well, at least their picking cooler cars than this." Zurich told him and I put my steering wheel in his face, like it would if there was a car accident.

" **ARE YOU GONNA TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!"** I shouted at him.

"See what happens for being a wise-ass?" Chief asked him as I closed my door and opened the opposite.

"Just get out of here." I growled as he got out.

'Zoomer is inspired by Chase….. But better in every way' An AD on the TV said. After that I just lost it.

" **SON OF A BITCH"** I yelled and did like ten U turns around the parking garage.

" **CHASE! CALM DOWN! CHASE! STOP GOING ALL MIKEY**!" Zurich yelled and I ignored him.

" **HEY!** You two! Grease monkeys! What's going on here, huh? What is this vintage crap? You work for me? We do poetry. We're poets. You make one mistake one. I want this _thing_ outta here. And you two." Some guy came up to Zurich and Chief and they played along perfectly.

After he left, Chief told Zurich to 'Watch me.' OK. Fine. Now I'm a child.

After Chief left, I transformed.

"Chase, you need to calm down right down. Just breathe or do whatever it is that you do." Zurich told me and I roled my eyes.

"I'm perfectly calm. Get the hell outta my face." I told him and went up to one of the TV's.

"It all started with…. The police car. This design was really unsightly and seriously **UGLY!"** One of the guys said on the TV and that got me. Pissed. Off.

" **HOLY FUCK! BETTER THAN ME? HELL NO!" I** yelled and kicked the 'Zoomer' down. Zurich told me 'Not to take it personally,' but I didn't listen to him. After I did that, I transformed back into my new SUV form.

 **"WHAT DID YOU TOUCH?!"** The guy that was here earlier asked Zurich.

"Uhhhhhh." Zurich said, not knowing what to say or do.

 _Let me tell you homeboy. You can't touch this. You can't touch this. You can't touch this!  
_

That was actually **REALLY** fun!


	40. Mikey Crazyness And Failed Revenge

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad (I changed his voice actor because Robert Downey JR. Didn't suit him.)**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **/Zurich's Prolog/**

"Well, that was a little bit intense." I told Lillian after I got back from KSI and got into Mikey.

"Really? How come?" She asked me and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't ask. Seriously. Just, don't ask." I told her as Mikey drove off.

"Did you and Chief drive into a parking garage and you pissed Chase off making his steering wheel go into your stomach and Chief commented you on being a wise-ass and an AD said that Zoomer was better in every way and Chase did like 10 U-turns and this guy came and yelled at you guys, Chief left to find something and Chase got even more pissed off with the AD and killed a motel of Zoomer?" Mikey asked me all at once and Lillian and I looked at eachother.

"How did you know that?" I asked him, wondering how the neon Ferrari would know all of that.

"Just a hunch!" He exclaimed as we drove off and I just shrugged it off and Lillian shook her head at the always hyper youngling.

"OK. You're not always this hyper, Mikey. Did you forget to take your _special_ medicine today?" Allie asked through the com.

"No I didn't, sweetheart. Just really hyper today is all." he told her and I smiled when he said sweetheart. I may be a guy, but I can tell that their meant for eachother.

" **Guys. I'm in… Their melting Smokescreen."** Chief told us and I couldn't believe it. Smokescreen is gone?!

" **THEY SLAUGHTERED SMOKESCREEN! I'M GONNA TEAR THEM APART!"** Optimus yelled and I was surprised by his outburst as Mikey took off in what he convinced me was a 'Shortcut.' He then passed a Bugatti Veyron and scanned it making Lillian and mine's stomach turn. Now I know how Hope and Chief felt when Chase scanned that SUV.

He still had his colors, but he had a bright blue streak on his tires that would be on his legs when he transformed. This is so fucking bad-ass.

"This is so fucking bad-ass." Lillian screamed at me and I stared at her. We arrived back at the KSI building. All the autobots climbed up the staircase by jumping and we got up to the transformium section and they started trying to get their friends that were still alive out of here!

"Jacki- Likey- MIKEY! Come help me out! It's Fixit!" Fixit yelled at us and Mikey busted him outta there.

"HEY! THAT'S COMPANY PROPBERTY!" The same guy from last time yelled at us.

"They're not your property! They were our friends." Optimus told us and Hound loaded his gun and pointed it at him.

"Ohhh. Ain't saying anything now that you got Hound in-front of you!" Hope yelled and I laughed at her randomness.

"Go ahead. Show us your true colors once and for all." He told us and Hound got closer to him.

"Just give me the word. I'll splatter him." Hound told Optimus and he told him to hold on a minute.

"Why don't you show itchy fingers here what this is all about? We are making transformium because if WE don't somebody else WILL. You cannot stop technology." He told us and Optimus growled.

"WE ARE NOT YOUR TECHNOLOGY!" He yelled and the guy had to duck from the glass.

"We can make you now. Don't you get it? We don't need you anymore." He told them and I could feel Mikey's spark break.

"That was cruel." Chase told Blurr and he agreed.

"Autobots. We're done." Optimus told us and I was surprised at him.

"What?! We're not gonna kick a little ass?" Boulder asked Chase.

"We can kill something later." Chase promised him and we left the building. What's gonna happen now?


	41. Kidnapping And Unneeded Consequences

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **/Lexi's Prolog/**

This is all still fairly new to me, but they **SHOULDN'T** be doing that to them. All the sudden… The bots stopped.

"What? What happened? What?" I asked, rather quickly.

" **GALVERTRON**!" Blurr, Allie, Mikey and Chase all told me and I looked up to see a bad-ass robot. And not the good kind.

" **GRAHAM! WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!"** I yelled at him and he sighed.

"That's Galvertron. Chase, Allie and Blurr's father who abused them, which they hate to talk about and he likes to kidnap Chase." He told me all in one breath and I started to feel scared.

"Let me guess….. Decepticon?" I asked Graham and he said that it was. "Fuck."

"How are we getting outta this one, baby doll?" Mikey asked Allie.

"Don't call her baby doll." Heatwave growled and I rolled my eyes at his 'Overprotectiveness'

"Yes sir!" Mikey shouted like a soldier at war.

"Drive fast! Don't stop!" Blades yelled from the air and they all obliged…. Even Heatwave did what he said.

"Split up!" Mikey yelled and it was just Graham, Chase, Saige and I now. We took the northern way and Galvertron followed us there… Figures.

"Shit." Graham mumbled under his breath.

"Graham? What's going on?" I asked him and he didn't really have an answer and neither did Saige. Chase wouldn't even speak to me, he was too busy trying to get the hell outta here!  
I saw a decepticon warship up in the air.

"Uh, should we be worried?" I asked as I pointed up.

" **YES! WE SHOULD BE WORRIED!"** Chase yelled as he sped up.

"What are we doing?" Graham asked him.

"Staying away from the warship! It's a metal detector! He's looking for me!" Chase told us and I felt scared. "Don't worry, Lexi. We'll be fine. If and that's a big IF we get captured. I'm sure that Heatwave and the others will find us."

Even with Chase's thoughtful words, I still felt a little bit scared. Suddenly Chase stopped.

"What happened?" I asked god knows what we gotten ourselves into THIS time.

"It's a net! I can't get free out of this damn thing!" Chase yelled, trying to get out. It's impossible. The net is stuck under his tires. Unless somebody takes it off, he can't get out.

Then we started to get lifted up.

" **CHASE! NO! CHASE!"** I heard Blurr yell.

" **DAD!"** Graham yelled and I saw Chief run faster than Blurr.

 **"DADDY!"** Saige yelled and I felt **SUPER** scared right now.

"Just my luck. The windows and doors are jammed from the net." Chase told us and I tried desperately to get out.

" **GRAHAM! NO!"** Chief yelled and jumped off of another car and grabbed onto the net.

"Graham. Break the! glass." Chase told him and I was surprised at him.

"Listen to him, Saige, Graham break the glass!" Chief yelled at them and they attempted to do so, but failed.

" **DADDY! PLEASE! NO! DADDY!"** Saige yelled and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Guys I can't hold on much longer. Break the glass!" Chief yelled before he fell on the hard ground.

" **BLURR! WARN THE OTHERS!"** Chase yelled at him and I could tell that he understood.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Chief yelled until I couldn't hear him anymore and I saw Saige and Graham crying out of being separated from their dad for the first time since Saige got back with us.

"It's gonna be alright. I know it." I told them and they believed in me.

"Take those humans to the trash!" 'Galvertron' told one of the 'cons and I begun to feel scared… What happens to us now?


	42. Getting Out, Rescue And Dangerous Alien

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **/Graham's Prolog/**

"Damn it! Why did this happen?!" Lexi yelled at Saige and I as she played with adragon **(I say dray-gon)** necklace that I gave her for her 12th birthday.

"I don't know. I can't get call service and we have no idea what to do!" Saige yelled and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I really didn't know what to do.

"You know there's this new thing. It's called; opening the door." I told them as I opened the car door that they shoved us in. "Simple as that." They looked at eachother and shoved past me and walked out the door.

"Hopefully nobody will know. Nobody. When Hound found Megatron, he was sitting on was. He won't be missed, otherwise I'm just a crazy bastard." I said as I caught up with my sister and best friend.

" **AHHHHHHH!"** Lexi screamed and Saige and I turned around to find a slimy, green blob thing on her. **"GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME!"** She yelled and I grabbed my pocket knife and stabbed it like 12 times and it stopped moving.

"Ewww." I said quietly and Saige threw it across the room.

"C'mon! Let's find Chase and get off this damn warship!" I said, sounding lion Iron man for a moment as we ran to find my dad.

 **/Blurr's Prolog/**

" **C'MON! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! LET'S GO!"** I yelled as Mikey, Chief, Hope, Brooklyn, Allie, Hound, Crosshairs, Heatwave, and I raced as fast as we could to find the decepticon warship that my only younger sibling is on.

"We can find them. I know it. We sneak on the warship, we find Chase, Lexi, Graham and Saige. Then we **RUN LIKE HELL!** " Mikey told me and I didn't feel reassured. Sneaking on the ship was easy. He was like 20 feet in the air.

"OK. How much time do we have?" Brooklyn asked us and I had no idea.

"Uh…. Ten minutes." Boulder told us and we all looked at him. "The warship takes off to who knows where in ten minutes."  
 **"TEN MINUTES! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS THING IS GOING TO FLY OFF IN TEN MINUTES?!"** Mikey yelled and I was surprised as well.

"Could be nine." Boulder explained and that helped. Not.

"Well. We searched here. We didn't find them. We're done. Let's go." Crosshairs said and I glared at him.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere without my kids!" Chief yelled at him.

"And I'm not going anywhere without my brother!" I backed him up.

"Yeah. What's in it for me?!" Crosshairs yelled and I was surprised at him.

"What's in it for you?!" Allie asked him, pissed off.

Hound then approached Crosshairs.

"Hey. Easy. Let's use words." Crosshairs told him. That's his way of being scared.

"What's in it for you…. Is that I don't kill you. We'll get the youngling back. And the teens!" Hound said as he got in Crosshair's face.

"OK. OK. Very persuasive." He said as he backed away from Hound.

"Look. We're wasting time." I said as I grabbed Allie and Mikey, Chief, Hope and Heatwave came with us.

"How are we gonna find Chase in this mess?" Allie asked as we approached the giant warship's main room.

" **CHASEY!"** Mikey yelled and I facepalmed.

"Smooth. Yeah, you know what? That was really smooth. Now they now that we're here, they're gonna be looking for us. Let's go bright bonnet." Heatwave said and I laughed at that last part.

" **DADDY!"** I heard Saige yell.

"C'mon. Let's go!" Brooklyn said and went down to the main floor.

" **GRAHAM?! SAIGE?! CHASE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"** Hope yelled out and I glared at her.

"Are you trying to sign a death wish?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"I always try to sign a death wish!" She exclaimed and I ran ahead, keeping my distance from her.

We then came across a room with some caged animals. Mikey saw an adorable alien in a cage.

"Hey! You don't look so dangerous." He said as he came near it.

'Don't get to close to it." I warned him, but he got sprayed with— mucus?

"I hope that's not contagious." I told him and helped him up.

"Oh... I just gotta hurt you know. You're just to disturbing to look at…. Take that. **BITCH!"** Mikey said and shot him with one of his guns. (Remember that Mikey wasn't always a rescue bot. He's a warrior and can fight and protect his friends.)

" **MIKEY?! BLURR?!"** A familiar voice called out.

" **HE'S ALIVE!"** Hope yelled and I rolled my optics.

"Chase! Got ya lil' bro!" I told him as I got his chain undone, for he was upside down and chains were hanging from his legs.

" **DADDY!"** Saige yelled and ran in with Graham and Lexi.

"It's alright. I've got ya guys." He told them and hugged them.

"So… now what?" Chase asked and leaned against the walls, having something pop open.

"Whoa! Alien guns! Total bad-ass!" Hope yelled and I laughed.

"So how does this wor- whoa!" Chase exclaimed as the alien gun popped open and was a bigger, stronger, awesomer alien gun. **"WOW!** I'm so gonna patent this shit!" Hope yelled and fired one at the ceiling.

"Wait!" Chase yelled, but she already did and the ceiling fell on Chase and mine's head.

"Thanks! Now let's get out of here!" I said as we all raced to get the hell outta here!


	43. Short Mini-Battle

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **/Saige's Prolog/**

"So how are we getting out of here?" Brooklyn asked once we all found eachother and the autobots went to face 'cons and Chase's father.

"One way and one way only. Across this." Hope told us as we came to an iron bridge. **(AOE People you know what I'm referring to)**

"No. I am _not_ doing this." Graham told us. I'm with him on this. Heights aren't exactly our friends.

"Yes we are." Daddy told us as he jumped on the bridge. "C'mon it's stable."

"Uh-uh. No way." I told him as Graham and I stood back.

"OK. You know why I'm here? I'm here to protect you." He told us and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. And you're doing great at that." Graham told him and I giggled at that, despite the circumstances. **(That was my favorite line in that movie:-D)**

"C'mon. It's OK. Just don't look down." Daddy told us and I growled.

"Don't say don't look down, then I wanna look down! Just like when you say don't think about horses! Then all you think about is horses, horses, horses and that's it!" Hope rambled and I rolled my eyes.

"Hope….. I don't like heights." Mayzez said, actually scared.

"I know, Mayzez. I know." Hope told her gently.

"You bought candy didn't you?" Mayzez asked her.

"Noooooooooo. Yes." Hope said and Mayzez hissed at her.

"Traitor." Mayzez growled and a laughed.

"Oh my god! DAD!" My twin yelled and I looked back to see him hanging off the bridge!  
"Shit! Graham! It's alright! C'mon it's OK. Talk to her, Juliet!" I told Graham and the last part to Lexi.

"C'mon, for god's sake." Lexi said as she backed up to be near Graham.

"Do not start with me." He warned her.

"Graham. It's OK. C'mon." Kade told him, actually being nice for once.

"C'mon, please Graham, I'll be OK." Dani tried to persuade him again.

"Please. The sooner that we get over there, the sooner we can get off of this damn thing!" Cody tried to help, stepping carefully towards his older brother.

"OK. OK. Graham. Whatever you do. Do **not** turn around." Daddy warned him and I saw decepticon cyber-dogs!

"Well, don't say that to me. Now I want to turn around." He told him and that's like so obvious!

"It's nothing major, darling." Rosie tried to persuade him.

" **WELL THAT MEANS THAT TS TOTALLY MAJOR!"** He yelled and I seconded that.

"Look. I'm pointing this gun at you. It's gonna feel like it's in your direction, but it's not." Daddy told him, nicely.

"He's gonna shoot me?" Graham asked Lexi.

"You better hurry." Taylor told him.

" **I HAD TO BUST MY ASS TO GET ON THIS GOD DAMNED WARSHIP! GET DOWN NOW!"** Daddy yelled and Graham ducked, and daddy shot the cyber-dogs, but not before they could bite the bridge down and we all fell, plummeting to the ground!

" **CHASE!"** Hope yelled and Chase and Crosshairs came running up and caught all of us!  
"You are the best guys! You are the best!" Taylor yelled at them.

"You damn right!" Crosshairs told him.

"And don't ever forget it." Chase finished and I laughed.

"C'mon! We get the fly the warship! It's free of decepticons!" Blades yelled from the sky and I was surprised. YES! That's awesome!

" **THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!"** Kayleigh and Megan yelled and screamed like 5-year-olds.

" **I'M A FAT BALERINA WHO TAKES SCALPS AND SLITS THROATS!"** Hound yelled and Graham, Lexi, Dani, Kade and I laughed our asses off!

"I've learned a whole new vocabulary while I was with you guys." Quinn stated and I looked at her.

"What? When did you get here?!" I asked her and she growled.

"Wha- I have been here! Seriously, the entire time!" She growled at me and I backed off.

"For a nine-year-old, she has a temper." I mumbled as we got on the ship.

After a while of flying, things got outta hand.

" **FORGET IT!"** Crosshairs yelled as Decepticons came after us and he grabbed Mikey and put him in the driver's seat. **"YOU DRIVE! I'LL SHOOT!** Punch the driver to reset it, push it to reload it!" He told us and we all said 'What' at the same time.

"Punch, hold, slide, repeat. Punch, hold, slide, repeat. Have fun!" He told us and looked like he was about to jump off.

" **WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"** Lexi yelled at him.

"To lay some hate." He responded and shot some 'cons while he was 'Flying backwards'

"OK. Punch, hold, slide, repeat. Punch, hold, slide, repeat." The outcasts, Graham, Lexi and I all said together and it flew super-fast.

" **WHOOOOO! THIS. IS. AWESOME!"** Hope yelled and she and Brooklyn enjoyed the ride. Eventually we crashed into some cars and a diet Sunkist van.

"OK. Alright. Sir? You better have insurance." Some guys told Daddy.

"Insurance?" He asked him and grabbed him by the collar. "It's a freaking warship. You go get insurance of a freaking warship! Graham, hand me my alien gun!" He told him and he obliged and the guy ran away.

" **DOOSHPANTS!"** I yelled at him and people stared at me, but I didn't even care!

"Ok. Call that Joshua Joyce guy. After he yelled at us, I looked him up. Apparently he's the one who started all this transformium in the first place!" Zurich told us and I was surprised.

"Why would he do that?! Does he know what my father can do?" Blurr asked and nobody really had an answer.

"We have the plan, Find Joshua Joyce, get him on our side. And stop this war once and for all." Optimus told us. I liked that plan!

"Or we could kill him…" Hound stated.

" **NO!"** Everybody yelled at him.

"It's an option. I'm just saying."

 **PART 2 COMING SOON (Possibly tomorrow, if not the following day.)**


	44. Calls, Decisions And Talks

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **/Graham's Prolog/**

"So where do we get his phone number?" Mayzez asked us and Hope growled at her.

"There's this new thing. It's called; the internet." She told Mayzez, quite irritated.

"OK. OK. The number is **855-363-8392.** Call 'em, Graham." Lexi told me and I did as she told me.

"What do I say?" I asked her.

"Ask him about the seed." Chase told me and I looked at him.

"Where they took me, I saw some humans carry something that they called the seed." He told us.

"Yeah. The weed- feed- Seed! It's something that could kill us." Fixit explained, but we still didn't understand.

"Eons ago, the Creators used the Seeds as part cyberforming initiative on thousands of worlds. This led to these worlds being seeded with Transformium and which wiped out numerous species with the material being used to construct new Transformers. On Earth, the Creators arrived and conducted a similar mission which led to the Great Extinction of the Dinosaurs. The Transformium remained present on Earth where human scientists discovered it but were unaware of its true nature. This changed following the encounter with the Transformers where the scientific applications were uncovered. After the Battle of Chicago, Kinetic Solutions Incorporated was forced where they sought to mine Transformium either the deposits on their world or within dead Transformers." Hound explained. So the seed could kill them without even trying? Shit. I then decided to call Joshua there and now. What if Sparkbeat got ahold of it?

"Joyce." The guy from earlier, now confirmed as Joshua Joyce answered the phone.

"Hey, Joyce…. Your companies in serious trouble." I told him and he was surprised.

"You better have a great lawyer." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah? Well, you better have a damn good one because you're about to be responsible for the annihilation of a city. Now, listen to me. Your tech has been hacked. Your prototypes are infected. And now Sparkbeat is after that seed. I know that you have a conscience because you're an inventor like me. Do not let Sparkbeat anywhere near that seed." I informed him, but he didn't listen.

"I control Sparkbeat. I created her." He told me, as if he didn't hear what I just told him.

"Deep down, I know that you know…. Your prototype's been controlling YOU." I told him and he hung up. I think I know where we're going now.

"How fast can that thing get us halfway across the world?" I asked Drift

"Very. It's a spaceship." He told me and Lexi laughed and Saige rolled her eyes.

I then heard some police sirens.

"Hey that sounds like….. Me!" Chase said and I rolled my eyes and ran to where Hope and Brooklyn were with Saige and Lexi.

 _Just One more time before I go I'll let you know_

"If we're traveling. Now's the time." Hound told us and I agreed

 _That all this time I've been afraid wouldn't let it show_

"We just need to get home. But it's your call. Whatever you want." I told Hope and Brooklyn.

 _Nobody can save me now, noooo…._

 _Nobody can save me now_.

"Are we safer on our own or with them?" Brooklyn asked Hope and she turned and walked towards the spaceship.

"She's a keeper. Must take after her dad." I told Brooklyn and she said that she does and followed her.

"Move! We're retrieving the seed. But then we're done defending the humans." Optimus told the bots, minus the rescue bots.

"What? Done? What do you mean you're done?" Cody asked him and I was equally surprised at him.

"It means 'Finished,' 'See ya', 'Goodbye'." Crosshairs told him and got on the ship.

 **LATER**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"When you said that you were done fighting for the humans, you weren't serious were you?" I asked Optimus and he looked over at me.

"How many of _our_ kind, must be sacrificed to atone _their_ mistakes?" he asked me and I sighed.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that humans learn from their mistakes. They all make mistakes, but they also learn from their mistakes. _I've_ made mistakes. It was a mistake not telling you sooner about Galvertron abusing me. I kept that for eight years, Optimus. That was _me_ making a mistake, but we learn and concur from them. I learned that Galvertron abusing me was wrong. Blurr learned that running away was wrong. And Allie learned that hiding from us was wrong. We all make mistakes. Can't you see that?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I agree. That Galvertron's….. Doings were wrong. But that does not mean that the humans are like us. In any way." He told me and I looked at him.

"They are a lot more like us, then they may seem. We both make mistakes. We both get sick. We both can visit each other's worlds. We are A LOT alike." I told him and he sighed.

"In the ways that you put it, we are. But not how Smokescreen put it." He told me and I then realized something. He actually missed Smokescreen.

"You miss the kid? Glacier may be able to help, but you gotta have faith, Prime, in who we can be." I told him and he looked at me.

"Your IceCrystal with Galvertron's temper." He told me and I smiled.

"Yeah. I _wish_ that I had IceCrystal's temper. It can get pretty bad." I told him and he actually smiled.

"That I happen to agree with." He told me and I chuckled. "I will think this helping humans a bit more. I won't say that it's a positive. But I will think about it." After he said that he walked out.

"Well, that's a score!" I heard Lexi yell. I turned around and saw Lexi, Saige and Graham behind me.

"Hey, you little spies." I told them as they walked up to me.

"I got dragged into this." Graham defended himself and I laughed.

"So, the big OP is thinking it over? That's good, right?" Lexi asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah. It's most defiantly good. But once we enter the hell of Galvertron, Sparkbeat **AND** Megatron. We will **NOT** go down without a fight." I told them and all agreed. We will fight or die trying.


	45. The Battle,Life And Genetic Emancipation

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). Thanks for the review Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **/Saige's Prolog/**

 **HONG KONG, CHINA**

" **HEY! JOSHUA!"** Graham yelled at the guy bellow us.

" **HEY BALDIE!"** Hound yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Get on the ship, hurry get on!" I yelled and he obeyed. Suddenly, one of the prototypes that looks like Chase fired at us. Shit!

"Houston. We have a problem." Chase said and I laughed in my head as Chase, Bumblebee Knockout, Boulder, Hound Hope, Brooklyn, Joshua, Chief, Graham, Lexi and I fell out of the warship.

"I count ten below!" Hound told us and he was right. There were ten prototypes of Sparkbeat and Zoomer.

"Didn't you say that one was infected?" Graham asked Joshua, confused.

"No, he now has operational control of my other 50." He told us and I groaned and we followed with Chase and Knockout in their holograms. "I may have started the transformium population, but you brought your family and you know that's… terrible parenting." He told Daddy and Chase rolled his optics that were currently eyes.

"I'm a step away from taking out the bomb and leaving you here." He told Joshua and I laughed.

"Please. That'll do me a favor." Chase mumbled.

"Guys. Are you alive?" Hound asked them and I rolled my eyes.

" **RUN!"** Boulder yelled as Hound fired his gun.

We continued to run as Zoomer fired at us and Chase kept blocking him.

" **WE'VE GOT COMPANY BELOW!"** Hound warned us and he jumped down from the top of the building and got stuck between two apartments.

" **MY FAT ASS IS STUCK! BEE! TAKE THE SHOT!"** Hound yelled and threw his gun to Bumblebee.

We ran to an elevator shaft.

"C'mon! Get in! Let's go!" Daddy yelled as we hurried in. He kept trying to hit the button, but it was overweight. What's worse was that some guy started shooting at us and we all screamed.

" **HEY! YOU! YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ME!"** Daddy yelled as he ran out.

"Daddy! No!" I yelled, but Graham held me back as the elevator closed.

"He's gonna be OK." Hope told me as my eyes filled up with tears.

The elevator finally stopped and we ran with Chase and Knockout telling everybody to move outta the way.

"Move! Alien bomb! Alien bomb coming through! Hi kids! Movie ladies!" Chase yelled as we ran and there were these Chinese women who were walking slowly. "Excuse me?! Can you move?! **GOD! HOW DO YOU SAY GET THE FUCK OUTTA THE WAY IN CHINESE!?"** Chase asked and Megan, Hope, Graham and I burst into a laughing fit!

After that Knockout pushed them until we could go.

"Chase! Where's the kids?" I heard Daddy ask.

"Daddy!" I yelled and we all hugged him.

"We've got a real dilemma here, OK. I designed high-tech robots all designed to kick that fat transformers ass! So really, this in a no-win situation." Joshua told Daddy and Hound took one of his bullets and bounced it off of his head.

"Hey! I'm sorry you can't handle the cold-hearted truth!" He yelled at the temperamental bot.

"Optimus, what are the orders with these humans? Can Chase and I squish the bald guy?" Hound asked the big OP and I rolled my eyes at that comment.

A little while later, Daddy had us all get down the street to fight in a hurry and had Graham and I hurry up and get by him.

"Chief! I'll cover ya! If I stop covering ya, that means I'm dead. But that ain't gonna happen." Hound told Daddy and I laughed. "I'M A WICKED WARRIOR ROBOT!" Hound yelled and Graham, Hope, Megan and I laughed at his craziness.

"C'mon! Let's go! We're surrounded! Let's move!" Joshua yelled and we ran into this Chinse bakery.

"Oh, this is the **PERFECT** place to hide! A big glass box! Nobody will ever find us here!" Knockout yelled very sarcastically. Hound and Bumblebee shot at the prototypes, it was an unfair fight. That all changed when Optimus and the others came… On Dinobots! Their dinosaurs and their bots. I collide my words.

" **I'M LIKE A FAT BALLERINA!... WHO TAKES SCALPS AND STITS THROUTS!"** Hound yelled and I laughed. That's hound on his classes in ballet and badass.

Then I bomb came in near me and I screamed.

" **OH GOD IT'S ALIVE!"** I yelled and I threw it to Hound. Then everything went to hell. Hound, Drift and Soundwave are down. Chase got stabbed with a sword. Boulder is trying to get him up. Heatwave, Optimus, Allie, Mikey and Glacier are fighting. And we're getting outta here!

" **BUMBLEBEE**!" Daddy yelled. "Get Graham, Lexi, Saige, and Cody out of here." He told him and I was shocked.

" **WHAT?!** Dad no!" Graham protested.

"You're going. Lexi promise me that you'll protect and love him for the rest of your life! **PROMISE ME**!" Chief yelled at her.

"I promise." She told him, voice slightly cracking.

Bumblebee drove only for three minutes when Graham told him to stop the car.

"You better listen." 'Bee said using his radio.

"No **YOU** listen…. I am **NOT** leaving **MY** dad." He told him and I smiled.

" **HELL YEAH!"** I yelled and Bumblebee reluctantly turned around, towards the battle.

/Chase's Prolog/

I got the stab in my side wrapped up, so I could at least fight.

"CHASER!" I heard a familiar, deafening voice yell. I saw my 'Father' walk up to me. "You are mine." He told me and I shuttered.

"Not today!" I yelled and kicked him in the stomach.

" **HELL YEAH! DON'T LAY A HAND ON MY NEPHEW!"** Hound yelled and shot him in the face and I used my dark magic and shot him in the chest and his chest didn't rise up again and all the prototypes around him all dropped. I then realized **EVERYTHING**. He killed my mother. He sent off my sister. He frightened my brother. He **HAD** brainwashed me. Not anymore. I realize **EVERYTHING.** He will never own me physically. But he will always own me emotionally.

 _ **Years... It's been so many years.**_

 _ **Remembering the years.**_

 _ **In my mistreation.**_

 _ **Oh,**_

 _ **I have hated and despised you.**_

 _ **I have hidden away from you.**_

 _ **Now I finally see...**_

 ** _You_**

 _ **I've mistaken for destiny,**_

 _ **But the truth is my abusive life**_

 _ **Is not up to my past.**_

 _ **True,**_

 _ **Though the future is deep in me,**_

 _ **It will always be up to me.**_

 _ **Up to me.**_

 _ **Ohhh... free at last.**_

 _ **Ohhh... Free At Last!**_

 _(Find your way...)_

 _(Find your way...)_

I am now free from Galvertron….. But I killed him…. Well, Hound helped. Plus he attacked me. It was self-defense. I wasn't a felony. I was protecting myself. I'm a fighter. A survivor. I will win. I will be free. I am free.


	46. Final Battle

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **YES! 41 REVIEWS! Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen and AVFireBlade472. Thank you:-D.**

 **Forgot to mention that the song from the last chapter was genetic emancipation from my FAVORITE movie of a time…. DRUMROLL NOW! {Rolling drums}** _ **REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA!**_ **With Anthony Head 3**

 **/Graham's Prolog/**

" **C'MON! LET'S CAUSE SOME HELL TO THEM!"** Saige yelled and I agreed. Quite loudly.

"We can do it! Let's save Dad!" Cody yelled and I laughed as Bumblebee drove faster.

"C'mon! Faster, faster, faster!" Lexi yelled at him.

"Listen…. Little lady…. I'm going….. As fast as I can…. So you better….. Sit back and be quiet." Bumblebee told her and I laughed at him.

"Nice 'Bee. Now let's save Daddy!" Saige yelled and Bumblebee went faster and Lexi looked at him.

"Told ya that you could go faster." She told him.

"Don't even….. Talk right now." He said as Saige and I laughed. We finally arrived and we all ran out and tried to help Dad. He was face to face to the guy that works for the government.

Before he could do anything, Optimus shot at him.

"Anytime." He told him and Optimus got stabbed with a sword by Lockdown.

"You saved the human before saving yourself. You bring shame upon us all." He told him and I knew we had to do something. Now!

"Chase! Get down here now!" I whispered slash yelled into my com.

Within moments he was here.

 _Just One more time before I go I'll let you know. That all this time I've been afraid wouldn't let it show._

"Help us out with this!" I told him as I tied a rope around his hitch and I ran across the battle of my dad and Lockdown. I caught it on the sword and that was it.

 _Nobody can save me now, noooo…._

 _Nobody can save me now._

" **DRIVE!"** I yelled and he drove around some things and the sword was out!

" **LOCKDOWN!"** He yelled and stabbed him with his star-saber!

" **HELL YEAH!"** Chase, Saige, Lexi, Cody and all yelled and we laughed.

"Honor…. 'Till the end." Optimus told Dad and I smiled.

"You still happy we met?" I asked Lexi and she kissed me! Yes!  
"Always." She told me and I smiled. This is the best day ever!

" **C'MON!** Hurry! I'm setting off Lockdown's grenade. Hold tight." Optimus told us as we all held on to him. After that, everything exploded! It was awesome!

"Heatwave… You were always there for him when I wasn't….. All his life." Allie told Heatwave after we got on solid ground that wasn't exploding.

"No problem. Still turning 18, huh?" He asked her and she laughed. "Hey, C'mere bright bonnet." He told Mikey as he brought him in for a bro-hug.

"The seed belongs to our creators. Whoever they are. There remains a price at my head. I endanger you all if I stay. I will take it to a place that nobody can find it." Optimus told us and I was surprised at this.

"Will we ever see you again?" Blades asked us.

Rescue bots, I do not know… But, whenever you look at the stars... Think one of them... As my soul. Defend this family, autobots. As they have you… Defend." He told us and looked at me during the last part..

" **Like they have it makes you think... That they can do it over again. There are many mysteries in the universe which has not been solved. Who will we and why we're here. Not among them. Answer the answer that we carry within. I am Optimus Prime. Bring this message to my creators. Leave planet Earth alone…..Because I'm coming for you."** Optimus said and we all went home in the very large warship.

"Free at last, hmm?" Allie asked Chase and she, Chase and Blurr and high-fived. Why can't my siblings and I get along like that?!

 **{Off in the distance}**

" **We shall meet again, Chase….. For I am reborn."**

 **Just one more time before I go**

 **I'll let you know**

 **That all this time I've been afraid**

 **Wouldn't let it show**

 **Nobody can save me now, no**

 **Nobody can save me now**

 **Stars are only visible in darkness**

 **Fear is ever-changing and evolving**

 **And I have been poisoned inside**

 **But I, I feel so alive**

 **Nobody can save me now**

 **The king is crowned**

 **It's do or die**

 **Nobody can save me now**

 **The only sound**

 **Is the battle cry**

 **Is the battle cry**

 **Is the battle cry**

 **Nobody can save me now**

 **It's do or die...**

 **Oh**

 **Nobody can save me now**

 **The king is crowned**

 **It's do or die**

 **Nobody can save me now**

 **The only sound**

 **Is the battle cry**

 **Is the battle cry**

 **Is the battle cry**

 **Nobody can save me now**

 **It's do or die...**

 **Just one more time before I go**

 **I'll let you know**

 **That all this time I've been afraid**

 **Wouldn't let it show**

 **Nobody can save me now, no**

 **Nobody can save me now**


	47. Home And News

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **(Leave Ideas!)**

 **/Hope's Prolog/**

"So how long were we gone?" I asked Tyler and he looked at his calendar. It was like 9:00 at night and I'm wide awake!

"A week. It's September 12th Good thing that it snowed all week." He told me and I smiled.

"This is so like Ohio. It's always snowing in November." Brooklyn stated and I laughed at her. Brooklyn is so… Brooklyn!

"I just realized that Halloween is like….. Next month!" Taylor said and Kayleigh DiNozzo'd him.

"And somebody special has a birthday in a few days." I hinted as I walked up to Mayzez and she smiled.

"She's talkin' about me!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"Your birthday's on the 18th? We're doin' somethin'. We've had one hell of a week. We're doin' somethin' on the 18th." Mikey told her and walked off to who knows where.

"Birthday, huh?" Blurr asked and she smiled. "I hate to break it to you….. But you guys missed the auditions." At that sentence Brooklyn and I looked at eachother.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHHHHHYYYYY?!"** I yelled as I fell to my knees, depressed and everybody looked at me.

"OK. OK. Calm down. She said that we could choose between two musicals. Lion king and another one. Let's go see what that other one is." Brooklyn told me as she _picked me up_ and Chase drove Brooklyn, Graham and I to Griffin Rock freshmen school.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

" **YES! THIS IS SOOOOOO MUCH BETTER! HELL YEAH!"**  
"OK. Hope calm down." Brooklyn told me, but I couldn't stop being happy.

" **I CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA SQEEEEEEEEE!"** I yelled and she backed away from me.

"I texted the girls, and they said that they wouldn't take the role of Shilo. You were born to play that role. You have a blood disease. You make parodies of **ALL** the songs. And you are just. Like. Her. You are born to play this role. You **FEEL** Shilo Wallace. You **ACT LIKE** Shilo Wallace. You **ARE** Shilo Wallace." Brooklyn said and I laughed and we high-fived.

"So? What's the sitch?" Chase asked us as we got in. wait. Back up. Rewind that moment.

"Did you just say 'What's the sitch?'?" Brooklyn asked him and I laughed.

"Yeah. It there a problem with that?"  
"No. oh, no. It's my favorite thing now. I'm gonna say it all the time. 'What's the sitch?" I said and Hope rolled her eyes at me.

" **IT'S REPO** **! THE GENETIC OPERA!"** Hope yelled and Chase looked at her.

"Ok then…. Let's go. It's 11:00 PM." Graham told us and I relaxed in his seat.

We were driving for a while. The school is like 20 minutes from the firehouse, so it couldn't be that long. Then I noticed someone headed towards us. Now slowing down, turning or stopping.

"Chase that guy is going too fast." I warned him.

"Hope hold on." He warned me, but he didn't listen.

"Chase. Swerve to the right." Brooklyn told him, but he didn't listen.

"Guys hold on." He told us again.

" **SWERVE TO THE RIGHT!"** We yelled, not far from the car.

" **HOPE, HOLD ON!"** He yelled and we crashed into him!

 **AT THE FIREHOUSE**

 **/Taylor's Prolog/**

"Augh! Where the fuck are they! It's midnight!" Kayleigh asked, aggravated.

"I don't know. They would call or-or something!" I yelled, actually concerned for them. Then the firehouse phone rang..

"This is the Chief, go ahead." Chief said after a few seconds, he looked modified.

"What?" Kayleigh asked, slightly scared as he hung up the phone.

"Guys, Hope, Brooklyn, Graham and Chase are in the hospital."


	48. No One Is Alone And Hospital

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Nathan Wallace- Anthony Steward Head….. SQEEEEEEE! {Clears throat} That didn't happen.**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **(Leave Ideas!)**

 **/Kayleigh's Prolog/**

I couldn't believe it! Chase crashed! In a car accident! OK I'm now stating the obvious. **I HAVE A GOOD REASON I'M SCARED OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND FOR MY BEST FRIENDS!**

I hope that Brooklyn, Hope, Graham and Chase are OK. They're alive, I can feel it. Boulder and Knockout are driving Chief, Kade, Megan and I to the hospital. Mikey and Blades are staying at the firehouse and the others are going to Jasper to check on Chase.

"Hi, we're looking for Hope Elena Macintosh, Brooklyn Elizabeth Cosby and Graham Colin Burns." Chief told the grouchy looking lady at the desk when we got to the hospital, with Boulder and Knockout in their holograms.

"Hope Elena Macintosh... Ah, here we go... She's in the ICU currently. Brooklyn Elizabeth Cosby... She is also in the ICU and Graham Colin Burns... He is in the... I'm sorry, his status in unclear at the moment." The mean looking lady told us and why was it unclear?!

"Why is it unclear? _What happened to my brother?_ " Kade growled at her and I noticed that he was being overprotective with his brother.

"Someone will be with you shortly." The nurse told us and he sighed as we sat down.

"Kayleigh!" Someone shouted, I turned around and saw Marty.

"Marty! Do you have some sort of second sense for us being in danger?" I yelled and asked him and he sighed.

 **"NO!** It's all over the news! Prescott has it everywhere... **EVERYWHERE."** He told me and I backed up slightly.

 **{I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(Fallin' off the edge today)**

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superman**

 **(I'm not superman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(Falling from my faith today)**

 **Just a step from the edge}**

My phone rang. It was Miko

"Kayleigh Leah" I told her, using how I usually pick up my phone like in the TNT shoes Rizzoli & Isles and Bones.

"Hi! So you know how Chase was sent here because they couldn't do anything about a giant alien robot and he had NO WAY of going into his hologram?" She asked me all in one breath and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Get to the point, punk girl." I told her and she growled at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Anyways, Chase isn't doing so well. I overheard Ratchet saying to Fixit that he had no idea what is wrong. And he won't wake up. I know that Chase is a heavy sleeper, but seriously?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I'll come there as soon as I can. Right now I'm needed here." I told her and she understood as she hung up. That girl has _waaaaay_ to much energy.

"Anything yet?" I asked Megan and she shook her head, close to tears. I put my arm around her.

"It'll be OK." I told her and she silently let the tears slow down her face.

"I used to think that nothing bad would ever happen….. But since we arrived here….. It's like we're in an alternate reality or something…. Do you ever think that this is one….. One big dream? One big nightmare?" She asked me and i thought for a while.

"If this was a dream…. I'd be scared outta my fucking mind! But i would also learn to accept it. Be with my friends and live through it." I told her and she sighed.

"What if… what if we don't survive this?" She asked me and I smiled at her.

 _ **No one is alone from into the woods {Movie version}**_

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Mother cannot guide you._

 _Now you're on your own._

 _Only me beside you,_

 _Still you're not alone._

 _No one is alone, truly._

 _No one is alone._

 _Megan:_

 _I wish..._

 _Kayleigh:_

 _I know._

 **/Mayzez's Prolog/**

"What if he doesn't live, Lea? What if Hope, Brooklyn and Graham don't live? It won't be the same! **IT WON'T BE THE SAME!"** I yelled as I grabbed Destiny's shoulders.

"OK. OK. It'll be OK May. I know that it will. Chase will live. Hope will live. Brooklyn live. And Graham will live. It'll all be ok." She told me and i sighed, not yet convinced.

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Mother isn't here now._

 _Destiny:_

 _Wrong things, right things_

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Who knows what she'd say._

 _Destiny:_

 _Who can say what's true?_

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Nothing's quite so clear now._

 _Destiny:_

 _Do things, fight things_

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Feel you've lost your way_

 _Destiny:_

 _You decide but_

 _Destiny and Kayleigh:_

 _You are not alone._

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Believe me._

 _Destiny and Kayleigh:_

 _No one is alone._

 _Destiny:_

 _Believe me._

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Truly._

 _Kayleigh and Destiny:_

 _People make mistakes._

 _Destiny:_

 _Fathers._

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Mothers._

 _Kayleigh and Destiny:_

 _People make mistakes._

 _Holding to their own, thinking they're alone._

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Honor their mistakes._

 _Destiny:_

 _Fight for their mistakes._

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Everybody makes_

 _Kayleigh and Destiny:_

 _One another's terrible mistakes_

 _Witches can be right._

 _Giants can be good._

 _You decide what's right._

 _You decide what's good._

 _Kayleigh:_

 _Just remember..._

 _Destiny:_

 _Just remember..._

 _Kayleigh and Destiny:_

 _Someone is on your side._

 _Mayzez and Megan:_

 _Our side_

 _Kayleigh and Destiny:_

 _Our side_

 _Someone else is not._

 _While we're seeing our side_

 _Mayzez and Megan:_

 _Our side_

 _Kayleigh and Destiny:_

 _Our side_

 _Maybe we forgot._

 _Kayleigh, Destiny, Megan and Destiny_

 _They are not alone._

 _No one is alone._

 _Someone is on your side._

 _No one is alone._

"Never alone." Destiny told me and I smiled and we hugged.

 **/Megan's Prolog/**

"Never alone." Kayleigh told me and we hugged.

"Excuse me…. Are you Graham Colin Burns 'family?" A doctor asked us and we nodded.

"I'm Nathan Wallace. I'm Graham's doctor. And… Maybe we should have a seat." He told us and we did as we were told.

"We did some tests. As far as response goes, he can move his arms and legs, so there's no damage there… But his eye response his slow…. I'm not the kind of Doctor who sugarcoats things… You need to know that Graham has the _possibility_ of being blind." He told us and I was shocked. Graham? BLIND?! No, no, no, no, no, no. Graham is too cute to be blind! Did I just think that?

" **WHAT?!"** Saige and s Kade yelled, standing up.

"Why? What the fuck happened?!" Saige yelled, totally outraged.

"During the crash, they ran into a building causing some bricks to get knocked over. Hitting Graham's head in the process…." He told us and I gasped and Megan started crying again.

"So what does that mean?" Marty asked him and he sighed.

"He needs to be monitored. He will stay here and be taken care of and when his sights comes back, he should be OK." He told us and Saige went to go see her twin. I didn't blame her. She's devastated. She felt like something was wrong… We didn't listen to her.

"Is Hope Macintosh OK? And Brooklyn Cosby?" Megan asked, fear in her eyes.

"Yes. I checked on them before Graham. Brooklyn is fine, just a little traumatized is all…. Hope hasn't woken up yet though. Once she does, I'll tell you immediately. I have to go now, but I'll check in with you as soon as I can." He told us and he left. I couldn't believe it. Graham has a POSSIBILITY of being blind. I couldn't believe it. And just like that. I burst into tears.

 **/Saige's Prolog/**

"Graham. C'mon lil' bro, you have to wake up. Show then that you're not going to be blind. We were going to change the word and we still can. Remember Graham. When we were younger? You said that you wanted to see the world. And I would be with you as your assistant so we would be together forever. Twins are supposed be together, like a pair of eyes. A pair of socks. Like wings. We were going to see the world. And we still can! All you have to do is wake up." I told him, but he didn't move.

"Saige?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Marty. "If you need anything. Anything at all, tell me. I'll do it. Name it and it's yours." He told me and I sighed.

"I would like some alone time with my twin." I told him and he agreed and he left without a word.

"C'mon Graham. You know that your my favorite sibling and not just because you're my twin. It's because you've always been there for me. Through bullies, the boys that try to 'Play' with me. And the help that I get from you. You've made me smart. Kept me safe. You're my little brother, but I look up to you. Just wake up. I need to see that you're OK." I told him and yet again, nothing.

"Miss Burns? We're going to run some more tests, so you can't be in here during that time. You can go down to the cafeteria or even better, go outside and get some air." A nurse told me and i nodded, letting her know that I heard her. "So your Graham's twin?" She asked me, walking out.

"Yes, I am." I told her and she smiled at me.

"The tests shouldn't take too long." She said before leaving. I grabbed Graham's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I'll be right back." I told him and started to go out the door.

"Saige?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Graham!" I yelled and ran over.

" **SAIGE?! SAIGE?!"**  
"Graham, it's OK. **NURSE! NURSE! WE NEED A NURSE IN HERE!"**


	49. Hospital, Lexi, And Horrible News

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Nathan Wallace- Anthony Steward Head**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **Leave Ideas! Seriously. I'm dead on ideas. Damn you writers block.**

 **/Ratchet's Prolog/ {I don't do him a lot even through he's awesome! Just bare with me here}**

"I don't seen what is wrong with him. My scanners aren't picking up anything." Fixit told me as I scanned Chase, yet again. "Is it bad that he hasn't woken up?"

"No. it's good. Then we won't have to hold him down or anything. I am concerned on his health. He hasn't responded to anything. Wait…. Let me try something." I told him as I grabbed a different type of scanner. **"NO!** …. Chase has been infected with… Dark energon." I told him and he looked shocked.

"The same stuff that almost killed Raf?" He asked, I glared at him and he shut up.

"Yes, the same stuff. We could give him some energon… But! He's half Autobot half decepticon. When it happened to Knockout's cousin, Liza she almost died. If I did that, Heatwave would kill me. Not even Optimus could fight him off. Plus, it could make him deaf again, the power is so strong for that." I told him and he looked at the blue, white and blue ice youngling.

"What if you had an energon donation? See who has the right type and give it to Case- Lace- Chase!?" He asked me and I thought for a moment… That's actually not a bad idea.

"OK. Go get Allie and Blurr. There might be a chance." I told him and a few minutes later, he came back with them. I explained what was going to happen and they just went with it. Allie didn't mind the sight of energon and Blurr looked away.

"Sorry. You're not Chase's energon type. Go get Knockout. He was born around the time that Chase was born and Icecrystal said that- and you're gone." I stated, noticing that they were no longer there.

" **NO! PUT ME DOWN! BLURREZ AND ALLISON PUT ME DOWN!"** I heard a familiar, dramatic scream fill the air.

"I think he meant to not trying to kill him while bringing him from Griffin Rock." Fixit told them as they smiled.

"I'm OK with it. Blurr. Allison. Hold him down." I told them and they did as they were told.

" **NO! ALLISON! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!** _ **KILL**_ **.** _ **YOU**_ **."** He yelled and I rolled my optics at his dramatic ways.

"Was that so bad?" I asked him as I took the needle out of his arm.

" **YES!"** He yelled and I rolled my optics, yet again.

"OK….. Hey! Your Chase's energon type." I told him and he looked at me.

"Seriously? Why?" He asked me and I growled.

"Listen to me… If you don't donate energon for Chase here and now he isn't going to see tomorrow. Do you understand me?" I asked him in my serious voice.

"Go! Take as much as you need! I don't care about my needle fear, just make sure that Chase lives!" He yelled and I began an energon transfusion.

"Do it quick. His spark pulse is coding- molding- Slowing down!" Fixit yelled and I did everything fast.

"Prepare yourself." I told Knockout and he closed his optics as I begun to transfer the energon and Chase's spark pulse went back to his normal rate. His is always a bit slow, I've never knew why. "Thank primus he's through the worst of it."

"Is he OK?" Mayzez asked us as she walked in the room.

"He's fine. He just needs to wake up and go through with this. You can go see Hope now." I told her and she smiled and ran out of the room. She and Miko are instant friends.

 **/Mayzez's Prolog/**

"Destiny! C'mon let's go!" I yelled grabbing her arm and running through the groundbridge that Jack did for us.

"Hiiiiii! We're looking for Hope Elena Macintosh. She's my cousin." I told the nurse at the desk.

"I didn't ask for your life story. She's in room 4B in the ICU. Now get out of my face." He told us and we ran out of there.

"Well, he was rude." Destiny stated as we approached Hope's room.

"Hope?" I called out, but she was asleep. A Doctor then walked in.

"Are you family of Miss Macintosh?" He asked us.

"Yes. I'm Hope's cousin, Mayzez and this is Destiny. Hope's… Sister." I told him and he nodded, falling into my plan perfectly.

"I'm Nathan Wallace. She woke up a half hour ago, in complete panic. The other two who were with them. Brooklyn Cosby and Graham Burns. Brooklyn is fine. She's stable, still in shock. Graham however, is not one hundred percent. He's suffered damage to the vision center of the brain and he's in panic. Hope is going to be fine. She just needs rest. Follow me. I'll take you to your family." He told us and we followed him.

"Mayzez. Is Chase OK?" Megan asked me and we hugged. I noticed that she has been crying.

"Yeah. Ratchet is doing an ener- _blood_ transfusion as we speak. How's Graham?" I asked them, correcting myself because there were other people around.

"Not so good. Saige has been there the **ENTIRE** time. She hasn't left his side. And he doesn't have **ANY** memory of the crash whatsoever." Megan told me and I was surprised. Graham has a great memory. How could he not remember this?

" **FUCK!"** Kayleigh yelled and everybody looked at her.

"What?!" I asked her wondering why she would yell out like that.

" **WE FORGOT TO TELL LEXI**!" She yelled and my eyes went wide.

"We're in deep shit." I told her and they agreed. I'm not leaving and I'm pretty sure that the others weren't either.

 **/Mikey's Prolog/**

" **WHOO! HELL YEAH!"** I yelled as I did cartwheel slash backflip in the air.

"Oh yeah. That was freaking awesome! Now I'm bored." Blades told Lexi and I and we laughed.

"Where's Graham? I haven't seen him all day." Lexi asked us and Blades and I looked at eachother.

"Uh-oh." We said in usion.

"What?" She asked us. After she said that Blades ran away into the other room.

"Pfft. **THANK YOU!"** I yelled and I rolled my optics at his randomness.

"Mikey? You're scaring me…. Where the hell is Graham?!" She yelled at me and I sighed.

"Graham is….. In the hospital." I told her and her face turned red.

" **WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?!"** She yelled at me and I shrugged and her eyes glared so hard. "Hospital. Now." I didn't blame her for ordering me around like that.

" **BLADES! I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL, STAY OFF OF THE INTERNET!" I** yelled at the half version of me that isn't my brother but sometimes acts like my brother.

" **NO PROMISES!"** He yelled back and I drove off to the hospital.

 **/Lexi's Prolog/**

"Hi. I'm Lexi Wallace. I'm looking for my boyfriend, Graham Burns." I told the nearest Doctor.

"Did you say Lexi Wallace?" He asked me. That wasn't the answer that I was looking for.

"Yes. Can we continue this conversation when you tell me where Graham is?" I asked him.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Follow me. You probably haven't heard yet. Graham woke up earlier in complete panic. He cannot see. That's what we were expecting, but it isn't good. We have no idea if he'll see again." He told me and I felt like my heart has been stabbed. Multiple times. My boyfriend. Childhood friend. Best friend. Is. Blind? Even if it's temporary. I can't believe it.

"Lexi...? I once had a daughter. She looked like you. Brown eyes. Black hair. Where do you live?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Griffin Rock orphanage. Dad said that he couldn't take care of me when I was never in his way." I told him and he sighed. "I was in an orphanage before he adopted me. Sister Theresa said that my last name was Wallace. So I lived up to that name." I didn't know why I was telling him these things. I didn't know him.

"Lexi…. My name is Nathan Wallace. Would you be willing to get a blood test to see if I was your father?" He asked me and I looked at him in shock.

"Yes! Do it! I would love that!" I told him and he laughed.

"You do want to make sure that Graham is OK though, right?" He asked me and I agreed and he continued the route to his room.

"Graham?" I called out his name softly.

"Lexi?" He asked me. His eyes were closed. He was scared. I've known his since we were three. I know when he scared, sad, depressed, and happy. I know everything about my boyfriend and best friend.

"You're going to be OK. I know it. You. Graham Colin Burns, are a fighter. And fighters Do **NOT** give up. They win. They fight until the end." I told him and he smiled.

"You've always knew exactly what to say." He told me and I held his hand.

 **/Saige's Prolog/**

"Daddy? What's going to happen?" I asked him as he hugged me.

"I don't know, Saige. I just don't know." He told me and I began to sing:

 _Saige: You tucked me in, turned out the light. Kept me safe and sound at night little girls depend on things like that Brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Had to drive me everywhere. You were always there when I looked back. You had to do it all alone. Make a living, make a home. Must have been as hard as it could be. And when I couldn't sleep at night. Scared things wouldn't turn out right. You would hold my hand and sing to me._

"Sing with me on this part, Daddy."

 _Saige and Chief: Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might. Don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you that there will come a day. Butterfly fly away_

 _Saige:_

 _Turned around and you were there. The two of us made quite a pair_

 _Daddy's little girl was here at last._

 _Looked away and back again._

 _Suddenly a year I was ten._

 _Don't know how it got so far so fast._

 _Chief: And yes dear, you don't understand_

 _It's not anything we planned_

 _Kind of makes you think it's meant to be_

 _ **(It's a destiny.)**_

 _I always knew the day would come_

 _You'd stop crawling, start to run_

 _Beautiful as beautiful can be_

 _Saige and Chief:_

 _Caterpillar in the tree_

 _How you wonder who you'll be_

 _Can't go far but you can always dream_

 _Wish you may and wish you might_

 _Don't you worry, hold on tight_

 _I promise you there will come a day_

 _Butterfly fly away_

 _Saige:_

 _Butterfly fly away_ **(butterfly fly away)**

 _Got your wings, now you can't stay_

 _Take those dreams and make them all come true_

 _Chief:_

 _Butterfly fly away_ _ **(butterfly fly away)**_

 _You've been waiting for this day_

 _All along you've known just what to do_

 _Saige:_

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

 _Butterfly fly away_

 _Butterfly fly away_ _ **(I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about)**_

 _Butterfly fly away_ _ **(oh, won't you fly away)**_

 _Butterfly fly away_ _ **(oh, won't you fly away)**_ _\_

 _Saige and Chief:_

 _Butterfly fly away_

"Thanks Daddy." I told him and he hugged me again.

"You know, your mother would be very proud of you…. All of you. It's going to be OK." He told me and I smiled.

 **/Starscream's Prolog/**

"The plan has been effective, Lord Starscream." Breakdown told me and I smiled evilly.

"Excellent. Chase has been infected by the dark energon, am I right?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Even if Ratchet does an energon transfusion. It will flow in his energon." He told me and that was the best news all day.

"Perfect. And the others?" I asked him.

"The boy was hit in the head by a brick, damaging his vision. The brunette with blue… what were they called, highlights? Anyways, she got hit pretty hard by the glass. She's scared out of her mind, I hear. And the blonde. She was knocked out immediately. I will spy on them later." He told me and I was pleased with his work.

"Excellent work, Breakdown. Go get Sparkbeat. I wish to speak to her." I ordered him and he obliged.

"Yes, Lord Starscream?" She asked me, entering the room.

"I want you to take a new paintjob. I will get you a voice magnifier. You are going to befriend Blades. He'll fall into your trap. And you will kill Chase. He won't see it coming **. WE WILL HAVE REVENGE!"**


	50. News, Starscream And Hound Being Bad-ass

**Voices for my OC'S: JUST VOICES NOT AGES!**

 **IceCrystal- Miley Cyrus (Because of who she was, not who she is.)**

 **Hope- Mackenzie Foy**

 **Brooklyn- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Megan- Neve Campbell**

 **Kayleigh- Sarah Brightman (LOVE HER!)**

 **Lillian- Amy Lee**

 **Rosie- Ariana Grande**

 **Mayzez- Andera Libman (The voice of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Bianca- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Courtney-Idina Menzel**

 **Zurich- Bradly Steven Perry**

 **Taylor- Dylan Sprose**

 **Tyler- Cole Sprose**

 **Destiny- Moira Kelly**

 **Sparkbeat- Demi Lovato**

 **Veronica- Marny Kennedy**

 **Mallory- Jessica Amlee**

 **Jessica- Bella Thorne**

 **Raven- Olivia Stuck**

 **Ms. Witwicky- Meryl Streep**

 **Mr. Matthews- Ben Savage**

 **Marty- Peyton Meyer**

 **Mary- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Kerry- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Michel Serafino- Dylan Boersma**

 **Murry Serafino- Casey Boersma**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Glacier- Tara Strong**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Quinn- Katlin Maher**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 **Nathan Wallace- Anthony Steward Head**

 **Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **OK. Confirming on Graham's age. Yes I said that he was 15 earlier. I messed up on that. Just to sum it down, he's always the same age as the outsiders and Cody is a year younger. OK? OK.**

 **Holy. Fucking. Shit. 50 CHAPTERS?! MIGOD! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! :-D**

 **LEAVE IDEAS! SERIOUSLY! I'M DEAD ON IDEAS! DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!**

 **/Graham's prolog/**

Darkness. Blackness. The shadows. I cannot see. I knew that Saige was there. I can feel it. I can hear her, but to my disappointment I cannot see her. I could feel that she was there. She's my twin, we have that connection. She was consoling me. I'm too scared to even listen to her. I had a panic attack. It's was freaking scary! Hope needs to come in here and say something about avengers to keep me out of this shit!

"Graham? It's Hope. Doctor Wallace let me come and visit you." Hope told me as I heard her walk in. "Think of Ironman. He doesn't give up. He may not be the leader. He just pays for everything and designs everything… Makes everyone look cooler. Be strong like him. He _never_ gives up. You should _never_ give up. Like he says; if you get hurt, hurt 'em back. If you get killed….. Walk it off. Survive this, Graham. You're amazing. You _will_ get through this." I smiled at that. She really is sweet….. When she wants to be.

"Thanks Hope." I told her, but I didn't get an answer. "Did you leave?" Still no answer. Yeah, she left. Now I'm sad, blind and alone. That's perfect. Hint the sarcasm.

"Hey, Graham. I brought someone that might cheer you up." Lexi told me as she came in. "Saige!"  
I heard a horse. I could tell it was MY horse, Midnight. I remember years ago. Riding her. Falling off her sometimes. I am longing to see her. I wish that I could see her. I opened my eyes. I was….. Thrilled! It was faint, but I could see my sister, girlfriend and horse there.

"You can see?" Lexi asked me and I smiled and nodded.

" **YES!"** Saige yelled and we looked at her.

"…I'll be over here now." She said and Lexi and I laughed. I can't wait to tell the others.

/Chase's Prolog/

"Well, Chase. The dark energon is out and you're good to go. Heatwave said that he'd meet you at Wayward Island. Wherever that is. Now get out." Ratchet told me and I laughed. The others had left earlier, wanting to go see Hope, Megan and Graham. I didn't blame them. I was out cold. Nothing that they could do.

"Bye Ratchet. Bye Optimus, Bumblebee, Raf, Jack, Miko, Fixit, Arcee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack." I told them and I walked through the groundbridge…. Strange. No one was here….. Why? I checked my com… No service. Damnit.

"Hello? Heatwave? Boulder? Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out…. No answer… OK this is creepy. "Whoever is here, go ahead! Piss me off!" I yelled and someone wearing heavy armor showed up.

"Chase, I presume?" The bot asked and I knew who it was…. Galvertron's second in command.

"Starscream." I growled.

"In the flesh. Now. You will come with me." He told me and I scoffed.

"What do you take me for?" I asked him and he growled.

"Come with me. Or Hope will die. Megan will die. They will all die. In. my. Grasp." He threatened and I rolled my optics.

"You know. This is why Hound is my uncle." I told him and Hound showed up as I backed up.

"Uh….. Hi." He said and I rolled my optics.

"OK, Screamer. Here's the rules; you touch my nephew again your dead. You look at my nephew again your dead. You throw anything at my nephew again your dead. Are we clear?" He asked him and he went to protest. "ARE. WE. CLEAR?" He asked him and he nodded and flew off.

"Thanks, Hound." I told him and we bro-fisted.

"Anytime. Honor until the end." He told me and I smiled. "Come on. I'll take you home." He told me and we drove to the firehouse.

"CHASEY!" To high-pitched voices yelled as Blurr and Allie tackled me.

"Yes. Yes. I'm alive. Now don't touch me." I told them and they stopped.

"Graham can see again, he's upstairs, Hope is watching lion king II; Simba's pride with Megan and I'm here being awesome!" Brooklyn told me and I laughed. I missed her craziness.

"It's the end, the end of the path I started us on." I told them and Boulder sighed.

"Well, nothing lasts forever." He told me and Allie and Blurr hugged me, happy that I was alive.

"We are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead. All the courage that you need. You will find when you see. We are one." Allie told me and I sighed and looked at her.

"As long as you live here….. It's who you are. You'll understand someday." She said ad everyone departed to their rooms. Graham is OK. Hope is OK. Brooklyn is OK. Everything is here. Back to normal. And that's all that matters.

 *****READ BELOW! IT'S ABOUT BULLYING!*****

 **Optimus taught me never to let your guard down.**

 **H eatwave taught be to be strong.**

 **Blades taught me to laugh however the situation looks.**

 **Boulder taught me to be observant and attempt to be calm.**

 **Blurr taught me to be quick and go through with it.**

 **Salvage SHOWED me that I belong here. That I will find my place.**

 **Bumblebee taught me even if no one understands you, there is one person who will listen.**

 **HighTide taught be to be brave and fight for who I am.**

 **Ratchet taught me that wounds will heal, but it takes time for your heart to heal.**

 **Arcee taught me that girls can kick ass as much as guys can.**

 **Wheeljack taught me how he doesn't get along with people. That he's not a "people person." Kinda like me.**

 **Bulkhead taught me how to hurt people who hurt me.**

 **Drift taught me how to be calm.**

 **Crosshairs taught me to be sarcastic.**

 **Hound taught me that bad ideas are all good ideas.**

 **The terror twins taught me to have fun.**

 **Fixit taught me that it's OK to be different.**

 **Strongarm taught me to be stubborn.**

 **Grimlock taught me that it's OK not to be smart.**

 **Knockout taught me that l can be who I want to be.**

 **Starscream taught me that it's OK to be wrong.**

 **Blitzwing taught me that I can show different sides of me.**

 **Prowl taught me to make the ultimate sacrifice.**

 **And Chase... Chase taught me to get through this. He taught me to be loyal. Kind. Caring. Brave. Strong. Naive. Funny. Strange... He taught me to be me. Writing stories. Living rock music. Being with my family. He'll teach me more. They've all taught me and still have more to teach me. Bulling is not ok. Just put an end to it. Just end it, we've fought through things, we can fight through this... And win.**


	51. Halloween, Party And Secret

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **Leave Ideas! Hey! I didn't leave voices this time!**

 **/Hope's Prolog/**

"Happy Halloween!" Brooklyn exclaimed as she literally picked me up.

"You still need to get your costume ready miss daughter of Ironman." I told her as she put me down and she laughed.

"Done and done miss daughter of Thor." She responded and I rolled my eyes. In our minds, I'm the daughter of Thor, Brooklyn is the daughter of Ironman, Megan's the daughter of Loki, Kayleigh is the daughter of The Hulk, Destiny is the daughter of Hawkeye, Mayzez is the daughter of Captain America, Lillian and Rosie are the daughters of Black Widow, Taylor and Tyler are the sons of Quicksilver, Zurich is the son of Vision, Bianca is the daughter of Wanda and Courtney is the daughter of Ant-man. Yeah, we've done our research and we created our own characters based on our personalities.

My heroic name is Hope Sylvia Odinson. If I listed **EVERYONE'S** names, I'd be here the whole day.

"Hey, are you guys going to the party tonight?" Chief asked us and I laughed.

"In the words of Hound….. **HELL YEAH!"** Brooklyn yelled and he chuckled.

" _I must be brave…. Come, come what may….. Can I be safe? Is there a way…..? At the opera…. Tonight?" I sang and Brooklyn sighed in irritation._

" _I made my peace—" Allie sang and Brooklyn growled._

" _No chance for peace—"Mikey sang, fierce-fully._

" _I hold no grudge." Allie sang softly._

" _I'll end this grudge." Mikey sang while holding a hat for his costume._

' _I'm gonna sing—"Allie sang putting a black cloak on._

" _I'll stain the streets.—"Mikey sang while putting his hat on._

" _My final song—"Allie sang sitting against the bookshelf._

" _They'll run with blood." Mikey sang,_

" _ **AT THE OPERA TONIGHT!"**_ _They both sang and I fangirled._

" _ **17 AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! 17 AND YOU WON'T BOSS ME! YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME, FATHER….. DADDY'S GIRLS A F-U-C-K-I-N-G MONSTER!"**_ I screamed and Brooklyn, Kayleigh and Megan clapped and I bowed.

"Woah. Hefty language." Blurr told me as he walked in.

"Have you met me?" I asked him and I laughed.

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER**_

 _ **/Chase's Prolog/**_

"Come on Allie." I told my older sister who locked herself in her room.

"I'm **NOT** coming out! I look like a daffodil." She whined and I sighed in irritation. Glacier then approached me and knockout on the door.

"Allie? Won't Mikey think that you look sexy?" She asked her and my optics widened and Allie ran out of there!

I was dressed as Captain America. Hope and Brooklyn think I'm Thor, but the others think that Mikey is Thor.

 **AT THE PARTY**

" **HELL YEAH! I WANNA SING!"** Marty yelled and grabbed Tyler by the arm.

"Bye!" Tyler yelled and I laughed. As they began to sing, Megan and Brooklyn screamed and danced random moves.

 _ **Tyler: Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back. She said shut up and dance with me. This woman is my destiny. She said oh, oh, oh. Shut up and dance with me.**_

 _ **Marty: We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite Helpless to the bass and the fading light Oh we were bound to get together bound to get together.**_

 _ **Both: She took my arm I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back. She said shut up and dance with me. This woman is my destiny. She said oh, oh, oh. Shut up and dance with me.**_

 _ **Marty: A blackness dress and some beat up sneaks. My disco tech Juliet teenage dream I felt it in my chest as she looked at me I knew we were bound to be together Bound to be together She took my arm I don't know how it happened We took the floor and she said**_

 _ **Both: Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back She said shut up and dance with me This woman is my destiny She said oh, oh, oh. Shut up and dance with me.**_

 _ **Tyler: Deep in her eyes I think I see the future I realize this is my last chance She took my arm I don't know how it happened We took the floor and she said Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back She said shut up and dance with me This woman is my destiny She said oh, oh, oh. Shut up and dance**_

 _ **Both: Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back She said shut up and dance with me This woman is my destiny She said oh, oh, oh. Shut up and dance with me Oh, oh, oh. Shut up dance with me Oh, oh, oh. Shut up dance with me.**_

" **YYYYEEEESSSS!"** Megan and Brooklyn screamed and I ran to the DJ. I need to sing and I need to sing now.

" _ **Whoa! You wake up. It's raining and it's Monday. Looks like one of those rough days. Time's up! You're late again so get out the door. Sometimes you feel like runnin'. Find a whole new life and jump in. Let go, get up and hit the dance floor. When the lights go down, it's the ending of the show! And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go. Don't you know?**_

 _ **You can change your hair, and you can change your clothes. You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes. You can say goodbye and you can say hello. But you'll always find your way back home. You can change your style, you can change your jeans. You can learn to fly, and you can chase your dreams. You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows. You'll always find your way back home. Huh!**_

 _ **Your best friends, your little hometown. Waiting up wherever you go now. You know that you can't always turn around. 'Cause this world is big and it's crazy. This girl is thinking a maybe. This life is what some people dream about. 'Cause when I'm feeling down and I'm all alone. I always got a place where I can go. 'Cause I know.**_

 _ **Yeah they know exactly who you are. Where the real you is a superstar. You know it's never too far away. You can change your hair, you can change your clothes. You can change your mind. That's just the way it goes. You can say goodbye and you can say hello. But you'll always find your way back. You can change your hair, You can change your clothes. You can change your mind. That's just the way it goes. You can say goodbye and you can say hello. But you'll always find your way back home.**_

 _ **You can change your style, you can change your jeans. You can learn to fly, you can chase your dreams, and you can laugh and cry. But everybody knows. You'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back home. You'll always, you'll always find your way. You'll always find your way back home."**_

"Yay Hope!" Mayzez yelled and I hugged my cousin. She's annoying, but I love her.

" **CANDY TIME!"** She said and grabbed me and we were on a sugar buzz in seconds.

"It's candy, candy, candy time! It's candy, candy, candy time!" I sang all sugary and buzzy.

"Hey! Have you seen Chase?" Boulder asked as he came up to us.

"Nope! But I'm sugary! I'm buzzy! _I've got a theory. That it's a demon…. A dancing demon! No… Something isn't right there."_ I sang a Buffy the vampire slayer line and Boulder quickly ran away.

"You wanna sing? I wanna sing! I wanna sing so badly!" Brooklyn yelled as she walked up to me.

" **FUCK YEAH!** C'mon!" I yelled as we ran up to the DJ.

 _ **Hope: Hello! Is everybody watching? Before, I get the party started. You know, you wanna be invited. Step right up and get a taste of what you're biting. Feel the groove when we move, I'm in center. Get it right every night like were better. When it all goes down.**_

 _ **Brooklyn: You're gonna love me, you're gonna tell me that you're ready to go. I'm already there, look up in the air, 'cause I'm the star of the show. I'm number one baby, always number one baby.**_

 _ **Both: So forget what you heard, this is my world. My world, your arms around me, my world, your arms around me. Don't think it's ever going back there, don't think, your ever gonna get there.**_

 _ **Hope: You wish that you could be so clever. Step right up cause you belong with me forever. Feel the groove when we move I'm the center. Get it right every night like were better. When it all comes down!**_

 _ **Brooklyn: You're gonna love me, you're gonna tell me that you're ready to go. I'm already there, look up I the air, cause I'm the star of the show.**_

 _ **Both: I'm number one baby, always number one baby. So forget what you heard, this is my world.**_

After we finished singing, the sugar started to wear off a bit, Mayzez, Brooklyn and I started to look for Chase. Wherever the hell he is….

 **/Nobody's Prolog/**

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave_

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _" **NO! STOP! PLEASE!"**_

 _And it won't leave me alone._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal._

 _This pain is just too real._

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase._

 _" **LEAVE ME ALONE! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"**_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

 _And I held your hand through all of these years._

 _But you still have all of me._

 _" **SAVE ME! PLEASE!"**_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light._

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams._

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

 _" **HELP ME! PLEASE! HEATWAVE?!** Please….."_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal._

 _This pain is just too real._

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase._

 _"Nobody's coming…"_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along._

" **You won't tell anyone…. Understood?"**

 _... All, me... All, me... all... Me…_

"Understood….. 14... I'm 14... Too young for this... Too young.."


	52. Going Through The Motions & Sneaking Out

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review. Yeah, the last chapter was kind of rushed….. I don't really know why it just was.**

 **If it isn't bold italics, it's in the background. Not sang by the people in the story. The songs were lilliam English translated from the anime- Elfen Lied that I edited a bit, going through the motions from Buffy the vampire slayer and I've got a theory/ bunnies/ if we're together, also from buffy the vampire slayer… Anthony Head… {Girly scream and looks around to see if anyone heard me.} Leave Ideas!**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

" **NO! LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!'** I yelled, outraged…..

" **LET MY LITTLE BROTHER GO! CHASEY! CHASEY! KEEP FIGHTING! DON'T STOP! JUST FIGHT!"** Blurr yelled and I trusted him. He's my brother. Brothers trust eachother.

" **CHASEY! I'M SORRY I WASN'T THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU NEEDED ME! I'M SOR—"**

Blurr then disappeared. He left as fast as she did. He didn't die, I know that. He just… Disappeared.

 _The mouth of the righteous speaketh wisdom._

 _He will speak your language._

"I told you that I was reborn…." A murderous, frightening voice said and I became scared.

" _ **NO!"**_ I yelled. But he hit me again.

 **Horror is the man who causes murder,**

 **For once he hath been examined, he shall receive the crown of death.**

" **SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"** Galvertron screamed and forced me to go into my hologram and he went into his.

 **Oh.**

 **Eternal darkness rising.**

 **Oh how ending, how demise,**

 **How unfair, how biased this survivor who believeth.**

 **Oh how ending, how demise,**

 **Oh, how queer,**

 **Oh misuse.**

" **NO! PLEASE!"** I yelled, scared for my life.

"Too bad. You are your mother. I can see her in you. You have her paintjob, her optics I told Allison that you had died with her. I can't believe that you're frightened of me. You know that I'm your biological father. Not Heatwave… **I AM!"** He told me while he hit me multiple times that seemed like forever when he finally left.

 **Oh.**

 **Eternal darkness rising.**

 **Oh how ending, how demise,**

 **Oh, how queer,**

 **Oh Chaser.**

"Someday you'll cry for me, like I cried for you. Someday you'll miss me, like I missed you. Someday you'll need me, like I needed you. Someday you'll love me… But I **WON'T** love you." I told myself after he left. I needed my mother. I've always needed my mother. I've never had a mother figure in my life and I don't think that I ever will. I just wish that I could be alive and live my life like a normal teenager.

 _ **Chase: Every single time**_

 _ **The same arrangement.**_

 _ **I go out and fight the fight.**_

 _ **Still I always feel.**_

 _ **This strange estrangement.**_

 _ **Nothing here is real, nothing here is right.**_

 _ **I've been making shows.**_

 _ **Of trading blows.**_

 _ **Just hoping no one knows.**_

 _ **That I've been…**_

 _ **Going through the motions.**_

 _ **Walking through the part.**_

 _ **Nothing seems to penetrate my...**_

 _ **Spark.**_

 _ **I was always brave.**_

 _ **And kind of righteous.**_

 _ **Now I find I'm wavering.**_

 _ **Crawl out of your grave…**_

 _ **You find this fight just doesn't mean a thing**_

 _ **Starscream: He ain't got that swing**_

 _ **(He knocks Chase to the ground)**_

 _ **Chase: Thanks for noticing**_

 _ **Starscream: He does pretty well**_

 _ **With fiends from hell.**_

 _ **But lately we can tell.**_

 _ **That he's just.**_

 _ **(Chase beats Starscream and stabs the wall as he sings)**_

 _ **Starscream: Going through the motions**_

 _ **Faking it somehow**_

 _ **He's not even half the mech he….. Oww!**_

 _ **Chase: Will I stay this way forever?**_

 _ **Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor?**_

 _ **I don't want to be...**_

 _ **Going through the motions.**_

 _ **Losing all my drive.**_

 _ **I can't even see.**_

 _ **If this is really me.**_

 _ **And I just wanna be...**_

 _ **Alive!**_

If only I was born with a nice family. One that didn't abuse me, leave me, not know me or die on me…. However, Heatwave is that family. With Boulder, Blades, Blurr, Allie, Mikey, Glacier and Salvage. They are my family…. The humans are too…. They are the light of my life, the ray of sunshine…. I long to see them. Hopefully I will.

/ **/Hope's P.O.V/**

Fuck I hurt. Everything hurt. I don't think that it was from the sugar. I then remembered. Murry and I…. He just cost me my virginity. Why? Why did he do that to me? It all came back at once. It wasn't sex… It was rape... God! Brooklyn, Megan, Taylor and Tyler are going to kill him while Mayzez, Zurich, Courtney and Bianca are going to hurt him badly. Him and I…. What is Michal going to think? Michal is the kinder one…. He would never try to _physically_ hurt me. Murry, on the other hand… I don't know how to explain him.

I was looking for Chase, when I crossed into an alley. I didn't know that he was going to be there. He touched me….. But I screamed. He hurt me… Physically and emotionally. I didn't know that I'd lose my virginity to him. I thought it would be when I was older and married. Not 14 and having the possibility of being pregnant. I couldn't be… I **CAN'T** be. I **WON'T** be…. Not until I'm older. But…. What if I am…..?

 **/Brooklyn's P.O.V/**

"Hope…. Where did you go?!" I asked myself as I paced around the room.

"Why did Hope and Chase disappear?' Taylor asked me and I growled at him.

"Make a move." I threatened, He slowly backed up and ran out of the room.

"Good move." I stated and continued to pace around the room.

"OK, calm down. Chase has probably found Hope by now and bringing her home. Mikey and Knockout have already gone out to look for them." Megan told me as she walked in. "She's not going to need your protection forever."

"I know…. That's what scares me." I told her and she put her arm around me and we went upstairs.

"Any word on Hope?" Zurich asked when we approached him.

"No….. Not a damn thing." I told him and he growled.

"What could of happened to her?!" Mayzez yelled as she and Tyler walked in.

 **Zurich: I've got a theory. That it's a demon. A dancing demon –no, something isn't right there.**

 **Brooklyn: I've got a theory. Some kid is dreaming. And we're all stuck inside his wacked Broadway nightmare.**

 **Tyler: I've got a theory, we should work this out**

 **Brooklyn, Zurich, Tyler and Mayzez: It's getting eerie… What's this disappearing of Hope and Chase all about?**

 **Tyler: It could be witches! Some evil witches. Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were, persecuted, Wicca good and love the earth and women powered and I'll be over here.**

 **Mayzez: I've got a theory! It could be bunnies**

 **Zurich: I've got a—**

 **Mayzez: BUNNIES AREN'T AS CUTE LIKE EVERYBODY SUPPOSES! THEY GOT THEM HOPPY LEGS AND TWITCHY LITTLE NOSES! AND WHAT'S WITH All THE CARROTS? WHAT DO THEY NEED SUCH GOOD EYESIGHT FOR ANYWAY?! BUNNIES, BUNNIES! IT MUST BE BUNNIES!**

 **{Pause}**

" **Mayzez: Or maybe Starscream….**

 **Brooklyn: I've got a theory, we should work this fast**

 **Brooklyn and Zurich: Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed**

 **Megan: I've got a theory… It doesn't matter.**

 **What can't we face if we're together?**

 **What's in this place that we can't weather?**

 **Galvertron.**

 **We've all been there.**

 **The same old trips.**

 **Why should we care?**

 **Everyone: What can't we do if we get in it?**

 **We'll work it through within a minute/**

 **We have to try.**

 **We'll pay the price.**

 **It's in Griffin rock.**

 **Brooklyn: This only happens in Griffin rock.**

 **Everyone: What can't we face if we're together?**

 **Zurich: What can't we face—?**

 **Everyone: What's in this place that we can't weather?**

 **Zurich: — If we're together.**

 **Everyone: There's nothing we can't face.**

 **Mayzez: Except for bunnies...**

"Let's find Hope and Chase. I don't give a fucking shit what the others say….. Let's find them and let's find them now!" Mayzez declared and Mayzez, Megan, Tyler, Zurich and I sneaked out to find _our_ family.

"We will do what right, even if it's doing what's wrong….. We will concur we will thrive to do what's right… Even if it's wrong…. **UGH!** I'm confusing myself!" I yelled and Tyler DiNozzo'd me.

"Seriously, just get 'Get em'" Megan told me and I sighed.

" **LET'S GO GUYS!"** I yelled and we ran to find our family and bring them home.

 **If it's shorter than usual, I'm sorry. My dad is in the hospital and I can't really think of anything right now. Read and review! :-D**


	53. Hospital, Lies & Title Help On New Story

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **Alright. A slight change here, in case it seemed like Chase knew that Galvertron killed his mother, Chase doesn't know anything about that. Blurr told him that she was killed in the fatal car crash of Cybertron with Boulder's parents. OK? OK. Enjoy!**

 **Leave Ideas!**

 **/Megan's P.O.V/**

Where would she be? I know Hope like the back of my hand, but I don't know where she is…. **BROOKLYN DOESN'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!** People have gone missing before, true. But we're usually with them or have found them by now.

"Hey…. She'll be OK. It's Hope we're talking about. Hope is the toughest, strongest and most stubborn girl that I've ever met…. We'll find her... And that's a promise." Tyler told me as he put his arm around me.

"It's not that I fear… Brooklyn and I have this 2nd sense you know…..? We can tell when the other is in danger…. And we can feel it now." I told him and he sighed.

" **IT'S TRUE YOU KNOW!"** Brooklyn yelled, sneaking up behind us.

" **FUCK YOU BROOKLYN!"** Tyler and I yelled as we slapped Brooklyn on the shoulders.

"You really shouldn't do that you know, you really shouldn't do that. You could scare someone, you really shouldn't do that." Mayzez rambled and I pushed her forward. She can be super annoying at times.

"Let's be serious here. Let's find Chase and Hope and get them home." Zurich declared and he led us onward.

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

I didn't know that this would happen to me….. At least I got free of that alley…. It was fucking scary… I clearly have two options; get the day after pill or I go to the hospital and tell them that I've been raped…. I don't know if I'm truly pregnant or not. Hospital it is.

 **Are you, are you**

 **Coming to the tree?**

 **They strung up a man**

 **They say who murdered three.**

 **Strange things did happen here**

 **No stranger would it be**

 **If we met at midnight**

 **In the hanging tree.**

"Hi…. Can you help me….? I-I-I was raped…" I told the man at the desk and he told the sexually assault nurse examiner to take me to the sexually assault room.

 **Are you, are you**

 **Coming to the tree?**

 **Where dead man called out**

 **For his love to flee.**

 **Strange things did happen here**

 **No stranger would it be**

 **If we met at midnight**

 **In the hanging tree.**

"If you are pregnant…. What would you do with the baby?" The nurse asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know…. If it's less than 72 hours, the day after pill…. And after that… I don't know."

 **Are you, are you**

 **Coming to the tree?**

 **Where I told you to run,**

 **So we'd both be free.**

 **Strange things did happen here**

 **No stranger would it be**

 **If we met at midnight**

 **In the hanging tree.**

OK….. This is good. I'm not pregnant, thank the lord…. Now if only I knew where to go. I'm on Wayward Island. I've never been there before.

 **Are you, are you**

 **Coming to the tree?**

 **Wear a necklace of rope,**

 **Side by side with me.**

 **Strange things did happen here**

 **No stranger would it be**

 **If we met at midnight**

 **In the hanging tree.**

 _"Hope? Where are you?"_ Brooklyn asked after I answered my phone.

" _Wayward Island."_ I responded dully.

' _OK, we're comin' for ya."_ Mayzez told me and I felt relieved to have friends like them.

 **Are you, are you**

 **Coming to the tree?**

 **Where I told you to run,**

 **So we'd both be free.**

 **Strange things did happen here**

 **No stranger would it be**

 **If we met at midnight**

 **In the hanging tree.**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

 **Are you, are you**

 **Coming to the tree?**

 **They strung up a man**

 **They say who murdered three.**

 **Strange things did happen here**

 **No stranger would it be**

 **If we met at midnight**

 **In the hanging tree.**

 _Assassin. Murderer. Monster._

 **Are you, are you**

 **Coming to the tree?**

 **Where dead man called, out**

 **For his love to flee.**

 **Strange things did happen here**

 **No stranger would it be**

 **If we met at midnight**

 **In the hanging tree.**

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, not knowing who was talking to me.

 _Galvertron…. Galvertron killed your mother._

I was shocked, confused and misunderstood all at the same time.

"No! IceCrystal was killed in the fatal car crash of Cybertron 13 years ago. I was 2 years old." I stated, confused.

 _It's true. He's the monster. He's the villain! What perfection! What precision! Abusing children, He delivers! Kidnapping people, he delivers! Murdering his wife, he delivers! He's the Decepticon, Murdering_ _existence!_

"Just tell me what is going on!"

 _Let me tell you who the mech who made you mother-less…. He inserted dark energon into her spark._

" **NO!** He couldn't have… no…. _ **NO!"**_ I screamed and I started crying.

"Chaser?" I heard that demon voice asked, that sounded actually caring about me.

"How could you not tell me….? You killed my mother. Shattered my world. Have you ever tried foster home? Foster home birthday, foster home Christmas? One year, my foster family sent me back to the state so they didn't have to buy ne a Christmas gift… Do you know how that felt? I have never felt so bad. It sucked. You hear me?! It. **SUCKED!"** I screamed, not caring who I was talking to.

"You don't talk to me that way! Get over hear so I can give you an ass whooping and so you can learn some respect!" He yelled and started walking towards me.

" **NOOO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE** _ **NOT**_ **MY DAD! YOU WILL** _ **NEVER**_ **BE** _ **MY**_ **DAD!"** I screamed and he hit me many times when I heard the door slam open, Galvertron screamed and being shoved against the wall and then the world went black.

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **LATER AT THE FIREHOUSE**_

I opened my optics to see Mikey.

"Hi."

"Hey. What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"Galvertron again. You know him. You'll be OK. Boulder and I promised Heatwave, Blurr and Allie to look after you." He told me and I sighed.

"This is the only time that I'll remember us having a normal conversation." I stated and he chuckled.

"That it is…. Hey! Remember the funny movie where the dog dies?" He asked me and I gave him a look that said 'Did you seriously just say that?'

"Did you watch inside out again?" I asked him and he looked away.

"Noooooooooo… Yes." He stated and I laughed. "Blurr will be upset that you woke up when he wasn't here."

'Ah, I'll fake sleep when I hear him coming. So what happened while I saw out?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Hope got raped…."

'Wait…. WHAT?!" I yelled and he stared at me.

"She's not pregnant. Allie is going to turn 19 next week… And don't tell anyone, but I'm going to propose to her at her birthday party." He told me and I was shocked.

"Wow! Really?! It's about time!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Yeah…. He hurt you, didn't he?" He asked me and I looked down.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him and he gave me a half-smile.

"'Child abuse cast a shadow the length of time- Herbert Ward'"

"Get out of my face- Chase McCain." I told him and he held up his servos in defense.

"Alright… But I'm here if you ever need to talk." And just like that... I was alone, just the way that I like it. The only company that I like is Hope, Boulder and my sister.

"They'll remember me! They'll remember me for centuries!" II heard a familiar tomboy voice singing fallout boy by no other than Hope Elena Macintosh.

 **Any ideas on what I should do next? I'm open to suggestions! I'm thinking of doing a Disney Buddies story! :-D Stuck on titles :-/ Help me!**

 **A) The never-ending lie**

 **B) Nobody like me**

 **C) Life is mysterious**

 **D) We're the crazy people.**

 **E) The abuse and the lie within**

 **It's between those 5! If you haven't seen Disney buddies; It's a spin off of Air bud. It's on Netflix if you want to watch it; this is the order that it goes in;**

 ** _Air Buddies_**

 ** _Snow Buddies_**

 ** _Space Buddies_**

 ** _Santa Buddies_**

 ** _Spooky Buddies_**

 ** _Treasure Buddies_**

 ** _Super Buddies_**

 ** _(Unannounced Film)_**

 ** _Had to obsess a bit because that's what I do! Please leave a title suggestion so I can do this. :-D_**

 ** _-ChaseIsMyRescueBot-_**


	54. Murry The Boys & The Prophecy Continues

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **Alright. A slight change here, in case it seemed like Chase knew that Galvertron killed his mother, Chase doesn't know anything about that. Blurr told him that she was killed in the fatal car crash of Cybertron with Boulder's parents. OK? OK. Enjoy!**

 **Leave ideas!**

 **THIS IS A WEEK AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

Should I tell them? Should I not tell them? I don't really know anymore. I'm not pregnant, thank god. But what should I do…..? Could I tell Brooklyn? She's my best friend, she says that I can tell her everything—

"Hope. Time to go to school." Megan told me and I followed her as she, Brooklyn and I walked to school like we usually do.

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Hello friends!" Megan said as she walked up to Zurich and Tyler.

"Hi." They both said in usion.

"Did you know that the weekend is on Saturday?!" Zurich asked and I looked at him for a long time.

"You have serious issues." Brooklyn told him as he and Tyler walked away.

"Ugh! Men are big idiots." I told Brooklyn and Megan and they agreed. Than Murry walked up to us.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he walked up to me and I backed up a few steps. "What? You don't want some Hope and Murry time? I'm sure that you'll feel _great_." He told me and I began to feel scared.

"Hey! Why don't you fuck off and leave us alone?!" Brooklyn screamed at him and he scoffed.

"Why, I'm sure that my brother would love to get with you…." He told her as he circled around her, clearly making her uncomfortable.

" **FUCK OFF BEFORE I THROW YOUR LAZY ASS ON THE STREET AND YOUR MOMMY HAS TO SCRAPE YOU OFF THE DAMN SIDEWALK**!" Zurich yelled as he walked up to us.

"Uh, did I say that you could speak?" He asked Zurich and his face turned so red I was surprised that he was still standing there. Taylor and Tyler then stood behind him.

"OK. Here's how it's gonna go. You look at those girls again your dead. You touch those girls again your dead… If you even _think_ about those girls— are you thinking about them?" Taylor asked him and he stupidly replied.

"Well, I am _now_."

"That's it….. **YOUR DEAD SERAFINO!"** Taylor yelled and he, Zurich and Tyler ran around the school, chasing him to kill him.

"OK. You better tell us what's going on and you better tell us now." Brooklyn told me and tears threatened to roll down my face, but I didn't allow it.

"OK…. I'll tell you… I-I was raped."

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

I couldn't believe that my sister and one of my closest friends were getting married. The wedding is in 3 weeks. They want it simple. Just everyone that lived in the firehouse plus Lexi.

"So…. Allie and Mikey, huh?" Boulder asked me and I laughed.

"I know…. I would have never thought that they would get together." I told him and he agreed with me.

"Hey! Want to get out of here for a while?" Blades asked and Boulder and I looked at eachother.

"I'm in if your in." Boulder told me and I smiled deviously.

"Let's go!" I declared and we activated into our holograms and we went wherever Blades was taking us to.

" **BLADES!** Where are we going?" Boulder asked as we ran after the energetic 17 year old.

"I promise you, it's safe! Mayzez told me about it." He told us and I think we're in danger….

/*/

"What the hell is this place?" I asked as Blades led us into a deserted cave where a bow was standing on an old rock

"This is the legendary bow of fire. Whoever can pick it up is the prophecy. A long time ago, the Greek god, Artemis used this bow and he set it here and a powerful wizard set it here, saying that whoever picked up this bow next would be granted a mysterious power." He told us and I was surprised.

"That sounds so cool! So, whoever picks it up will be like a ruler of some kind?" Boulder asked him as he approached the bow.

"Yes, that's what the legend says." 

"OK. I'm going for it." He told us and attempted to pick it up…. But failed.

"My turn!" Blades said as he tried to pick it up… But failed just like Boulder had.

"Chase. Your turn." Boulder told me and I sighed and approached the arrow. I didn't know that this was going to happen… But I picked it up.

 **/You'll find out's P.O.V/**

I felt it…. Someone had finally done it. They had picked up the arrow. I looked through my vision…. This is a surprise. But, I knew that he was special, from the moment he was born. The kid is now 14, 15 is 6 months. He is meant to do something. Create a breakthrough. That kid is…. My son. He is my 3rd and last born child. And I want to see him… But not in person. I'll make a vision in the sky. Tomorrow.


	55. Telling People, IceCrystal & Needs Ideas

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **Alright. A slight change here, in case it seemed like Chase knew that Galvertron killed his mother, Chase doesn't know anything about that. Blurr told him that she was killed in the fatal car crash of Cybertron with Boulder's parents. OK? OK. Enjoy!**

 **They are in their holograms for the Entire chapter.**

 **Leave ideas!**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

Blades and Boulder were both equally amazed on what I had just done. I had picked up… **THE. ARROW.** I was the prophecy….. There isn't any going back now.

"Chase…. Did you just?" Blade stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah…" I told him, not taking my eyes off of the— MY bow.

"Do you know what that means?" Boulder asked me as he took a step forward.

"Yeah….: I told them, knowing what was coming next.

 **"YOU'RE THE PROPHECY!"** They screamed at the top of their voices.

"Geez, do you want to say that louder? I don't think my mom heard you." I told them as I the bow behind my back with the strap that it was with.

"Sooo…. Now what?" Boulder asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"We go how, **THAT'S WHAT!"** I yelled as I slapped him against the chest and he screamed like a five year old.

"That bow came with attitude." He told me and I rolled my eyes again.

"No….. That is Chase McCain." Blades stated and we all ran home.

" **GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!"** Blades yelled when we got home and everyone stared at him.

 **"OKKKK**. What?" Mayzez asked as she approached us.

"Look what Chase has." Boulder stated and he slightly pushed me forward.

"No. Fucking. Way. **IT'S ARTEMIS'S BOW!"** She yelled, jumping up and down. "Only the prophecy can pick it up. That means…. You're the prophecy." She stated and I was as shocked as anyone I couldn't believe that I; Chase Charles McCain was the prophecy. It was unbelievable. Incredible. Somewhat crazy.

"I told you that you were destined to do amazing things! Now, I think you found what it is.:" Allie stated and I gripped the bow.

"I still can't believe it." I told her and she smiled.

"Yeah, you being destined to do great things is pretty weird." Blurr told me and I glared at him.

"No! What I meant was, I can't believe that I picked this up at all. I need some time to think this through." I told them as I went on top of the firehouse.

 ** _LATER THAT NIGHT_**

"Chase? You know that she can help right?" Allie asked me and I sighed.

"Not likely."

 _ **Allie: Night. And the spirit of life calling; Mamela.**_

 _ **And a voice!**_

 _ **With the fear of a child asking; Mamela**_

 _ **Wait!**_

 _ **There's no mountain too great.**_

 _ **Hear these words and have faith.**_

 _ **Have faith!**_

 _ **They live in you.**_

 _ **They live in me!**_

 _ **They're watching over.**_

 _ **Everything we see.**_

 _ **In every creature.**_

 _ **In every star.**_

 _ **In your reflection.**_

 _ **They live in you.**_

 _ **They live in you.**_

 _ **They live in me.**_

 _ **They're watching over.**_

 _ **Everything we see.**_

 _ **In every creature.**_

 _ **In every star.**_

 _ **In your reflection.**_

 _ **They live in you**_

What can I do? What would mom say…..?

 **Why don't you ask her?  
**

"OK! The little voices inside my head are back again!"

 **Chasey…. Look up.**

I couldn't believe it…. It was my mother.

 **Chase…. I'm sorry that I left you with him. But you need to know this; that bow that you have, it was mine. And my mom before me. And her mom before her and so on. I want you to take your life into your own hands. You must find your place in the prophecy. I have faith in you.**

"How can I mom? What if Galvertron comes to find me?" I asked her and she slightly frowned.

 **Whenever you need me… I'll be by your side. I wasn't when you were a kid, but I will be now. By your side…. By your side….. by your side.**

And just like that…. She was gone.

"I know what I have to do, but that means that I have to change the past….. And I've been running from it for so long." I stated and she hit me with a metal object on the ground. **"SHIT! GOD! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"** I yelled at her and she laughed.

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past!" She stated and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, but it still hurts…."

"Yes, the past can hurt… but you can either **RUN FROM IT!** Or learn from it. So what are you going to do?" She asked me and I growled.

"First, I'm going to take that metal." I stated and threw it down in front of the firehouse.

 **"DON'T TOUCH MY METAL!** Where are you going?!" She asked me and I told her;

"I'm going to learn how use my bow!"

 **"THATS MY BROTHER!"**

Ok... Feet apart... I can do this... I can do this...

 **"HEY! WHATCHA DOIN'?!"** Mikey yelled, startling me and my arrow went flying into the grass.

"Why? Can't you bother someone else for a change?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Noooooo... I'm going to bother Megan." He stated, burped, then left.

"Alright then... Focus. Mind blank.. Done. And shoot." As I said that, the bow went directly into the circle.

"Oh yeah! Take that Mrs. Free beaker!" I yelled and Blurr came up to me.

"Your 5th grade teacher?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah. She said that because I was deaf, I couldn't do anything and I was a useless piece of scrap." I told him and he seamed to remember her.

"Oh yeah! She loved me and Allie."

"Well she hated me. Where's Hope? She said she had something to tell us." I asked him and he shrugged. I then noticed Hope, Megan, Brooklyn and Kayleigh walk up to us.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... But I was rapped by MurrySerafino."

 **PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS! :-)**


	56. This Is Not A Chapter, But Read Anyways

**Hey! ChaseIsMyRescueBot here and I need you guy's help! I need some wedding ideas for Mikey and Allie. It will be a human wedding by the way.**

 **1) What songs to play at the wedding?**

 **2) What the ceremony will be like?**

 **3) Who will be best man/ maid of honor?**

 **4) Who will walk Allie down the aisle?**

 **If you can give me some more ideas, that will be really helpful.**

 **ALSO! My new story, Transformers Prime: Different ways is out and it's about if the rescue bothad been asigned to griffin rock. I seriously need ideas for that so thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	57. Wedding, Songs And Randomness

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **The Autobots are in their holograms for the whole chapter.**

 **Leave ideas!**

 **/Allie's P.O.V/**

I couldn't believe that I was getting married. It was incredible. I'm still processing everything. I've decided that Hope will be my maid of honor. Mikey decided that Blades would be the best man. They've always been super close. Ever since they were kids. The outsiders and my brothers said that they were going to sing. I honestly can't wait to see that. I'm so excited! I can't wait until Mikey and I are married! It's going to be amazing!

"Are you nervous, Allie?" My youngest brother, Chase said as he walked in and I laughed at his comment.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?" I asked him and he thought for a moment.

"Well… There was a time in China." He stated and I sighed dramatically.

"That was not nerves, Chasey. That was the rage of battle." I defended myself and he just went along with it. Smart move.

"Hmm. I see." He whispered and I turned to him.

"How else can I force my way through deceptions and our father and pull this out alive?" I asked him and he sighed.

"As-As I recall. I was the one who defended myself when Galvertron was attempting to kill me and Hound." He told me and I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Ah. Yes. Some do battle of the system tricks." I stated and Salvage came up to us with energon that no surprise that Blades made him do. Chase looked over at him, twirled his servo a bit, making snakes appear out of the energon cube and Salvage dropped it.

"Chasey. Now that was just a waste of good energon." I told him, motioning to the energon on the floor.

"Oh, it was just a bit of fun. I just found that I could make that appear." He told me and motioned his hand sideways, making the snakes disappear. After that, Salvage picked up the energon and left.

I picked up my dress and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hmm. Nice feathers." Chase stated and I laughed.

"You don't want to start this again, do you?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I was being sincere." He defended himself.

"You are incapable of sincerity." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Am I?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him and he smiled.

"I have been looking forward to this day as long as you. You are my sister. And my friend… sometimes. I'm divergent…. But never doubt that I'm here." He told me and I hugged him.

"Thank you." I told him and he smiled.

"Now all I need is a kiss." He told me and I elbowed him.

"Stop it." I told him and he chuckled.

"Allie. We need to get ready. Hope and Brooklyn are hesitant on wearing dresses." Megan told me and I chuckled.

"Alright. We'll talk later." I told my youngest brother and he nodded his head as I went to solve this conflict.

"You wearing a dress." Kayleigh stated to Hope.

"Nody no, no, no, no to the no, no, no." Hope told her.

"So you'll do it?" Kayleigh asked and Hope and Brooklyn glared at her, wondering if her brain is functioning.

"I'm guessing the glass is half full today?" Lillian asked her and Hope groaned.

"It doesn't matter if the glass is half-empty or half-full. Just drink it and get it over with." Hope stated and I sighed.

"OK. You're reluctant to wearing dresses?" I asked them and they approved that statement. "Have you seen your dresses?" They looked at eachother when I said that.

"No…" They said in usion.

"Follow me." I told them and gave Hope her dress and she stared at it. /ozcyqny **{it's the 2nd one from the top.}**

"I think I changed my mind about the whole dress thing." She told me and went to change.

"Brooklyn. Here is your dress." I told the child as I handed her dress. **{Same website. 4** **th** **from the top}**

"Coooooool." She said and Hope exited the other room as Brooklyn ran into the same room.

"Wow! I mean… wow!" Tyler yelled and Hope giggled and I rolled my eyes. I then noticed that she was wearing gym shoes.

"Hope. You should be wearing better shoes. C'mon it's a—" Mayzez started to say, but Hope interrupted her.

" **UH!** I put a dress on." She motioned to the dress. "Do not push it." She told her and I laughed. Brooklyn then entered the room, with gym shoes on, like Hope.

"What is with the dresses and gym shoes?! The trend isn't going to continue, just let it go!" Mayzez yelled and Hope laughed.

" _Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore!"_ Megan sang and Mayzez DiNozzo'd her.

"It is time!" Lillian said as she walked in the room wearing a dress almost identical to mine.

"You'll do great, Allie. Mikey will be there and you'll be together forever. Blades is keeping him from running away as we speak." Rosie told me and I chuckled.

"Typical men." I told her and let out a sigh. "I'm ready."

 **/Mikey's P.O.V/**

"You'll be fine, Mikes. I know it. Do _not_ run away. There is one of my best friend's sister waiting to get married. Is that something that you want to miss?" Blades asked me and I sighed.

"No. I want to marry this beautiful girl. She's the light of my life. I will marry her." I decided and Blades smiled and slightly hit me on the arm.

"You did good." He told me and I smiled.

"Don't you mean did well?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No… You did good. You'll be a great husband. Trust me on that." He told me and the bridal march started and everybody stood up. I then saw her. The light of my life. And Heatwave walking her down the aisle.

When I saw her. I swear my heart stopped. She was so beautiful. The dress that she was wearing was amazing. She was the most beautiful girl that I've laid my eyes on. **.**

I don't think I've seen anyone so beautiful. It was like she was walking in slow motion towards me. I definitely want to marry this girl. We had made Optimus the minister because he helped us with our lives. Chase, Allie and Blurr wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. So, I made him the minister.

"Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Mikey and Allie. This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect. Now, who gives the bride today?" Optimus asked and Heatwave spoke up.

"I do. Mikey, if you hurt her. I will have to kill you." He told me and I chuckled.

"Understood, sir." I told him and he smiled and sat next to Chase.

"If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." Optimus said and nobody objected. Good. I will marry this girl.

"Marriage is an ancient human tradition. The personal and social merits that accompany the bonds of marriage have led to its continued endurance and have paved the way for us to be standing here before God celebrating the union between these two people today. 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails.'" I smiled at Allie and she smiled at me.

"At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Mikey, would you please deliver yours first?"

"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, calm, and crazy as I am. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you." I told her my vows and she started silently crying tears of joy.

"And now Allie, would you deliver your vows?"

"I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe. When we sang true love and we kissed. I was under-thinking everything. I then realized that I loved you for you. You are my best friend and my sole-mate. And I love you. We will be with each other. Until the day that I die. Or the day that you die. That I promise. I love you." When she said he wedding vows, I felt like crying myself.

"Allie and Mikey please join hands. Allison Clarissa McCain. Do you take Mikey as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?" Optimus asked her and she smiled.

"I do."

"Michelangelo Dale Andrews, will you take Allie as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by him side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do".

"The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner. Please repeat after me: I, Allie, give you, Mikey this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me. I, Mikey, give you, Allie this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

" Optimus told her and she started crying more tears of joy.

"I, Allie, give you, Mikey this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

"I, Mikey, give you, Allie this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

"Allie and Mikey, by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, sealed together today both in law and in love under the eyes of Primus. You may kiss the bride." Optimus said and I kissed that beautiful girl and after that we walked out to meet everyone at the after-party.

 **THE AFTER- PARTY**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

"Hey guys! Congratulations. Allie, I told you that I was going to sing. Now's that time." I told Mikey and Allie and went to the DJ, who was Wheeljack. I whispered something to him and he played the track.

"This is for Mikey and Allie for their special day. I know that you will enjoy this." I told them and Mikey looked worried.

 **Hope: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. If I'm the sun then you're the moon If you're the words then I'm the tune .Yeah. If you're the heart then I'm the beat. Somehow together we're complete. Yeah.**

 **There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down But everywhere you are the sun comes out Even when you're gone I feel you close You'll always be the one I love the most You're in my heart, on my mind, You are underneath my skin And anywhere anytime that you need anything Count me in Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Count me in yeah, yeah.**

 **I don't need to say a word, no 'Cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt. We're close as pages in a book 'Cause you make me feel better with just one look. There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down But everywhere you are the sun comes out Even when you're gone I feel you close. You'll always be the one I love the most. You're in my heart, on my mind, You are underneath my skin And anywhere anytime that you need anything Count me in Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Count me in yeah, yeah.**

 **'Cause we're two halves of the same new heart that beats to our own drum You're the shadow always by my side, One that sometimes knows me better than I know myself And I wish that you were here with me tonight Even when you're gone I feel you close You'll always be the one I love the most (I love the most) You're in my heart, on my mind, You are underneath my skin And anywhere anytime that you need anything Count me in Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Count me in yeah, yeah. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Count me in Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Count me in.** I sang to them and as I was singing, they were dancing. I don't think I've ever seen someone so content in dancing with somebody.

"Nice job, Hope." Marty said as he approached me with Taylor, Tyler and Zurich all wearing black tuxes, each of them having a different color bowtie. Taylor having black, Zurich having green, Marty having blue and Tyler having red.

"You guys look nice. Did Blades help you pick it out?" I asked them and they all looked at each other.

"How did you know that?" They asked at the same time and I chuckled.

"Just a guess." I told them, flipping my hair back and walking towards Brooklyn and Megan.

"Hey. So, do you think Allie and Mikey are going to sing or anything?" Brooklyn asked me and I thought for a moment.

"I don't know….. Let's find out!" I yelled and dragged Brooklyn and Megan towards Allie and Mikey to ask them that question.

"What? Sing? Here? What would we sing?" Mikey asked and I laughed and whispered my suggestion in his ear and he smiled and whispered the same thing in Allie's ear.

"OK. Let's do it." She told him and led him towards Wheeljack to tell him the song.

 **Allie: In a perfect world.**

 **One we've never known.**

 **We would never need.**

 **To face the world alone.**

 **They can have their world.**

 **We'll create our own.**

 **I may not be brave or strong or smart.**

 **But somewhere in my secret heart.**

 **I know. Love will find a way. Anywhere I go.**

 **I'm home. If you are there beside me.**

 **Like dark. Turning into day.**

 **Somehow we'll come through.**

 **Now that I've found you.**

 **Love will find a way.**

 **Mikey: I was so afraid… Now I realize.**

 **Love is never wrong.**

 **And so it never dies.**

 **There's a perfect world.**

 **Shining in your eyes,**

 **Both: And if only they could feel it too.**

 **The happiness I feel with you.**

 **They'd know. Love will find a way.**

 **Anywhere we go. We're home. If we are there together. Like dark. Turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you. Love will find a way.**

 **I know love will find a way.**

I find that song suiting them. They were kept apart when they were younger, so they never discovered that they were in love until this year. It's true love… I just go how they fell in love with that song!

"They're so meant for eachother." Megan stated and I agreed.

"Hey! I told Wheeljack to put on say hey from Alvin and the chipmunks; Chipwrecked." Mayzez said as she ran up to us and Megan, Brooklyn and I screamed as they song came on and we started dancing like crazy bitches!

 **I say hey, I'll be gone today**

 **But I'll be back all around the way**

 **It seems like everywhere I go**

 **The more I see, the less I know**

 **But I know one thing**

 **That I love you (oh baby yes I do)**

 **I love you, I love you, I love you**

 **I've been a lot of places all around the way**

 **I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain**

 **But I don't want to write a love song for the world**

 **I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl**

 **Kids on the corner always calling my name**

 **And the kids on the corner playing silly games**

 **When I saw you getting down, well, I hope it was you**

 **And when I look into your eyes I knew it was true**

 **I say hey, I'll be gone today**

 **But I'll be back all around the way**

 **It seems like everywhere I go**

 **The more I see, the less I know**

 **But I know one thing**

 **That I love you**

 **I love you, I love you, I love you**

 **Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man**

 **But I know when the stars are aligned you can**

 **Bump into a person in the middle of the road**

 **Look into their eyes and you suddenly know**

 **Rocking in the dance hall moving with you**

 **Dancing in the night in the middle of June**

 **My momma told me don't lose you**

 **'Cause the best luck I had was you**

 **I say hey, I'll be gone today**

 **But I'll be back all around the way**

 **It seems like everywhere I go**

 **The more I see, the less I know**

 **But I know one thing**

 **That I love you (yes I do)**

 **I love you, I love you, I love you**

 **That little thing between a boy and a girl**

 **Makes my heart pitter patter**

 **You're the best in the world**

 **I put it in a love letter**

 **I want your kisses forever**

 **I'd like to thank Destiny**

 **'Cause she put us together**

 **It's a pretty thing to do**

 **And makes my heart start racin'**

 **Everything about you makes my love go crazy**

 **The way I fell about you is so true**

 **It's the one real thing**

 **Baby I love you**

 **The Chipmunks & The Chipettes:**

 **I say hey, I'll be gone today**

 **But I'll be back all around the way**

 **It seems like everywhere I go**

 **The more I see, the less I know**

 **But I know one thing**

 **That I love you**

 **I love you, I love you, I love you**

 **I love you, I love you, I love you**

 **Hey.**

After the song stopped, we sat down 'cause that song wore the hell out of us!

"That was awesome! I love dancing my ass off!" Mayzez told me and I laughed.

"Amen to that."

"So now what?" Megan asked me and I thought for a minute.

"We could have candy?" I suggested and we all ran to the candy table and each took a king-size candy bar. After a few minutes, sugar took over us.

" **I'M AS AWESOME AS I WANNA BE! I'M AS AWESOME AS I WANNA BE!"** Mayzez screamed the line from my little pony; rainbow rocks and I kept doing cartwheels, Megan kept twirling and Brooklyn was breakdancing. I think we did that for an hour before the sugar wore off. I was in the middle of a cartwheel and I hit my head on a table.

"That fucking hurt." I stated as I stood up.

"Hope. We had another sugar rush." Brooklyn told me as she ran up to me.

"We need to stop this— wait! No we don't. False alarm." I told her and she laughed at my craziness.

"Guys. It's almost midnight. Heatwave said that it's time to go home now that you're done with your sugar rush." Chase told us as he approached Brooklyn and I.

"OK. Let's go find Mayzez." I told Brooklyn and she groaned.

"What the fuck?! **MAYZEZ! WHY ARE YOU IN A TREE?!"** I yelled to my older, not bright cousin.

" **I DON'T KNOW!"** She yelled back. I groaned, climbed up the tree and pushed Mayzez out of the tree.

" **THANK YOU! VERY MUCH!"** She yelled and I pushed her forward.

"So… musical auditions tomorrow?" Brooklyn asked me and I laughed.

"Pfft. hell yeah!" I yelled as Brooklyn and I got in Chase and we drove home….. I fell asleep on the way home and Chase didn't even mind.

 **That's that. OK. Do you guys have any suggestions on what I should do? Any ideas whatsoever? R &R! :-)**


	58. Auditions, Surprise And I Need Ideas!

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

"... OK. We've rehearsed for 2 hours, over the weekend and we've sang the songs thousands of times. I'm sure we're ready." Brooklyn told me and I sighed.

"I know…. I just _really_ want this part. It's been my dream since I first saw this movie when I was 10." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Wait…. Your parents let a 10-year-old girl watch a rated-R-movie with blood and guts and cussing that includes the word 'Fuck'?" Allie asked me and I shrugged.

"My dad's disabled and my mom doesn't care. You learn to get away with it." I told her and she shrugged.

"Mikey and I have something to tell all of you after your auditions." Allie told us and I looked at her, curiously. "Don't even think about dragging it out of me, because I'm not telling you anything. And don't you dare go crawling to Mikey."

"Why not?" I asked and Chase walked up behind her.

"She locked him in the bathroom." He informed me and Heatwave looked at her.

"Chase! You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Allie growled at her brother and Heatwave rolled his optics.

"I'm OK with it." He told her and walked away.

"Guys! It's 9:30! Auditions start in 30 minutes!" Tyler warned us, running in with Taylor, Zurich and Marty.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lillian yelled and started running, with us following her.

"We were gonna drive ya!" Chase called out, but we ignored it. We were too excited for our auditions!

 **AT THE AUDITIONS**

As they always say; best for last. I hope that is the case here.

"Hope Macintosh. Marty Friar, Taylor and Tyler Myer and Zurich Thompson. You will be preforming let the monster rise to genetic emancipation. You may begin." Mr. Matthews told us and Marty was the one to start.

 _ **Let the monster rise**_

 **Nathan/ Marty: Didn't I tell you not to go out, didn't I?**

Shilo/ Hope: You did, you did...

Nathan/ Marty: Didn't I say the world was cruel, didn't I?

Shilo/ Hope: You did, you did...

Nathan/ Marty: Then tell me how this happened. What I did wrong, tell me why.  
Can't we just go home, Shi, and forget this dreadful night?

Shilo/ Hope: Didn't you say that you were different, didn't you?

Nathan/ Marty: I am, I am.

Shilo/ Hope: Say you aren't that person, say it.

Nathan/ Marty: I am, I am!

Shilo/ Hope: Then tell me how to act, Dad. What to say, Dad,  
Tell me why! All you've ever told me, every word, is a lie!

 **/*/**

 **/*/**

 **/*/**

 **/*/**

 **Didn't you say that you'd protect me, didn't you?**

 **Nathan/ Marty: I tried, I tried...**

 **Shilo/ Hope: Is that how you'd help me, is it?**

 **Nathan/ Marty: I tried, I tried!**

 **Shilo/ Hope: Don't help me anymore, Dad.**  
 **You are dead, Dad. In my eyes. Someone has replaced you.**  
 **Dad, I hate you,**  
 **Go and die!**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Didn't I build a house, a home, didn't I?**

 _(You did, you did!)_ **  
**

 **Didn't I raise her all alone, didn't I?  
** _(You did, you did!)_ **  
**

 **Then Rotti took her from me.  
Stole my Shilo, he's to blame!  
Have I failed my daughter?**

 _(...)_ **  
**

 **Then let the father die!  
And let the monster rise!**

 _ **Sawman's Lament**_

 **Rotti/ Tyler: You've exceeded all my plans.**

 **Lugi/Taylor: More than you could say for Amber.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: More than I could say for you.**

 **Pavi/ Zurich: What?**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: For you're just his worthless brother.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: I just want to get my cure.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: And I promise to deliver.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Don't you lay a hand on her.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: Hold your tongue, before an elder!**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Touch him, and I swear I'll kill you.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: Bring it on, you cheap imposter.**

 _ **The man who made you sick**_

 **Even though I'm terminally ill. I'm dying, you idiots.**

 **Lugi/ Taylor / Pavi /Zurich: Please don't say you're dying, father.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: So I planned my perfect end.**

 **Lugi/ Taylor / Pavi /Zurich: A tale befitting any opera.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: An ending only I could spend.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Ending you will be my pleasure.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: I no longer trust you, Dad...**

 **Lugi/ Taylor / Pavi /Zurich: You can never trust a monster.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: And there's more beneath his mask.**

 **Pavi/ Zurich: Did you know he killed your mother?**

 **Nathan/ Marty: It was just an accident.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: What?**

 **Lugi/ Taylor / Pavi /Zurich: Accidents can end in murder.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Shilo believe me!**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: And that's not his greatest fib!**

 **Shilo/ Hope: Someone tell me what is going on.**

 **Lugi/ Taylor / Pavi /Zurich/ Tyler/ Roti and everyone in the audience: Tell her, tell her.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: Someone tell me what is going on.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Let's leave**

 **Lugi/ Taylor / Pavi /Zurich/ Tyler/ Roti and everyone in the audience: Tell her, tell her.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Let's leave!**

 **Shilo/ Hope: Someone tell me what is going on.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: No more.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: Tell me, tell me**

 **Lugi/ Taylor / Pavi /Zurich/ Tyler/ Roti and everyone in the audience: Tell her, tell her, tell her.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: No more….!**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: May I introduce you to the man who made you sick? He's poisoned all your medicine….**

 **Shilo? Hope: I can't breathe.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: You've got to fight through it.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Someone, please, please help my daughter.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: This will pass. You've got to fight through it.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: I've deceived the only one that matters...**

 **Shilo/ Hope: I need my pill.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: You need to know…..**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: You've got to fight.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: It's not your fault…**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: Believe me, Shilo.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: It's me who failed you….**

 **Shilo/ Hope: My stomach!**

 **Rotti/ Tyler/ Nathan/ Marty: It's his medicine/ it's my medicine.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: It's your medicine?!**

 **Nathan/ Marty: I'm the cause of all your sickness…..**

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **Cut the ties**_

 **Rotti/ Tyler: Your mother once promised her love to me. Had she never fled, you'd be mine. Deny your father now, for the world to see. Kill him.**

 **Lugi/ Taylor: Kill him!**

 **Shilo/ Hope: No!**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: And I'll leave you GeneCo**

 **Lugi/ Taylor: What?**

 **Pavi/ Zurich: All of it?**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: Oh, yes.**

 **Pavi/ Zurich: Oh, no! So witness it, people.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: All I have to do is sign the paper. All you have to do is pull the trigger. I want you to do what is right.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: You want to pay me to kill my father?**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: This man killed your mother, your mother. Shilo, He betrayed you both, he's a liar. And he poisoned you!**

 **Nathan/ Marty: ~Shilo~!**

 **Shilo/ Hope: YOU WANT ME TO KILL?! I am not a murderer!**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: But you do share your dad's genetics. What if he passed this to you?**

 **Shilo/ Hope: I don't have to share his choices**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: Didn't you say you were infected? Didn't you, didn't you?**

 **Rotti/ Tyler/ Nathan/ Marty: I did, I did.**

 _ **Shilo turns against Rotti**_

 **Nathan/ Marty: I poisoned you. I'm worse than Rotti, imprisoned you. I couldn't lose you, what have I done? Forgive me, Shilo. I drugged your blood Oh, god, what have I done to you?**

 **Shilo/ Hope: You used my mother's death to use my father. You used my father's death to use me, too.**

 **Rotti/ Tyler: Your sire deserved whatever happened to him. He needed me, and so do you!**

 **Nathan/ Marty: I remember. Remember my mistakes. Remember you can change. Remember that I love you. I'm sorry that I failed you. Remember that it's up to you. To go and shape your life into. One that's worthy of remembering.**

 _ **I didn't know I'd love you so much**_

 **Shilo/ Hope: Dad stay still. There is nothing that you need say. It can wait.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Shilo, your mother is calling me.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: Sometimes I wanted to cry. When the people on TV weren't quite the way we were. Somehow I guess I just knew. But I didn't know I love you so much. I didn't know I love you so much. I didn't know I love you so much. But I do.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Sometimes I'd stay up all night. Wishing to god that I was the one who died. Sometimes there's not enough time. But I didn't know I love you so much. I didn't know I love you so much. I didn't know I love you so much But I do.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: I didn't know I love you so much.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: I didn't know I love you so much.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: I didn't know I love you so much, but I do.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: Shilo, go.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: Dad, I will not leave you here you will live.**

 **Nathan/ Marty: But you've already saved me, dear. Now, Go and change the world for me.**

 **Shilo/ Hope: And we will always have each other in our time of need Daddy/Shilo, you're the world to me.**

 _ **Genetic emancipation**_

 **Shilo/ Hope: Years… It's been so many years. Resenting the years. And my heredity… Oh, I have hated and loved you. I have hidden behind you. But I finally see. You I've mistaken for destiny. But the truth is my legacy. It's not up to my genes. True, though the imprint is deep in me. It will always be up to me. Up to me. Ohhhh... Free at last. Ohhhhhhhhh….. Free at ~last~!**

"Excellent! Excellent! The cast will be put on my door Thursday morning! Have a good evening!" Mrs. Witwicky exclaimed as she and Mr. Matthews excited the room as we walked home.

"I wonder what surprise Allie has for us…." Brooklyn commented and I agreed.

"I'm wondering why she locked Mikey in the bathroom." Mayzez stated and I rolled my eyes.

"The same reason that we put duct-tape on your mouth, but it was probably to keep him from telling everybody." I responded and she glared at me during the first part.

It was a 15 minute walk, I was starting to want that ride that Chase offered… Never mind that, we're home.

"Allie? Mikey? Chase? Blurr? Is anyone here?" I called out, but nobody answered.

" **SURPRISE!"** Everybody jumped out and there was a banner that said _**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOKLYN"**_ On it and she smiled so big, I was surprised that her face didn't crack.

" **WOW!** Thanks! You guys remembered!" She yelled out and hugged Lexi.

"Hope and Megan were the ones who told us your birthday… that's not all that you're going to be excited about." Allie told us and everyone, including the bots looked at her and Mikey was literally bouncing. Bouncing.

"What's the matter, sis?" Blurr asked her and she smiled.

"I'm— I'm sparked." She told us and Hound spit out his energon…. Onto Chase… Chase gave him the death glare, threw his bow at him, Blades laughed at that, Blurr hugged Mikey and Allie and Heatwave was giving the death glare to Mikey.

"What— What does that mean?" Lillian asked and everybody looked at eachother.

" **I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BOW IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE!"  
"IT'S JUST A BOW!"**

" **QUIT IT!** Sparked… It is the human term for… Pregnant..." Knockout told us and Megan screamed and ran upstairs.

"She's just starting health class and she's learning how the body works." I told Allie and she understood.

" **IT'S A BOW! YOU CAN'T KILL SOMEONE WITH A BOW!"**

" **YOU WANNA TEST YOUR THEORY?!"**

" **QUIT IT!"** Allie yelled and both of them immediately stopped. "Hound. Leave Chase alone. Chase, stop threatening others with your bow."

"…..But its fun." Chase told her and Allie looked amused at him.

"OK. OK. Chase give me your bow." Blurr told him.

"But you can't—"

"Give me the bow."

"Blurr, you can't—."

"The bow, Chase."

"Fine."

After that argument, Blurr dropped the bow on his foot.

" **OWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK?! IS THAT MADE OUT OF THE FALLEN?!"** Blurr yelled as Chase picked it up.

"I was trying to tell you that I'm the only one that can pick it up…. Deal with it." Chase told him and walked away.

"Should have left him alone." Hound stated and Blurr agreed.

"Who is that, some kind of crazy kid?" Drift asked us and Boulder chuckled.

"No…. that is Chase McCain." He told us and I smiled…. He is an interesting teen... That's for sure.

"Is it a girl or a boy? What's his or her name gonna be? What room will she be in? What will he or she be like?" Mayzez asked Allie all these questions.

"OK. OK. I don't know if it's a girl or boy yet… Mikey and I talked. If it's a boy, Prowl, after Mikey's step-father. And if it's a girl, Icey. After my mother. And when he or she is living with us, she'll be as crazy as you….. We'll need some help..." Allie told her and I chuckled. This place just got a whole lot more interesting.

 **Ideas are most defiantly welcome. I lost for ideas, can somebody help me? :-)**


	59. Randomness And New Member

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review. Also, Brooklyn turned 14 in the last chapter. They were 12 when they arrived and plus two years, so she turned 14.**

 **4 1/2 MONTHS LATER**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

"Super, super, happy dance. **SO HAPPY!"** Brooklyn and I sang as we did the wobble from family force 5.

" **I AM SHILO WALLACE!"** I screamed and Brooklyn chuckled.

"Tyler is Rotti, which surprises me because he isn't mean or evil." Brooklyn told me and I laughed at that.

"Anyways, can you believe that Murry got suspended for only 2 weeks?!" She yelled and I growled at that.

"I know! Did the principle not believe me when I said that I was raped?" I asked her and she sighed.

"If he messes with you again…. Tell me. Chase was worried about you." She told me and we stopped for a moment.

"He was?" I asked and she nodded. "What else did he say?"

"He said that if anybody messed with you again, he'd make his bow go through their body until they stopped kicking." She told me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, he's protective of his friends and family. Ever since Allie told us she was pregnant and that she was having a girl." Brooklyn told me and I chuckled.

"You missed what happened this morning. Chase was reading a book, Blurr must have had some sugar or something, because he poured energon all over Chase and his _signed_ copy of the lovely bones." I told her and she almost died laughing!

"Wow….. What did Chase do?" She asked me and I bit my tongue to keep me from laughing.

"He stabbed him with one of his arrows… in his servo." I told her and she spat her water out… On me. "Do you want me to have Chase stab you with an arrow?"

"No…" She told me and ran away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I whispered and ran after her to the firehouse.

"Hey, Hope." Boulder greeted me, not looking up from his book.

"Hey! What happened today?" I asked and Blurr sighed.

"Optimus told us that a turned decepticon is coming here. He says that she has _slight_ anger issues." He told me and I looked at him strangely.

"How much is slight?" I asked him and he looked at Chase.

"She could throw Chase past Unicron." He told me and I chuckled.

"That bad, huh?" Kayleigh asked as she approached us and he nodded.

"Chase, Boulder, Blades, Heatwave, Allie and I have to go meet them….. Wanna come with?" He asked us and I chuckled.

"Sure. Why not?" I asked as Chase transformed and I got in and Kayleigh got in Heatwave.

We drove for like thirty minutes, when we arrived where we were supposed to be.

"OK. We're here…. Where the hell are they?" Kayleigh asked and I elbowed her.

"Be nice." I warned her and she glared at me.

"Have you met me?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"She better be pretty." Blurr stated and Chase elbowed him.

"Be nice." He warned him and I chuckled.

"Waiting, waiting, waiting and bored…" Allie stated and I chuckled. Her pregnancy has made her get bored rather quickly.

"It'll be just a few minutes, sis. Give it time." Blurr told her and I saw a familiar Western Star truck with a flashy aerodynamic design drive up to us.

"Rescue bots. This task is not an easy one. This is not just a turned decepticon. But the daughter of Starscream. She is not good at keeping her temper under control. Come on out." Optimus told us as he motioned behind him and a young femene, around Chase and Boulder's age came out. She was black and grey with purple optics and a small scar by her left optic.

"Rescue bots. This is Requiem. Requiem, this is Heatwave, Blades, Allie, Blurr, Kayleigh, Hope, Boulder and Chase." As Optimus introduced Chase they both stared at each other.

" **YOU!"** They shouted out and Kayleigh and I smiled at eachother….. things just got real.


	60. Randomness And A Dreadful Change

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

"What in primus' name are you doing here?!" Requiem asked me, completely outraged and I rolled my optics.

"I live here." I told her, coldly and she growled.

"I meant online." She told me and Blurr threw something at her and she ducked, her knowing that my brother can be very protective of me.

"Boulder, please contain my brother." I told my best friend and he did just that.

"Boulder. Let go." Blurr commanded him, but he didn't listen to him.

"Hey! Don't mistake my size and demeanor for a lack of crazy, because I got it! And I'll use it!" He yelled and I chuckled.

"Ok…." Blurr whispered and Requiem continued to glare at me.

"I hate you." She told me sweetly and Optimus glared at her.

"Thank you! That's so sweet of you!" I told her, nicely and she growled.

"It wasn't a compliment." She informed me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." I told her and Hope and Kayleigh were smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Allie asked them and they laughed.

"Because this is the best day ever! Chase has found someone who he doesn't get along with!" They both yelled energetically. Heatwave gave them the death glare and they hid behind Allie 'cause he wouldn't hurt them if there's a pregnant female around.

"Any reason that you two don't get along?" Allie asked me and I sighed.

"You know she's never said _one_ nice thing about sigma 17?" I asked her and she rolled her optics.

"C'mon Chasey, I'm sure that's not true." She told me and Requiem looked at her.

"What's sigma 17?" She asked and Allie face-palmed, irritated.

"Are you an idiot? Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!" Kayleigh yelled and I shook my head.

"Shut your piehole!" Requiem yelled at her and Hope gasped, knowing that Kayleigh would try something stupid.

" **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! ARE YOU GONNA TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?! GET OVER HERE AND I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT IN YOUR FAT—"**

"Thank you, Kayleigh. We'll be over here." Hope told us and carried Kayleigh somewhere that Requiem wasn't.

"That was….. Interesting." Requiem told me and I rolled my optics.

"Hey, why are you so mean if you're a turned decepticon?" Blades asked her and she glared at him.

"You know what? Never-mind." He told her as he screamed and ducked because Requiem threw a big rock at him.

"Be nice. I leave her in your care. If she is not going to listen, let me know." Optimus told us and drove off.

"Great. We're stuck with her." Kayleigh said as she walked up to us with Hope.

"You don't even know the half of it." I told her as I transformed, letting Hope and Kayleigh inside.

 **AT THE FIREHOUSE**

"Requiem." Mikey said, coldly as he stared at her.

"Michelangelo." Requiem told him and copied his stare.

"Wait, you two know eachother?" Kade asked them and Mikey nodded.

"We all do….. Except Glacier." I told him, not taking my optics off of the scene in-front of me.

"Hi." Glacier said, waving a bit.

"Do you hate them? What did they do? What did you do? What happened between you guys? Did something happen? What happened?" Mayzez rambled, earning a glare from Requiem.

"Nothing happened. There is one bot that annoys me out of them, excluding Glacier and Allie." She told her, looking at Boulder and I.

"Hmm…. Blades?" Mayzez asked.

"No." Requiem responded.

"Heatwave?" Hope asked.

"No." Requiem responded.

"Mikey?" Brooklyn asked.

"No." Requiem responded.

"Boulder?" Taylor asked.

"Yes!" Requiem responded, sarcastically.

"Really?!" Tyler yelled, shocked.

"Yeah, no." Requiem told her, laughing.

" **FOR GODS SAKE! WHO THE HELL IS IT?!"** Kayleigh yelled, aggravated.

"Chase." She responded, glaring at me.

"Yeah… Knew it." I told her and she hissed at me.

"At least he has his IQ." Boulder told Requiem and I silently thanked him for the back-up.

"At least I have my Mom." She told him and everybody in the room gasped. No lie and my energon boiled from being so fucking angry!

"You listen you son of a bitch! Nobody talks to me like that. No. Body. Got it?! I can and will shoot you with my bow, no questions asked. Now, unless you want my brother and father after you, I'd keep my distance." I told her getting in her face and she smirked.

"I thought your father abused you and was Galvertron." She told me as I started to walk away from her.

" **THAT'S IT!-!-!-!-!"** I yelled and tried to attack her, but Boulder held me back with Knockout's help.

"Temper, temper. You know I would _never_ challenge you." Requiem told me and I growled, my temper getting the better of me.

"Pity. Why not?" Blades asked her, mad as far as I could tell.

"You know as far as brains go I've got the Autobot's share, but when it comes to brute strength…. I'm afraid I'm on the shallow end of the cyber parts." She told us and walked off.

"Geez. What a fucking bitch." Hope stated and Boulder, Knockout and I agreed with her.'

"That was my life on Cybertron." I told her and she sighed.

"Yeah, we had one back home. She was a bitch." Kayleigh told me and I rolled my optics.

"Hello everybody." Somebody said, truly freaking everybody out!

"Wha- Who the hell is there?" Blades asked nobody in particular.

"Your worst nightmare….." The voice, that was recognizable as female.

"Together or split up?" Hope asked, fearfully.

"Split up!" Heatwave yelled and went to warn Requiem as we all ran in separate directions.

"You can run, but you can't hide." She said as she followed me, but I don't think she knew. I suddenly felt myself pushed up against an abandoned building.

"Chase right?" She asked me and crunched my servo…

"Why do you care?" I asked her, not caring if my life hangs in the balance. Honor. Until the end.

"Ahh, Starscream was right. You are a gusty one." She said as she crushed my servo harder, making it bleed energon.

"Who are you?" I asked her, bravely.

"My name is Glory, but honey... That won't matter in a few moments. You think your servo hurts? Imagine what you'll feel with my fingers wiggling in your brain. It doesn't kill you. What it does is make you feel like you're in a noisy little dark room. Naked, and ashamed. And there are things in the dark that need to hurt you 'cause you're bad. Little pinching things that go in your ears and crawl on the inside of your skull. And you know that if the noise and the crawling would stop, you could remember how to get out…. But you _never_ _**ever**_ will." She told me and I looked at her in terror. "However, if you tell me who 'the key' is, I'll let you go." She explained and I didn't say a word. I didn't even know who the key is or was, but I won't say anything. "OK." She responded and touched my head. I knew she would've done it anyway, even if I did know who the key was.

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

"Chase? Chase? Damnit, where are you?" I whispered to myself. I then saw her. The femene that was terrorizing us, near my best friend. I knew what she was capable of. I knew that I had to do the spell that Blades taught me, I wished that I'd payed more attention at the time.

"By force of heart, and mindful power, by waning time and waxing hour..." I tried to say, but Glory was forcing me away from Chase. "…I echo Diana, um, when I decree... God! What is it...? What is it…?" She was doing something to Chase's mind!

"…No! NO! That she I love must now be... Free. **CHASE! NO!"** I yelled out and ran to my best friend. "Chasey! Are you okay?" I asked him and he started to clean something off of his armor.

"It's dirty. It's all dirty. And all over me. Dirty, dirty, bad. Bad!" He said and I couldn't stand it, I began to cry from it as I hugged him.

"Oh, Chasey, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I apologized over and over, not being able to forgive myself.

"It's under my skin. Dirt, dirt, dirt..." He exclaimed and continued to get something off of his armor….. My best friend…. Has memory loss…. Glory is going to pay for this!


	61. Boulder's Revenge Hope's Divulge &Horror

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

"Can he go home now?" Allie asked Ratchet, still processing what has happened to her youngest brother.

"Unfortunately, no. Medical officer's policies dictates we keep him for the night.

"Does he have to? We can take care of him at home." Blurr offered, hating to see his only younger sibling this way.

"It-It's poisoned. Why don't I-I tell you that? It-It's got to be checked though." Chase stammered, not in his right mind. I hate to see my best friend like this. "It-It ha-has to-to be verified of course. Any-Anyone c-could tell you that. Of course. Of course. Of course."

"Well, you can get him released first thing in the morning. But he's got to spend one night in the psych ward, just for observation. We'll keep an eye on him, do a couple basic tests and then you take him home. Does that sound fair?" He asked him and Blurr nodded blankly. "Well, you hold tight then, and I'll send X-Ray by in a few minutes to pick up Chase." He told us and he left us alone.

"Words cannot express how much I hate this place." Blades stated and Heatwave nodded. "And yet the same words I say when I hit my servo with a hammer keep coming to mind."

"It's dreadful." Heatwave told him and I sighed.

"It's like Communism." I said, darkly. I then noticed Glacier ran in, approaching Allie.

"Allie, I'm so sorry." Glacier told her and hugged Allie. Chase smiled at Glacier.

"They kill mice." He told her, smiling.

"Chasey" She said and hugged Chase, who remained still.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long. But I'm here now. Hope, Megan and Brooklyn are safe with Electron, so I can stay as long as you need me." Glacier told Blurr and he nodded, to show gratitude.

"I'm so scared." Allie told Glacier, tearfully.

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

"I'm so scared." I told Electron, who is Allie's vampire friend, which she just told Brooklyn and I. would've been nice to know ahead of time.

"Nothing to be worried about, kid... No one's gonna hurt you." Electron told me, limping from a fight with Glory last month, she told me that she burned her.

"Oh yeah, the same no one who did that to you?" I asked her, motioning to her arms.

"What, these? Just a few burns. Nothing to worry about." She told me, but I didn't respond. Nobody knew but me.

"Hey, chin up, sweetheart. And don't get scared. Maybe Glory doesn't want to kill you. Maybe it's something—"

"Worse?" I asked him as I slumped to the ground and buried my head in my hands. "Do want to know what I'm scared of, Electron? Me. Right now, Glory thinks Chase is the Key. But I'm the Key, Electron. I am. And anything that happens to Chase is because of me." I told her and I pointed to her burns. "Your burns, you're limp... That's all me, too. I'm like a lightning rod for pain and hurt... and everyone around me suffers... and... And dies. I... This stupid Key must be something horrible... to cause so much... evil."

"Rot." She responded, dully.

"What do you know?" Brooklyn asked her.

"I'm a vampire. I know something about evil. She's not evil." She told her and I scoffed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm not evil, but I don't think I can be good." I told her and she smiled.

"Well, I'm not good, and I'm okay." She told us and I sighed. I know that I'm the key. Brooklyn knows that I'm the key. And Electron knows I'm the key. Nobody else.

 **/Heatwave's P.O.V/**

"Don't... please don't with that treachery. I told the cats. And now I beg my mother, sitting all alone." Chase said as X-Ray and Ratchet took him to another room.

"Bye Chasey. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." Blurr told him, sad to see him go.

"Guys, we just have to rest. Right now there's nothing we can do." I told everybody and they agreed…. Except one. Boulder stood up, determined.

"Yes, there is." He stated and I looked at him in understanding.

"No. No way... You can't even think about taking on Glory." Allie told him, fearfully.

"You saw what she did to Chasey. We can't let her get away with it." He stated.

"No, you have to _let_ her get away with it. Even _Optimus_ no match for her, you know that." I told him, but he didn't change his mind.

"But maybe I am." He said and walked through the groundbridge, which I followed him through.

"You're _not_. And I _won't_ let you go." I growled, not letting him go any further.

"It's not your choice, Heatwave. It's mine." He said and tried to get past me.

"This is not the time." I told him, but he looked even more upset.

"When, Heatwave? When is? When you feel like it? When it's someone you love like I love Chase? When it's Blades, is that it Heatwave?" He asked me. If that was anyone else I would've slapped them, but I kept my temper under control.

"No. When we have a chance. We'll fight her when we have a chance." I told him and he paused for a moment. "You wouldn't last five minutes, Boulder. We discovered that she's a god." I told him and he nodded slowly and slumped as if every atom in her body has given up.

"Fine. I'll wait." He responded, seeing my side of the story.

"It's the only choice." I told him and he sighed.

"Yeah." He whispered and walked in the other direction.

"Do you need anyth—" I started to ask him, but he interrupted me.

"Just let me be alone." He told me and I figured he just needs to get his head on straight and think everything through.

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

I know that I should listen to Heatwave, he's my leader. But this is too personal. My best friend of twelve years has memory loss. I can't just not go after her. I know what I have to do.

I walk into the firehouse and go to the shelf that was labeled **"OFF LIMITS SECETION"** And I see some of the more evil and dangerous spell books. I yank open a drawer filled with talismans, runes, as well as numerous knives and jeweled daggers. I pull some books out, not caring where they are placed. When all the books are removed from the shelf, I see what I want, pressed up against the back of the shelf. A giant back leather book with a huge brass lock on its page side….

"Darkest magic."

I heft an axe swing the blade and brass lock. The book opens and dangerous pages begin to flutter, as if in a sudden wind.

I tracked Glory thanks to Hound, who wished me luck and swore that he wouldn't follow me or tell anyone. That this was _my_ fight. I could hear her from the outside.

"You know, I think I'm a little buzzed from eating that genius. What a mind he had. Nummy treat. If I was worrying about the brother, I'd be stupid. I know I'm closing in. The Key's as good as mine. Mech like Blurr's got just so many friends. All I gotta do is rip through 'em, one by one, until I finally..." She rambled until I've heard enough and entered through dark magic, like a constant thunder. "Did anybody order an apocalypse?"

Very quickly, the bolts and locks on the door unlock themselves and the door flies open and I'm inside. Not standing, but floating a good foot and a half about the floor. My arms are extended at my sides, palms facing front. And my optics, show no pupils, no irises, they are completely black. And they are glowing. I move towards Glory.

"Kali, Hera, Kronos, Tonic...Air like nectar thick as Onyx... Cassiel by your second star...: I started to say.

"It's the best friend. That's so cute." She stated and walked towards me, but only got a few steps in.

"Hold mine victim, as in tar!"

Glory's stopped cold— caught in the mire of my spell. She pushes forward but it's hard— my spell is making it impossible for her to do so. Glory snarls like an animals snagged in a trap.

"I. Owe. You. Pain!" I yelled and I yell 'Pain' my empty optics glow brighter and I raise both arm, aiming my servos straight at Glory. Energy blasts from my servos.

Glory is engulfed from the wave of unholy energy. And Glory screams.

 **/Heatwave's P.O.V/**

"So, what'd the doctors say? Is Chase... like those guys in the mental ward, or, is it different somehow?" Hope asked me and Allie sighed.

"They said there's no way of knowing right now." She told them, sadly.

"'Cause... none of those guys got better. I mean, none of them." Brooklyn told us.

"Hope... Chase might not either." I told her and she started to cry.

"It's all my fault." Hope said and Brooklyn hugged her, comfortly.

"It's not your fault." She told Hope.

"How's Boulder?" Megan asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"He was looking to go all paybackey on Glory for a minute there, but I cooled him down a little." I explained and Electron nodded.

"She's not gonna do anything rash, then." She asked me and I shrugged.

"As I explained, you know, there was no point." I told her and she laughed. "What?"

"So, you're saying a powerful and mightily pissed-off-spell-caster was planning to go out and spill herself a few pints of God blood until you...explained?" She asked me, saying 'Explained' a bit skeptical.

"You think he'd...? No. I told Boulder, fighting Glory would be suicide..." I explained and Electron scoffed.

"I'd do it." She said, I gave her 'the look' and she looked to the ground. "Right person. Person I loved." She looked back to me. "I'd do it."

"Think, Heatwave. If Glory had done that to Blades..." Brooklyn stated and I stood motionless, thinking. Then it hit me! Without another word, I **bolted** out of there!

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

My eyes were now glowing eerily. I no longer floated, I was on the ground now. The apartment has been trashed. Curtains pulled down, furniture broken, my leather bag on the floor; broken red glass from the potion bottle.

"Shatter!" I yelled, angrily. Across the room, a large mirror shatters on the wall, its shards falling on Glory, raining down around her and Glory laughs.

"Is that it? Is that the best you can do?" Glory yelled, but I didn't care. Despite her laughing, she looks like she's taken a few blows. Her dress is torn and she staggers just a little. "You think I care about all this? The apartment, the clothes..." As she says this she stands up straight and rips off her dress, revealing a full black slip. "I don't give a rat's ass when it comes right down to it."

She backhands me, flinging me across the room. Which hurt like hell. I landed on a large chair, which takes on my momentum, catapulting across the floor and tipping over me!

"Sucking on your best friend's mind, now that was something to treasure." I growled at that statement.

I free myself, stand and never take my optics off of Glory. A leather bag slides across the floor, fast, by itself. Stops right in front of me. Unties itself and opens up like a flower.

"What's this? Bag of tricks?" She asked me.

Then, a dozen knives fly straight up out of the mag, into the air, pointing at Glory. They freeze in mid-air.

"Bag of knives." I stated and just like that, the entire dozen of knives all fly straight forward at Glory simultaneously. Glory stands her ground and faster than the eye can follow, bats the knives out of the way. Only two get through her defense and the ones that do— bounce off.

She laughs and lifts a table and chucks it at me with incredible force.

I cry out in pain as the table hits me, I go down. But manage to return the volley.

"Spirit of serpents now appear. Hissing, writhing, and striking near."

The carpet Glory stands on rises from all four corners. The corners begin twisting themselves around Glory like a huge snake.

"Now this is getting weak..." As she says this, Glory simply walks through the twisting carpet. It evaporates as she passes.

I, injured, watch as Glory approaches. Glory comes closer to me, clutches her face in one hand, taking a good look at her prey.

"And so are you, honey." She told me.

My optics have turned back to normal. She knows that I am weak. "Aren't you?"

I spit in her face. Glory doesn't move just lets the spittle slowly drip off.

"You're going to regret that." She threatened. Glory grabs me by one wrist and drags me across the room with ease. I slide along the floor like a wounded animal.

"No..." I growl, weakly. Glory scoops up a knife from the floor without breaking stride. She lifts me up, holding me against the wall by my wrist. "You know what they used to do to spell-casters, best friend?" She asked me and raises the knife high into frame, ready to plunge it into me. I can only watch, but I can't move. "Crucify 'em." The knife blade comes whistling down - then stops. Glory's wrist is held fast. She looks up to see Heatwave.

"They used to bow down to gods." He stated and he twists Glory's wrist straight back, making her drop the knife with a small cry of pain. "Things change."

Heatwave lets loose with a solid roundhouse kick, tagging Glory square in the head and sending her whole body whipping sideways.

Heatwave presses the attack, landing a quick series of blows. Glory takes them in stride, the counters. Heatwave evades Glory's blows, backs up against the couch… And in a moment of tremendous strength, Heatwave pushes the fainting couch at Glory, knocking the wind out of her.

Heatwave picked me up off of the floor and we got the hell outta there!

" _ **THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU HEAR ME?! THIS ISN'T OVER!"**_

 **FIREHOUSE; CHASE AND BOULDER'S ROOM {Holograms}**

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

Chase sits crossed-legged on the bed wearing flannel pajamas and a blank expression. Heatwave, Hope, and I sit on the edges of the bed, around him. I know that I look exhausted. Hope opens a bag of sandwiches.

"Chicken salad?" She asked and I took it from her.

"Right here." I responded.

"Eggplant, that's me. And, what is this, salami... Ewww, peanut butter. Heatwave?" She asked, handing it to him as he too it from her.

"Yeah, like eggplant is normal. It's what - half-egg, half-plant? 'Cause that's just unnatural." He stated and I chuckled and held up my chicken sandwich.

"What's Chasey got?" I asked Hope.

"I got him tuna. Does he like... Chase, you like Tuna?" Hope asked him.

"Plastic and their six sisters. Six sick sisters. Boulder?" He asked and I sighed.

"We'll just start a little slow today, okay? Hope, can I have that?" I asked her and Hope gave me applesauce and I looked to him. I opened the jar and fills a spoon. Then gently, tenderly, I feed Chase, like a child.

"There we go. Yeah, that's good. It's okay. I'm right here." I told him and he smiled and I filled another spoonful.

"Can I help?" Hope asked and I agreed.

"What are you gonna need?" Heatwave asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know... Ratchet gave me a lot of stuff to keep him calm. He said I might need to restrain him at night, but... Sometimes he's fine, he looks at me and he's fine." I responded and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have..." He started to say, but I stopped him.

"It's okay. I can do this. I'm gonna take care of him. Even if he never... He's my best friend." I told him and he nodded his head.

"I understand." He told me and I knew what he meant.

"I know you do." I told him and I returned my attention to Chase.

Suddenly the entire wall gets ripped right out from behind us! We are blasted by the raw sunlight, suddenly exposed, vulnerable. Blinking into the light, we see our worst nightmare: _**GLORY!**_

"I told you this wasn't over." She told us.

"No! The place is cracking, cracking. No, no, no..." Chase panicked, scared for his life.

"Chase, it's okay. It's okay." Hope told him, trying to keep him calm.

Chase looks at Hope and suddenly is fixated, as if seeing a rainbow for the first time.

"Look at that... the light, it's so pure..." He whispered and pointed at Hope. "Such a pure green energy. It's so beautiful." He started to cry at the beauty of Hope, the key.

Glory's eyes light on Hope. Hope looks to me. Heatwave looks to Glory. But he knows it's too late. Glory _**knows.**_


	62. Spiral Part 1

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **Direct pick up from the end of chapter 61.**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

Glory has destroyed the outer wall of Chase and Boulder's room. Brain-sucked Chase had inadvertently revealed that I am the Key. Heatwave, Boulder, and I stand frozen.

Heatwave explodes into action. He grabs me and flings himself through the door, back first and the door shatters off of its hinges!

Heatwave runs as fast as Blurr out into the hall with me. He scrambles to his feet, yanking me up.

"Run!" He yelled in his hologram, with me directly behind him.

He takes off with me down the hall, me as scarred as hell!

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

Glory's face darkens as she takes a step after Heatwave, but her forward momentum is stopped cold before she can enter the room. Me, casting a spell and Chase whimpering behind me.

"You're really starting to piss me off, kid." She told me, glaring a bitchy-way at me.

"Air becomes FIST!" I yelled, in Russian, clenching my hand into a fist. _**BOOM!**_ An energy blast blows Glory back outside through the destroyed wall. I grab Chase and scurry out of the room.

 **/Heatwave's P.O.V/**

People are running in all directions and I scurry through with Hope. I shove people out of the way as we retreat to the double doors on the other side.

Hope and I hit the double doors, escaping out of the building. _**BOOM!**_ The opposite wall across the room explodes. People scream and children dive for cover.

I'm running full tilt, half dragging Hope.

"Wait... Heatwave..." Hope said, out of breath.

"Hope, we have to keep moving!" I tried to encourage her to keep running.

"Damnit...I... I can't ..." She said in-between breaths.

She stumbled, exhausted. I picked her up in my arms and continued, leaping over a bench in my path and I dash for a tree-lined park on the other side of the street.

Then Glory is in front of us, in her hologram, blocking our path. I freeze. Glory pins me with an icy stare.

"I really hate it when people touch my things." She stated, not taking her eyes off of me.

I puts Hope down, never taking my eyes off Glory as she advances.

"Last words, rowboat?" She asked me and I gritted my teeth.

"Just one." I told her, stopping for a heartbeat. "Truck."

A truck horn suddenly blares. Glory whips her head around— too late. An eighteen wheeler comes barreling down the road slams into her! The truck tears past, brakes squealing. I grab Hope's hand and takes off with her through the park on the other side of the street.

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

Everyone was at the base, now together. Heatwave stands near the window, his optics nervously sweeping for any sign of Glory. Hope, on the other hand, is excitedly relating their latest daring escape.

"...and then _**WHOOSH!**_ All of a sudden Glory's standing right there in front of us all skanky and blond and thinking she's all that just because some bumpy heads kiss her stinky feet— well she does have nice feet— and she's coming right at us but Heatwave doesn't even blink. He just stands there all "bring it on" and then _**WHAM!'"**_ Hope smashes her fist into her hand for effect. "HellBitch in orbit!"

"Go, Dad!" Blades yelled and I was amazed that they escaped her.

"I knew you'd be able best Glory eventually. With all our years of training and—" Chief started to say, but Heatwave interrupted him.

"A truck hit her." Heatwave stated, not turning around.

"Oh."

"Did you throw it?" Mayzez asked, encouragingly.

"Well, no, he more kind of _waited_ for it to hit Glory— but then Heatwave ran really fast and we got away!" Hope exclaimed, still excited.

"I don't know how we got away. That truck couldn't have slowed her down for more than a second." Heatwave told us, still not facing anybody.

" _How_ isn't important. All that matters is that you two are _safe_." Graham told him and I agreed with that statement.

Heatwave laughs bitterly as he turns to face the group. He's rattled, and it shows.

"Safe? We've barely been able to manage not getting seriously dead every time we cross paths with Glory. Now that she knows about Hope..." Heatwave stated, not backing down from his anger.

"Floaty green shimmers…" Chase said, staring at Hope in wonder. "Why don't you shimmer?" He asked me and I looked to Heatwave with a swirl of fear, pain, and a whole mountain of guilt.

"He didn't mean to. You know that, right?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I know. But what's done is done and now we have to deal with it." He told me and I didn't respond.

"Maybe there's something in the Book of Tarnis, something we've missed that we can use against Glory." Brooklyn stated, looking through one of the books.

" _ **PIANO!-!"**_ Mayzez yelled. Do I even _want_ to know?

"Right. Piano. Because that's what we used to kill that Galvertron that one time… No, wait. That was a dangerous sword. May, what the bloody hell are you talkin' about?" Hound asked her and she laughed.

"We should drop a piano on her." She stated and we all stared at her. "It's always worked for that creepy cartoon rabbit when he's running from that nice man with the speech impediment." She stated and I shook my head.

"Yes…. Or maybe we could paint a convincing fake tunnel on the side of a mountain. Let's keep thinking. We should reassemble here and see what we can—" Graham started to say, but no other than Heatwave interrupted her.

"We can't fight her."

"Well, not yet, but—"

"Not ever. She's too strong. Guys, we're not going to win this with spells or stakes or yanking out uranium power cores. She's a god and she's coming for us. So let's not be here when she starts knocking." He told us and everybody, including Megan was surprised.

"Run away?!" Mayzez asked and he nodded. "Finally! A sensible plan."

"We can't stay here. Glory will kill us off one by one until there's nobody standing between her and Hope." Heatwave told us. It was a sensible solution.

"Heatwave. We all understand the severity of the situation, but there must be another—" Salvage started to say, but Heatwave was already on the edge.

"No! We stay - we die! Show of hands for that option?" He asked and uneasy glances went around the room.

"All right. Nobody goes home, nobody tells anyone we're leaving. We grab whatever supplies we can and that's it— we're gone." He told us, talking about the "Nobody goes home" To Lexi and Marty.

"Cool. Won't have to study for that geometry test." Hope told us, rattled, but she wasn't going to show it.

"What about wheels? I don't think Chase is up to driving yet and Gory would recognize us, wouldn't she?" Megan asked him and Heatwave sighed.

"Just get your stuff together. I'll take care of it." He told her and she did what he told her to do.

 **/Brooklyn's P.O.V/**

 _ **{Everybody (minus Heatwave and Hope) are on the curb with their gear and jitters all around**_. **In holograms for the rest of the chapter}**

"Anybody else feel that?" Mayzez asked and I sighed.

"Hear What?" I asked her.

"Cold draft of paralyzing fear." She responded.

"We just need to stay calm." Chief told us and I shuttered.

"Calm. Right." Boulder stated, clearly scared.

"We gotta be Sergeant Rock! Cool and collected in the face of overwhelming odds." Taylor yelled, pumped up.

I didn't really like the sound of _that._

"Overwhelming? How much more than whelming would that be exactly?" Mayzez asked, scared at that statement.

"Everything's going to be all right. We'll wait here— calmly and as soon as Heatwave arrives we'll—" Blurr started to say, but

A large red and white 22-wheeler that I have now named "The Mobile Head-Quarters" drives up and screeches to a stop. The front windshield has been mostly blocked out by tin foil from the inside— where we can just make out Electron behind the wheel. She wears dark round goggles to protect herself from getting fried by the sun. Blurr's face drops.

"... Feel oddly worse."

Heatwave and Hope quickly help us pile in. This crate has definitely seen better days. Blurr glares at Electron.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Blurr asked Heatwave, angrily.

"Just out for a jaunt. Thought I'd just swing by and say howdy." She responded, dryly.

"Out." Requiem said as she takes a step towards Electron, but Allie stops her.

"She's here because we need her." Allie told her, calmly.

"Like hell we do." Blurr stated, but not so she'd yell at him from her mood swings.

"If Glory finds us, he's the only one besides me that has a chance of protecting Hope." Heatwave stated, calmly.

"Heatwave, come on, she—" Blurr started to say, but Heatwave explodes— he so doesn't need this right now.

"This isn't a discussion! She stays! Get over it." He told him and disappeared into the back bedroom area, sliding the door closed behind him. Blurr and Requiem glare at Electron. She gives them a huge grin.

"Buckle up, kids! Momma's puttin' the hammer down!" Electron yelled and she grinds the gears.

 _ **LATER**_

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

Everyone is gloomy and with all the shades down for Electron, who's in a bit of a pout because Requiem has seized control of the driver's seat with tinfoil removed from windshield. We are spread out in the main compartment. I'm flipping through a spell book. Chase sits beside me, humming distractedly.

"Shouldn't somebody be asking if we're there yet? That's what small, irritating children do, don't they?" Mayzez asked and Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"That kinda only works if you know where you're going." She responded, grouchily.

"Oh." She whispered and paused for a heartbeat. "Do we know where we're going yet?!" She asked, quite loudly.

"Already be somewhere if Miss Slowpoke would give up the wheel. Hey, grams! Bloody step on it!" Electron yelled to Requiem.

"Step on what? I've seen Blades fly faster!" She yelled back, angrily.

"I should've nicked that Porsche I had me optic on. Just enough room for me, you, Mikey, Boulder and Chase." Electron told Allie and Blurr gave Electron the evil eye. "What?"

"Just give it a rest or you're going to be Undead Women Walking. See how fast you hitch a ride with a flaming thumb." Blurr told him and Electron backed off.

"Fine..." She told him. "... Shrimp." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear her.

"That girl is bloodsucking the last nerve right out of me." Blurr told Requiem, quite irritated.

"Heatwave does have a point. In a confrontation, Electron could prove...Useful." She told him, paining herself on the last word.

"I don't know if Heatwave's thinking too clear on that one. Or anything else right now. I've never seen him so…."

"He's had more than his share to deal with of late. He just needs a chance to catch his breath. Regroup. He'll be all right."

Hope sat next to me.

"Any luck?" She asked me and I sighed.

"If you define luck as the absence of success— plenty." I responded and I smile weakly. I'm exhausted and stressed to the max by having to take care of Chase. "There are couple of barrier spells, but they only work on a fixed locus. I haven't found anything we can use while we're moving."

Chase peeked around me. She stares at Hope, wide-eyed.

"It's so pretty. Can I have one?" He asked and I looked at Hope, embarrassed. Hope musters up a weak smile. Discomfort all around.

"Umm... Anybody hungry?" She asked and Mayzez jumped up.

"Oh! Snacks!" She yelled and reached into a backpack. "The secret to any successful migration!"

She pulls a frying pan and a tin of Spam from the backpack. "Who's up for some tasty fried meat products!?"

Before I could say anything, Chase pulls open one of the blinds. The direct sunlight scorches Electron! She dances back, her skin burning!

"Fuck! Shit! Why?!" Electron yelled, surprised and angry.

"Chase, no!" I growled, I quickly closes the blind, scolding Chase.

"What did I tell you?!" I yelled at him and Chase bursts into tears, sobbing like a little child. I instantly regret snapping at him. I hug Chase. "No, Shhh... I'm sorry. It's okay. Shhh..." I looked to Hope and Electron. "He didn't mean it. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"We know." Hope told me, gently.

"Yeah, it's no biggie. Look, skin's already stopped smoking. You go ahead and play peek-a-boo with Mr. Sunshine all you want. Keep the ride from getting boring." Electron told him, but Chase becomes even more agitated.

"All the light... gone..." Chase whined and I rocked Chase in my arms, trying to calm him.

"No, honey. It's still light outside. Shhh... It's light outside." I tried to convince him. I couldn't stand to see him like this for much longer.

"...Dark... It's all dark..."

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

Heatwave was sitting on a bed in gloom, totally spent. I let him know that I'm in the room.

"Hey. I think Mayzez's gonna try to cook. Wanna come watch the tears and recriminations?" I asked him and he smiled weakly, barely listening.

"Maybe later." I nodded and turned to leave, but I pause.

"Thank you." I told him.

"For what?" He asked me and I scoffed.

"You know. Pretty much... everything." I responded and he shook his head.

"Yeah. I'm doing a great job." He told me, sarcastically.

"You are." I told him, meaning it.

"I'm the Father. The commander and all anger and defendery. Dishonorable decepticons and villains are supposed to flee from me, not the other way around." He told me and I responded right away.

"You're not fleeing. You're... moving at a brisk pace."

"Also referred to in some cultures as the Big Scaredy Run Away."  
I sat next to him.

"It's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me." I told him, truthfully.

"You know that it keeps coming. Glory.

Galvertron. Chase. IceCrystal —" He barely chokes the last one out.

"I know….But there's a bright side." I told him and he looked at me.

"There is?" He asked me, sarcastically.

"Yeah. At least things can't get any crazier, right?" I asked and as soon as I said that— _**THUNK!**_ An arrow pierces the back of the MHQ right next to Heatwave's head! He stares at it.

"You know this is your fault for saying that?" He asked me and I shrugged, knowing that it was.

I shove the rear window blinds aside to see where the arrow came from.

Ten nights on horseback are thundering after the MHQ. Several are notching arrows onto their bows.

We rush out into the main compartment.

 _ **/Boulder's P.O.V/**_

"Blurr!" Heatwave yelled, rushing in.

"I see them!" He yelled, looking out the window.

"See who?" Electron asked, stupidly.

 _ **THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!**_ More arrows pierce the MHQ, not penetrating all the way, just sticking halfway through.

"Bloody hell!" She yelled, panicking.

"Arrows! They're throwing arrows!" Megan yelled, getting Hope, Brooklyn, Kayleigh and Mayzez under the table.

Chase peeks through the blinds, squeals with delight.

"Horsies!" He exclaimed and I rushed over to him.

"Chasey!" I yelled, yanking him away from the window just as an arrow crashes through. An arrow pierces the driver's side door, narrowly missing Requiem.

"Weapons?!" Requiem shouted to us.

"Bitch! You're driving one!" Electron yelled back, irritated.

"Don't hurt the horsies!" Allie told Heatwave, but was yanked back by Mikey, who didn't want Allie or her unborn daughter, Icey to get hurt.

"We won't." He told her and ran up to Requiem. "Aim for the horsies." He whispered and Requiem yanks the wheel hard to the left.

The MHQ swerves, but the Knights easily avoid it. These guys are good.

A Knight gallops up. He latches onto the access ladder on the back of the MHQ, quickly scampers up.

We jostled hard as the MHQ careens down the road.

 _ **WHUMP!**_ The blade of a broadsword pierces the roof, narrowly missing Lexi. We dive for cover as the Knight on the roof keeps slamming his sword down in different spots.

"Stay low! Watch out for—" Heatwave started to say…..

 _ **WHUMP!**_ The sword comes down right over Heatwave and Electron grabs the blade, stopping it before it rams into him. She hangs on, grunting in pain as the steel slices into her hands.

"Now might be a good time for something heroic." Electron stated, grimacing at the pain in her hands.

Heatwave scanned the ceiling and spotted a vent hatch.

"Mikey! Hatch!" He yelled and Mikey boosts Heatwave up to the hatch. He punches it out and disappears up onto the roof.

The Knight struggles to free his sword. He finally yanks it free. Electron screams in agony!

Electrons hands are drenched in blood from trying to hold the Knight's sword. Tyler quickly wraps strips of dish towel around them to stop the bleeding.

"Keep the pressure on." He told her, firm, but gently.

"Always do, darling." She told him as she did what he told her to do.

 _ **CRASH!**_ A chain mail-clad hand slams through the window next to Hope, latching onto her hair and smashing a piece of glass onto Electron's hands. Brooklyn and Megan scream and Hope hides under the table. Blades tries to pull the Knight off, but gets smashed back.

The Knight's face appears behind Tyler. He snarls as his grip tightens. One good squeeze and— _**KLANG!**_ Mayzez clocks him in the face with her frying pan. The Knight falls away.

"Not a piano, but hey!" She said, twirling the frying pan.

 _ **/Heatwave's P.O.V/**_

I'm battling two more Knights. One has an axe, the other a morning star. I dodge and spin. I hold a sword, which I grabbed from Mikey's room before we left, up just as the morning star descends. The chain wraps around my sword. I yank hard, sending the Knight flying off the roof.

The other Knight nearly takes my head off with his axe. My sword is knocked out of my hands. I attack. The Knight sails back, unconscious, his axe flying up. I grab it midair, spin around, and throw it.

 _ **KA-CHUNK!**_ The axe slams into the chest of a Knight coming up the rear access ladder. He stiffens, falls. I stand there, breathing hard. That's it. No more Knights.

 _ **/Lexi's P.O.V/**_

Requiem breathes a sigh of relief, glancing back to us.

"Is everybody all right?" She asked and we all agreed.

She turns back to the road— and her eyes go wide. A Knight is galloping straight for them, spear in hand!

The Knight hurls the spear.

The spear slams through the windshield and impales Requiem through her side!

The MHQ swerves off the road, the tires hit the gravel and the MHQ pitches over on its side, hurling Heatwave like a catapult. He lands hard, regaining his senses just in time to see the MHQ skid to a stop, coming to rest in a cloud of dust. From bad to impossible in record time.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	63. Notice

**A little notice.**

 **No, I haven't died. I hate writers block. :-( But, I'm getting passed it. I've written a lot of stories that got me distracted from that, so I got my ideas back! :-D**

 **Ideas are very welcome for this story, trust me, I could use them. :-D**

 **Also, I've added a new story, Penguins Of Madagascar: Secrets Of Life. If you like this story, you'll like that one :-D**

 **Have a good day/evening/ night/ or morning. :-D**


	64. Spiral Part 2

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **Direct pick up from the end of chapter 62.**

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

After the wreck, we headed for an abandoned gas station down the road. We now had three down members. Chase, suffering from amnesia, Electron, suffering from sliced servos and the heat pounding down on the young Vampire and Requiem, who had been painfully stabbed by a spear in the side.

Electron kicked the door open, a blanket over her head to keep her from _bursting_ into flames. We all rushed in.

The gas station is divided into three connecting rooms: a customer snack bar area up front, with an 'Out of Order' pay phone, an office in the back, and a large boarded up service garage off to the side. The windows are also boarded up, with narrow gaps allowing a person to peek outside.

Heatwave and Knockout carry Requiem in and lay her down on a counter. Her side, where she was impaled is drenched in energon.

"Blades!" Heatwave commanded and he rushed over, medical skills kicking in.

"I'm on it!" He yelled, he moves over to Requiem.

"You're sure that you're ok?" Brooklyn asked Hope, but she wasn't concerned about herself.

"I'm fine! Electron's hurt!" She growled. Electron's servos are still wrapped in strips of bloody dish towel. Heatwave, preoccupied, grabs them roughly to examine the damage.

"Ow! Easy with the delicates!" She grouched, a bit temperamental.

"They'll heal." Heatwave responded, a bit coldly. He moves to the window and looks through the slats, eyes flicking nervously across the barren landscape.

"Griffin Rock to the bloody hell rescue." Allie mumbled and Chase looked at her, a blank expression on his face.

"We have another plan, right? One that doesn't involve pointy arrows and Winnebagos?" Mayzez asked ad

"We'll rest here for a minute. Then we have to keep moving." Heatwave responded.

"Where?" Blurr asked and Heatwave snapped at him.

"I don't know! But we can't stay here! It's too close to the wreck! Too easy to—"

"Heatwave?!" Blades yelled and Heatwave ran to where his son was.

"How is she?" He asked him, Blades tried to respond, but he can't. It's that bad. "Blades?"

"I think I slowed the bleeding, but ..." Blades tried to say, but couldn't think.

"Okay. Okay, just... just let me think—" Heatwave stammered…. But a flaming arrow smashes through a boarded up window and flies into the wall, more flaming arrows come towards us! We all dive for cover, but I peek out the window… Not good.

"We've got company! And they brought a Crusade!" I yelled to everybody.

Drift ripping the flaming arrows out of the walls and stomping the fire out of them. Knockout and Soundwave tip a soda machine to block the front door.

"Boulder!" Heatwave asked as I was looking through one of the spell books.

"I'm working on it!" I'm frantically flipping pages through my spell book. The sound of breaking glass and splintering wood fills the air. The walls tremble. Chase curled into a ball, wailing in terror. The Knights are trying to chop through the slats. The blade of an axe pierces the wall near Hope.

"Hope!" Blurr yelled, running over to her. Since Chase was Hope's guardian, he promised, along with Heatwave, to look after her until Chase got well again.…. **CRASH!** The office door behind Blurr smashes open. Blurr spins around - **WHAM!** A knight clocks her with his mace. Blurr staggers back.

"Blurr!" Hope yelled, terrified.

 **WHAM!** Electron smashes the Knight in the face— then screams in agony as her chip activates, which causes her to feel pain when she hurts somebody who isn't a supernatural. She collapses to the floor, clutching her head. The Knight raises his mace to smash Electron's head off.

Before he could, Heatwave kicked the Knight in the gut. Fists fly, the Knight goes down and Knockout dragged the Knight through the office door.

The Knight leader bursts in from the garage. He spots Hope near the wall.

"The Key!" He growled and raised his broadsword. Heatwave grabs the fallen Knight's mace, hurls it. The mace hits his sword hand, forcing him to drop the sword. He whirls around– Heatwave is now right behind him, murder in his eyes.

Heatwave punched him in the face and he hits the floor at Hope's feet, out cold.

Chain mail hands burst through windows and smash through rotted wood. It's like a Medieval Night of the Living Dead. There's just too many of them.

"I thought the avengers were supposed to assemble!" Brooklyn called out, now near Kayleigh, Megan and Hope.

My optics then glow with _dark energy_. I've found _the_ spell and I'm completing it _with angry confidence._

"Enemies, fly and fall...circling arms, raise a wall!" I yelled and an energy flash explodes out from around me like the shock wave of a magical nuclear blast.

 _That was_ _ **way**_ _too close._

"How long will it hold?" Heatwave asked and I sighed.

"Half a day…. Maybe." I responded and I eye the Clerics outside. They're standing side by side, heads bowed. "Or until Heckle and Jeckle punch a hole in it."

Heatwave tries to process the situation. How did things go downhill so fast?

Electron massages her head. She stares down at the unconscious Knight in disgust.

"What's the story on these roleplaying rejects?" She asked and Heatwave eyed him, his face turning hard.

"Let's find out." He said as he, Blurr and Knockout started to tie him up.


	65. Spiral Part 3

**Sorry if Chase and the others are OCC (Out of character.). I do not own Transformers; Rescue bots, if I did there would be a lot of violence and explosions and decepticons and Galvertron trying to get Chase and Blurr back. In case anyone forgot; Chase and Boulder are best friends. Heatwave is Chase and Boulder's adoptive sire and Blades's biological sire, Chase and Blurr are brothers, Allie is their sister and Galvertron tries to come back in almost every story I do. Well, that's about it and I am open to suggestions, just PM me or review.**

 **Direct pick up from the end of chapter 63.**

 **/Blurr's P.O.V/**

Gregor had been tied to one of the pneumatic lifts used to raise cars. He was glaring at Heatwave, his jaw set. Electron, Brooklyn, Allie, Hope and I were watching the confrontation.

"You sure Scarface here can habla the English?" Electron and Heatwave wasn't taking his optics off of him.

"He understands me. Don't you?"

"You were warned we would return, Heatwave." Gregor told him and I was confused. He was warned?

"Took you long enough." Heatwave scoffed. "You supposed to be some kind of chief?"

Gregor had locked eyes with him, trying to intimidate.

"General." He responded, coldly.

"In charge of what? Getting captured?" Heatwave asked him and I slightly smirked.

"You do not frighten me, bot." He told him, Heatwave stood still, un-phased.

He turns to Hope, pinning her with a withering stare. Hope backed up abit.

"The instrument of chaos will be destroyed—" Gregor didn't get a change to finish, Heatwave had lost his cool, he latched onto Gregor's face, roughly snapping his head back to look at him.

"Look at her that way again and she will be the last thing that you ever see!"

"As I was told. You protect the Key of the Beast." Gregor told him and Heatwave backed off, barely regaining his composure.

"It is not that simple." Heatwave explained and Gregor's face softens a bit. He takes Hope in with the compassionate eyes of a father.

"Yes. The Key has been transformed. Given breath. Life. Yet this makes no difference. The Key is the link. The link must be severed. Such is the will of God." Gregor told him and I couldn't believe this! I got in his face and said everything slowest than I've ever said it before.

"She doesn't remember anything about being this Key everyone's looking for! All she remembers is being abandoned from his birth father and birth mother, her adopted father being sick and unknown to where her adopted father is, but they both love her! Then she met us and we went on quests, avengers, horrors and a bit of hell along the way, but we're still her family! What kind of god would demand her life for something she has no control over?"

Gregor was silent. He had no response.

"We're not your enemy. Tell your men to stand down." Allie told him, Electron by her side.

"No."

"It's not her fault! She's human now!" Heatwave yelled, losing his cool again.

"The Key is too dangerous to be allowed to exist— no matter what form it has been pressed into." Gregor told us and I growled. I was on my last straw.

"We're not going to let anyone—" Heatwave started to threaten, but we heard Chase's scream from the other room.

"HEATWAVE!" Mayzez screamed!

When Allie, Electron and I ran into the room to see what happened, Chase was running around the room, in his hologram, yelling for no reason. Boulder is trying to get him under control.

"Chase... Chasey, please!" Boulder said, trying to get him to sit down.

"What happened?" Allie asked Mayzez

"I don't know! She just went nuts!" She yelled and Allie and I gave her the death glare. "Oh! I meant, uh—"

"Time! Time! Time! Time!" Chase ran away from Boulder and runs for the door. He claws at it, sinking to his knees, sobbing.

Boulder cradles him on the floor. She turns to us, searching desperately for comfort.

"We have to do _something_. He can't stay like this! Heatwave?"

Heatwave's pained face says it all. He's not even close to having _any_ answers.

I don't even know what to do.

 **LATER**

 **/Heatwave's P.O.V/**

I'm gripping Requiem's servo like a lifeline, trying not to completely fall apart. She's barely conscious.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"For what?" Requiem asked me and I sighed.

"We should have stayed. If we had, none of this—" I started to say, but she stopped me from doing so.

"Don't…You did... what was necessary. What I've always admired."

"Running away?" I asked her.

"No. Being able to place your spark above all else. Optimus is very proud of you. On how far that you've come. You're everything a leader-everything we could have hoped for..." She told me and slips back off into unconsciousness. I stand there, desperately clutching her hand, trying to figure out what to do. I then know what to do.

"Boulder. Open the door." I tell him and he obliged, I exited the building, Blurr following me.

When we walk out, The Knights raise their weapons, but someone raises a hand to halt their attack.

"Speak!"

"One of my friends was hurt when you attacked us—" I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"And ten of mine are dead. Honorable men. Shall we balance the scale?" He asks as he draws his sword. I grit my teeth, barely containing my mounting rage.

"Will you let someone come and help her or not?" I growled at him.

"Give quarter to an agent of the Beast? What madness would move me to such action?" He asked and I growled at him.

"I'm done asking!" I take a step towards him, ready to bring on the hurt. The Knights behind him tense. Blurr steps in, trying to defuse the situation.

"Whoa, hey, uh... this is war, isn't it? And if there's one thing I've learned from Griffin Rock, in war there are rules. Or at least there should be... if you're as "honorable" as you think you are." Nobody seemed to care about that. "Plus we do have your General Forehead Guy." He added and the guy glares, his face impenetrable.


	66. The Key's Real Veracity

**/Graham's P.O.V/**

"... Discharge and bring life!" Boulder casted a spell on a payphone, making it work. The light flickers on the phone booth and I picked up the phone, gets a dial tone, nods. I punch in a number.

"Handier than a Swiss knife. You know the door to my crypt's got this nasty squeak. Maybe you could—" Electron tried to say, but before she could, the person that I was looking for picked up on the end of the line.

"Hey, it's Graham. I need to ask you a really big favor."

 **LATER**

"You forgot to mention the costume party outside, pretty boy." Michael told me, examining Requiem.

"Sorry. I didn't know who else to call." I told Michael and gave him a glare.

"Yeah, alright." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for coming." I told him and he slightly smiled at me.

"Not a problem." He told me, kindly for once.

Requiem is still unconscious, her breathing is labored. Heatwave and Blades hover as Michael finishes applying a fresh dressing to the wound.

"I know that I've got her stabilized, but there's a lot of damage. We need to get her out of here."

"Yeah, but the guys with the pointy swords kinda have other ideas." Blades stated.

"Don't they always?" Michael asked, not directed as a question.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Saige told him and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me. I won't leave 'till I've worn out my welcome."

 **/Blurr's P.O.V/**

Gregor is still tied to the pneumatic lift. I see Electron perched on a work bench, a cigarette dangling from her mouth. She's trying to fire up her lighter, but can't manage with her sliced up servos.

I eventually walk over to her and light it for her.

"Thanks." She replied and I nodded.

"You know those things will kill you." I told her and she stared at me.

"Hello, already dead." She replied and I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh. Right." I whispered.

An awkward silence passed. I'm trying to make nice, but not sure how to do that with her.

"Did mention how much I don't like you?" I asked and she rolled her optics.

"Might have slipped it in once or twice." She replied and I allowed myself a half-smile.

 _Is that the sound of ice breaking?_

"How are your servos?" I asked her and she grimaced in pain.

"Nothing compared to the little bits we're all going to get chopped into when the Renaissance Fair kicks the door in. And here we bloody sit." She responded and I sighed.

"Not like we have much of a choice." I told her and her optics lit up, like she had a plan.

"Could make a run for it. Use General Armor-All as a shield, scan the doc's car and—" I've heard enough.

"Great plan! And while all the hacking and slashing's going on, what are you going to be doing? Throwing migraines at 'em?" I growled and she rolled her optics, irritated.

 _The ice has definitely frozen back over._

"Look, we stay here, we all die. At least this way some of us might—" Electron was interrupted again, but not by me. By Heatwave.

"No." We turn around to see him behind us. Heatwave entered from the customer area. He tries to be confident, but his voice is tinged with denial and fear. "We're all going to make it. I'm _not_ losing anyone." He told us and Electron backed down. "Check the supplies. See if anyone's hungry." She told us and we did as he said.

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

I had sneaked behind Heatwave, watching him and Gregor. What was this about me and 'The Key' that was so special?

"Dissension in the ranks. Seldom the harbinger of glad tidings." Gregor told him and Heatwave snapped.

"Shut up!" I heard Heatwave slap Gregor across the face.

"Poor, frightened mech. You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Gregor told him and I was confused. Why was this happening? To me? To Heatwave? ….To Chase?

"Then why don't you fill me in?" Heatwave asked and I snapped out of my thoughts, listening to the conversation.

"Would it make a difference?" Gregor asked. "What do you know of the Beast?"

"Strong. Fast. Hellgod." Heatwave responded.

"From a dimension of unspeakable torment—"

"A demon dimension, I know! There were two other Hellgods that ruled with her, weren't there?" Heatwave asked and I was confused, two others?

"Along with the Beast, they was a triumvirate of suffering and despair, ruling with equal vengeance. But the power of the Beast grew beyond even what they could conceive— as did her lust for pain and misery. They looked upon her, what she had become... And trembled." Gregor explained and I shuttered.

"A god afraid?" Heatwave asked in disbelief.

"Such was her power. They feared she would attempt to seize the dimension for herself, and decided to strike first. A great battle erupted. The very bowels of Hell trembled as the war of the gods spanned a thousand years. In the end, they stood victorious over the Beast— barely. She was cast out, banished to this 'lower' plane of existence, forced to live and ultimately die trapped within the body of a mortal, a newborn male, created as her prison. Her own living Hell." A newborn male? I was even more confused than before! Bloody hell!

"Wait— newborn male?" Heatwave asked him, hopefully my questions will be answered.

"That was her punishment. To finish an ageless existence buried deep inside the flesh tomb of a normal average human man. A man that would grow, age, and eventually die, like all the rest of us. That is the Beast's only weakness." Gregor explained. _Oh God._

"Kill the man, and the god dies." Heatwave stated, now understanding.

"Unfortunately the identity of the human vessel has never been discovered." Gregor explained and I cursed under my breath.

"I don't understand. I've seen Glory. Not a whole lot going on in the hairy chest department." Heatwave told him and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing my ass off.

"You have seen a glimpse of the true Beast. Her power was too great to be completely contained. She's found a way to escape her mortal prison for brief periods before her energies are exhausted and she's forced back into her living cell of meat and bone." He explained to Heatwave, once again. I had decided to make myself known to be present.

"What about me?" I asked, Heatwave turns, looking at me. "What about the Key?"

"The Key is almost as old as the Beast itself. Where it came from, how it was created— the deepest of mysteries. All that is certain is that its power is absolute. Countless generations of my people have sacrificed their lives in search of it, to destroy it before its wrath could be unleashed." Gregor told me and I sighed.

"But the monks found it first." I stated, coldly.

"Yes. And hid it with their magicks." He told me, bitterly.

"Why didn't they destroy it? If the Key's as dangerous as you think why would they—" Heatwave started to say, but was interrupted by Gregor.

"Because they were fools! They thought they could harness its power for the forces of light. They failed— and paid with their blood." He told us and I asked a simple question;

"What do I do? What was I created for?"

"You were created to open the gates that separate dimensions. The Beast will use your power to return home and seize control of the Hell she was banished from." He told us and I backed up, ever so-slightly. I was not expecting that.

" _ **FUCK!"**_ I screamed, punching the door and storming out, angered.

"What happened, Hopelyn?" Brooklyn asked, calmly as she walked up to me and I continued to breathe heavily. I know Brooklyn means well and she's my best friend, but I just cannot talk to her right now.

"Brooklyn, can you please let me be right now? I don't want to yell and scream at you and regret saying something that I don't mean." I told her and she stepped back, but finally let me be in peace.

" _I remember when._

 _We used to laugh._

 _About nothing at all._

 _It was better than going mad!_

 _From trying to solve all the problems we're going through._

 _Forget 'em all._

 _Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall._

 _Together we faced it all._

 _Remember when we'd—!_

 _Stay up late and we'd talk all night._

 _In a dark room lit by the TV light._

 _Through all the hard times in my life._

 _Those nights kept me alive!_

 _We'd listen to the radio play all night._

 _Didn't want to go home to another fight…._

 _Through all the hard times in my life._

 _Those nights kept me alive._

 _I remember when._

 _We used to drive._

 _Anywhere but here._

 _As long as we'd forget our lives._

 _We were so young and confused that we didn't know._

 _To laugh or cry._

 _Those nights were ours._

 _They will live and never die._

 _Together we'd stand forever._

 _Remember when we'd—!_

 _Those nights belong to us._

 _There's nothing wrong with us!_

 _I remember when._

 _We used to laugh._

 _And now I wish those nights would last…"_

That song. So many shitty things have happened… Kidnappings, depression…. Chase. Why does _**CHASE**_ have to suffer? He's suffered more than all of us combined, why him?

I walk over to Requiem. She's still unconscious but in obvious discomfort. Michael appears next to me and I jump, started.

"Sorry." He apologizes. Requiem groans. Michael moves in, takes her pulse. I watch nervously.

"Is she... is she going to be okay?" I ask, nervously.

"She was hurt pretty bad, Hope." He stated, avoiding the question,

"Is she going to make it?" I ask, slowly.

"… I really do hope so, Hope. But you need your friends right now. Something has happened and you need your friends to talk to for that." He told me and I sighed. He was right.

I walked into the main room. I saw Brooklyn and Mayzez.

"Brooklyn? May? Can I talk to you?" I asked as I sat next to Brooklyn.

"Yeah, you know that you can always talk to us, Hope-a-dope." Mayzez told me and I slightly smiled at the nickname. Slightly.

I told them everything. Me, 'the key.' Destroying the earth. Brooklyn was near tears and Mayzez was shocked. They both came over and hugged me. I couldn't believe that I, Hope Elena Macintosh, was going to destroy the Earth. I couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry." Brooklyn said, whipping tears from her face. "We'll find a way to get the motherfucking bloody hell shitty damn slut away from you. And that's a promise." She told me and Mayzez agreed. I was glad that I have such good friends in my life. I love them.


	67. More Than A Team And Some Awesome News

**/Brooklyn's P.O.V/**

"You. Destroying the Earth? It's most likely not gonna happen. No, I _defiantly_ know that it's _**not**_ gonna happen." I told Hope and she hugged me.

"Thanks, Brooklyn." She thanked me and I smiled.

"We're here for you." Mayzez told her as she joined the hug.

"What's going on?" Megan asked as Zurich, Tyler and herself walked in. I told them everything so Hope didn't have to.

"Destroying the Earth? Like Hell that's gonna happen!" Tyler yelled and Hope half-smiled.

"Yeah, if any one of us would destroy the Earth, it'd probably be Brooklyn… No offence." Megan told us and I rolled my eyes.

 **Brooklyn: I can't pretend.**

 **To know how you feel.**

 **But know that I'm here.**

 **Know that I'm real.**

 **Tyler: Say what you want.**

 **Or don't talk at all.**

 **Both: I'm not gonna let you fall.**

 **Tyler, Kayleigh, Megan, Mayzez, Brooklyn and Zurich: Reach for my hand, 'cause it's held out for you.**

 **My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too.**

 **Everything changes, but one thing is true, don't you know?**

 **We'll always be more than a team.**

 **Megan: You used to brave the world all on your own.**

 **Now we won't let you go, go it alone.**

 **Zurich: Be who you wanna be.**

 **Always stand tall.**

 **Tyler, Kayleigh, Megan, Mayzez, Brooklyn and Zurich: Not gonna let you fall.**

 **Reach for my hand, 'cause it's held out for you.**

 **My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too.**

 **Everything changes, but one thing is true, don't you know?**

 **We'll always be more than a team.**

 **Hope: I never knew you could take me so far.**

 **I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need!**

 **Tyler, Kayleigh, Megan, Mayzez, Brooklyn and Zurich: Reach for my hand, 'cause it's held out for you.**

 **My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too. {Cry on them too}**

 **Everything changes, but one thing is true, don't you know?**

 **We'll always be more than a team.**

 **Hope: Reach for my hand, 'cause it's held out for you.**

 **My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too.**

 **All: Everything changes, but one thing is true, don't you know?**

 **We'll always be more than a team.**

"More than a team, indeed." Hope stated and we hugged and she laughed. A true and honest for real laugh. I was glad that my Hopelyn was back with me. I know that she's scared. I know that she's frightened. I'm here for her. I know that I will always be there for her… We _all_ will. Until Griffin Rock Ends, Outsiders Defend! Yes, Lion Guard reference. Don't judge.

 **/Boulder's P.O.V/**

"Boulder, come here for a minute." Heatwave requested and I followed him.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed.

"There's no way around it, we are _eventually_ going to have to face Glory. And _**you**_ are the only one who has come close to hurting her." He told me and I knew what he was talking about. "And, with your new capability in spell-casting, I'm afraid you are the only one who can take her."

"B-b-but I could and will get hurt if I **_DO_** take her! It's risky and improbable to be a triumph." I stated and he nodded.

"I know that, kid. I'm sorry, but there's nobody else. And you're not going to be alone. It's going to me, you and Chase if his memory is restored by then." Heatwave told me and I thought for a moment. Restored….

"I have an idea!" I yelled, running to where Chase, Blurr and Electron were.

"What is it? What's your proposal?" Heatwave asked and I smiled.

"There's this memory spell. If we shift the minds of Chase and Glory, Chase will be the same that he was before his memory was switched and Glory will be how Chase is currently. Memory, memory… Enhancement. **E. E. E**... Yes! Memory Enhancement spell. This will work!" I explained, happily and Heatwave actually smiled!

"Let's go take on Glory. But I'm not putting a lot of people in danger. Chase, Blurr, Electron, you and I are going." Heatwave stated and I agreed.

"Blurr, you and Electron take Chase. I need to concentrate on this." I told them and they understood.

"Friends come and achieve… Holding arms, close the wall!" I chanted and the protection around us fell. "I wouldn't advise attacking us unless you want a combat. We're going to take on Glory." I told the 'Nights In Shining Armor' and they backed down, left. Now we can take her on.

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the spell-caster and his best friend. How cute. Ahh, and your father and your best friends brother, how even more adorable! ….. Who's **THAT?!"** Glory yelled at us as we appeared at her place.

"Electron and you can't kill me. I'm a vampire." She stated, coldly.

"Ohhh, a vampire! Never met one of your kind before. But my question is why did you bring the brain-sucked dummy here? He can't do anything, even if he does have his bow, which I can see he has." Glory laughed, evilly. I had Chase stand behind me while I stood between him and Glory.

"Switch the minds of these two people, what matters in the next words are freedom. Switch the minds of these two and let the brain-washed talents be true!" I chanted and an aroura circled around us, Glory fell to the ground. Chase opened his eyes. They were no longer the false, cold, amnesia eyes that I had seen, but the all too familiar blue eyes that I had known to love from my best friend!

"Chase?" I asked, quietly.

"It's me." He told me in his regular, wonderful voice.

"Your back!" I yelled, hugging my best friend!

"And I'm here to stay. Just a sec." He told me, taking out his bow and shooting glory in the heart and then in the jugular. "Yeah, we're good to go." He said, walking out.

"That's my best friend!" I yelled, following him, joined shortly by Heatwave, Blurr and Electron. This is the greatest thing that has happened in a long time!


	68. Secrets And Spells

**Hey guys! Guess who has a birthday in seven days? This girl! 15, here I come! In other news, I just met my foster parents:-D They're giving me a kitten that looks like the one that I had for five years! She died a few months ago from a liver problem. :'-(**

 **I'm calling my new kitten Misty Jr. 'Cause Misty was my beloved cats' name**

 **I haven't really been active on this story much lately. I'm trying my best, but I have two serious books that I'm writing, dealing with depression with counseling and just life being a bitch altogether. Plus I have testing this month and all next month. God, help me. So, this may be my last chapter for a while. Not forever, trust me. This story still has a long way to go, I'm not abandoning it.**

 **In some good news, Rescue Bots has a release date! April 23** **rd** **!**

 **New Normal- Three years after their arrival on Earth, an alien attack forces the Rescue Bots to make a decision as to whether to reveal their true natures to the citizens of Griffin Rock. - April 23, 2016**

 **Bridge Building- The citizens of Griffin Rock are deciding whether or not to let the Bots stay in their midst when a Groundbridge accidently splits up the team. - April 23** **rd** **.**

 **Arrivals- Plot still unknown- April 30** **th**

 **Plus One- When Heatwave invites her to take a turn at leadership, Quickshadow upsets the Rescue Team's dynamic. - May 7** **th**

 **How come episode's 3's plot is unknown and episode 4's isn't? :-/ Weird.**

 **This is supposed to be the final season, I'm going to do my best to follow the episodes in-order the best that I can, but I may skip a few episodes. I really hope that there's another season or a sequel series. I can't stay away from my Chase for long!**

 **Ok, I'm done with my rambling, enjoy chapter 68!**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

"Ohmigod! You back! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Allie cheered, hugging me along with Blurr.

"Boulder told me about Requiem. I know how to help her." I told them, in a serious tone and my sister took me to her, Boulder in tow.

"You know the spell?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good. I'll work my magic, you work yours." I told him and he got out his spell book and followed the words as written.

I directed my magic to lift her in the air, carefully. I nodded at Boulder, signaling him to cast the spell.

" _Broken flesh and much pain, I call upon the Lord again. Heal this wound and heal it well, so that they may no longer dwell. I call upon the Lady again to help heal her children, her ken."_

Requiem's paintjob glowed a bit, then the gash that was once there, was gone. Boulder smiled and we fist-bumped.

"That. Was. _**AWESOME!"**_ Saige yelled, excitedly!

"Thanks!" Boulder and I said in usion.

" **YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"** Requiem screamed, and hugged me… _Hugged_ me.

"Req? You do realize that you are hugging me, correct?" I asked her and she punched me on the arm.

"You scared me, you dork!" She yelled and I eyed her, suspiciously.

"Why?" Boulder asked and she glared at him. She ended up throwing something at us, which we avoided.

"Let' go home." Heatwave stated, turning to Boulder, Requiem and I. "All of us."

 **Griffin Rock; Maine**

"I thought that I would never see you again…. Good thing that I was proved wrong, huh?" Hope asked me and I smiled at her.

"Absolutely. And, Hope? We are more than a team." I told her, leaving the room to go to the top of the roof. These feelings… What were they? When did I develop them and how can I make them go away?

 **Chase: A million thoughts in my head.**

 **Should I let my spark keep listening?**

 **Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line.**

 **Nothing lost but something missing.**

 **I can't decide what's wrong or what's right.**

 **Which way should I go?**

 **If only I knew what my spark was telling me.**

 **Don't know what I'm feeling.**

 **Is this just a dream?**

 **Ah oh, yeah.**

 **If only I could read the signs in front of me!**

 **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!**

 **Ah oh, if only!**

 **If only!**

 **If only!**

 **If only!**

 **Every step, every word.**

 **With every hour I'm feeling into something new, something brave.**

 **To someone I've never been.**

 **I can't decide what's wrong or what's right.**

 **Which way should I go?**

 **If only I knew what my spark was telling me.**

 **Don't know what I'm feeling.**

 **Is this just a dream?**

 **Ah oh, yeah.**

 **If only I could read the signs in front of me!**

 **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!**

 **Ah oh, If only!**

 **Yeah!**

 **Am I crazy?**

 **Maybe.**

 **It could ~happen~!**

 **Yeah.**

 **Will you still be with me?**

 **When the magic's all run out?**

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me.**

 **Don't know what I'm feeling.**

 **Is this just a dream?**

 **Ah oh...**

 **If only I could read the signs in front of me!**

 **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!**

 **Ah oh...**

 **If only, yeah!**

 **If only, yeah!**

 **If only, yeah!**

 **If only, yeah!**

 **If only!**

 **If only!**

I can't believe it… I'm in love with her… How can this be? I've only known her a little while. I can't believe it! I am in love with….

 **And that's chapter 68! You'll see what's next! Does anyone have any suggestions, not about romance, I have that covered. I mean like fun activities that they can do? It's Boulder's birthday in the next chapter, so does anyone have any suggestions for that?**

 **#WritingIsMyPassion**


	69. Furaha Ya Kuzaliwa Mwamba

**Hey guys! Me again, I decided to post one more time before I'm swamped with science, math and history SLO's tomorrow until Friday, so I hope that you guys enjoy it because I probably won't post again until next Saturday, possibly Sunday.**

 **Possibly next chapter(s) will be the season 3 finale, so I most likely after that won't post until April 23** **rd-** **ish because I have no idea what's going to happen after that and in season 4, there is a three year time skip. I've already done a time skip, so I'm still thinking if I should do that or not. I'm OK with the time skip on the show, but it'll probably mess up this story, which I no way in hell want to do, so I'm going to have to think about that.**

 **I just saw the Rescue Bots season 4 trailer. Heatwave apparently has a "Sand wedgie" {Dies laughing}**

 **Alright, I'm back from the afterlife and in the living, so let's get started! :-)**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

"Today guys. We have 4 hours to do this. Chase, you, Mayzez and Hope will go and pick up the cake, Graham, Megan and Kayleigh, you three go get the party decorations and the rest of us will get the party room ready. Mayzez, be alert and don't mess this up, Chase watch them." Allie told us, in her you-better-listen-to-me-or-there-will-be-death voice.

"Yes, sir, ma'am sir!" All of us yelled and ran off to where she instructed us to go. Today is Boulder's birthday. And Allie takes birthdays _very_ seriously. Plus she's four days over her due date and she's stressed with Boulder's birthday today and Chase's birthday next month. Ironic that they're a month apart.

"This party's gonna be awesome!" Mayzez yelled, excitedly!

"Trues! I can't wait! Well, Boulder's probably more excited than us, but hello! Carnival! Paintball! That's the best combo ever!" I exclaimed and she laughed, then looked at me, strangely.

"Hope?" She asked me, whiney and I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I responded and she gave me those eyes.

"Sing soft kitty to me." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Soft kitty is for when you're sick." I told her and she thought for a moment.

"Crazy is a _type_ of sick." She responded and I groaned. Chase looked entertained.

"Fine." I responded, grumpily.

 **Hope:** **Soft kitty,**

 **Warm kitty,**

 **Little ball of fur.**

 **Happy kitty,**

 **Sleepy kitty,**

 **Purr, purr, purr.**

 **Soft kitty,**

 **Warm kitty,**

 **Little ball of fur.**

 **Happy kitty,**

 **Sleepy kitty,**

 **Purr, purr, purr.**

I didn't really like singing that. I only sing it when one of my friends are sick, but _Mayzez_ sometimes persuades me otherwise.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, happily. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Mayzez may drive me crazy, but I love my cousin no matter what.

"I'll get the cake!" Mayzez yelled, but I jumped out and stood in front of her.

"No way! You drop everything! I will get the cake." I exclaimed and she crossed her arms.

"I do not!" She growled and a slight crashing sound hit the floor.

"Wha- Aww my phone!" She whined, picking it up, revealing a cracked screen, right in the middle of the phone

"I stand by my previous statement. You're getting a new one tomorrow anyways. Your contracts done." I told her and she smiled, I walked into the bakery.

"Hi! Reserved cake for 'Blake' please." I told the person at the counter and he got the cake from the back. I thanked him and went back to Chase and May.

"C'mon, let's go say _furaha ya kuzaliwa, mwamba_ **."** I told them, Chase looked confused, but Mayzez understood.

"Happy birthday, Boulder indeed. Swahili, right? Yeah, I'm right." She told me and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

"Hey! Boulder's on his way!" I exclaimed, Boulder had called me on the intercom, letting me know that he was on his way. Indoor paintball and a carnival! Best thing ever!

" **EVERYBODY HIDE RIGHT NOW!"** Mikey yelled, everybody hid behind or under something.

I saw Boulder walk in, looking confused, and Allie turned on the lights.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOULDER!"** All of us yelled and he smiled and he and I hugged.

"Wow! This is amazing, thanks!" He exclaimed and we all smiled, I was always glad to see my best friend happy.

"So, what first? Carnival? Or _paintball_?" Mikey asked, mysteriously, Boulder laughed.

"Paintball's fine." He told him and Mikey cheered.

"Cool! Roll, roll, roll!" Blades exclaimed, doing a backflip.

"I'm sitting out for this, I'm way too pregnant to be doing this." Allie explained and I understood. Icey was born any day now and she was beyond excited.

"I want you out!" She growled, pointing at her stomach.

"McCain kid number five is late." I told Boulder, who laughed.

"And McCain kid number three is getting on my nerves!" Allie growled and we backed off. Best not to bother her right now.

" **EXTREME PAINTBALL GO!"** Mikey yelled, blaring his sirens.

 **"DIE ZOMBIE DIE!"** Blades yelled, aiming at Hope and Brooklyn, who dodged him, but hit Megan, who fell to the floor, quite dramatically.

" **NOOOOOOOO! I'LL AVENGE YOU MEGAN! YOU KILLED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! PREPARE TO DIE, BITCH!"** Hope yelled, firing her paintball gun.

" **HELL YEAH! DIE! DIE! DIE!"** Brooklyn yelled, following Hope's lead.

That's basically what happened for the next forty minutes, then it was just Blurr and me

"I'm not going easy on you. Little brother." Blurr told me and I smiled.

"I know that…. Look! A bird!" I exclaimed and he looked outside and I shot him with a paintball.

"I'm falling." Blurr whined and I stood over him.

"Correction; your _sinking_. Kinda like a rock." I told him, stepping over my brother.

"That was awesome guys!" Allie yelled, walking over to us. She suddenly winced in pain.

"You alright?" Mikey asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him, but he wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, right. Blades, open a groundbridge. We're going to see Ratchet." Mikey told Blades who did as he was told.

"No, it's Boulder's birthday." She whined and Boulder shook his head.

"Your child is more important than my birthday. Go, Allie." Boulder told her and she sighed, Mikey picked her up and walked quickly through the groundbridge.

"I hope that she's alright." Blades said, worried.

"She'll be fine. It's Allie!" I exclaimed and everyone agreed.

"So… Rollercoaster?" Hope asked and we all agreed. Not everyone likes the scary ones except Boulder and I, so we stood in line for twenty minutes until we were finally able to get on.

"So what's with you? You've been quiet." Boulder asked and I looked at him. "Spill it." I sighed, ready to let the cat out of the bag.

"I think that I'm in love with Requiem."


	70. Now And Then

**Nine. Fucking. Months. Holy shit! That's NEVER happened on this story! So sorry!**

 **Ok, here's the sitch with my story; in season 4, it's 3 years in the future. I'm not doing that. It's going to be three** _ **months**_ **, not three years.**

 **Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you guys will like this chapter! I will possibly be updating tomorrow or on Christmas day, it really depends, if I don't, Merry Christmas To All and to all a good night!**

 **Ok, onwards to the story we go!**

 **/Brooklyn's P.O.V/**

 _Now in the news, on Griffin Rock, brought to you by the makers of Luskey's Hair Tonic. A full head of hair for your full time man. Today, a time capsule goes into the ground, filled with items representing the people of this Maine island community. Local citizens and scientists are all of hand for the ceremony. And there's Dr. Elma Hendrickson, who spearheaded the effort. This time capsule will not see the light of day again until it's reopened in 75 years. Until then, Horace Burns will stand guard, and we'll see you in the news._

"And we'll dissolve the news real into our video." Hope told me as she showed me the video from 75 years ago. My grandpa wasn't even born yet. "We are so getting an A on this project! Alright Brooklyn, action!" Hope exclaimed as I had a microphone that Graham had let me borrow.

"75 years have come and gone. Tomorrow, Griffin Rock will dig up the time capsule and—"

"What's inside of it?" Blades asked, standing behind Hope, startling her.

"Cut! Blades, you guys can't be seen talking on camera, remember?" I asked him and he backed up.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. But I can't stand the suspense!" Blades exclaimed, moving away from the camera.

"And…. Action!" Hope exclaimed and I cleared my throat.

"There is no record of was items were put into the capsule, but seeing what was meaningful back then will help us understand how much Griffin Rock has changed."

"Changed? Pfft! How long have we been here? And they're _still_ not ready to accept the ideas of aliens, much less embrace us." Heatwave grouched and I rolled my eyes. Where was the Heatwave that was a badass robot who protected his family?

"I'm ready to embrace everyone. Right now. C'mon, hug up!" Boulder exclaimed, holding his arms out towards Heatwave.

"Don't even…." Heatwave growled, walking away, Boulder following him, arms open.

"Ugh! Alright! Cut! Hope, see if Chief can do that interview that he promised us." I told her and she dialed his number.

" _Hey, Chief. Can we get that interview now?"_ Hope asked him when he picked up his phone.

" _Not quite yet, Hope. I'm diamond shopping with Doc. Direct from the factory."_ He told her and we understood, hanging up the phone. Doc Greene had met this girl, Anna. I felt it was 'love at first sight' for them. He's been dating her for 4 months. He told Hope, Chief, Graham and I that he was going to purpose to her.

"Let's see if we can get some comments from around town." I stated and Hope agreed, following me.

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

"Doc, are there diamonds even left in this old mine?" Chief asked Doctor Greene as I turned on my headlights.

"If there are, my gemstone detector will find them." Doctor Greene told Chief, turning on his gemstone detector.

"A question about the exchange of marriage rings— are they perhaps symbolic of handcuffs, designed to prevent your spouse from escaping?" I asked and Chief chuckled, lightly.

"No, Chase. The rings signify a bond between two people." He responded.

"Marriage changes everything. It's like the ground suddenly shifting underneath your—" Doctor Greene started to say, but the ground below us broke and we started to fall through the hole!

Chief, Doctor Greene and I had fallen into the hole, Chief and Doctor Greene catching onto a wooden beam, and me falling hard onto the ground.

"Chase, are you all right?!" Chief shouted after he and Doctor Greene grabbed onto something and I landed on the ground.

"Yes, I am fine! You may release the beam, and I will catch you both!" I reassured them. They then started falling and I caught them, as promised.

"Thanks Partner. What do you say we end this shopping trip for the day, huh Doc?" Chief asked and Doctor Greene's invention glowed a blue aroura.

"Not quite yet. Looks like a blue light special!" Doctor Greene exclaimed, walking over to a piece of rock, digging under it a pulling out a gem. "A little large for Anna's hand… But I think she'll like it."

"Of course she will." Chief responding, putting a hand on Doctor Greene's shoulder.

"Another diamond?" Chief asked as the gemstone detector glowed.

"It appears to be a rare form of Reactaline." Doctor Greene answered, walking towards the gem.

"Is that a gemstone?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, basically. With a few metals thrown in. Hmm…. Veins of Reactaline apparently run under the entire island."

"I've never even heard of it." Chief added.

"I've only encountered one other specimen of this caliber. In an ancient statue displayed in our museum. I've always wanted to experiment on it, but it's much too valuable." Doctor Greene explained.

"Say no more, Doc. Chase, dig her up, and then get us out of here." Chief ordered.

"Right away, sir!"

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

Graham had told us that this crowd has been around the firehouse for hours, but I didn't imagine it like this. There was at least fifty people outside, cornering us in. Brooklyn and I barely got inside without being mauled. Thanks a lot Mrs. Neederlander. Plus, Huxley Prescott is outside as well, doing a news report on this. Can things get any better? Wait…. Karma, don't answer that!

"A family taking refuge. And many, many questions. I'm Huxley Prescott, and tomorrow is official 'Dig up an Old Time Capsule and Bury a New One Day!' And people want to know what will be going inside the new capsule. And why does Chief Burns get to decide?" I heard him say and I rolled my eyes and opened this window.

"Because he's chief of the police you fuckass shit!" I yelled and Saige pulled me inside. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because you're embarrassing me." She explained, closing the window.

"Pfft. No reason for me not to have fun, motherfucker." I stated and she grabbed me by the shoulders. Hard.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?!" She asked me and I growled.

"I call you a Goddamn motherfucker! Now just leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled, pushing her out of the way, and going upstairs.

I honestly don't know why I did that… Or why I was taking it out on Saige and the others. Except Chase. There are some boundaries that I wouldn't touch with him. Like his mother dying, his father's abuse and his siblings leaving him, but not actually 'leaving' him but he thought that they were when he was younger. Those are certain areas that I wouldn't bring up. I certainly wouldn't want anyone to bring up that I can't go a day without wearing my red heart necklace with a pink string. This is only something that Brooklyn and Chase know. If anyone takes this necklace…. I go into a fucking panic mode. I sweat, I curl up into a ball and I don't move until somebody places the necklace in my hand or around my neck. It's really quite strange. I wish that I could control it, but it's impossible. It's the last thing that my Dad gave ne before he had a stroke. It's very special to me and I wouldn't have it any other way. He said that it was very magical. Hang on! Magic. Treehouse. And unexplained world. This makes sense! My necklace… It's the reason why we're here. It's how we all came here! Maybe we can use it to get back, for the ones who want to go back. Lillian and Rosie miss their family, so they wanna go back to Ohio. Mayzez loves it here and she wants to stay with me, so we can stay here… Ugh! I need to think on this. Maybe going downstairs will help?

"Dad, the crowd will not disperse. Can Chase break out the riot gear?" Saige asked and I paused. I believe that I've missed something.

"Oh, they'll leave soon enough, kiddo. Storm's on its way. I hope Woodrow doesn't get caught in it." Chief stated and I walked beside Chase and Graham.

"I didn't know that Chief's brother was planning a visit." Lexi stated and I gasped, turning around.

"When did you get here!?" I yelled and she laughed.

"I'm Lexi. I'm always here." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, you know him. He never misses a chance to dig something up. He's coming over on his boat. I _can't_ wait to see what he wants to put in the new capsule." Chief explained and I sighed. Nothing new here. I might as well go see Marty or go horse-back-riding with Graham and Saige or something. Well, there's no time like the present!

Suddenly, the rescue bots alarm sounded and I groaned. Why must when I think positive, there's a rescue that needs to be solved?!

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!" Heatwave exclaimed as Chase, Boulder, Blades, Blurr and himself transformed and we all got into our assigned bots.

"What the hell is that?!" I yelled as Chase shot one of his rescue cannon's that's basically catches on to something, and he can pull it towards him.

"Power up and energize!" He yelled, but the thing kept going. "Perhaps someone should hold on to me?" Chase suggested as Blurr and Boulder grabbed onto him, trying to pull it back, but the wire broke, and blades transformed into a bot up in the air, landing on top of it.

"I'm on it! Literally." He yelled, as it crashed directly into the museum.

"Uh-oh." I stated as I ran into the museum, seeing that it crashed into one of the exhibits.

"Please do not touch the displays." A hologram told us and I rolled my eyes and mocked it.

"I wonder what Doc did to this Reactaline." Chief wondered as Frankie and Doc showed up.

"We just magnetized it." Frankie stated.

"And that caused it to be pulled toward another object with the same properties: this statue." Doc told us.

"So, like a giant super magnet?" I asked and he nodded.

"Exactly!"

"Thank you for visiting. Please exit through the gift shop." The hologram said again and I groaned as it vanished.

"Storm's getting worse. I hope Uncle Woodrow's okay." Saige stated and I smiled.

"He'll be fine. He's Woodrow!" I stated and she laughed. At least I'm attempting to patch things up with her.

The phone then rang. "This is the Chief, go ahead." Chief answered. "Yes, of course, Mayor. Okay, see you then." He stated and hung up. "Look like because of the storm, we're opening the time capsule early, so let's so."

"Yay Field trip!" Mayzez exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Brooklyn, grab your microphone." I told her as I got into Chase, as we went to the Horace Burns statue.

"With a storm threatening, the unearthing of the 75-year-old time capsule is about to begin." I stated, talking into the microphone as Brooklyn filmed.

"Unfortunately we're a little rushed due to inclement weather. So without further ado, Rescue Robots, begin." Mayor Luskey stated as Chase and Heatwave lifted Horace Burns, the ancestor of the Burns family.

"And now, let's see what the townsfolk of yesteryear wanted us to learn about them. Chief, if you'd be so kind." Mayor motioned, as Chief opened the capsule and it seemed to be some type of gemstone. "Uh, wha what? That's it? A crystal?!"

"Maybe this note will explain." Megan stated, walking up to the capsule. "'Dear future citizens of Griffin Rock. I'm Dr. Elma Hendrickson I am sorry for removing the items from the time capsule. But this quantum crystal is an important discovery, and too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands. I trust the scientists of tomorrow will be much more responsible with it."

"Oh, of all the Chief Burns, let's hope the artifacts you choose for the new capsule aren't as disappointing as this!" Mayor Luskey yelled.

"Wrong hands? What was she afraid of, do you think?" I asked, curious.

"It only took a tiny piece of a quantum crystal to power Daddy's teleportation device." Frankie told us and I nodded.

"Remember how that turned out? The MHQ zapping all over town, with us in it." Cody stated.

"If this crystal, that big, has the same properties, no telling what it's capable of." Doc told us and I breathed heavily, but quite enough so nobody could hear me.

"What? Should we evacuate the island?" Mayor Luskey asked him.

"No need for that yet. But I suggest clearing the area until we know what we're dealing with." Doc suggested.

"Uh, go home, folks! Nothing more to see here! And just to be on the safe side, I'll be on my yacht." Mayor Luskey yelled and everybody started running off, creating a lion-king-like stampede.

"Please, everyone, there's no need to!—" Chief yelled, but it was useless.

"Even when you're Chief of police, it seems people listen to you as if you're the new recruit." I stated, making Megan and Brooklyn laugh and Graham rolled his eyes, but smiled.

 **LATER**

"Well, it looks like we haven't seen the worst of this storm." Megan stated, looking at the sky.

"The waves emitted by this crystal are off the charts! Dr. Hendrickson was right. This is quite a powerful artifact." Doc exclaimed as I was admiring the beauty of the crystal.

"We have to get it inside. If it's struck by lightning, it could trigger a teleportation." Graham stated and I stood up, letting Chase and Blurr pick up the artifact to put it back. However, as they were doing that, lightning striked the crystal and it glowed. Not good. Suddenly, my necklace was drawn to it.

"Chase!" I cried, and he changed into his hologram, quickly along with Boulder as they tried to pull me away from the artifact, but they weren't having much luck. Damn. Heatwave, Blades, Knockout and Electron changed into their hologram to help me out as well, but the necklace attracting to the crystal was too strong. Way to strong.

"Try to hold onto her for at least thirty more seconds! And prepare for what's about to happen!" Taylor yelled, protecting Megan, using his body as a shield for her. Suddenly, the ground trembled and it felt as if we vanished. Then, the artifact finally let go of my necklace and threw us all to the ground.

"Well that hurt my fucking ass." I mumbled as Chase helped me up.

"I knew that you necklace was special, but not _that_ powerful!" Kayleigh exclaimed as she put on a coat that she had tied around her waist from earlier. I then realized that it was freezing. I looked around and realized that we weren't surrounded by water, but rather snow. I also saw a few polar bears and penguins. Strange. And it was snowing as well.

"Create a windbreak around them!" Heatwave ordered as they transferred back into bot-mode, protecting us from the snow.

"Where'd this blizzard come from?" Kade asked and Graham shook his head.

"More like where did we go? Magnetic North. I don't know how, but Griffin Rock has been teleported to the Arctic. The properties of the quantum crystal were absorbed into the veins of Reactaline underground. Basically making the whole island a teleportation device." Graham stated and I hummed to myself. Yes, I understood what he was saying, but why did this happen?

"Okay, but can't we, like, reverse it and go home?" Lillian asked and Boulder looked at the crystal, which was smashed into hundreds of pieces.

"That crystal is history." Boulder stated and Blades crossed his arms.

"This is not acceptable! Ice makes flying almost impossible... Then again, I could learn to love it here." Blades stated and I rolled my eyes.

"We need to get people off this island, fast." Saige stated and Lexi scoffed.

"To where?" She asked.

"I don't believe there is an evacuation plan in place that covers this situation. And for that, I apologize." Chase stated and I smiled.

"We have to do something. Nobody can survive these temperatures for long." Kayleigh stated, still shivering.

"We could raise the dome. That would keep the blizzard out." I stated and Chief nodded.

"Is there enough power for that, Doc?" Chief asked.

"For a while, at least. But first the four dome generators will have to be deiced." Doc decided and Heatwave agreed.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!" Heatwave exclaimed as Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Blades turned on the four dome generators.

"Dad, what'll we do after the domes up? We're still stranded." Cody asked and he sighed.

"We'll figure it out. One thing stays the same through every generation on Griffin Rock. We're resourceful." He stated and I agreed.

The generators were all up and the dome had risen and the snow stopped falling.

"Finally. I thought I'd never stop shivering." Kayleigh stated.

"Before the snow melts, shall we enjoy some winter activities? A snowball fight, perhaps?" Chase asked as Chief and I threw snowballs at him. "I'll take that as a yes…" He stated and we smirked.

I then went to help Boulder and Graham with the dome, which may not stay up forever.

"Ah, no telling how long this dome will stay up." Graham stated and Boulder sighed.

"I know this is a temporary fix, but sometimes you just gotta take a breath and enjoy what's good." He stated.

"You're right." Graham smiled and we stayed silent for not even two seconds.

"That's long enough." Graham said, very fast.

"Let's go." Graham rushed us as Kayleigh and I went to help Doc and Frankie.

"Uh, Daddy, what's that mean?" Frankie asked as the bars were lowering from green to red.

"It means the dome is depleting our energy supplies faster than I anticipated. And with the blizzard outside still raging, we need a Plan B…. Immediately." He stated as the dome started to fuzz and I help my breath. We need a chopportunity as soon as possible.

 **-To Be Continued**


	71. Today And Forever

**Boom! Chapter 71! And, this is my first time writing as a sixteen-year-old! Why was this so delayed? One answer: Breath Of The Wild. Zelda has bitten me with the obsession bug! Anyways, since my TV is being a pain in the ass, I have a Nintendo Switch on the way! Yay! Also, I am technically a junior! And my boyfriend graduated as well! Alas, I will not see him in my next two years of school… At least I have Brooklyn and Courtney to keep my company. Now, without further ado, I give you, Chapter 71!**

 **/Brooklyn's P.O.V/**

"Brooklyn, are you sure that you want to keep making the video?" Hope asked me and I nodded.

"Somebody has to document this, Hopelyn. It's not every day your entire island gets teleported to the Arctic." I stated and she rolled her eyes, but continued.

"Digging up Griffin Rock's was a big surprise in lots of ways. Only one thing was inside; A teleportation crystal put there by a scientist to keep it safe. But it wasn't. Lightning hit the crystal. And when it touched the reactaline veins underground, the whole island disappeared. We showed up here on a glacier thousands of miles from Maine. If Doctor Green hadn't put up a dome to protect the island, we'd all be frozen by now." Hope went on, basically stating what had happened in the last few hours.

"I'm afraid it's worse than I thought. Without external power, the dome won't last more than a day." I overheard Doc talking to the others about the dome.

"And phones still aren't working." I stated, standing on Heatwave's shoulder, attempting to get a better signal.

"We're on our own." Hope sighed, looking down. I'm betting that she's still a bit spooked from the necklace catastrophe.

"If Graham and I hadn't taken the Sigma apart for maintenance, we could fly for help." Boulder stated and Dani had an idea.

"Blades and I will go."

"I don't like it, but we're out of options." Chief stated, trying to manage father and chief of police at the same time.

"Be careful!" Hope exclaimed and I gave them thumbs up.

"I'll open the dome." Doc stated as Blades and Dani flew through, as they started to go through, I noticed that the ice had begun to fall off the cliff, and was about to crush them!

"Heatwave!" I exclaimed and he was already on it.

"Chief! Tell Doc to lower the dome." He yelled into his com, and he jumped out of the dome, saving Blades and Dani's life.

"It's worse than we thought out there… Guys! Get back inside before you ice up too!" Hope exclaimed.

"We need an evacuation plan. If we stay here, we'll freeze." I stated, putting on another coat, my fourth one.

"You mean leave the island behind!? Come on, Doc! Isn't there something on your best-left-forgotten shelf that would help us out here?" Mayzez asked, kind of scared. That happens in desperate situations.

"Not unless you'd like to be transmogrified or ingested by living ooze." Doc stated and Graham shuttered, remembering those moments.

"Been there, done those." He stated and I had an idea.

"What about floatium?" I asked and Kayleigh eyed me.

"You're getting me to understand you as much as I do Mikey, Brooklyn." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we could use it to fill the dome and float the island home."

"Like tying balloons to a house to make it fly!" Blades stated and I sighed, closing my eyes. 'Up' "I saw that in a movie. Ooh, do you think we'll get to meet talking dogs?"

"Hmm, floatium would get us in the air, but it won't fly us anywhere, so how do we steer?" Cody asked and Hope gasped.

"The Sigma's rocket! It'll give us propulsion and steering." She exclaimed and I did the science-math proportion in my head, something that very few people in this room could do.

"That might actually work. Floatium lasts longer than helium, giving us enough lift and time to return to the waters of Maine." I did the work on a whiteboard.

"Will the dome stay up long enough for that?" Chief asked and I nodded.

"With our back-up batteries, yes. It is most likely our only option."

"Let's roll, team." Heatwave stated and everybody went to their stations.

 **/Drift's P.O.V/**

Everybody else had everything under control, so Knockout and I were doing a patrol, making sure that everything was in order. People, objects, buildings; that sort of thing. It was a very silent patrol, I felt something was "off" with Knockout.

"Do you really think that Hope's necklace is _that_ powerful?" Knockout's question finally broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sure it is. She didn't expect it and neither did anybody else. Luckily, Boulder and Chase were there to help her when we couldn't." I responded and he nodded in understanding

"Yeah. Luckily." He stated and I was concerned for his well-being. I stopped the younger bot, having him face me.

"You alright?" I asked and he shrugged, unsure.

"I guess. I'm still really shocked from Hope's necklace." He stated and I nodded.

"Yeah, it really was surprising, that her necklace is that powerful." I stated and he scoffed lightly.

"No. I mean literally. The necklace fucking shocked me." He stated and I facepalmed.

"And your worried about your appearance, aren't you?" I asked and he glared.

"Well, that's a given with me, but something felt…. "Off" about the shock. It was like in another time. Another place. Another universe." He explained and I nodded.

"We'll solve that later, right now, we have a job to do." I explained and he agreed, following me.

::Guys, Griffin Rock is getting ready to fly:: Graham called in through the comlink.

"Did I hear Graham right?" Knockout asked and I nodded.

"Hold onto something." I warned him. "Not to me!" I stated, pushing him off of me. I heard a rumble beneath out feet and Griffin Rock was in the air!

"Woah! We're flying! We're really flying woo-hoo!" We heard Saige from across the island _without_ a comlink.

"She's…" I started to say and Knockout agreed.

"Yeah… Let's go!" He exclaimed and we went to go join the others.

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

" _No, no, Allie, it's not safe. I mean it. No! I don't want you over here yet, it's not safe."_ I was agreeing with Allie over the comlink.

" _I'm fine, Ratchet said so himself!"_ She yelled and I groaned.

" _I don't care, you just had a child, I mean it. You're not coming. Mikey! Make sure she doesn't come!"_ I exclaimed to my brother in-law.

" _On it!"_ I heard him say and Allie groan.

" _Allie, you just had a child, please just say that you'll stay safe with team Prime."_ I told her and she sighed.

" _Fine. I'll stay here… But that doesn't mean that I'll like it!"_ She exclaimed and I smiled.

" _Wouldn't expect you to."_ I told her and hung up. I just hope Mikey and Hatchet can control her. If not, I'll have Hound go and _sit_ on her.

"Well, we owe you one, Doc. Your floatium is a real lifesaver." Drift thanked him and he looked sullen, almost depressed. "Something wrong, Doc?"

"I just realized, in all our unexpected travel, I never proposed to Anna. Perhaps I should wait for a better time." He suggested and Frankie didn't agree with him.

"Dad, there's only one good time to tell someone how much you care about them. Now." She told him and he smiled at his daughter.

"Spoken from the heart, my little cardiologist. I'll go ask her to marry me right this instant." He stated, hugged her and left. As soon as he did, Kayleigh's phone rang.

"Griffin Rock emergency. Hi, Mr. Pfeiffer. I'll tell Chief Burns, just _stay_ inside." She explained and turned towards The Chief. "A huge hole just opened in the ground next to Mr. Pfeiffer's shop! It's so deep, he says he can see the sky through it."

"No end to the emergencies, team, let's meet at the bakery." He explained as we all got ready to clear everybody from the bakery, Graham did a scientific diagnosis.

"This island was never meant to fly, Dad. Without solid earth to support it, the underground tunnels are crumbling. And if anyone's standing above them when they do Let's hope they're wearing a jetpack." He exclaimed and Knockout made a puzzled expression, laughing a bit.

"What?" I asked and he began laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry, but _what_ island is made to fly?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Flying islands, I guess." I responded and smacked him upside the head.

"Anyways…. We've pinpointed the locations of the most unstable places here." Saige pointed out of Graham's tablet.

"That's Professor Baranova's house. Doc just went there! Team, clear people out of the areas on Boulder's map. Hurry!" Chief ordered everyone as he attempted to call Doctor Greene. "Come on, Doc, pick up." We quickly made our way over there, just in time to save Doctor Greene and Anna from falling through the sky, luckily.

"Thank you, Chief… I should've realized flight could make parts of the island unstable. We should fill the sinkholes with foam to prevent floatium leakage and—" Doctor Greene tried to explain, but Anna interrupted him.

"Ezra, yes." She stated, calmly and he walked ahead of us.

"I'm glad you agree. Now, we should head back to the lab and—"

"Mister Greene, she said yes." Hope told him and he was shocked for a moment.

"It appears the professor accepts your matrimonial proposal." I told him and he faced her.

"You-You mean you do? You-You will?" He asked and she smiled.

"It's the only logical answer. I'm surprised it took you so long to arrive at it." She told him and they hugged. After the proposal, the island shook.

"An earthquake… In the air?" Chief asked and Doctor Greene shook his head.

"Worse. It appears something is wrong with the dome." He explained and Graham comed in.

"Guys, new sinkhole just opened up near one of the dome generators!" He exclaimed, quickly.

"It's not looking good guys!" Saige also put in.

"It's about to lose its power source!" They said at the same time.

"No!" Saige exclaimed, but I didn't know why she said that.

"Guys, the dome is losing floatium like a leaky balloon. Graham, get that generator working again. Everyone else, keep the townsfolk safe." Chief ordered as we headed back into town.

"Easier said than done." Heatwave stated.

After a few minutes, Saige called in.

"Dad, we got the dome working, but I'm not sure for how long."

"Back to the firehouse, team. Something tells me it's time to think up a plan C. A plan D might not be a bad idea, either." Chief told everybody and I agreed with that.

"By my calculations, Griffin Rock is about an hour away from home. The bad news is we're running out of power to keep the dome up." Graham told us, displaying on his electronical device.

"Okay, so what's the good news?" Kade asked and Saige shook her head.

"There really isn't any good news." She stated.

"Twins, never say 'the bad news is' without giving good news. Don't you know that?!"

"I thought you said we had enough power to get home." Kayleigh told Hope and she sighed.

"That was before the sinkhole took out the dome generator. We used all our remaining batteries to replace it." She explained and Brooklyn stepped up.

"But there are plenty of other energy sources on Griffin Rock. The wind farm, the water turbines. Can't we use those?" She asked and Hope shook her head.

"No, they require wind and flowing water, two things a domed floating island lacks."

"But what we do have is plenty of humans!" Heatwave exclaimed and I sighed.

"Do not remind me. So many look to us for protection, yet we may fail them in this hour of need. And for that, I apologize." I stated and Heatwave shook his head.

"No, Chase. I mean the humans can turn the turbines. We'll all work together to make power!" He exclaimed and that was a really great idea!

"Let's call everybody to town square, we have to get everybody to agree." Saige stated, as we all gathered there.

"When our ancestors arrived on Griffin Rock, they knew there were challenges ahead, but they survived, and they thrived. Right now, our island faces its greatest threat yet, which is saying something, but I'm not worried. Technology may have failed us, but our greatest resource never was tech. It's all of you, and today, our survival depends on that. We need to make enough power to keep those dome generators running. It'll take everything we've got, and it won't be easy. Can I count on you?" Chief makes one of the best speeches that I've heard, which got the whole town on our side! This, is going to be fun.

After about an hour of making energy, with the humans and us bots, most of us were beginning to wear down.

"Cody, we're running out of energy over here." Francine called through the coms.

"Here-Here, too. And the group at the water turbines already stopped." He answered and the islands slightly rumbled.

"Guys, the dome's starting to give out. We _have_ to keep moving!" Megan exclaimed, forcing herself for her second wind. I heard a unknown noise, I didn't recognize it.

"What was that?" Hope asked the million dollar question.

"The Sigma's rocket turning off! It just ran out of energon!" Boulder exclaimed, looking panicked.

"So, we can't steer now?" Kade asked.

"Or move! We're stuck here!" Knockout exclaimed, but Drift shook his head.

"We're not stuck, we're falling!" He exclaimed as the island tumbled downward. Everybody screamed, causing all of us to fall to the ground.

"Inconvenient!" I exclaimed, luckily, us bots got the windmills moving enough to keep us flying a bit longer.

"Dad, we can't keep this up much longer." Saige exclaimed, trying to keep herself together.

"I know, honey, but if we fail, we'll fail giving it our best try." Chief exclaimed and I smiled.

"Spoken like a true Rescue Bot." I mumbled as we kept working. Eventually, all of us couldn't keep up much longer.

"Chief, we have an alternate power source. Energon can buy you time." Heatwave explained, if that's what we're going to do, then that's what we're going to do.

"No. You can't give us your energy to keep the dome up." Chief exclaimed and Hope's eyes went wide.

"But, that would mean—" She began to say, but I interrupted her.

"Hope, you and your friends taught us everything we know about humans, and that includes doing whatever you can to protect those you care about." I told her and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Being a Rescue Bot is about serving, saving, and protecting those in need." Drift stated and she gave a half-smiled.

"That's the what, but your family gave us the reason why." Blades stated and Boulder stood by us. As he did, Hope's necklace started to glow.

"Hope your—" Knockout began to say, but it was too late, a big portal-like groundbridge appeared.

"What the fuck?!" Kayleigh yelled, running back.

"What is that?" Tyler asked, stepping in front of Taylor.

"How should I know?!" Lea asked and before she could say anything, she got sucked through!

" _ **LEA!"**_ Megan exclaimed, trying to grab her, but Boulder held her back. "Hey!"

"Not on my watch, you don't." He told her, then the groundbridge-like object. I held Hope and Brooklyn, since they were closest. I couldn't tell who got sucked in when it closed.

"Is everybody okay?" Saige asked and we all nodded.

"What have I done…" Hope asked and Brooklyn hugged her.

"It's _**NOT**_ your fault!" She told Hope, who was crying.

"Okay, who's missing and what happened to them?" Megan asked and they counted who was there and who wasn't. Of the outsiders, it was only Hope, Megan, and Brooklyn. Mayzez and Courtney were back with the other bots, my brother was watching them. Drift and Knockout also got pulled through.

"That's. Not good." I stated and Boulder glared at me.

"Nooo, really?" He asked and I bumped him.

"We'll worry about that as soon as we can, but we're still going to sacrifice our energon." Heatwave exclaimed and Chief shook his head.

"I can't let you sacrifice yourselves for us." He told us and I smiled.

"With all due respect, sir, it's not your call." I told him and transformed.

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!" Heatwave exclaimed and we went on our way.

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

"Almost home, Heatwave. Just hang in there." I heard Kade over the com say to Heatwave, I was ease dropping.

"Just… Remember you're gonna…Owe me big for this." Heatwave said, weakly… Then nothing.

Heatwave? Heatwave! Dad! The bots can't take much more of this." Kade called over the coms. "They're getting too weak."

"I know, son, but we have to respect their choice." He told him, looking at Chase, who was in no doubt, in the same condition as Heatwave, Blades and Boulder. "As much as we hate it."

I heard a gasp from the other line. Boulder.

"Buddy, you okay?" Graham asked, no response from Boulder, most likely nodding his head.

"Cody, how close are we?" Saige asked and he looked on his pad.

"Nearly there!" He exclaimed, as we really were almost there. Around 79 seconds, on average.

"Family, magnetize the reactaline in 3, 2, 1… Now!" Chief exclaimed and we did just that and Griffin Rock has landed! 

"YOU GUYS DID IT! YOU'RE SAFE! YOU GUYS ARE SAFE! WHOOOO!" I heard Mayzez scream, most likely aboard a ship.

"Chase! We did it! Come on, we can go home!" I exclaimed, running toward Chase, who gave no response. I looked at him. Motionless. "Chase? Wake up. Please! I can't lose another person-or bot in my life!" I latched onto his hand. "What's the point of saving our home if you're not gonna be here anymore?" I cried into his hand.

"You would've done the same for him, Hope Macintosh." A voice, I recognized as Optimus told me, who stood behind me. I cried.

"Guys! What happened?" Allie came running in, Mikey behind her, holding a small child.

"Short or long version?" I asked and she shrugged, so I gave her the short.

"My necklace can apparently activate crystals and groundbridges, so it sent Knockout, Drift, Bianca, Taylor, Tyler, Lillian, Rosie and Zurich to an unknown destination, we don't know where they are and Chase, Heatwave, Blades and Boulder had sacrificed their energon to save Griffin Rock." I told her and she tried to comprehend everything.

"Oh." She stated.

"Allie!" Blurr exclaimed, coming in, hugging her.

"So?" She asked and he smiled.

"They're okay. They're going to be okay." He told her and she smiled so bright, it could brighten Galvertron himself.

"Thank you, Primus!" She exclaimed and he looked over at Mikey.

"Is this her?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yep, this is your niece. Blurr, meet Icecrystal Prowler Andrews, but we're going to call her Icey." Her told him, handing her over. She looked up at him, with her icy-blue eyes and laughed.

"I get it, Icey after our Mom and Prowler after Mikey's dad." Blurr stated as she touched his face.

"She's adorable, Allie." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, Hope. Hey, how are you doing?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't even know." I told her and she smiled.

"It'll be okay. Come on, let's go see my brother." She told me and I smiled, as we walked up to them.

"Finally!" Blades exclaimed.

"Allie!" Chase exclaimed, happily.

"Is that her?" Boulder asked.

"Good to see you two." Heatwave told us and I ran in, Brooklyn, Megan, Saige, Lexi and Mayzez were already there. Allie walked up to Chase and handed Icey to Mikey.

"I'm glad your safe, Chasey. But, if you ever scare me like that again, I will end you!" She exclaimed and he nodded.

"Noted." He stated and she smiled.

"Hmm, maybe Optimus is on to something with the whole humans and bots working together thing." Blurr stated and I chuckled.

"For a race car, sometimes you're pretty slow." I told him and he smiled.

"All right, team, meet me outside. We're ready to close up this new time capsule and get her buried." Chief called through the com.

"Did Chief ever decide what to put into that thing?" Heatwave asked and I smiled.

"He didn't have to. After the island landed, people thought about what was really important to them, and that's what they want to preserve." I told him.

"Wait! Don't close it yet! I have something I want to put inside." Brooklyn exclaimed, putting in a film.

"The video you and Hope made? Don't you have to edit us out of that first?" Blurr asked.

"Actually, we were thinking we'd like to leave it like it is." I told him.

"We want everyone to know who you are and what you did to save us." Brooklyn stated.

"Hopefully, in another 75 years, people will be able to accept aliens living among them." Megan told us, closing the capsule.

"That has been my goal as well, Francine, and Griffin Rock has been an excellent testing ground." Optimus stated, walking up to us.

"But won't humans be afraid of us?" Heatwave asked.

"Not if your actions are true. You may look different, but you are fully a part of the Burns family. They are in your spark, and you are in their hearts. That capacity for friendship is what defines humans and Autobots." Optimus explained and I understood what he meant.

"Sir, does this mean our orders have changed?" Chase asked.

"We can be ourselves around humans?" Boulder asked, excitedly.

"We don't have to— _talk like this?"_ Blades asked the last part in a robotic voice.

"Let us start with this island and see. Heatwave, you are this team's leader. Do you accept this new mission?" He asked and I knew Heatwave would do the right thing.

"Optimus, there's only one answer for that... Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!" He exclaimed and Mikey, Chase, Boulder, Blades and Heatwave transformed, all of us getting inside of them. I knew this is where I belonged. On the rescue team. A family… Of heroes. As the sirens wailed in the distance, I let the wind flow in my hair and I left my worries behind. I will find out what happened to my friends, concerning my heart. No matter what.

 **Finally! Done! This has been the longest that I've EVER worked on a chapter! Next chapter, we'll be seeing how Megan, Brooklyn, Mayzez and Courtney will react to their missing friends. Also, do you guys want to know what happened to Drift and Knockout or the other outsiders more? I have a plan for the bots, not so much for the outsiders. Anyways, just let me know. Until next time, Hope is out. PEACE!**


	72. The Scammer And The Detective

**This is set a month after the last chapter. Here ya go! I'm so glad I continued this! I missed these guys! You'll get a surprise in the next few chapters;)**

 **/Blurr's P.O.V/**

"Peak-A-Boo!" I exclaimed, playing with Icey, who had burst out in giggles. "Peak-A-Boo! I see you!" Icy had burst into a fit of laughter, falling onto her back. I saw from the corner of my optic, Megan passing, a sad look on her face and walking slowly. Very un-Megan-like of her. Suspicious. I picked Icey up and followed the young teen. "Megan? You alright?" I asked her and she turned around, eyes glaring. Not the best choice of words, Blurr.

"Yeah. My best friends got sucked into an unknown world that I don't know about, thanks for asking, _Verwischen."_ She told me, saying the germen word of my name.

"Yeah, I deserved that. Megan, I know your scared, I am too. Hope I know is scared, Brooklyn's keeping it in, Mayzez refuses to say anything and I don't know about Courtney. But, I think that you need to talk to your friends." I told her and she sighed.

"Courtney is having some..." She coughed and I didn't understand.

"Some what?" I asked and she smiled.

"Women problems." I told her and I stared at her.

"You lost me." I thought for a moment. "Ahh! You found me! Ohhh…." I whined and she chuckled.

"Really dude?" She asked and I winced.

"I have my pride to deal with, excuse us." I told her, leaving. "We know what Courtney's dealing with, but you don't, do you?" I said in baby talk to Icey who had a puzzled expression, but still laughed. "You are just too cute for your own good." I tickled the small femene, having her giggle again.

"Hey Blurr. Whatcha doing?" Blades asked and I rolled my optics.

"Don't go all Isabella on me, Blades." I told him and he gave me a poker face. "What is it?"

"Chase wanted me to tell you that he wants you to stop entering his room at night." He told me and I was confused.

"That's not me. I may be a scammer, but I don't sneak in on my brother unless I suspect something is wrong, which nothing is wrong, at the moment, anyways." I told him and he hummed.

"Weird… Do you think it's an intruder?!" He exclaimed and I shook my head.

"I doubt it. Nobody can sneak in here, ever since the battle in China, Doctor Greene put the best security system there is." I explained and he rolled his optics.

"I forgot about that. I need to think about this." He told me, walking away.

"You do that." I told him, walking in the opposite direction. I heard something rattle in my room. "Hello?" I called out, no answer. I walked closer to my room. "My brother has dark magic. My sister can take you down. I have a jar of dirt!" I threatened, not really thinking about what I had. I opened the door slowly, revealing the way my room how it always was. Slightly messy, but enough so I could get around it… But one of the doors I had was open. I remember closing it this morning. I _know_ I closed it this morning. I closed the door, slowly. "Whoever you are, Blades and I are expecting you." I warned the empty room, but left.

"That was scary, wasn't it?" I asked Icey who cooed in response.

* * *

"Hey." Hope welcomed me, she was with Chase, Brooklyn, Megan, Courtney, Mayzez, Lexi, Saige and Graham. I had handed Icey over to Allie and Mikey a few minutes ago and I needed some entertainment.

"What's up homebot!" Saige exclaimed, causing everyone to either burst out in laughter or roll their eyes. Except Graham, he facepalmed.

"Nothing really. Something weird happened in my room, as if someone had been there, other than that, nothing." I explained and Chase seemed intrigued.

"You too? Boulder and I have noticed that in our room as well, I figured it was just you."

"Understandable. But you can't scam a scammer." I told him and he agreed. "Ready for some detective-scammer brother bonding time?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Blurr and Chase are on the case!" He exclaimed. I smiled, shaking my head.

"And the outsiders shall help them all!" Hope exclaimed and Chase smiled.

"Some outsiders, I have to study for my big Germen test.' Megan stated, she got the hardest and strictest Germen teacher of all. Mr. Gurney.

"I still have some things to finish for my Mandarin homework." Courtney stated and Lexi looked over at her.

"We're on break." She explained and Courtney nodded.

"Precisely. See you guys later." She stated and left, Megan in tow.

"I'd love to help, but Lexi promised us a ride." Saige stated, speaking on behalf of her twin.

"Midnight, Checkers and Acorn have been feeling neglected lately." Graham stated, mentioning their horses.

"Fine, go on." I stated and Graham stopped for a moment.

"However, I can send Anna to help you guys." He stated and Hope smiled.

"That'd be great!" She exclaimed as the trio left.

"Come on! Let's get started! I don't know about you, but it's kind of suspicious, who could this person be? Is it a human or a transformer? What do you think? Or maybe is a moving food? No, I don't think it's possible. Then again, this is Griffin Rock, where islands apparently fly and other shit happens, like a mysterious person. Who do you think it is?" Mayzez rambled and Chase rolled his eyes.

"I like you, Mayzez, but after I talk to you, I feel like I need a nap." Brooklyn stated and she smirked, smacking Brooklyn upside the head.

"You little bitch!" Brooklyn exclaimed, attacking Mayzez to the ground.

"Ah! Auntie! Auntie!" Mayzez exclaimed, but Brooklyn didn't let go.

"Never! You earned this yourself!" Brooklyn exclaimed, pinning Mayzez to the ground.

 _"And now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! Oh! Oh! Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!"_ Mayzez sang and I rolled my eyes. Mayzez loves her Taylor Swift.

"Stop it! Bitch!" Brooklyn exclaimed as they wrestled without physically, and hopefully mentally, severally harming themselves.

"Calling fellow bitches! Contain yourselves!" Hope yelled out, but only got pulled into the fight herself.

"Do you want to handle this, or shall I?" Chase asked and I smirked.

"You can do the honors, Mister Detective." I teased him and he sighed, but grabbed Hope and Mayzez, separating the three of them.

"Come on you guys, we have to prepare some traps." I told them and they grumbled mockingly, but agreed.

"What kind of traps?" Hope asked and I thought for a moment.

"How about a machine above all the doors that detect life forms that explodes with confetti that will stick to you like glue!?" Mayzez asked and I sighed, facepalming.

"I'm going to say 'no'" Chase stated and Mayzez pouted, Hope whined and Brooklyn giggled.

"Not your best idea, May." I told her and she spun around repeatedly, her arms to the side.

"And why the hell not?" She asked and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Because it's not your best idea! You best idea is when we fought in the battle in China when you and the gang helped Chase and Hound defeat Galvertron!" I exclaimed, feeling Chase shutter beside me at the thought. "Sorry." I whispered to him, forgetting about our 'father.'

"Your good. Come, let's put our scammer and detective logic to use."

 _Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da. Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da. Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da. Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da._

"Well, we did that quickly." I stated, grasping my servos together.

"Indeed, my scammer-brother." Chase stated, elbowing me and I glared at him playfully.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Someone called out, I'm guessing Anna. She moved here a little bit after Griffin Rock's flying islands.

"We're in here, Anna!" Mayzez called out.

"Holograms! Quickly!" Hope whispered, which Chase and I happily obliged. A young girl, about Graham and Saige's age walked in, light blonde hair, aqua eyes, blue shirt and a black jacket.

"Hello everyone, I'm Anna and I'm here to solve your break-in mystery. Who's ready for an all-nighter?" She asked, holding up a coffee maker.

"I'm in!" I exclaimed, eager to start.

"This needs to be solved immediately." Chase stated.

"I could always stay up all night anyways." Hope confessed.

"Nothing else better to do." Brooklyn admitted.

"I can't wait to start! I'm so excited! Who wants popcorn?" Mayzez rambled and Brooklyn, Hope and Anna raised their hands. What is it with girls, staying up late and popcorn?

"Let's get this party started!" Mayzez exclaimed, whipping around a blanket.

 **Four hours later**

 **/Mayzez's P.O.V/**

It was 2:47 am when everyone started getting tired. Mainly, Hope started getting tired.

"Let's end this party... Right here…. Right now." Hope mumbled, blanket over her head.

"I'm going to look around, see if I notice anything suspicious." I told Blurr, who nodded in approval. Ever since the flying islands, Blurr has grown a bit and matured. He is still that fun-loving bot, but with some perspective. I never thought I'd see the day. As I walked past Chase and Boulder's room, I heard a crash. Boulder had gone to help out an engineering problem on 'Bee's team, so he wasn't there and Chase was with the others. With caution, I slowly opened the door, hoping it wasn't anything dangerous.

"Whoever you are, my best friend can send you to an unknown alternate dimension!" I threatened, grabbing a pipe that was just my size that was about three feet from me. I heard something shuffle near Chase's bunk. I approached cautiously, grabbing something in front of it, someone darting out! The intruder!

"You little bitch! Get back her! **_BLURR! CHASE! HOPE! I FOUND HER!"_** I screamed, hopefully waking Hope and Chase. Luckily, I grabbed her just as I finished saying that. She had on a purple hood, which I jerked down, revealing a young girl, redhead with dark blue highlights, light blue eyes and slightly darker glasses. I grabbed her arm, forcing her to the bunker where Chase, Blurr, Brooklyn, Hope and Anna were. I kicked Hope awake and shoved the intruder towards Blurr. "Now…" I began, noticing the girl had something to fear now. "Who are you and what the hell do you think that you're doing here?"

 **And done! I'm surprised that I got this chapter done this fast! No, the girl isn't the surprise I mentioned earlier, it's something else and well…. You'll find out soon enough;)**


End file.
